Lost in Time
by Eurodessa
Summary: I can't believe it. It's gotta be a dream... Right! Please tell me I'm right about this' My thoughts panicked as I fell backwards. All I was doing was following Kagome! How did I get in this mess!(Currently Editing)
1. How it all started

****READ THIS FIRST! IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! Well... Kinda :)****

****Hey guuys! So this isn't my first story to write but it is my first to post! I have no clue how long it will be or how good simply because I brainstorm on the spot but I do know that this is something I really want to post for you guys to read. It is a Sesshomaru "romance" But it's not with Kagome. Nope sorry folks it's unfortunately not. It's with MY own character who i've had stuck in my head for a while and I just love adding her to things that I also love- like Inuyasha! :D Well I hope you guys go easy on me and I know you'll like it if not you'll say yeah it's decent.****

****Thank you so much for your time on reading this! :D****

**_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charaters however I do own my own character Chantelle. Soo... yeah! Here ya go!**_**

Chantelles POV:

I can't believe it. It's gotta be a dream... Right? Please tell me I'm right about this! My thoughts panicked as I fell backwards. I reached my hands out grabbing but gripping nothing but the air I was falling through. It was gorgeous don't get me wrong, the swirls of beautiful colors, the blues, pinks, yellows, greens, never mixing but forming pretty patterns on the midnight black sky. 'Wait! Sky?' The panic hit me again, hard.

I flipped so that once I hit the ground at least I'd know when I'd hit it. I had no idea how I got in the situation, all I know is that I was following her. Kagome, I watched her jump in the well. Me, being the startled worry wart I was, had to go check it out and make sure she didn't kill her self. But when I reached the edge of the well I felt a pull, like I had to go down after her. I needed to go with her where ever she had vanished to. Then I felt a shove, and here I am. Falling, hurdling myself towards earth probably.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the fall to finish, instead I felt a warm sensation go through my body, and a small hand touched my cheek. My eyes flew open. "It's you! But I thought..." The face smiled at me, her white glow over powering causing my eyes to burn from the light. With out a word she flew into me, a small gasp escaped my lips as she passed through me, the warmth now burning my insides. I clutched my chest as my knees touched the moist dirt of the earth. The earth, God I didn't know if I wanted to cry or laugh I was so relieved.

I looked up the well and saw the beautiful blue sky. ' Huh... I thought the well was inside the shrine... ' I thought one hundred percent sure that was true. Sighing I knew if I stayed any longer my jeans might never make it. I stood and growled noticing the convenient ladder was missing and instead there was a lovely ivy vine that seemed to be my only way up from this hole. So I started to climb. Half way up I heard a loud yell and a slur of curses.

"Why you fuckingasshole lemme go!" A man, an angry annoyed man at that. Wait I knew that voice. Wasn't it... Wasn't it Kagome's "boyfriend"? Inuyasha? Why was he here? With a soft grunt I reached as far as I could grabbing the ledge of the well and pulled up. Inuyasha continued his cussing, when I heard Kagome scream, "SIT!" followed by a pained cry and a bone crunching thud. Curiosity really taking over, I pulled myself out the well to come into view of a very pissed looking Kagome, a pitiful Inuyasha imbedded to the ground, a couple laughing to the side lines, and- hello hunk! I swallowed as my eyes looked him over head to toe. He was about 6 ft 5in, white hair the looked like silk, and a gorgeous body to match. He must have heard me pull myself out of the well, because he whipped around so fast it I jumped from the sudden movement. His eye's laid on me and the widened slightly, yet just as quickly as the shock appeared it disappeared. He looked me over with an impassive stare that if I wasn't a master in, I might have melted from the intensity. His eyes were to die for that was for sure, a deep amber. His markings were curious, a small blue crescent on his forehead and twin red stripes on his cheeks, but I had seen more bizarre marking before.

The girl standing next to the man that I believed to be a monk gasped. "Ka-Kagome.." Her voice was concerned as she looked me overwhile she stepped towards the man. Looking at them I saw them as a cute couple, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that they had a few problems to sort out.

Kagome turned, her lecture to Inuyasha forgotten, and stared at me with a deer in the headlights look. She gave a quick panic glance to the silver haired man , whom I hadn't notice get slightly closer to me, and ran to my side. "How- How did you get here Chantelle?"

I looked her dead in the eye, "That's what I want to know."

Sesshomaru's POV:

I batted away another one of my imbecile half-brothers punches, more like pokes. He was really starting to be a nuisance. I wasn't here to fight him, nor did I have any interest to kick him flat on his ass today. I need to speak to the miko about a few dreams that have been reoccurring, haunting me in my sleep. And I, Sesshomaru, never gets haunted by any sort of dreams. I was hoping she could help me figure them out but at this rate Id' never get anywhere with her.

Inuyasha flung himself at me once more and I wrapped my hand around his neck, a tsk at my lips. He was too weak and didn't seem to understand that. No wonder Naraku has nearly killed him several occasions. He was pitiful.

I gave a look to the miko that said, 'Make it stop or I will snap his neck.' The girl caught on and sighed. I let the mutt go who proceed to continue to yell at me when the girl let out the command that always fascinated me.

"SIT!" Her voice shrill, hurt my ears slightly but I relished the pain the word conflicted on the half breed. I sighed, no woman should have that much control over a man... But I suppose with Inuyasha, he is only just a child.

My ears perked when I caught the sound of a soft grunt coming from behind me. It was soft almost delicate, as if the person was any louder they might have scared us off. I listened, waiting to see where it was coming from when I caught the sent.

It was amazing, almost intoxicating. A smell I could quite put my finger on what it was but the smell was enough to drive a man insane. My beast was suddenly at attention, snarling against it's cage to get out. This smell was different than any other I have smelt before, and I could feel my control slipping. I heard a soft sigh, and the sound of feet touching the grass not but four feet away. Spinning around, I saw the source of the smell and sounds.

I sucked in air, taken off guard by what sat on the edge of the well. A girl- no woman, possibly older than the miko, sat staring at me, a light blush forming on her cheek. Realizing I had the world most readable face, I straight myself and stared her down, looking her over.

If she wasn't human, which she sadly was, I'd demand she mate with me, if not to silent my beast that was howling we do just that. She was gorgeous. Her dark red hair surrounded her face, the loose curls almost begging to have my hand run through them. Her eyes, baby blue, bore into mine never once faltering for the intensity that I put behind my own. She almost challenged me with her gaze, and I for some reason, wanted to fight back with her. She stood and I had to keep myself from panting. She had curves in all the right places, her hips perfect for pups, her chest- a perfect size to fit my hands. I couldn't take my eyes off her. And she knew it.

I don't understand. Why do I have such an interest in her. She's human, at least I think she is. I took in a deep breath, her intoxicating smell filling my lungs. Kami I needed to get away before I lost it already more than I was. She was human but it didn't smell right. It almost artificial. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. Could she possibly not be human?

A panic gasp came behind me from the demon hunter. "Ka-Kagome?" She noticed the girl too. The miko turned from her rambling to my brother to the source of our interest. She gasped as well, glancing at me as if I was the problem, and then back at the woman.

Brushing past me, the miko ran to the woman who locked eyes with her. I felt a growl grow and try to pass my throat. She wasn't allowed to be near her. That woman was mine. Shocked, I turned my gaze away from the girl and tried to interest myself in a rock laying next to my feet. Why did I think such things? That _human _was not for me.

_"She is ours. No one else should ever touch her." _My inner beast growled, the possession thick. I shook it off suppressing the beast. 'No. She's a human. I cannot mate with her.' Giving up on the rock I turned back to the two girls.

The miko's had was wrapped around the other girls arm, worry strung tight on the miko's face. " How- How did you get here Chantelle?"

Chantelle. That was her name, it gave a way that she was not from here. Like was I had guessed.

Chantelle looked at the miko with hard eyes that shifted something inside me," That's what I want to know."


	2. Explain

**YAAAY :D My second chapter is up and done. I'll try to do it everyday if not every other day. but anywho- you'll notice she brings up stuff that might not make much sense but it will towards the end. Just keep in mind she has a secret of her own ;) P.s. Sorry it's so long. There was kind of a lot to write. D:**

**...**

**I don't own any of the inuyasha characters but I do own Chantelle. Blah blah blah. Enjoys! :3**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's POV<p>

I could not believe the audacity that Sesshomaru had to just show up and demanded to see Kagome. Asshole. Like hell I'd let him near her, she wasn't his to demand things from. Though I guess letting out all my anger from this week on him wasn't that bright. He did kick my ass with out even trying. Stupid Kagome for ganging up on me with him of all people!

I ate dirt pretty quickly and I learned to hate the word 'sit' ten times more than I hated the taste. It filled my nose and mouth and for hours that being all I could smell and taste. Lucky for me that happened on a daily basis. She could be half way across the town and whisper the damn word and I get a face full of dirt. Puh, if only I could get the stupid necklace off. Not only would it save me hours of grief but I could also do whatever the hell I wanted. Without her interference. Stupid woman. She keeps going on about how I shouldn't just attack someone and blah blah blah. I never pay much attention to her when she yells at me. So she keeps going on and on and on.

I lay there not caring to get up, when I heard Sango take in a small breath. "Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome paused and I guess turned around and gasped as well. My ears twitched trying to figure out what it was that caught there attention but whatever it was, was real quiet. Muttering to myself I stood up wiping of the dirt from my clothes and spitting the dirt from my mouth. Glancing up, I froze when I saw the girl standing next to the well. She wore stuff that Kagome wore so I knew in she was from the other side.

Like Kagome, I panicked a little and glanced at Sesshomaru. He didn't know where Kagome came from and I didn't want him to find out now. I didn't miss the way Sesshomaru was suddenly standing. His eyes never left the girl at the well, and his stance was stiff. Like he almost had an interest in her. She was good looking, I'd give her that. But I never thought she was good enough to attract Sesshomaru's attention.

That's when I fully looked at her. I've seen her before... She was from the same school as Kagome and would occasionally hang around her and her friends. Id only notice her a couple of times because she was the quieter one who stayed hidden from sight most of the time. I knew she wasn't scared because of how she'd always stare me down, but she always had a smile on and was always pleasant to talk to. What was her name? Jeez I don't remember.

Kagome, rushed of to her her arm brushing Sesshomaru's arm, who I noticed moved closer to her. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome as she ran to the girl and I swore I heard a growl come from his lips. It was too quite for human ears, but hell he couldn't hide it from me. He did feel something for her, his whole attitude changing completely because of this human. And as amazing it was, I still a little worried for the girl. I don't think a girl like her could even stand to be around Sesshomaru let alone potentiality be his... mate... Blech just thinking about that made my stomach heave. Like anyone would mate with him.

I turned my attention back to the girl, who stared Kagome down. Kagome grabbed her arm and held tight, "Ho-How did you get here Chantelle?"

That was her name! Chantelle! She was the girl Kagome knew from overseas two years ago. She told me about her one day, and how the girl was amazing at pretty much everything, well at least from what she says. Apparently she better at fighting with a sword than even me. Feh. I'll believe it when I see it. Turning back to her, I gave her a hard glare. She exchanged a few words with Kagome who kept glancing at Sesshomaru, who in turn kept inching forward towards them. Kagome shifted, uncomfortable from his sudden advances and turned to me with an almost desperate look in her eyes. I sighed in defeat.

Reaching over I grabbed Sesshomaru and gave a hard squeeze, having to dig my nails into his wrist to get a response. He turned to face me with a slight confused and aggravated look in his eyes. There was a slight ring of red around is his pupils, his beast dangerously close to the surface. So she was his intended. I shook my head at him and moved to step in front of him. He willing let me stand there, holding him back from the girl that brought out a side of him I never saw nor expected to see.

"Yeah. How the hell did you get here?" I asked bluntly. She didn't need to be here. At least not with this guy around, he was acting completely out of character, and definitely was thrown a loop with her appearance. And he thought I was pathetic.

Chantelle turned to me, angry at me for some reason, "How the hell should I know how I got here?! I followed her, got shoved by someone, there I was falling in space, and now here I am! You tell me why I just fell down a well into some other dimension!"

Shit.

We all turned to Sesshomaru who, noticing from his straightened posture, was suddenly very interested in as to how she got here.

"Yes Inuyasha. How did this woman get here? And where is she originally from while we're at it?" Sesshomaru turned to me with a look that told me he wasn't going to drop it anytime soon. Shit. Again.

Kagome turned to Sango, "Sango can we borrow Kirara real quick? We need to go have a quick little discussion with our new friend here away from prying ears." She turned and glared at Sesshomaru who in turn glared back.

Sango gave a stiff nod and Kirara appeared at her side with a happy purr. Walking up to Kagome and Chantelle, Kirara shifted and Chantelle stared at the transformed cat.

"Wha-What the hell?" She sounded so lost, and I couldn't help but laugh. She was going to have a hard time believing this alright. I gave Kagome a stiff nod, who grabbed Chantelle and jumped on Kirara's back. Sango walked over and handed Kagome her bow and arrows, "Just in case."

Kagome smiled and thanked her and took off to who knows where. She left leaving us with a very pissed, and very annoyed Sesshomaru. Double Shit.

Chantelle's POV:

Holy hell! This thing, this cute little cat just turned into this giant ass saber-cat thing! What the hell? I didn't know if I should scream and run or to try and stay calm and figure this all out. I've been in situations before but never like this. What was this place? And what was with Inuyasha's ears? They looked like little dogs ears. It was cute but didn't help to this whole I'm riding a flying two tailed sabra tooth tiger thing!

I made the grave mistake of looking down; I almost passed out from my fear of heights, an ironic phobia. I leaned forward to press my face into Kagome's back. Thank God I knew her well enough that I could at least find some comfort in being with her. She was always so nice to me. All the other girls liked me but maybe because I was from overseas that they never got used to me. To them I was like some really cool new toy, strange, new, and amazing brand new, but once they knew everything about me they just kind of ignored me. Not Kagome. She always made them have me be apart of their group. It was we do this together or not at all. And I respected her for that. She would always go out of her way to help me feel comfortable. When she wasn't there, well that was the worst. I normally sat alone at home when she was 'sick'. It hurt yeah but I knew she'd be back sometime.

Daring a glance back at the ground I noticed that we were slowing descending to the side of a lake, the landscape absolutely breath taking. It been awhile since I've been around something like this. The last time I was at a lake that was untouched by man kind was... Well a while. I wouldn't think back to the last time. I didn't want to remember. It hurt too much. I left them and I couldn't go back. No matter how much I missed them I wasn't needed anymore. My time was up. I shook the thought from my mind. I can't be a downer! Just can't! All I need was some answers.

Landing on a particularly green patch of grass, Kirara turned her head to us and eyed me with curiosity. Kagome took that as a, 'Get off if you wish.' And jumped of the giant cats back. Slowly I swung my legs over her back and jumped off landing a little more gracefully than Kagome. She gave me a wary smile and walked over to the edge of the lake, sat and patted the empty space next to her.

"Come sit down. Kirara wouldn't eat you. If anything she'll curl up in your lap and cause you to die of her cuteness." She laughed and watched me sit next to her. I didn't know about her but I didn't want that probably five hundred pound cat curling up in my lap.

But following her suggestion, Kirara exploded into fire and turned into an adorable little two tailed cat, mewed and the leaped onto my lap. She pawed and curled into a small ball, and yeah I admit I almost died at how adorable she was.

I sighed, and looked at Kagome who, started at me.

"What?"

She shook her head, "How in the world did you follow me here?"

I huffed. "Look I have no clue how I managed to get in this mess. All I know is that one minute I'm walking up to the shrine to go to your house and ask you some questions about one of our summer projects, and the next thing I know I'm being shoved from behind and falling through the well. You tell me how I managed to get here." I was really starting to get annoyed with everyone assuming I knew how I got here.

Kagome frowned, "But only Inuyasha and I can come through the well. Him because he's from this time and me because I had the Shikon no Tama stuck in my side at birth."

"The what?" Yeah that lost me.

"The Shikon Jewel. Surely you've heard my grandpa go on about it."

"Ah right. He has a whole bunch of fake ones in his store he always tries to sell me when I go over to see you." I tapped my chin, remember that crazy old man.

Kagome laughed. "Yeahhh he just wouldn't let that one go... Well I had the real one in my side and that's how I manage to get here. I'm the protector who... unfortunately shattered it so now I'm the protector who has to go recollect what what was mine to protect. That's why I've been so 'sick'. I'm needed here to piece it back together. Obviously it works out in the end because the worlds not all that bad but it's the fighting that the hard part." She sighed and leaned back on her arms staring at the clouds.

Some how I knew this was the real reason why she was gone so much. And it didn't alarm me that I wasn't alarmed. I thought it was kind of cool though. That she got to go to a different world-wait!

"Wait a second. What do you mean it works out in the end?"

"I mean that this is our world just in a different time. We're over 500 years in the past." She said matter of factually. She looked me over like she was afraid I might bolt at any second. And honestly I like that idea right now. Five hundred years? Holy hell. I shook my head, groaning. Can't be true just can't. Not again.

I sighed but said nothing and instead choose to watch the water of the lake. It was so pretty, so relaxing. I didn't want to leave this place but I knew I was going to have to eventually. Kirara got up from my lap pulling me from the trance of the water to watch her trot off to Kagome and rub on her thigh. Kagome smiled and nodded, like she knew what the cat wanted. Then with out a glance the cat took off to the air in her giant kitty form leaving us to sit in such a relaxing place.

The lake was a dark blue that lay in the middle of mountains whose tops where white with snow. The trees swayed with the breeze and I couldn't help but go back to then. The last time I'd been at such a peaceful place was the last time I had go back... It was too hard to remember.

I sighed resting my head on my knees that I curled up to my chest. If it was too hard for me then, then I certainly didn't want to get close to anyone here. I just couldn't. Closing my eyes I listened to the birds and the wind, and then- silence. Sitting up I look around.

"What happened to all the birds?" I whispered to Kagome who noticed the change in the atmosphere. Standing with both faced the forest searching for any signs of.. something. Out of no where there was loud yell and the a blur of silver.

Next thing I knew I was on my back with a very annoyed look looking man pressing down on me. Startled I looked up and locked eyes with his deep red eyes. Instantly the color drained from face.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?"


	3. Mine

**Heelllooo! Well so this is my second chapter. It leaves off after they fly off incase anyone gets confused. I hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews? Maybe:) **

**Oh and I did change title of the story so it is the same thing just a shorter title.**

**Don't own inuyasha blah I own chantelle blah.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV<p>

Watching the miko take off with that girl, set off my beast inside me. It was worried that she might leave and never return, and it was desperate to get her back. Why was my beast acting so strange all of a sudden? I never thought to care this much ever. She's only just a human woman. Nothing special about her. Yet I still fought against my beasts need to chase after her, to protect her. I couldn't understand why my beast was winning.

I was always in control, even in life or death situations. So why was it taking over now? Was it because it's been so long since I've been with a woman? No it couldn't' be. I never felt this way around any woman, they were all the same to me. But something about her caused my inner demon want to come out and possess her. And in all honesty, that worried me.

I stood there, watching their retreating figure contemplating on charging after them. I sighed and turned to Inuyasha and his group. I noticed my silence had made them tense, as it should be. I wanted answers and wanted them now.

Looking them each over, I made sure they could feel my frustration, and lingered on Inuyasha the longest. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"What the hell do you want, ya bastard?" He barked out, turning his back to me.

I felt a tick on my neck and I nearly killed him right there, "Inuyasha! Do not turn your back on me! Tell me who that girl is and how she got here! NOW!" I roared, causing the demon hunter and monk to jump. They glanced at Inuyasha who paused.

"Feh. I don't owe you any explanation. Get lost." He crossed his arms behind his head and walked in the direction of the village.

That's it. I let out a growl, that would turn the dead. The demon hunter retreated behind the monk who took a step back. I saw red.

_'Mine! That girl is mine!' _it howled, ringing in my head. _'I want her! Need her! Now!' _I snarled, trying to suppress it. I needed to stay in control. Yes Inuyasha wasn't helping but I wasn't going to lose control because he was being his idiot self and not tell me. It was a childish thing to do, and I was losing the battle.

Another snarl ripped from my chest. This time it was my beasts. He wanted to rip Inuyasha to shreds. He wanted to find the girl and bring her back. He was the one who wanted to mate with her. Not me. Not entirely. I wasn't going to lose this war but I had to see her, to calm the beast inside me. Turning I saw the monk watching me. He tensed when I looked to him, afraid I might harm him. He wasn't worth my effort.

"Wh_ere is _she?" I spat out, my beast nearly taking over. It was impatient.

The monk sighed, "If I know Lady Kagome, Lake Motosuko."

That was all I needed. Turing from him I took off after her and the miko. I couldn't believe how worked up my beast was from this. How worked up I was. I was straining to keep him quite, at least long enough to find her, to make sure she was safe. I didn't like this. I haven't even introduced myself to her, Let alone her introduce herself to me. I'd only seen her once, yet it was enough to for me and my beast to be hooked.

My beast purred inside me, content I was going after her. I could feel him relax, and the closer I got to her scent so did I. I let out a growl low in my throat, to warn off all the other demons in the area. They were getting to close to my mate- No! Chantelle. She wasn't my mate!

_'Not yet atleast.'_

I growled, 'She's not my mate so stop trying to put that in my head.'

_ 'No, I know you better than anyone mi'lord. You want her just as much as I do. Ever heard of a thing called soul mates?' _I ignore that last comment. I didn't need this right now. But why was this so important to find her? All I knew was to find her and fast.

And then it hit me. Her smell. The scent that drove me insane when she crawled out of that well. The smell that spurred such an interest in me and my beast. I felt the tug of it dragging me forward. He knew she was close. And he wanted her, more than ever.

With out another thought or fight, I leaped towards her, determined to stop the voice in my head.

I closed my eyes taking in her smell, and the feel of her. She was amazing, fit perfectly underneath me. Hang on. Opening my eyes, I stared into her blue eyes, noticing a dark brown ring around her iris. Her eye were wide, fear clouded them.

It clicked. Here I was pinning this human to the ground, my legs on either side of her hips, my red eye's boring into her's and my beast on the edge of getting its way. Damn, this woman. I haven't even been with her but a few minutes and I've already lost myself in her. I've never let myself go this much, never allowed my beast to have such control.

_ 'Because you want her just as much as I do.', _ my demon purred, and for once I wasn't disagreeing with it. I sighed and buried my face in her tense neck, nuzzling her chin. I hadn't notice my soft purr vibrate through my chest to hers, a relaxing sound I never had heard come from me. After a while she calmed enough for the both of us, her muscles relaxed. Pulling up I looked at her once more. She gave me a half smile.

"Uhh..." Her voice shook from the scare I gave her. My beast whined. We didn't mean to scare her we only wanted her back to us. "Hi... Um my names Chantelle?" Her eyes flashed across my face, taking me in. My features had returned to normal, my gold eyes, smaller canines, and my normal markings. She was looking to see if a piece of my demon was still there.

"Sesshomaru." I replied. She squirmed under me and I let out a soft hiss. "Girl, if you wish to continue being a pure woman, this one suggest you stop." I leaned forward burring my face in her neck once more. She paused, and then continued her torture on me. I hissed again, this time in her ear, smiling when a shudder went down her spine. Catching her earlobe with my teeth I nibbled, and tugged softly. She froze under me, her breath hitched. I chuckled and pulled away.

Remembering the miko, I turned to her. She stood a few feet away, a light blush on her cheeks . She had her side to us, almost as if she was trying to give us privacy. Sighing, something I never did, I stood and help Chantelle up. Subconsciously, I pulled her to my side, my arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She didn't refuse or push away which made my beast purr even more.

"Miko... You need to go back to the village and bring the demon hunter and monk here. You may bring your kit as well so that he might be introduced to Chantelle. The half-breed may come but if he makes any remarks to me again this one can't make any promise's he'll still be alive. This one needs to talk to Chantelle for a minute in private." I addressed Kagome, knowing she'd get the hint to leave. She opened her mouth to argue and my beast started to growl, but I knew that wouldn't get her to do what I wanted.

Figuring that Chantelle would be safe in my care, the miko gave a small reluctant nod and jumped on the fire cat's back, who had returned shortly after I had appeared. She hesitated for a moment before placing her bow and arrow on the ground and taking off towards the village.

Ignoring the bow, I turned to Chantelle who was watching me closely. Raising an eyebrow, I moved her so that she was facing me so I could watch her and her face better. Unfortunately, she narrowed her eyes and stepped back.

"Tell me. What the hell are you?"


	4. Deep Red

**Thank you to everyone who's following this story and to everyone who's just now reading this:) You guys make me wanna write more for ya! **

**I know this one's kinda short but I wanted just Chantelle to be the focus on this chapter. Have you figured out anything about her family yet? :D Well you will in this chapter! And you learn something pretty cool she can do ;)**

**...**

**Disclaimers in the the first three after this one I'm done. I don't own Inuyasha but I got dibs on Chantelle and all her secrets :p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chantelle POV:<p>

Most girls would scream and run from the show he just preformed. But lucky me I've seen eyes like that. Only purple, and on my mother. She's a little more terrifying than even my father who was twice the size of this man and three times thicker. Because of that Sesshomaru didn't scare me in the slightest, which was odd considering the flying cat scared me more than him, and she was harmless. I still had to know if he was what I thought he was. I wasn't going to point fingers until I knew for sure.

He was strange, he seemed so cold and distant to the other yet with me, the way he held me close and how he seemed turned on about me trying to squirm my way out from underneath him made me stop and watch him. He addressed Kagome like she was lesser than him. Telling her what do with such disdain that I almost smacked him. He wasn't going to talk down to her like that as long as I was around. I made a mental not that later on, that wasn't going to fly with me.

I watched him from the only angle I could get with him gripping my side. Every time I would shift he'd just tighten his hold on me. It was sweet, but annoying. I couldn't get attached. I'm not making the same mistake twice. I was not going to get attached.

He was definitely not someone that you would want to screw with that was for sure. He might look gentle on the outside but I knew he'd have the power to snap your neck with his pinky. You could fell the power he had in the air, and it seemed to be one of the reasons why he was such a jerk to Kagome. He raised his chin when Kagome debated on arguing with him about staying. For her sake, I wanted her just to go quietly. Quickly glancing to her, we locked eyes for a split second. Which was all I needed.

_'It's okay go. You know I can hold my own.' _she stiffened still not used to my invasions. I hated doing it to her but I didn't want Sesshomaru to overstep his boundary with her. She gave a small nod and turned back to Sesshomaru, who's eyes had narrowed. I prayed he hadn't seen our exchange. He didn't need to know. No one need to but Kagome. She was the only one I could trust with it right now.

Turning my attention back to Sesshomaru, I watched his reaction to Kagome leaving the bow and arrows. I knew it was her way of giving me some sort of protection just in case things were to get out of control but she and I knew that wasn't a necessity. He watched her take off with Kirara, and not a single emotion slipped through his face. I knew if I tried to go through his mind he'd feel it. My mom and dad always did. They thought it was the most annoying thing in the world, to feel someone else sifting through their thoughts. Christmas and birthdays gifts were always bought the night before.

I let a sigh slip, catching his attention. I felt that soft rumble go through his chest again. It was relaxing, and part of me wanted to cause him to purr more. No bad Chantelle. Not gonna happen! His eyes caught mine and he held them, an eyebrow raised. I tensed. I knew that look and I didn't like it one bit.

Moving me to stand in front of him, his hands rested on my hips and he eyes wandered taking me all in. I wasn't going to let him keep this up. I set my jaw, narrowed my eyes and stepped back.

His head snapped to mine, a look of 'What the hell do you think your doing?' flashed across his eyes. I glared right back, " Tell me. What the hell are you?"

He looked almost taken aback by my bluntness. He sighed, closing his eyes in aspiration, and pulled me close. He kept me arms length away but close enough where if I were to run he'd be able to grab me before I'd turn. He moved his face towards mine, his eye looking for something, searching for something in my eyes. I pulled back from his hand only for him to pull me closer.

"You must give me your word." He started which peak my interest.

"Okay. What?"

"Promise me," he paused, rubbing my arms with his hands, "Promise you wouldn't run, or scream until you know exactly what I am." That cause my eyebrows to raise.

"And here I thought you didn't give a shit about what other people thought about you." I joked. He expression cause my giggle to fall short.

"This one does not care what others think. They are not my concern nor do I need their okay to be what I was born as. You however, I don't know what I'll do if you reject me."

I started at him, my mouth hanging wide, "What do you mean you "Don't know what you'll do?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know it's hard to understand and maybe even crazy to hear, but I'm a full blood demon, who's inner demon is convinced you are to be my mate. Because of it he forces his feelings out on me and I... I'm starting to feel the same way. I never act this way. Babbling like an idiot. But with you... There's something about you... I don't take an interest in humans but you- you're different." He had pretty much spilled his guts to me about the whole fiasco that just happened not but ten minutes ago, and seemed upset over it. He stepped towards me, closing in the gap between us. "Promise me you wouldn't let this come between us."

I just stood there, my mind shut down from the sudden shock of him telling me that his inner demon wanted me. Me? Why me? What was so interesting about me? I felt his arms wrap around me and I had to hold back from trying to get out of his grip. I didn't want to spur anything on. I wouldn't let this happen! Where I fell for a guy and then had to leave him. I couldn't do that to myself. I hurt too much the first time and I wasn't going to let it happen again.

He buried his face in my hair, taking deep breathes, no doubt taking in my smell. He muttered something but I was to out of it to care.

He pulled back, worry in his eyes but no where on his face. "Chantelle. You still have yet to answer me."

Snapping from the trance, I looked at him. I was so confused on what to do. I couldn't let him in my life. I had to let him go smoothly. But something told me with his demon backing him up on this, I knew it be awhile before I got my way.

I opened my mouth, about to tell him I couldn't but something stopped me. Something white in forest. Looking passed his shoulder I searched the area trying to see where it had gone. And then I saw it, or I should say her, a few feet from the spot where I had first seen her. She locked eyes with me and I heard a soft _'This is what you must do.' _ and the woman disappeared with a flash of that smile. The same one from the well. The same smile from my dreams and past. I blinked thinking I was just seeing things. That woman... She was dead though. Unable to return to Earth. Right?

Turing back to Sesshomaru, he watched me like I hadn't just made eye contact with another being, as if time froze to keep her presence hidden. His eye's pleaded, and that voice, a soft bell ringing through my head told me to agree. He looked so pitiful I had to.

"A...Alright... I promise... Even though I'm not sure how to handle anoth- a demon." I sighed catching myself before I gave anything away. An ity bitty smile cracked on his perfectly chiseled face as he leaned in and yes- he kissed me. I tensed, he could not seriously be at this stage already?! We just met for heavens sake! He was just so gentle though, his lips never gave too much pressure on my, but it was just enough that my body wanted more. He wrapped his arm around my waist and and I just melted. He sure knew how to kiss that was for damn sure. I sighed, never before have I been kissed like this. He smirked against my lips while running his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I smiled and pulled away.

He might have started it, but I was going to remain in control. He gave a soft playful growl and pulled me back in for me. Screw control. I was suddenly having the feeling of needing him as much as he needed me. I ran my hand up his chest, taking in the thick muscles that quivered under my hands. The rumble started again and I smiled wanting more of that. And I would have gladly opened up for him, if it wasn't for the group of five heading towards us. Sesshomaru growled, glare at them over my shoulder.

He rubbed his face against mine, "That was just a taste." I shuddered his breathy response sending shivers down my spine. I suddenly really wanted to drag him into the forest and have my way with him. No! Bad thoughts! Bad bad bad bad!

"Chantelle! I brought someone to meet you!" Kagome called from the back of Inuyasha, who looked just as pleased as his brother was that he was here. I smiled, preparing my self for probably the most awkward introduction I've had in a long time.


	5. Worry

**Herrooo! It's 2:33am and I am exhausted! But I just had to finish my thoughts on this one! yes it's short it's mainly just fillers and I tired and don't want to write much. Buuut here ya go:) not the best chapter but I could care less! Enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV:<p>

I could not believe what he was doing! First, he would not stop staring at her like she was a piece of meat, and now he had her pinned to the ground! What was going through his mind? Poor Chantelle. She had no idea what was coming. I wanted to jump on him and pull her off, he's eyes though- that's what stopped me. He wasn't the rational Sesshomaru I knew and kind of started to like. Yeah he was a total jerk to Inuyasha most of the time, but the idiot normally deserved it. This Sesshomaru, lord I had no clue who he was. I've never seen so much emotion play out through his face since me knowing him, but the second Chantelle showed up it's like he was changing for the better. It was scary actually.

I just couldn't stand to see my friend be forced to do something she didn't want to. She's already been hurt once before and it doesn't need to happen again.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?" I yelled hoping he'd hear me. But he ignored me. Just like I thought he would. Ass. I watched, shocked, as he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.

"Eep!" I turned red at the thought of what was going through his head. I tore my gaze away, as if I could watch something so- intimate... I didn't want to look away for the sake of Chantelle, but my body took over and refused to make any sort of eye contact. Some friend I was. I counted to to three hoping that by that time they would be done. Looking over my shoulder, I caught them staring so deeply into each other eyes even my mind agreed. I needed to turn away.

I tensed when I heard a sigh, a strange unknown noise that came from the Lord of Ice, and movement from behind. Then he addressed me.

"Miko... You need to go back to the village and bring the demon hunter and monk here. You may bring your kit as well so that he might be introduced to Chantelle. The half-breed may come but if he makes any remarks to me again this one can't make any promise's he'll still be alive. This one needs to talk to Chantelle for a minute in private." He stated so blandly it was like he expected me to follow his order. I opened my mouth ready to argue when I locked eyes with Chantelle who was tightly tucked under his arms. I felt a soft poke in my mind, almost like someone opening me up from the outside in. I tensed, still not used to the invasion.

_ 'It's okay go. You know I can hold my own.' _ Her soft voice echoing in my mind. She backed out as soon as I nodded and I kinda missed her presence. She told me when I first noticed something strange about her, well she pretty much confessed that she was different. I know what she is, what she can do. And I had to protect her. I'm almost shocked that she didn't know where I was going before. But she did always say she could shut off and on her powers when ever she wanted, and that she'd never invade me since people could tell she was invading them. And she always kept her promise, and besides the first time she showed me, she's never been back in.

Because of that trust I have with her I HAD to protect her. Looking back at Sesshomaru I nodded again. She was right though, she could hold her own and I knew that, hell I've felt it. Climbing on Kirara's back I looked back at her as she studied Sesshomaru. Knowing quite well she wouldn't need it, I left her my bow and arrows, just in case he tried something she wasn't okay with. Taking off I headed towards the village at high speed. I didn't want to leave them alone much longer than necessary.

Inuyasha's POV:

My eyebrow twitched, annoyed at Sango's rants. She paced back and forth inside Kaede's cabin wringing her hands together.

"I just can't help but worry about her and that girl! They've been gone for so long! And with Sesshomaru following them in the state he left I'm worried they might get hurt! We need to go after them!" She was definitely panicked about all of this. I couldn't blame her. I've never seen Sesshomaru get so... Possessive over some _human_ girl he's never even met. But for me it was the fact that Kagome was with her. I didn't want him hurting Kagome, but I didn't want the others to think I was some pansy who couldn't stop worrying about Kagome.

"Feh. She'll be fine. They both will. Stop worrying and sit down. You're really starting to piss me off." I leaned back against the wall, arms crossed behind my head.

She whipped around and gave me a death glare, "Don't you act all tough and mighty like she doesn't mean something to you! Kagome's alone with a girl who wouldn't be able to fight off Sesshomaru! Who by the way is in the mind set to kill! Your not slightly concerned about her?" She stabbed her finger at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Puh- whatever Sango just shut up and sit down. They'll get back when the get back." I narrowed my eyes challenging her to keep talking. She just narrowed her's back and stalked out of the cabin.

Miroku sighed and shifted the logs around in the fire that was cooking some of the noodles for dinner. "You can't keep denying that you feel something about Kagome. We all see it, even Kagome herself, but you can't seem to not be stubborn for five minutes to see that not only do you love her but she loves you just the same. For once, show your concern."

I stared out the small square window thinking over his words. He was right. I did love Kagome. More than I loved Kikyo. I was just too busy trying to run from that I didn't realize it wasn't just hurting her but it was hurtning me as well. I loved everything about her, from her smile that shines in her eyes no matter the situation, right down to how she gets mad and 'sits' me. Like hell I'd ever admit that though. Rolling my eye's I slumped against the wall getting more comfortable, and closed my eyes.

"Feh."

Miroku sighed and shook his head knowing that's what he should have expected from me. I sighed, my head throbbing, and my heart at my throat. I knew that she would be fine but like Miroku said I can't help it. I was just too stubborn to say it.

My eye's flew open as her scent hit my nose. Kami I lover her smell! It was to perfect. Lilac's and vanilla. It fit her and her body perfectly. But all I caught was her scent. Furrowing my eyebrows I went to investigate.

Standing up I walked out the door and saw Kagome standing there hugging Sango, but Chantelle free. Glancing around I tried to see where she went. I still didn't smell her but that doesn't mean anything.

"Kagome where's-?"

"She's with Sesshomaru. He wanted 'alone' time with her and she kind of asked me to leave her with him. We need to get back though. I'm worried. He was very... Different with her. I think he might just feel something for her."

I snorted, "Yeah, it's called his inner demon wants a mate and she's the perfect candidate. They still at the lake?" She nodded at I turned my back to her. "Shippo! Are you coming or not?"

Shippo popped out of a small bush and bounded towards Kagome who held her arms open wide to catch him.

"Kaede! Can you watch the pot for us while we go?" Miroku called to the old woman who was tending to her garden. Without even look up from whatever she was doing she waved us off, used to our random retreats. Looking next to me, Sango and Miroku were already prepared to take off. Nodding I ran towards the lake hoping we'd get to them before anything happened. Well.. Here goes nothin'.


	6. Snow White

**Hey guyss well heres chapter 6! :D I literately just whipped this one up in 20 minutes. so I hope this is an okay chapter, it kind of shows a little more about Chantelle.**

**I also have some sad news... some how someone at one of my parents church's party hit my laptop or something and when I came back to open it, the screen was cracked luckily it is currently being sent of to get fix for free(Whoooo for black tie at best buy! :D) so in about 3 weeks I shall have my monster back :) So i will warn you now i wouldn't be able to update often because I am on the family computer and it is always constantly in use. Buuttt I will try my best! **

**And a big thank you to everyone who is following my story! You make my heart all warm:) I'll continue with the story and don't worry, things will start to go a little quicker ;) **

**!**

**Again thank you and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I stood, watching the most spectacular woman I've ever met run up to meet with the miko and her group. I stared Inuyasha down, who returned the glare wholeheartedly. We both had enough of each other for the next few years, but unfortunately our intended mates were seemingly best friends. The miko laughed and introduced her to the monk and demon hunter, and then her kit Shippou. I always thought it was strange that she had taken a demon under her wing, and that the boy had accepted her. He might have been only a child in her eyes, but he was well over her age by a few decades. Though, I was one to talk. I had taken Rin in as well. A human girl at that.

Shaking my head I moved towards Chantelle, the space between us causing my control to wear thin. She must have sensed my distress, when she turned and smile at me and lightly grabbed my hand. A small gasp came from the group, waiting to see what I would do to the being that touched me with no fear. Typically, if someone did dare to touch me, I would have sliced their neck with great pleasure as the head rolled from the body. But with her, a warm feeling spread through my hand to my being.

I said nothing and pulled her into my arms. I buried my nose in her hair, savoring her unique sent. Never I had I smelled something so soothing, rich, or even alluring. She giggled beneath me, pulling herself from my grip. I gave a soft playful growl, but let her pull away. I wanted her to trust me, not get scared of me and run. I couldn't afford that.

Looking over her shoulder I saw the rest staring at us as if we would combust at any moment. My eyes narrowed, causing them all to tense. They knew. All of them knew she was my mate, and if any harmed her they'd go through me. I'd make sure that was very clear.

Chantelle glance at me and then to the rest, noticing our silent exchange. She frowned aiming it straight at me. "Now Sesshomaru. If you scare any of these people I promise you'll, I'll break my promise and you will never see me again. Got it?" She crossed her arms, staring me down as if I'd back away like a whipped puppy. Everyone stared at her with shock and fear with what was to come. I wanted to flip her on my knee and pattle her ass. How dare she talk to me, Lord Sesshomaru with such a challenging tone!

My inner beast hummed, _'She's perfect for us mi'lord. She knows just how to keep us on edge. At least things can never be boring with her.' _

I gave a low warning growl, yet she still never once faltered. I wouldn't back down from her, not in front of a crowd. Inuyasha smirked at me, knowing that my battle was over before I accepted it. That really set me off.

I continued to stare her down, but if anything she moved closer her eyes more threatening than before. Something in them changed causing my inner demon to whine. It knew something I didn't.

"Under. Stand?" she spat something stirring in her. I refused to move though, I just glared back with equal force. My father always claimed that was my weakness, the fact that I was just a stubborn as he and my half-brother. He said one day it would be the death of me. I just hoped he hand't meant today.

Chantelle's eye's narrowed and unexpectedly glossed over, or at least looked it. The baby blue started to turn a light blue, and then for a split second pure white. I stepped back, startled at the change. Her aura flared suffocating me with a warm sensation that felt so pure, so inviting and strong, I knew without warning she would leave me if I dared to ignore her.

The miko gasped and ran to her side. Her hand clung to Chantelle's arm giving it a quick shake. Chantelle blinked and it was as if it never happened. Looking at Kagome they shared a silent exchange, like how they had earlier. Only this time I watched their faces much closer. Something was different to Chantelle than I thought.

Stepping forward I eyed Chantelle warily not wanting to anger her anymore that I already had. She ignored me continuing to stare at Kagome who would give small barely noticeable nods. Chantelle closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into the other girls shoulder.

"It's just… it's so much harder than before…" Chantelle chocked out. She had lost control in something that she didn't want any of us to know of and I refused to ignore it.

"Chantelle. What was that? What just happened with your eyes?" I asked my tone harsher than I meant to sound. Kagome glared at me while she wrapped her arms around Chantelle.

Chantelle continued to ignore me, and my patience was wearing thin. Finally, she stirred in Kagome's arm, who reluctantly released her. Her eye's slightly red; I almost missed the scent of her tears. Almost. Instantly, I was at her side wrapping my arms around her, pulling her tight. She relaxed against my hug, burying her face in my shoulder boa. I closed my eyes, taking in her scent once more. Why hadn't I smelled her tears? She was obviously in pain and I didn't know what had caused it or how to help her feel better.

Glaring at Kagome, I almost demanded that she tell me what was wrong with her. The miko stood taller obviously aware that she knew something that I didn't, and was going to use that to my disadvantage.

Pulling away from me, Chantelle wiped the tears from her face. I still barely caught a whiff of them and that agitated me more than ever before. How was she doing that?

She smiled a broken reassuring smile, and my s heart almost shattered at the sight of her. My demon whined again, this time pained by its mate's expression.

"Please Sesshomaru. Don't ask me that again until I'm ready. I just… I can't right now." Chantelle seemed so scrambled all I could do was give a small nod. I never felt so worried for a person. Not even with Rin, and I was constantly saving her. Smiling, she turned back to Kagome and once again had a silent exchange.

The miko nodded and turned to the demon hunter. "Hey Sango can we borrow Kirara one more time? We need to go back home for a few to collect some of Chantelle's things if she going to be with us, and to let her parents know where she'll be."

Sango gave a small nod. Kirara mewed from the woman's shoulder and jumped to the ground, now her full grown demon. Without another word the two took off before Inuyasha or I could argue.


	7. Parentals

**Aigghht here it is! The 7th chapter! It's only Chantelle here. I didn't feel like adding to much because of the information in the chapter. :) I haven't been able to write because of lack of time and lack of laptop BUT I haven't forgotten! :)**

**Enjoy! Review? **

**! **

**Oh and no my laptop still not back it got caught up in labor day mail so it's probably still not gonna be here for another few days... I so sadddd! **

**D:**

**Enjoy though! :)**

* * *

><p>Chantelle POV:<p>

I was straining to keep myself together. I almost exposed myself, to everyone. I let myself go and didn't try to rein her in. She wanted out, to teach that man that he wasn't going to walk all over people. She was pissed. I couldn't expose myself just yet. I would be a danger to them. If anyone knew, we'd never get a minute of peace.

I sighed leaning into Kagome's back. She was the only one who knew, the only one that needed to know, and I felt her one hundred percent of the way back me up. She wasn't going to let her show herself when she was uninvited. I took in a shaky breathe, catching Kagome's attention.

"We need to stop at the village first before we try to go back home. I need to get my bag so I can refill it. Thank God it's summer break. I don't have to lug around books." She laughed. I said nothing, only stared at the ground below us. She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"You know… You don't have to come back if you don't want too..." She offered cautiously. I had told her that once I was in the mind set it took a lot to snap me out and that if anything were to startle me I'd get thrown back, she was trying to be gentle.

I smiled knowing she was trying her hardest. "Thank you Kagome, but if I was thrown here I might just have a reason to be here. So I will definitely be coming back with you. I just need to tell my parents."

Her face lit up at my response. "Yay! I'm so glad you're coming back! I was afraid I'd have to put up with an angry Sesshomaru and Inuyasha if I came back without you, a mad Inuyasha because there would be a mad Sesshomaru at his heels." She giggled as both she and I envisioned that scene. Maybe I'd stay behind to ruffle some feathers. We laughed and shook out heads. As if either of us would live to see the next day.

She sighed as we neared the village, a dark cloud crossing her face. "What… What would your parents say? About you being 500 years in the past. Don't you think they'd laugh at you and say you were making things up?"

I laughed, "Kagome. You've met my parents right? They're not exactly what you call normal human beings." She laughed.

"That is true. I forget sometimes. That they're the real deal. Not the youki here." She was referring to the fact that my parents, well okay they're my "adoptive" parents, were infact real demons. Not Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kirara demons that were born into the race, I mean they were real demons for Hell itself. When my mom died she became a Desire Demon. She was pretty much addicted to sex in her former life and because she never tried to cleanse herself before death she was turned into a Desire. She's one of the higher up demons, she has more influence in Hell than most, second or fourth I couldn't remember, and she was doing great, well until I came along. And then there's my dad. When he was about 25 he was murdered because of his gambling debt. He loved money, he loved spending it, and loved having it. So when he was killed for debt, he became the third most influenced demon from Hell, the Greed. When both of them met they "fell in love" and became partners in crime. But when they saw all the damage that was being done by them they had a change of heart which never happens with demons. And so that's where I came in. They were given the choice of continuing to live forever in Hell with their consequences or to take care of me, to love me like their own, and to raise me right, and that if I turned out okay, they'd go to heaven when they were ready.

They had been ready, they just wanted to wait and see me grow up and have kids. They both died young and neither got to have a family, so they chose me. And it was allowed.

With them nothing was boring. Neither of them cared what others thought about them, so trips to the supermarket were quite embarrassing. There was no holding back when asking, no yelling at each other across isles, where the toilet paper was, or if I needed any more pads or tampons. Fortunately they've been through something like this before where I've gone back in time, so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise to them. It seems to be happening a lot with me.

By the time I came back from memory lane, we were firmly planted on the ground. Kagome leapt off and waited for me to follow. I slid of Kirara's back and walked over to rub between her oversized eyes. She was so cute even in this form! The cat demon purred and leaned into my hand, eye's closing from the pleasure of my rubs. I glanced around, an idea popping into my head.

Kagome smiled over her shoulder as she ran towards a hut, "I'll be right back!" She disappeared in the a hut, and I followed close behind. She tossed a look over her shoulder and grabbed a giant yellow bag. I looked around the hut, noticing something almost familiar hanging on the wall. I walked over to it and looked at it as she stuffed a few things in her bag.

"Ready? We're gonna walk the rest of the way so the others have a way back." She meant Sango and Miroku. I had only met them momentarly but the two seemed perfect together, despite the fact that the man was an obvious pervert. His hand had slipped more than once down Sango's backside, earning him a slap across the cheek.

I nodded and turned away from the now empty wall and walked outside. I smiled at Kagome and headed towards the stairs I had walked up not but a few hours ago, 500 years in the future. It was still so surreal for me.

When we reached the well, Kagome paused. "You know what.."

Nervously I glanced around, "What?"

"If you got shoved into the well, then maybe you can't get in but can only go after I've opened the portal. So you might not be able to get thorough unless I go first, or if we don't go together, or you might not be able to at all." She stated flustered doing a weird flapping motion with her hands.

"Huh?" I was kind of lost considering with every word she said it got increasingly louder and more panicked.

"Err.. Nothing. Look we might have to hold hands. To make this work I mean. I don't know if you can go through the well without me yet. " She wrung her hands too nervous to stop.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so!" I smiled trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want to force my power on her, but if she didn't calm down I would have no choice but to help. I stepped forward and held my hand out. "Ready?"

She glanced between me and the well, finally giving a small nod. Gripping my hand like I'd fly off if she didn't, she moved towards the well. "On the count of three were gonna jump. K?"

I nodded and stepped up next to her.

"One… Two… Three!" With that we both jumped down the well engulfed in a sea of white. In sync, we both sighed and waited for the ride to stop.


	8. Home

**YAAY! My laptops been fixed so I can write more often! :D Yaaayyy! **

**Oh hope you guys enjoyyy :D**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV:<p>

My body was still shaking from what had happened. Chantelle almost lost it, showing everyone that she was- no I couldn't think about what would have happened. I needed to live in the now. I was lucky she still had some sense left in her. Once the transformation had taken over there would be no hope to stop it. I shuddered at the thought.

If the entire race of demons in the feudal time knew what she was… Well let's just say all hell would have broken loose. Literately.

We just needed out of this time asap. I was worried that she wouldn't be able to go through the well, but the blinding flash of white helped ease my nerves. We landed safely on the other side and we both sighed relived that it worked. I stepped aside to let her climb up so I wouldn't smack her with my bag., and followed behind. We walked out of the shrine house, still silent as if we were afraid she would be set off again. I wonder if she could feel how uneasy I was. Well that was stupid, of course she could. Part of me wish that she would step in and help comfort me like how she used to, but the other half wanted nothing of the unnatural presence.

She stopped suddenly and stared at the stairs that led to street. I always hate walking up those stairs every day, but it had become part of my life. She sighed and turned back to me.

"Alright I'm gonna go to my house, tell my parents, gab some stuff, and then well meet her in about an hour?"

"Yeah sure! Do you need a list of what you'll need?" I asked but before I could finish I felt her inside me, moving my memories around finding what she was look for. She smiled and shook her head all while quickly redrawing from her advances. I frowned at her for doing that, even if it was quicker than me writing it down for her. She laughed and without another word disappeared. Jeez, I hated it when she did that!

Sighing, I lifted my bag back to my shoulder and wandered in my house to get my things.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I couldn't believe the fact that she just flat out left! Without asking me before she did so. Oh no. She would not do. No woman of mine should ever think it be okay to leave without my consent especially after what just unfolded there.

_'No mi'lord, that's what you love about her, what draws you to her. If she was just some boring, obedient woman that spread her legs every time you demanded it you would get bored. Admit it.'_ My beast purred knowing that I would agree. _ 'Besides, it wasn't your mate that had chosen to take off. It was because of your brother's mate. She took it to liberty to run off with her.'_

A growl formed deep in my throat as I turned to Inuyasha, who froze mid retreat.

"I think I've put up with your impudence long enough, _brother._" I spat, the venom seeping from my voice, sending noticeable chills down his spine. Now he knew, I took possession over that girl and he'd better tell me what I wanted before he got hurt.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped towards him. "Now. Tell me where she's from, how she got her and what she is." Inuyasha gulped and glanced at Sango and Miroku how looked at either uneasily, but weren't going to come to his rescue this time.

"Look I have no clue "what" she is. If anything she's just a normal human girl who followed Kagome here. And she's from," he paused glancing at the duo who gave small, stiff nods, "She's not from this time, and neither is Kagome."

I stared at him like he just grown to heads right before my eyes. Not from this time? I narrowed my eyes and straightened my stance. "Explain. Now."

Inuyasha sighed, "Look I can't really explain how, just that when Kagome was born she was born with Shikon Jewel in her side which gave her ties to this world. A shit ton of stuff happened and here she is 500 years in the past. Well her past at least. I guess when Chantelle followed and got 'shoved' she passed through the same time Kagome did. Not sure how but she did."

I mulled over what he just stated still not sure if it was fact or fiction. So this girl, this woman who has my mind clouded with just her smell and touch, isn't from this time. Part of me knew it made sense, but the other half couldn't. I didn't want to believe, that would mean letting her go so that she can return to her time.

I stepped back from the others, for the first time in my life unsure about what to do. This woman, she knew how to make me crumble, to seem weak. I looked them over, my eyes taking them in trying to sense a lie in their movements, their smells, but there was none. It was true.

My mate was from the future.

Chantelle's POV:

Thank heavens my parents were easy to persuade, considering all they've been through. They almost knew that I had been back to, as my dad calls it, "The land before time." Unfortunately there are no dinosaurs just ancient demons that weren't real demons. It still caught their attention and they demanded I'd bring back something cursed for them to see. And I thought they were to be sent to heaven, not back to hell.

Oh well, I needed to focus on leaving right now. I was kind of nervous when I knocked on Kagome's door, and it just increased when we entered back to the other side. Why was I so nervous? I don't know why I would be either. Once I climbed out of the well it hit me.

Standing a few feet from the well, he stood there, waiting for us to return with an oddly patient look on his face. I expected at least him to look pissed when we crawled out of the well. I noticed that it was much harder to climb the vines with a big bag full of crap, I still have no clue how Kagome can do this so much. He must have noticed my struggle, when he walked over to help both of us out of the well. Kagome stuttered that she could get it, but I wasn't going to back down from his touch. I locked eyes with his as he lifted me from the well and took my monstrous bag from my shoulder. He gave me a small nod and turned towards the village without a word.

Kagome tugged at my arm, and ran after him. I could feel her excitement growing the closer she got. I smiled knowing exactly who was to blame for that. Sure enough she ran straight towards the man, who huffed and acted like he didn't care she was there. But I knew different. He felt just the same towards her as she did to him. I smiled and looked around for Sesshomaru, and paused when I saw him pulling the blankets I packed from my bag. Walking up to him I heard him mutter something along the line of "so much crap," or "how the hell?" I laughed and stood next to him watching him struggle. He finally pulled the blankets and pillows from my bag and walked into what I hoped was a vacant hut nearby.

Curiously, I picked up my bag and followed behind him and watched him place the pillows and blanked neatly on the floor next to a fold out futon. I raised an eyebrow as he took the bag from me to place next to the door and walked back to me. He brushed the back of his hand against my face and pulled me into the softest kiss I've ever experienced. I relaxed, and moved my arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled back to nuzzle against my neck, something I found myself starting to enjoy. I sighed and leaned into his touch.

Why was I acting like this? I couldn't fall for him, yet I felt so safe in his arms. Why was I feeling this way?

I don't know why but I would gladly ignore it. For now at least. He smiled feeling me lean against his chest and tightened his hold on me. I felt his breathe against my ear and my heart picked up speed. He smiled against my ear and whispered, "Let's go get you some food." And let me go.

What the-? Ass! I glared at him, as he smirked at me leaving the hut. How dare he tease me! Oh he was going to regret that! I huffed and followed behind, plotting his doom.


	9. Who I am

**Elloo! sorry it's been so long! My laptop had to go back, they didn't fix the screen right so i made them fix it again :( That and I've been busy with work and school. **

**But! Here it is! Chapter 9! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I smiled to myself, knowing just what I did to that woman. Just my touch sent her mind reeling, however so did mine. I was going to have to be careful with her lest I lose my control. I was strong yet around her, she made me lose all sanity that I thought I had. I wasn't just about to let that happen either. I sighed and watched her stomp past me and move to sit next to the miko, who shot me a sharp warning look, as if she knew what happened in the hut. I ignored her look and moved to sit next to Chantelle.

The glare she gave me caused me to freeze in my tracks, and the next thing I knew she was suddenly sitting on the other side of the fire pit next to Inuyasha who gave me a small smile of satisfaction. He turned to Chantelle and starting talking like nothing happened. They both exchanged words and the smile on Chantelle's face nearly sent my beast free. The fact that she dare smile at that _half breed _that way made my blood boil. She glanced at me out the corner of my eye, and the she too gave me a satisfied, almost triumphant smile.

I raised an eyebrow at her, finally catching on. I swear she was causing my mind to dull, how had I not seen this sooner? She was trying to make me jealous. I smirked right back, and turned to the miko. The girl tensed, not hiding the fact she didn't want my attention. I ignored that and took the bowl of noodles that she held out for me. I normally didn't eat, but I need something in my hands to keep them from… slicing things. I sat next to the miko giving us enough room for our comforts but enough to keep her close and tense.

"So, miko a little mutt told this one that you're not from this time. Care to explain?" I asked not really caring if I got a true answer considering Inuyasha already explained it to me. She sent daggers flying at the mutt who tensed. She reluctantly turned to me, caution written across his face.

"What do you know already, oh great lord who knows all?" Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated. I opened my mouth to send back a quick response when a movement caught my eyes.

Looking past the girl, I watched Kaede, make her way towards the small camp fire. She eyed us all, a suspicious look in her eyes, as she looked us over. I stood and moved aside to allow the old miko my seat.

"No mi'lord, a kind gesture of ye, but I do not intended to stay too long." She paused and looked over Chantelle, her eyes widening slightly. "My God-" She gaped at Chantelle, who tilted her head forward her eye boring into the older woman. Kaede shook her head. "I-I'm sorry for my outburst, but ye aren't from this time are ye?" Chantelle shook her head, her eye's never leaving the mikos. "I-I understand."

I stared at the two, clearly not understanding. I turned back to the older miko, "What was it that you had come for?"

Blinking from whatever haze she was in the older woman turned to the rest." I had come to ask if any of ye had seen the temples Akomeogi."

Kagome stared at the woman, "The old hand fans that are at the alter?"

Kaede nodded, "Yes. It seemed they were missing."

"Were? So they've been found?" Inuyasha asked, just as puzzled as we all were.

Again she nodded, "Yes, but none of ye know of its origin, so you are unaware of why this is puzzling. The Akomeogi is a set of twin hand fans made from the silk of robe of the goddess of love Benzaiten. She put a spell on the lace that was intertwined with the silk, causing only the purest of souls to be able to lift and use the hidden powers of the fans. She also said it was to be left out in the open for all to test their minds, to see who would become the true masters of the Akomeogi. Many years they rejected hundreds, never once lifting to another's touch. Then when I had come across it, and even I not being able to lift the fans, I prayed and begged to the goddess to allow me and my shrine to look after the fans until the true master to return. And so she allowed it." She paused watching each of our reactions. "When I came in from the gardens today, I noticed, that the fans were missing. However when I check not but ten minutes ago they were back, in their spots as if they weren't missing."

I glanced around at the others, they too at a lost. What was she getting at? Silently the woman turned to Chantelle who stared right back, her eyes impassive.

"Was it ye who lifted those fans?" her voice held no accusations, just a hint of hope. Chantelle looked us over, I caught sent of what I thought was fear but that quickly disappeared. Turning back to Kaede, Chantelle locked eyes and smiled at the woman.

"No I'm sorry. It wasn't me."

Bullshit.

Chantelle's POV:

Shit! Shit! If I had known bringing those fans to show my parents were such a bad idea I wouldn't have. I only brought them because we had the exact pair on our mantle, only it was old worn and well used. I thought If I brought the exact thing that we had in our home would cause them to understand, well it did but I didn't think much of it at the time. It was never a problem for the three of us to lift it. Maybe then the spell had broken who knows, all I knew was that if this woman kept inquiring about it, she'd blow everything up. So I invaded.

_'Yes. It was me but I can't let anyone know. Meaning the man shooting death glares at me. I'll explain later but please for now drop it.' _ The woman gave a small nod and sighed.

"Ah, I had me hopes up for nothing it seems. I will, however, need to find who it was. It's a very important piece of history and I can't just let it disappear randomly." With another sigh the woman turned back towards her hut. "Ah mi'lady I never got your name."

I smiled, feeling like a fool for invading her and not introducing myself first, "My name's Chantelle. And you must be Kaede that Kagome seems so fond of."

The older woman gave me a wrinkly smile and gave her final goodbyes as she hobbled off to her hut. I sighed finally able to relax, the tension leaving my neck.

"We all are aware that what you just said was bull. You are to tell us the truth." His voice pierced through my relaxation. Yep there was that pain in my neck again.

"And just what proof do you have oh great lord who knows all?" I mimicked Kagome's taunts knowing I'd pay later. At that point I didn't care, he didn't need to butt into my life. I sensed his anger growing and I had to hold myself back from reaching out to him, to calm his nerves.

"I smelt your fear, a small second of fear but it was there. How do you do that?"

Confused I looked at him, "Do what?"

He growled, "Hide your scent, your emotions? This one has only met a few full demons who can mask it but never hide the smell under their own. Yet you're a master at it. This one will not stop until answered."

I knew from his intensifying anger that he wouldn't back down, that he'd fight me the entire way. Turning to Kagome, I opened up to her, something I never did. She was free to enter my mind to let me know what she thought. The smirk and _'Give him hell.' _Was all I needed. He wanted to know, fine I'd let him know, not all but enough to keep him happy.

His anger was really starting to get annoying, all he did was get mad. Time to tame the wild dog. Without a word I shot up from my seat, the bowl of noodles forgotten as I turned my body to face him. The fire roared, my power reaching out to it, demanding it follow my will. Obediently the flames exploded the roar now deafening. The flames licked at the sky, trying with all its might to touch it, to steal a star. Everyone around the fire, save Kagome, gaped and jumped back. That wasn't all I could do. Taking a single step towards Sesshomaru, I collected all the power I could and when my heel slammed to the ground, I let it lose, a shock wave of power surging from body and colliding with Sesshomaru.

He grunted, and flew backwards, the power so strong even he couldn't stand up to it, as his body flew yards. His back collided with a tree and I was on top of him before he could collect himself.

"You wanted to know what I was Sesshomaru." I whispered locking eyes with him, his mistake. Immediately I was there, seeing every thought he ever had, feeling what he had, locking eyes with the beast that huddled in the farthest corner of his mind, shaking from fear of my power.

_'Well here I am, showing you, and even your beast knows when it's been outmatched.' _I pulled away, he eyes wide, shock, fear, and even awe. His emotions swirled around me, and I wasn't going to have any of that. I stretched my invisible arms out and soothed his pains, relaxing him. His eye lids dropped as I lulled him to sleep, only to pull back at the last second. He let out a soft moan of disappointment and stood cracking his back.

"Is your back all right?" I asked slightly less concerned than I should have, mainly because I knew he'd be fine. He just gave a harsh laugh and stood straighter as if nothing happened. He watched me cautiously, gauging my movements. I laughed back, "Relax. I'm done, you saw what I can do." Well most of it. He didn't need to know that half just yet.

He paused to look around, he had flown a good few hundred yards, considering the closest tree was in a field and the fire pit was a small dot in the distance. He turned back to me a soft smile playing on his lips, "So it seems this one's beast has chosen for the best. Not only did he find a beautiful woman, but he also found a woman that could best even I." He laughed, the sound sending pleasant shivers down my spine. Why was my body reacting like this? I backed away needing some space.

He smirked, catching my retreating arm. Not good.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere vixen. No one's here, no one can stop us, and I would kill the next person to come and interrupt us again." His voice was so sincere.

"Wow. Turn on much?" I said sarcastically, tugging my arm. He had a vice grip though and he was going to get his way. "Could- Could we at least not do something like- like _that_- in a place so open?" I was determined to stall as much as possible. I really didn't want anything like that to happen between us. At least I didn't think so. My body and mind were saying 'DO IT!' but my heart was still broken from… from before. The memories flashed through my mind, the pain still strong enough to tug at my heart.

Sesshomaru's eye's widened, and in a flash his finger was at my cheek wiping a tear from my face I hadn't notice slip. He released my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I've become such a cry baby lately." I muttered into his chest.

He laughed, the vibrations rippling through my body, "No this one should be apologizing to you. I should not have pushed. I am sorry. Let us go back to hut and you can rest. I am aware you've had a long day and need sleep."

I smiled against his chest, "I like this."

He raised his eyebrow at me, as he lifted me into his arms and walked towards the hut. "Like what?"

"This softer side of you, the real side." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder.

"Kami woman, you have no idea how odd it is to be called 'soft' after being 'cold' for so long." He joked, the first time I ever heard his playful tone. I sighed, taking in his smell relaxing into his arms, the rocking motion lulling me to a deep sleep that I had no idea waited to consume me.


	10. Love and Pain

**Yaay :) Chapter 10 is up! It's about time I started pulling more characters in the story. It adds more excitement to it. There is a little somethin' somethin' at the end but not to much :) Just to tease ya guys!**

**And I want to thank you guys so much for the faves and review:)**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

Never before, have I felt so much power before, not even with my own father. I was amazed that so much could come from this petite woman I had cradled in my arms. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and buried her head deeper in my chest.

No only had my beast chosen a beauty, but also a powerful woman that even I doubt I could best. I pressed a kiss against her forehead and she muttered some more, obviously exhausted from today's excitement. I'd ask her more about herself, about her life when she had a decent amount of sleep and some food in her stomach tomorrow.

I've never wanted to watch over and protect a human as much as I felt towards her; those short 2 hours with her being away were pure agony for me. I thought I'd lost a part of me, a part of my life. I wanted to crawl into the well and drag her back and lever let her leave my sight again. Even with my beast howling its demands, I couldn't do it, I didn't want to scare her away for good.

Ha, the "Great Lord of the West" was now hopelessly in love with a mortal woman.

Was it love? It was too early to say, but with her being cradle in my arms as I lay down in our hut, her scent overpowering my senses, I knew it was something. I felt a much stronger bond with her than anything else in the world; I would give up my title just to be with her. Now I understood why the half-breed kept that miko around for so long, why he cared so much for her, he had found his mate and was willing to sacrifice himself for her. I was also understanding why father choose that mortal over a youkai mate.

I sighed watching her face, the rise and fall of her chest steady, just taking in her features. She was looked so fragile laying here, I didn't want to break her. And I wasn't, no one was going to hurt as long as I was near. I pressed a kiss against her forehead as I laid her down so that I could pull the futon apart.

After finally figure out how to open the damn thing, I laid her pillows so that she'd be the most comfortable and placed her next to me. She sighed, and snuggled against my chest, draping one of her arms across my waist. I smiled, thankful I took my armor off when I did, and pulled her closer. I buried my nose in her hair, and breathed her in. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I closed my eyes laying my head down on the pillows, happy for once in my life. Happy that I found her, that I found the woman that I was to be with for the rest of my life. She might need some convincing, but there was no doubt, we would be together until the end. I smiled one last time, as my eyelids slid shut, and for the first time in what I felt like centuries, I had a full night of well rested sleep. All because of her.

Chantelle's POV:

It was dark slimey, and gross. I had no idea where I was but I felt like I had to go down that hallway. _'Turn right.'_ Something commanded, the voice rough deep and demanding. I scoffed, like hell I'd listen to him! But my body moved. _'Good. Now turn left at the second hall. And the keep going till you get to a set of doors. Enter the door to your right. And follow the hall to the end. There you'll find him. He's in a room set with traps made to kill, so be careful, be quite, and be quick. He is the only last piece left, all the other dead, so he is weak. Do not fail me child.' _ The voice commanded and I did as told.

I walked in a slow staggered pace, I could hear my heaving breathing. What the hell was going on? First some voice telling me what to do, then I listen to him, and now I'm slow with heavy breathing? I wanted to panic but couldn't it was like I knew what I was doing, everything was planned out. I passed through a hallway, that I noticed almost too late, that was made of mirrors. I caught glance of what I was and I felt a scream boil up to the surface. No, no, no! I was not going to panic! This couldn't be real! Just couldn't! How was I-I that thing? I was hideous!

I tried to stop but the creatures feet kept pulling me forward, as if I wasn't even a problem. All I could do was get tugged along with it. The creature followed commands, sliding the door open and walking to end of the hall. It stopped at the edge of a large room. In the exact center of the room was what looked like a small bed with a canopy, the shades drawn allowing me to only see a large form move to an upright position.

The figure made a movement with its hands and out of nowhere blades flung them self and me and the creature I was. I would have screamed but instead the next thing I knew I was flying through the air, dodging all blades, and landing in front of the canopy, tearing the shades down in the process. The creature turned to look at a man. His skin was so pale I was afraid was already dead, though his piercing red eyes glaring into mine proved otherwise. His face was contorted with rage, pain and what I thought was betrayal. Who was this man?

Black hair clung to his face some strands falling in front of his eyes. My creature gave no second glance as it pulled its arms back, claws extended and in a blur sliced at the man. I heard no sound come from the man, even though I saw the pain flash across his face, and then a black cloud consumed him. Gagging the cloud seeped into the creature's lungs, stumbling backwards taking me with it. The voice came back and I swear I've heard it someplace else. It was so familiar.

_'Tck. Looks like you failed me child. Oh well at least you got rid of my problem. One less thing to take care of.' _ The voice was so cold, I didn't want to remember who it was. But I knew him from somewhere. I just had to figure out where.

The creature convulsed, the toxins seeping into its lungs and body, even for me it was starting to get painful. Out of nowhere one of the blades flew across the room and embedded in my chest.

I woke with a start, shaking. Thank god. It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream. I relaxed against my pillows, and-a chest? My eyes flew open, and locked eyes with the most gorgeous set of amber eyes. I relaxed again, knowing it was just him. Of course he'd be lying next to me, I did fall asleep in his arms after all. I couldn't believe how at ease I was with him, he just completed something that I was missing that wasn't there before. I felt safe and at home.

His eyes lit up when he saw me awake. He tightened his grip around me and gave me a demanding kiss that rattled my insides.

"You have no idea how hard it to lay next to you all night, with your scent consuming me, you shifting against me. It was torture. And I really don't want to go through another night like that again." He whispered against my lips, trailing his tongue along my lips.

I gave a soft moan and opened, allowing him entrance that both he and I desperately needed. He growled approvingly and thrust his tongue in, grazing it along my teeth, the inside of my cheek, and even battled for dominance with me. Of course he won and I couldn't be happier to let him. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, trapping him against me. He smirked and ran his hand down my side. His fingers barely touched me, yet I nearly lost it. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

I pulled back for air, and he took the opportunity to bury his face in my neck. He nibbled the sensitive skin above my pulse and I just melted. I never wanted this to end. It felt so right being with him, with him touching me. I was in heaven.

However fate had its own agenda.

A scream from outside our hut had both Sesshomaru and I out of the bed and to the door in less than a second.


	11. Weakness

**Alrighttt! So this is just a small chapter with only Chantelle's pov but it does bring in an important character. Remember when I said I'm winging it as I write? Well this is what it's led me annnd I know exactly how it'll endd:) you guys will just have to wait and see! :)**

**Oh and my laptop has gone back(they didn't make sure to lock all the cables in place so the screen flichers black about every two seconds.) So I'll try my best to post often but I can't promise it'll be daily. **

**Again thank you so much for readind and following! :) Don't forget to review too! :) **

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

The second the flap opened I knew it was him. Then man from my dreams. He lay in crumpled mess next to the fire pit his hair fanning on across the ground. I couldn't tell if he was breathing and that's what scared me. I noticed Inuyasha standing close, anger radiating off of him, with his gigantic sword drawn pointed towards the poor injured man. Kagome stood behind him, bow and arrow in hand, more scared than mad. Miroku and Sango stood on the other side of the man both looking like they'd be prepared to kill.

I took a step forwards, ready to help the man, when Sesshomaru lashed out and grabbed my arm. Turning to him I gave him a stern glare. His eyes flashed red as he tugged me towards him. I held my ground ignoring his inhuman strength.

"Woman, if you attempt to go near that man I will take you away from here and chain you to the walls." His voice tight, trying to contain the frustration I felt coming from him. But the strongest emotion out of all of them, it was the man that lay on the ground. He was hurting so much. I just had to help him.

Glancing at the man, I gave Sesshomaru one last glare, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Sure enough, he gave a small gasp, his eyes widened, and his grip on my arm slackened enough to rip from his grasps. Opening one of my many doors, I reached out to Kagome. She opened her mouth to tell me to stop but I reached her first, _'Look Kagome I don't' care if you think he's a threat, he's injured and almost to the point of death. Do you really want him to die this easy after all the work you've put into trying to kill him?' _

She pause, _'No I guess not… But he's dangerous and could easily be putting up a show!' _

I laughed,_ 'I promise you, he's not faking this. Trust me.' _

And I knew she would. I pulled my thoughts and focused on the man, his breathing labored. I ran up next to him, a kneeled next to him. He cringed away at the sound of my feet, scared of me. I opened my thoughts to him and let him enter my mind, showing him I wasn't here to hurt him. He visibly relaxed, leaning his head against my knee. Sesshomaru's growl was only a white noise when his head touched my skin. He opened up to me, showing me all the pain he's caused, the people he killed, how he didn't feel bad about any of it. He also showed me his betrayal of a man that he only flashed through my mind once and I was guessing he'd only seen him once, and then the pains he felt when each piece of him was killed set in. It was too much.

"You… you were there… weren't you…" his voice so thickly twisted with pain, he could barely whisper. "You saw… it… his 'pet' attack me… I-I…" he groaned, reaching to clutch his chest. I saw no blood but that meant nothing, the attack was meant to be fatal and it missed its mark.

_'Please talk to me like this. You're hurting yourself to much'_ I begged not wanting more pain to hurt him.

He chuckled, "I-I don't think your friends would like that too much... don't you?" He rolled his head to eye everyone that not clustered around us, his red eyes faint with little life. I glanced at them too, now focusing on the others. Sesshomaru looked as though he was about to rip the man's head off, Inuyasha looked more concerned for me than mad at the man along with Sango and Miroku. Only Kagome looked worried for us both.

The man let out a bone shattering cough, the pain growing stronger on him.

"Why are you protecting him Chantelle?" Inuyasha spat out, taking a step closer.

"Because he needs to be protected. Someone's out to kill him, someone I know, and he needs to be alive to find whoever it is."

"Feh, let the man kill him. Naraku's a worthless piece of shit anyways." Inuyasha huffed turning away from me.

"Wait you said you know the man that wants Naraku dead?" Kagome asked her voice quite. I gave a small nod and turned away from them.

Naraku had his eyes closed, still resting his head on my knee.

"You need to get away from him. Now!" Sesshomaru growled taking a step towards me, his presence causing uneasiness to flood through Naraku. I whipped my head around, my power building inside of me, and when we locked eyes he knew he was in for a hell of a ride. I raised a hand and he flung backwards a few feet, his eye wide that I'd dare do something like that to him. Just because we kissed didn't mean that I would bend over to every command. He was going to learn that starting now.

He grunted, dropping to a knee my power still pressing down on him. I gave him a glare that I made sure he was to understand I was not going to let him continue treating me the way he was.

"Fine you don't believe me when I say that he really is in need of help then here. I'll show you." Reaching down, I placed my hand on his cheek and took what pained him the most, and spread it between the others. Immediately you could see its affect. They felt just how intense and pained he was. They all paled, Kagome even groaned. One by one they fell to the ground, the emotions weighing each of them down. It hurt to seem them like this but they needed to understand where I was coming at, why I reacted like I did.

A small sob came from Kagome and Sango, and I cringed at the thought of how they would react to me place every bit of his pain on them. They were only feeling a fourth of Naraku's and I's pain, and I didn't want them to know just how much worse it really was.

I finally released them, a sigh coming from each of them.

"So, as you can tell he needs my help. I know he isn't faking it, and now you know. We need to trust him for at least this. And then after all is said and done, you can go back to trying to kill each other. Got it?" I didn't want to ask but I knew it was necessary. They needed to know I wasn't going to back away from my decision, but they still had a choice.

Kagome was the first to step forward, "Okay, I'll help you with this, but he has to promise no harm will come to anyone. All of us even the villagers. If he can't promise that, I can promise he will not be alive much longer."

Naraku gave a small laugh, "As if… as if I had any energy… to harm anyone. I can promise you.. I wouldn't hurt anyone…" Kagome glanced at me, and I nodded knowing it was sincere. She relaxed slightly and moved over to his other side.

"Alright you take one arm and I'll take the other, well go to Kaede's. She'll know what to do." Kagome sighed and went to grip his arm. Naraku hissed as she tried to adjust his arm to get a grip, and I thought Inuyasha would rip his arm of if he had done it again.

The others stayed silent as Kagome and I lifted the man, putting an arm over our shoulders. . We both quickly realized that doing that wasn't going to get us very far and only causing him severe pain. Both exchanging glances we nodded and tightened our grip on his arm.

"Alright, you might feel a slight sting and pressure on your head but it'll be over in a second." I muttered and in a flash,a quick intake of air, we were in Kaede's hut with the others up the hill gaping at the spot we once stood.


	12. Not Alone

**Alright here's the next chapterrr :D**

**And yaayyyy! I got my laptop back! FINALLY! D: Well I can promise more chapters coming soooonnn:) **

**Enjoy!**

**~o.O.o~**

**And since it's been a while I'll cave... **

**I don't own any Inuyasha characters HOWEVER I do own my precious Chantelle and all her awesome powers **

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I was going to wring her neck, she had no idea how much danger she put everyone in with him being here. I could smell his pain but never had I thought it was that intense. Part of me pity the man, if what Chantelle had caused us to feel was his pain, I understood why she wanted to help him. But it was no excuse for her to help him anyways. That man was a threat to everyone here, including her.

I didn't understand what he meant by her being there, but the way he looked at her with his head resting on her knee really set me and my inner beast off. It howled demanding I go rip his head off to rid him of the world. He was not to touch my mate!

I stomped off in the direction of the older miko's hut, the others quickly trailing behind. I walked in the hut and could smell Kaede's discomfort. I assumed, however, Chantelle had graced her with the same reasoning she had given to us, for the woman was helping pull his kimono, but was quite reluctant about the whole thing.

He sat with his back pressed against the back wall, pain etched in his face as the three finally managed to get his arms out and roll the top half on the kimono down so they could get access to his wounds. Three sets of claw marks stretched from shoulder to hip, the blood that had been smeared was now a dried dark red across his chest. the miko went to the bag the lay a few feet next to me, ignored my presence and pulled out a rather large brown bottle, a rag, and then returned to Naraku's side.

I moved closer, curious about what was in the bottle, but I mainly wanted to be closer to Chantelle in case she needed me. Chantelle reached for the rag and the now open bottle from the miko's out stretch hands, and poured some of the liquid on the rag. The thick smell of pure alcohol hit my nose, as she handed the bottle back.

"Alright this will sting… A lot. So bear with me till I'm done." Chantelle muttered and out of nowhere it was as if all my troubles in life were gone and I could relax. I sank to my knees next to her, never once taking my eyes off of Naraku's face as the man watched Chantelle. She leaned forward slightly and pressed the rag against his chest.

Naraku let out a hiss, and his eyes bore into Chantelle rage flaring behind them. She ignored the look he gave and a continued cleaning the blood from wounds. Naraku moved uncomfortably underneath her steady hand, only pausing when I let out a low growl only his half demon ears could hear. He was going to be patient and sit still when my mate was helping him. Chantelle continued rubbing the alcohol drench rag until his chest was bare of only the gashes he had received. I hoped it would leave a mark on his skin. He was going to need something to remind him of the compassion this woman unnecessarily gave him before he goes off killing more innocent victims.

Then while the miko moved in to wrap his chest with some bandages, I took advantage to grab Chantelle around the waist and drag her into my lap. She protested slightly but then relaxed in my hold and pressed against my chest. I nuzzled her neck, taking in her smell. She was too perfect.

Pressing my lips against her neck I whispered so that only her ears could hear, "This one does not wish for you to be near this man, yet I know you will ignore me. So promise me this, you will not be in the same room with this man unless I or Inuyasha is with you. We would be the only ones who could help if need be."

She turned her head slightly locking eyes with me. _'Do you really think this man would possibly try to hurt me? He might be your enemy but I've shown him what I can do and he will not try to overpower me. No he didn't tell me, I could sense his submission to me, he will try __nothing.' _ her eyes bore into mine, the invasion so strange to me. Was this why Kagome would flinch every time they exchanged glances?

Chantelle searched my face, looking for something I couldn't quite figure out. I could still feel her presence, sifting through my thoughts but for some reason it wasn't as- uncomfortable as I thought it was to be. Knowing her being there cause my beast and I to inwardly relax, she calmed us with her acceptance.

Chantelle sighed, _'Well I suppose because you just want to me to be safe in case he were to lose it... I agree. You or Inuyasha should be with us at all times.' _

I allows the corner of my lip to raise in a smile and quickly wiped it before anyone else could catch a glance. I was not going to let people think I really was becoming soft because of this woman who had captured my mind and body. I had always been good at hiding my emotions. After all, I have been doing it for centuries.

Kissing her neck one last time, I loosened my grip on her waist allowing her to slip off of my lap. She wandered over to the miko, who was laying a now unconscious Naraku down to the floor. It was a wonder why the girl had agreed to help Chantelle, after all that man has done to her and her companions. I suppose her bond with my mate was much stronger that I would have thought, for there was no hesitation when she helped bandage him, or placing him under a light blanket. She was just as compassionate as Chantelle.

Eventually they moved away from the half demon who slept soundly, and turned to Kaede.

"Thank you for allowing us to house him here. By tomorrow well have him moved to a separate hut so that you can sleep with out fear." Chantelle bowed slightly, and the older woman returned the gesture.

"Tis not a problem child, if he is to be help to ye then he may stay as long as need be."

The two girls smiled, said their goodbyes and left the hut. I followed behind, prepared to defend my mate and her friend from the onslaught they were about to walk into.

"Just what the hell do you think your going to gain healing that fucking asshole?" Inuyasha spat at Chantelle who glowered back.

"I'm not trying to gain anything, you incompetent ass! I thought I already explained this to you or has your dog sized brain already forgotten!"

Inuyasha snarled and stepped towards her. My beast roared wanting to rip him to shreds for threatening her.

"Look you stupid whore, I don't give a damn if your going to be mated to my brother! If anything that gives me more of a reason to hate you! I will not let you put my friends lives in danger because you simply 'looked into his mind and saw the truth'! That never works out and someone always gets killed!" It took everything in me not leap across the clearing and choke him. How dare he!

"What you mean like that worthless zombie Kikyo?" Chantelle roared, the power radiating off her body. Inuyasha gave a small gasp of surprise. "Yeah, that right I know all about your 'infatuation' with that woman. You might have loved her when she was alive but the second she died she became some piece of rotting meat you couldn't have and that made you want her even more. When she came back she was the idiot who thought that she could trick Naraku not me. She's the one who got herself killed. Not me! So don't you dare try and compare me to that miserable wpman!" She growled out as she stepped closer to my idiot brother.

His eye's narrowed and without warning he let out a roar and leaped towards Chantelle's. My instincts were to leap in front of her, to take him to the ground but a small hand on my wrist stopped me.

The miko's brown eye's flashed a single plea and my beast roared its annoyance and stayed. I ripped my eyes from the girl towards Chantelle who stood, her eyes unchanging. I couldn't let anything happen to her and yet I felt like I would have been out of place if I stepped into help.

I could only watch as Inuyasha raised a claw aimed at my mate. When had I become such a softie?


	13. Down Boy

**Welp here it is! :D sorry it's taken me so lone but lately i've been caught up with family drama and friend drama and the drama of work and school so writing hasn't been ontop of my list of todo. Though I will say I'm glad to finally be able to sit and right even though I'm about to pass out. So with out further to do I will stop yammering to let you read, please excuse any bad grammer or spelling mistakes it's late and I'll eventually edit it, AND Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

He really pushed it this time. I've always known he's been a simple minded asshole, but his asshole-ish-ness hit an all time low. How dare he try to compare me to that '_thing.' _I inwardly gaped, she was trying to break through, she nearly succeed when the idiot launched himself at me. Luckily I had more sense to shove her down where she belonged, and side step right has his claw sliced through the air I once occupied. With a slight spin with the balls of my feet, my heel collided with the back of his head sending him flying. He groaned and pulled his self up glaring at me as he launched himself at me again.

Pulling my arm back, I waited for the right moment and let loose, sending him flying right back where he came. He mumbled incoherently as he stood rubbing his temples.

"Fucking bitch." was the only thing I caught. I smirked and waited for his next move. That's how your to win, my mother always said. You have to be patient, calm and still like a tiger before it catches its prey. If you make any sudden movements you leave yourself open and vulnerable, two things you don't want in battle.

He growled again, and ran full force towards me. I sighed noticing he left his whole front open, idiot. I don't know how or why but whenever I get in this mode of fighting, the entire world slows down while my body prepares for the next move. Inuyasha's annoying "battle cries" turned into much longer moans that I wasn't sure how much longer I could take of. His movement slowed and in the split second the world froze I was ready.

I waited till he was at least a foot or so away to commence the "Stair Stepper." Something my father taught me, when your opponent charges you wait and then right as a foot lands and their knees bend you step up on said knee, launch yourself up, and your foot connects to your enemies face. And it doesn't just stop there, with a weight distribution, you switch feet and depending on how much you hate the person you can continue until the person lands on flat on their back.

Four times, that's what he deserves, and what he received. With one last stomp before he fell, I kicked off his shoulder and flipped back to a prefect dismount. Inuyasha groaned from his pitiful position on the ground and made no movements to get up.

"Now. Are we finally able to realize our stupidity and apologize on how you were talking to me?" I asked coolly. Not that I really cared if he apologized or not, his punishment was served. Lets see him try to talk back to me again in the future.

Turning away from his pathetic form, I laughed when I caught Kagome's expression. She had this triumphant smile that told me Inuyasha had been needing a good beating. She bounced up and down clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"That was amazing Chantelle! I just love it when you fight! You always look so calm and graceful." She cheered. Kagome did always love watching me practice with my parents. They had made sure to drill out any and all consciousness of what was surrounding me and made sure that when I was in "battle mode" that my only thoughts were survival. They taught me so that I never once had a flaw in my attacks and defenses, that I should move with grace, poise, and beauty that would distract the enemies. I was always an eager beaver and made sure that I had perfect everything. "It was almost like you were dancing with him. How did you not hurt your hand when you punched him?"

I smiled, of course people would wonder how, lets just say, "It's a secret." I answered with a small wink. She huffed annoyed I'd hide it from her, but I couldn't tell them how just yet.

Miroku walked up next to Inuyasha's pile and poked at him with his staff, "Well Inuyasha it looks as thought you really can't beat anyone. First Kagome conquers you, then Sesshomaru, then Naraku, and now low and behold this beautiful fox. You just have no luck with these things do you?"

Inuyasha growled in response and moved to stand. I let out a small laugh at Miroku's jokes, who beamed at me like I was his new hero. Sango shook her head and walked up to the monk grabbing him by the ear. The man howled as she tugged him away, "We need to go into town and get somethings so that Naraku can have his own hut. I'm taking this thing with so he can carry stuff." Sangon explained as she pulled him towards the village.

"Wha-why me?" Miroku stammered as he squirmed to get out of her hold.

"Na-uh! You are coming with me after that fox comment. This is your punishment for indirectly flirting with another woman, or have you forgotten that you had promised me you would stop all ogling at other women?" Sango asked, her eyebrow raised. Miroku stammered some more but in the end said nothing else as Sango hauled him off towards the village.

Turning back to Inuyasha, I eyed him conscious that he might snap again. Though from his retreat from me told me he'd be sitting that one out for awhile. Kagome sighed next to me, and ran up to him.

"Come on you idiot, lets go get something soothe on that bump." She said softly, a hint of humor laced in the words. I smiled as I watched him lean in to her touch, either unaware who's side she was on earlier or thankful she hadn't turned on him completely, either way they hobbled off to their hut, disappearing inside.

I sighed and turned back to Sesshomaru how stared me down, not a single emotion on his face. Oh but I felt what he was, he was full or pride, admiration, and even some lust, but what caught my attention was his confusion. I frowned and took a step towards him, and immediately his body tensed. I froze in my spot, this feeling of hurt stabbing at my heart. I was getting attached to him, like I had before, and now that he's seen part of what I am, he's become scared of me. I stepped back, lowering my eyes, hiding the tears that begged to let loose.

In the distances I heard a soft call, that got louder the closer it got.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I found you my lord! I am almost shocked to find you here at this human infested village!" The voice was whinny and this urge to punt it slammed into my body. Stealing a glance, I stared wide eyed at this short green toad thing that talked. What in the world?

The thing continued as though I wasn't there, " My lord you really need to come back to your land! You wouldn't have the slightest idea about what is starting to happen there! The demon cats they-"

"Are attempting to invade, yes I am well aware of what is happening in my lands." Sesshomaru snapped, his voice sending a chill down my spine. I've never heard him sound so angry. "Jaken."

The toad thing flinched, "Ye-yes my lord?"

"Where is Rin?" Rin? Who was Rin?

I desperately wanted to invade him but he never made eye contact with me, which meant trying to get in would be ten times more difficult.

The toad thing, Jaken tensed, "We-well-ll you see m-my lord, wh-when you told me to return Rin back to the palace on-on our way there we-well we met up with someone, who desperately wanted to see you. So-so I came ahead to tell you while Rin-Rin is with her."

An eyebrow on Sesshomaru's face rose, "You left Rin alone with someone other than you?"

Jaken gave a rough bow trying to gain the "Great Lord's" trust back. "Not just anyone my lord, tis your childhood friend Shiharu!"

Sesshomaru looked unamused and turned to where the toad came from. About a split second later another call was heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Emerging from the ridge came a small girl on top of a two headed dragon that if I hadn't seen the talking toad would have freaked me out even more. Next to her was the most gorgeous looking woman I've ever laid eyes on. I felt like a plain Jane compared to her. She stood to about 5"9' with bright blue hair that reached her knees. Her form was rather thin but she swung her hips in an almost demanding way. Her face had high cheekbones with similar markings to Sesshomaru's. A golden star rest in the middle of her forehead, and twin blue stripes on her cheeks. She had small lips that held a smile that just oozed sex appeal. Her golden eyes caught sight of Sesshomaru and that was all she could see. Her smile widened as she walked towards Sesshomaru who's expression never once changed.

"Well hello Sesshomaru. It's been much to long since my last visit. Oh how I've missed your-touch." She purred, and all beauty I saw in her was gone like that.

Excuse me?


	14. Never

**Alright heres the next chapter :) I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I watched her perfect form, pride swelling in me. She was even more breath taking when she fought. Her stance was flawless, her patience was worth applause, and the way she used her body as a distraction well that was just addicting. I had to know who had trained her so that I could properly thank him for teaching her such an amazing art.

I caught myself from laughing at the sight of her literally stomping on the half breed's face, something that has been needed for quite sometime. The miko danced next to me, excitement swirling around her. I could understand why she was so pleased to see my mate fight, the woman was extraordinary. Her kick off the whelps shoulder caught me off guard as she launched herself backwards, landing perfectly after a set of flips. If I hadn't had control, I would have had my way with her right here in front of everyone. She had once again shown that she everything I was looking for in a mate.

She was hard headed, strong willed, a breath taking beauty, and her power, I've never seen or felt something as powerful as her. I envied her almost, that she was even stronger than I and I was unbeatable. Yet with her, I would get down on my knees and bow at her feet if she commanded it. I wanted her, not for her powers but because of what she does to me. Never once in my life have I felt the need to act like a small pup who was just learning about women, about what they can do to a weak willed man. She was turning me into just that, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be that if it meant we were to be together. I felt this pull that led me straight to her. I would give up anything for her.

I watched her as she and the miko exchanged words. She had this strange new glow about her that wasn't there before. She took much pleasure in beating that idiot to the ground, that much was obvious, but something told me it was more than that. I continued to stare, even after the monk and slayer left, and when the miko took away the pitiful mutt. I just couldn't get enough of her.

She turned to me now, us being the only ones at the clearing. My beast roared, begging me to take her here and now, I almost complied if it hadn't been for the distant obnoxious voice of Jaken running towards me. Chantelle watched me, tilting her head to the side as she stepped towards me. I almost stepped towards her, but another presence caused me to tense. She couldn't have found me already.

A small gasp came from Chantelle as she took a step back, her head lowered and I swore I caught the faint smell of her tears. I had not time to react as Jaken appeared over the hill.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I found you my lord! I am almost shocked to find you here at this human infested village!" My lips nearly pulled back as a snarl came up my throat. Typically you'd never find me in such a place that had such a pungent smell of sweat and grime however, my mate was here. I wasn't going to turn away simply because my sense were being overcome with such a horrid stench.

"My lord you really need to come back to your land! You wouldn't have the slightest idea about what is starting to happen there! The demon cats they-"

"Are attempting to invade, yes I am well aware of what is happening in my lands." I snapped, annoyed at his continuous bickering. He had always been a good servant however his lack of another with him was causing me to become restless. "Jaken."

He tensed, eye's wide, "Ye-yes my lord?"

"Where is Rin?"

He froze his whole body turning stiff, ""We-well-ll you see m-my lord, wh-when you told me to return Rin back to the palace on-on our way there we-well we met up with someone, who desperately wanted to see you. So-so I came ahead to tell you while Rin-Rin is with her."

I raised an eyebrow, "You left Rin alone with someone other than you?"

Jaken bowed several times, something that always greatly annoyed me "Not just anyone my lord, tis your childhood friend Shiharu!"

That much I had already learned. I had caught her repulsive smell before she even stepped foot in the village, and I it got increasingly stronger the closer she got. I wanted to correct him, to tell him that she was the farthest thing from my friend, but a small cry stopped me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I looked over to see Rin on top of Ah-Un making their way towards me. Next to the two head dragon stood the woman who's smell invaded my senses in the worst way possible.

She caught my eye and practically purred. Ugh, how I loathed this woman.

" Well hello Sesshomaru. It's been much to long since my last visit. Oh how I've missed your-touch." Her voice was by far the most annoying thing I've ever heard, there was too much lust behind it.. I glared at her, sensing my mates distress. Shiharu ignored it, and boldly ran her hand down my chest.

I let out a low warning growl that caused her eyes to light up, the exact opposite of what I wanted.

"Oh my lord! Your excitement is just too much, if you missed me why did you not just ask sooner?" She was full of it. I wanted to rip her head off those shoulders, but then that would break the treaty I had with her father. I let out another growl only this time, it was no warning. She stepped back surprised that I would even consider doing something such as that to her. Spoiled brat.

"M-my lord! You surprise me with such cruel welcome, especially after all the... Tension we had had last time we had seen each other." She was referring to the last time I had seen her, with her face deeply imbedded into the ground, my hand applying the pressure on the back of her head. The stupid woman hadn't understood that I wasn't going to mate with her then, why was I surprised she hadn't now?

I stood taller, my eyes boring into hers. "What is your business here wench?"

A small smile slid on her face, "You my lord, are coming close to the end of our agreement. You have two more days left, and if you can not mate between now and then, well... I just wanted you to continue to get acquainted with me. I have won every battle with every female who had any thought to becoming your mate, so naturally you must only receive the strongest, which would be me."

I snarled, like hell I'd ever be her mate. I had already found mine, it was just a matter of time for her to become mine. Shiharu would never replace her.

"You might be correct that I have only two days left, however I have already found my mate, and I have no intention on leaving her for your pathetic excuse of life."

Anger flared beneath her eyes as they narrowed into slits, imitating the snake she was. "And just who is this whore that you've chosen. As an eligible candidate to be your mate I demand to see her and fight her to see which of us is truly the best."

Ignoring her, I turned to look down at Jaken. "Take Rin to the miko's hut and have her stay there with my brother and his human. Chantelle, you are to go with. You need not be here for this."

Jaken bowed in response and ran to collect the small girl. Chantelle however, stood firmly planted in her spot. I turned my body towards her, locking eyes with her. Immediately I felt her there, searching through my thoughts.

_'You need to leave, now. I do not want you to get hurt. This woman might not look like much but she is much more powerful than you were to think.' _I begged something I never did.

Chantelle's eye's narrowed as she pulled away with a small, _'Fine but you will explain that agreement later.' _She gave me and the woman a glare one last time before turing at walking towards the forest. I inwardly sighed, knowing quite well that she wouldn't listen to me, but thankful she was atleast out of ear shot. After making sure she was out of sight, and her presence no longer close, I turned back to the woman.

"She is my mate whether you see fit to it or not. I have two more days to choose the woman I wish, and considering I have found her in that time period your ways are revoke. So unfortunately you will never have the need to fight her. Now leave before I rip your throat out." I threatened stepping towards her visibly shrinking form.

"I-it's my right! I am allowed to see her if I wish-"

"Just as how I am allowed to choose who I am to mate. You are not her." I spat out as I stood over her, staring her down the bridge of my nose. She shook slightly from the intensity my aura was giving out.

Then something clicked in her mind, causing me to wish I hadn't sent Chantelle away.

"Tha-That's it. The girl, the _human _girl, she is your mate! The Sesshomaru I know never makes eye contact with any human even if he were to die at your hands." a laugh bubbled up her throat. "How pathetic! You fell for a weakling! No wonder you want to protect her, she would never stand a chance against me. All the better, now that I know who she is I can easily dispose of her. She's probably some witch who's trying to using you so that she can take your strength away. She has you under a spell."

Another growl formed at my lips, my hand shooting out to grip her throat.

"You are never to lay a hand on her. Do you understand? If she were to ever tell me that you had tried to harm her I can promise you, you will never see the light of the next day. Understand?" I snarled my hand tightening around her throat. Shiharu gasped, her nails scrapping against my hand trying to break free. I released her, watching her slip to the ground in crumpled mess.

"Now leave. Before any more harm were to come to you. You have over welcomed your stay." I said as I slipped back into my controlled composure. I turned away from her body and walked towards the hut to see to Rin before I went to look for my mate. Tonight. Tonight was to be the night she were to become mine.


	15. Blood

**I did another one today :D Yaay! I felt like being productive so I had to finish my thoughts on this. More secrets of Chantelle are revealed :D **

**Oh and please excuse my lack of descriptive words. I'm 1) not great at it and 2)tired and to lazy to try. So you can fill in the rest :) **

**Hope you guys(and ladies) enjoy and don't forget to review! :) **

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

Part of me really wanted to be pissed, pissed at him and pissed at myself. Him for using me! If he was only using me to get out of that "agreement" he had with that slut then he was in for a hell of a surprise! And then I was mad at myself simply because I shouldn't be such an idiot and fall for a guy so easily. I mean yeah he is sex on legs but still he's also a moving ice machine. An ice machine that seems to melt with my touch. I shook my head, no I couldn't try to convince myself that he was worth fighting for... Could I?

Gah! I hated this! I hated not knowing what to believe and what not to. He still hadn't let me to that part to see, not even when I had pinned him last night. He kept that part tightly shut.

I sighed, continuing my walk through the forest. I always loved going out in the wilderness. My parents used to take me on trips to random campsites, hike, make s'mores, tell stories, and camp under the stars. It's been so long since I've been in such a tranquil land such as this. I felt at home here, and that bothered me. I can't get attached. Only pain and suffering comes when I do. And I could don't that to anyone anymore. I needed to figure out why I was sent here, why _she _showed herself to me here, who this man is, and I need to go home. I'll move back to Italy or something so I don't have to worry about ever seeing any of this past again. I just had to leave.

I sighed again and watched the sky through the small clearing in the the trees, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I could get used to this.

I froze, feeling a surge of power come overwhelming close to where I stood. It felt angry, a bit of resentment buried deep inside it. I turned in its direction, a scream erupting from my throat, and then darkness.

Kagome's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh at Rin's enthusiasm and Sesshomaru's patience for the little girl. She kept going on and on about how excited she was to see me, and to see that the gardens were in bloom and how much she couldn't wait to go help harvest everything. And Sesshomaru actually listened! He acknowledged the girl, even responding a few times. I could tell he was genuinely worried about her welfare, though I knew he'd die before he were to admit such a thing to anyone. I chuckled at the thought of Sesshomaru actually growing found of the little girl, obviously it was possible if he had fallen for Chantelle. Speaking of which.

"Sesshomaru. Where is Chantelle?" I tilted my head to the side quite curious as to where she could be and why he'd leave her alone.

He turned his gaze to me, still impassive as ever. "She went for a short walk towards the well, I am just about to go join her-"

A blood curdling scream sent everyone flying up from their seats. Sesshomaru was gone before any of us could reach the door.

"Rin you need to stay here! No matter what do not leave this hut! Understand?" The small girl nodded, and Inuyasha and I were off.

We followed Sesshomaru trail, and I gasped in horror. Laying against a tree laid a bloody, unconscious Chantelle, with a snarling woman hovering over her. Blood dripped from the woman's claws, her body turning to face her new audience. I let out a cry, so shocked at what I was thinking I didn't have time to think right.

"Chantelle!" I screamed lurching forward to my fallen friend. Inuyasha grabbed my waist, pulling me tight against his chest. I fought against him, trying to get to her, she needed my help!

The woman sneered at me, and looked at Sesshomaru's blood red eyes. "You see my lord. She was only just a weakling. Nothing more. You need the best of the best, not that worthless whore. She was just to easy, not ever once putting up a fight."

Sesshomaru snarled, his hair flying around his form, his transformation threatening to take over. I could feel his inner demons anger swelling, demanding to take over.

I held back more tears, as I felt Chantelle's spirit slip away. It was faint but her spirit begged to be released, though something kept her there. I stopped my struggle and watched her body. Something wasn't right about this. She wasn't dead or she'd have... It wouldn't be red. None of it. Her blood wouldn't be red. She _was _still there! She wasn't gone. That small bit of her was keeping her body composed, I let out a cry of joy that sounded strangled. I was so busy worried about her, I had forgotten the most important thing she had told me.

The woman turned to glare at me, "And just what are you so happy about you mutt lover?" Vemon laced in her voice, but that stopped nothing.

"You are such a fool. You obviously don't know how to actually kill, or at least make sure your target is dead." The woman's eyes flashed up and down my body, and even Sesshomaru paused to glance at me. Neither of them believed me. Sighing I felt it was quite necessary to explain, as well as distract.

"You see, Chantelle isn't normal. We've all seen it, well except you of course. She has things that are, how you say, special for a mortal to have. However I can tell you one thing about that girl that I know fully well will never change about her. Her blood, its not red. Unfortunately it's the farthest thing from that." The woman opened her mouth, her bloodied hand raised. "Let me finish. She has the power to manipulate her blood color. Only three people know her real color, the power behind it, and now it seems that three new people will know." I paused looking between the two demons.

"You see her blood isn't even human blood. Can't you smell it. It's just so pure, even I can smell the difference. But that's what she does. She plays tricks on your mind, showing you what you'd expect and never once stopping to see if it's real." I caught glance of Chantelle's arm twicth near the tree, and luckily everyone was so engrossed with learning what she was only I noticed. She need more time so I dragged it on longer.

"She's very special you know, it's claimed her blood has healing powers that only few can experience. Just a single drop of it can cure any ailment." I saw where the woman's mind was wandering and I couldn't help but let out a sour laugh. "Sorry but no. The only way to receive such an amazing gift is in it's true form," I smirked, "A tantalizing silver. It's beautiful really, it shines even in pitch black darkness. And it's sweet, like fresh strawberries from the gardens. You can feel it spread through your body, cleansing you of any and all illnesses. It's amazing, something that changes you forever. And only the worthy can receive such a blessing."

The woman snorted, "As if something like that could ever be true. The woman is one hundred percent mortal. Nothing 'pure' runs through her veins. If it does then why was she such an easy target?"

I clicked my tongue, "Probably because you attacked her from behind, something only the weak and insecure do. You will never be the mate of Sesshomaru. Only Chantelle."

The woman laughed. "Right. Humor me, but might I ask just what her blood is?"

I smirked and looked passed to the woman to what stood behind.

"Angel."

The woman's eye's widened at the voice, turning slowly around to lock eyes with the owners voice.

"No... you can't be alive. I- I thought I killed you!" The woman shuddered and stepped back.

Chantelle laughed, the sound cutting into the woman, "You see. There's just one thing about my blood that is a gift and a curse."

Wide eyed all the demoness could do was let out a small strangled cry.

"I can never die." With that, the Chantelle I knew kicked in. Her body swayed to a rhythm only her ears knew, the earth obeying her command as larch chunks flew from her sides and collided with the woman's chest. Her hand connected with the water in the air and two whips sliced at the woman's body. Cries of pain, and the swish of air from Chantelle's movements was all we heard, as Chantelle's silent dance continued.

I felt the changed start to happen, but this time I felt Chantelle in more control than the last. Her movements changed, becoming ragged and almost robotic. The demon's body flew up from her pile on the floor, her eye's wide with horror.

Chantelle flicked her wrist, and in response the woman's arms snapped to her side.

"What-What the hell?" Fear laced in her voice. Serves her right for what she almost did.

I've only seen Chantelle do this once before, and she was so devastated after the entire thing. To control another being was to difficult for her then, but I knew she was much stronger now.

Chantelle moved her body again, her hands controlling the woman's body. Chantelle slid her foot out in front and did an almost bow, her hand curling into tight fists and immediately the woman fell. Her nose touched the ground, her arms folded about her head, bowing to Chantelle.

"This is where you will be, where you will always be. Beneath me, bowing to me. I am the stronger opponent here, that much is clear. And you, you pathetic excuse of a full blooded demon, will never become strong enough to over power me. I do believe that with the parting of Sesshomaru, he told you to leave, correct? So I suggest you go, before I allow my mate to do every painful thing he is thinking right now to you." Her voice was much richer than before, and I could sense _ her_ begging take over. Chantelle however knew exactly what she was doing.

"Leave. Now. Or I will have you rip your own pretty throat out." Her threat was quite received loud and clear as Chantelle stood. She turned to look at each of us, her eyes lingering on Sesshomaru the longest, who stood his eyes impassive as thought she hadn't just revealed a secret that could easily kill her.

Without another word she turned from us, and made her way back to the hut. This girl relied on herself to much.


	16. Mate

**GAH! Finally! it's updated! D: I've been so busy that I haven't had time to actually sit and finish an entire chapter... But i did today! :D Yaay**

**Hope you guys like this one :3 Stuff is finally getting somewhere! :D **

**Tehehe let me know if you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

I kicked a rock on the ground watching it fly off in the opposite direction it intended to go.

I almost regretted what had happened but I knew it was necessary. They were going to find out eventually. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were definitely shocked about the whole thing. Neither said a word, which for Sesshomaru wasn't much, but I could feel his shock the strongest out of all of them. Kagome already knew considering I've spilled everything, but I could feel her slight discomfort when I took over that woman's body.

Controlling another is never pleasant for me. It always take so much energy and careful precise movements that would stretch even my limits. My neck hurt, my arms hurt from the jerking movements, and mostly my head throbbed. I need a bath, a nice hot bath to clear my thoughts, and to clean my dried blood off. My wounds had fully healed luckily, and I was only slightly sore from being thrown against the tree.

I paused, only slightly when I felt Sesshomaru grace me with his presence, I normally would go off and be alone for awhile, but part of me was glad he was there at my side rather than me be annoyed. He maintained a steady distant between us, never once intruding on my space, but even at that distance I could feel his worry.

I stopped to face him, kind of hurt that he stopped as well with the same distance between us. I felt the tears spring up to my eyes and I didn't even care to mask the smell. Immediately he was there, with his arm wrapped around my body, his grip so strong I was afraid he'd snap me. I tensed, both shocked and scared that he was simply doing this for me and not because he was comfortable with this. He loosened his grip only to pull his head back and lock eyes with mine, giving me full access to his mind.

They say that the eyes are the windows to persons soul. That couldn't be more true for me. I was there in a heart beat, sifting through the pointless things, and hunting for what he really felt. When I found what I was looking for, my knees went weak and if it wasn't for his hold on me, I wouldn't have fallen to the ground in a puddle. He couldn't be serious?

A smirk came to his lips, and the cloud that drifted across his eyes answered my question.

Oh Lordy.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I hadn't meant to cause her to cry, I was only trying to give her some space that the miko had told me she would need after this. I'm not sure what caused her to start, but I knew I wasn't going to allow it to continue. I let her in, wishing to be near her once more. She explored my mind following my lead as I led her straight to what I wanted, what _we _needed. What she and I were meant to be.

Her eyes widened, and I could barely contain myself when I felt her grow limp in my arms. She was just too much for me, I have never once felt this many emotions at once with these short forty eight hours with this woman that I have my entire life. I guess this is what having a mate means.

I knew that I had to take advantage of her state while she was still puty in my arms, or I'd never get my way with her. I sensed the miko and the mutt walk up next to us, and I turned my attention to them.

"Miko, watch our guest for the rest of the day. This one needs to insure that Chantelle is alright, and we will not be bothered." Chantelle started to move under my hold, realize that I had meant business.

Kagome glanced at Chantelle, gave a small nod and turned from us. Inuyasha stood in his spot for a few seconds, his narrow eyes taking us in.

"Even though I might not like her, you need to make sure that she stays safe. I don't want something like this happening again to her." he spoke carefully, as if he was trying to hide his concern for the girl.

"I can promise you, she will not come under any harm while she is with me." I made sure that when we locked eyes, he understood.

He did rather quickly which was shocking for him, but I had to give him some credit, he was slowly growing. He pulled Kagome into his arms and walked with her to the village. I turned back to the now restless girl that I had wrapped in my arms, and in one swift movement I had her cradled in my arms, tucked tightly to my chest.

She gave a small gasp of surprise and immediately her hands went to wrap around my neck. I gave her a small smile, "You ready?"

"No..." She whispered her uncertainty, but even she couldn't hide her growing excitement.

I gave a small chuckle and without another word, took off, my sphere taking us to my hidden oasis.

My feet touched the ground, and we both took in our surroundings. I had taken us to my favorite secluded location that only I knew about. No one was to interrupt me now.

Chantelle gave a small gasp as she took it all in, her cheeks turning red from the heat. The hot spring was rather large, big enough for two with rocks outlining the edge along with several that looked like small make shift seats. A tall sakura tree hung over the entire spring, the petals speckling the top of the water. A small waterfall from the edge of high cliff fell to the opposite side of the spring, giving a very comforting sound to echo through the small area.

Chantelle gave a small sound of excitement, and started to squirm in my arms causing me to almost drop her. To keep her from gaining further injuries, I stood her up and watched as she ran to the edge and dropped on her knee. She stuck her hand in the water and the smile widened on her face. She paused, remembering that I still stood close by and slowly turned her head to me.

I raised an eyebrow, catching her worry.

"Um... Sesshomaru.. We-we can't though! I mean... we just met! I know nothing about you!" She started to ramble, something I was never found of. In a heartbeat I was at her side with her in my arms, my lips locked to hers. My beast purred, happy that it's patience had finally paid off.

Chantelle tensed in my arms, but quickly relaxed into my kiss. I had intend the kiss to be something sweet and gentle but the second her body responded the way it had, all conscious thoughts were slowly heading out the door. My beast howled begging to take over, to please her the way he wanted, but I was going to stay in control. At least for our first.

I nipped at her lower lip, demanding entrance. After a few more short nips, Chantelle opened her mouth allowing me the entrance I wanted. She gave a small moan, causing a growl of approval to come at my lips. She squirmed against my chest, pulling herself closer to me, her chest pressed firmly against mine. I switched her position so that she straddled my waist, thighs on either side. Our kiss grew more intense, both of us growing hot as our breath grew more heavy as the seconds passed.

Testing my luck, I ran a hand down the sides of her body, taking in her perfect form. My fingers tugged on the edge of her shirt, my mind debating on whether I should rip this to pieces or pull this over her head. Hearing my thoughts she pulled back from our increasingly heated kisses to pull the fabric over her head. She returned her attention back to my mouth as my hand slid up her toned stomach, and up to her chest. I paused when I felt a strange fabric against her. I pulled back to stare at the contraption that kept me from what I wanted, eyebrows furrowed from my frustration.

Chantelle gave a small laugh, no doubt from what I was thinking. "It's called a bra, it's my favorite one and if you consider ripping another piece of my clothing the answers no."

I glared at her, the demanding quite clear in my expression. She sighed and reached around her back, snapping off the item. I was pleased when fullness of her breasts were released from the contraption. I leaned in giving them each a small nip, and then taking in one of her dark rosy nipples. I flicked my tongue against it, each flick causing small moans to come from her bruised lips. She arched her back to press into my mouth, and I couldn't help but smile against her chest. She was absolutely breath taking.

Chantelle's POV:

What the hell was I thinking, letting him do this to me? Don't I have more self control that this? His kiss was amazing, there was so much passion behind it that caused me to melt into his body. He was so gentle yet so fierce, the intensity behind each kiss burning my insides. Warmth flooded towards my core, and from the flaring of his nose I knew he could tell just how turned on I was.

I thought I could keep it contained but the second I felt his hand against my stomach I knew there was no point. And I was okay with it.

He knew just how to make a woman weak in the knees and turn her all hot and bothered. With each flick of his tongue I kept feeling like I was getting closer and closer to exploding. He'd switch every few minutes to make sure each side was given the proper attention, but soon even that wasn't enough. I left out a small growl and started to grind my body against his. He gave a small snarl and held me close, his beast very close to the edge of taking over. I smirked and started to grind harder. Like hell he was going to continue to tease me. Before I knew what was happening I found my self on my back with a sexy Sesshomaru hovering over my body.

Leaning forward her buried his face in my neck, giving it small kisses as her trailed down the length of my body, every once in a while sucking hard enough to give me small love marks. I squirmed under him pressing my lower body against his. I gave a small strangled gasp as he pressed back against me, giving me a good feel of the part of him that was controlling the situation. I'm sure my face turned red as I put the two and two together. If we continued down this road then he'd put _that _ in _me! _

I didn't even have enough time to panic as he started to mess with my pants, his annoyance growing more by the second. I laughed again, and pushed his hands away.

"It's not fair, that you get to be fully dressed while I'm half naked." I purred. He raised an eyebrow but without saying anything he quickly stripped himself of everything. And I mean everything. I gasped as my eyes locked on something I wasn't sure could get that big on anyone. Then again he was demon. I started to rub my legs together uncertainty taking over.

He huffed, obviously fed up with indecision, and reached over to unbutton my pants. In one swift movement he had me just as naked as he was. My face turned bright red, and my hands immediately went to cover my body.

"Don't even think about it, my mate. You are too beautiful to try and hide." Sesshomaru muttered, purring low in his chest. His eyes were rimmed with red, the lust clouding them over. It was the other small thing there I caught that made me freeze. He couldn't feel that way for me though... Could he?

He stopped his movements, noticing my emotional retreat, his hands resting on my hips. He moved his face back to stare at mine, but I didn't evade his thoughts like he wanted. I just couldn't, if he really did then how? Why? He knew nothing of me beside what I can do.

His hand reached up to brush against my cheek, catching the tears I hadn't noticed. I rubbed my eyes, apologies spilling out from me "I- I'm sorry. I'm such a mess. And you've been nothing but sweet to me- I- I'm sorry. So sorry."

He sat up pulling me into his arms, and I cried into his chest. He sat still, letting me just bawl over something so small, but I couldn't help but worry if he really meant it. I knew there was no other way around this so I had to ask.

"Sesshomaru... do.. do you love me?"


	17. Panic

**So before you start I just wanted you to know... I'm a tease. not really I just had it planned to move from one thing to this. But don't worry the next chapter will continue from chp16**

**And I wrote this in 3rd person because I didn't want to get in the mind of Shiharu simply because she's not a major character, and that I didn't _want_ to go there with her.**

**Anyways thank you so much for reading! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Third person POV:<p>

Shiharu ran the entire way back to the Northern palace the previous hours of excitement still fresh on her mind. Never in her life has she felt something as powerful as that woman, that _human_. Her smell was so convincing, she didn't understand how that woman could be so strong.

She was still baffled at how she hadn't notice the strange smell before. The miko was right, the second she had sliced at the woman's skin it was as if there was something more to that woman. Shiharu could understand why Sesshomaru felt so strongly towards the woman now. She was powerful. Much too powerful. Something had to be done about her. She knew that if she told her father of this strange new woman that he'd be able to help, that he'd be able to do something to rid that woman from her loves life. She's always been in love with Sesshomaru, from the day they met, to now. Even after all of his near attempts to murder her, she still loved him. After all, if your mate isn't stronger than you than what makes them worth fighting for.

She gave a small snarl as she neared her fathers palace. That woman will pay for taking her mate from her. She didn't care; special blood or not, that woman would see hell for it.

She never once slowed as she neared the gate of the palace, the tall majestic oak doors swung open as she neared the entrance, creaking as they went. Shiharu made a bee line to her quarters that she shared with her twin sister Fumiko. Shiharu has always had a small dislike of her sister, mainly because she was born first and her parents had given her the family name. She was meant for bigger things, to become the ruler of the Northern lands. But Fumiko showed no care, or even interest in becoming the Lady of the North. And because of that she was a disgrace in Shiharu's eyes, and she must overpower her sister. To prove to her father what an awful mistake he had made.

She came to a halt at the doors, taking in a deep breath before entering the room. Fumiko sat at the opposite end, her back facing the door. A another small snarl came to Shiharu's lips as she watched her sisters perfect hand lift up the small cup to her perfect lips and take a small perfect sip of tea. Everything she did was perfect. Why had she come here to this room first anyways? Oh right, habit.

"Where's father?" Shiharu snapped, her sister never once flinching.

"Well hello my dearest sister, and how was your day today?" Her sister asked calmly as she set the cup down. With a swift twist of her body, she stood facing her sister. Fumiko's sea green eye's stared into her sisters golden eyes. She reached up and brushed her white hair off her shoulder, the only two things that separate them from each other. Why they had different hair and eye colors, Shiharu never understood.

Shiharu narrowed her eyes, "Now is not the time to screw with me Fumiko! I need to see father now, where is he?"

Fumiko smirked, "Why dearest?"

Shiharu gave a small hiss and took a step towards her. "None of your business!"

"You dear sister have had your pride hurt, and now you want to go run to daddy. Just how old are you?"

"The same age as you! Now where is father?"

Fumiko sighed, twirling her hair with her fingers, "I'll only tell if you do. What happened."

Shiharu huffed, "Fine. I did get my pride hurt. By Sesshomaru's new _human_ mate. She some weird mutant thing that can control your body, and for some reason cannot die. I practically sliced her head off and she still continued to live. I need to see father!"

Fumiko gave a small smirk and started to circle around her sister.

"Oh really, that is quite hard to believe that you were overpowered by a human. And what makes it even less believable is that Sesshomaru absolutely despises all humans. You were there all those years ago when he declared his hatred for them, I mean after all you are the reason why he hates them so. That poor man that you accused of treason. We both know that human was innocent. But you and your insecurities just had to go and make sure that that man and no other human could ever serve in any palace every again." Fumiko spat as she stopped behind her sister. That topic was still a sore spot between the two twins, a constant fight that they seemed to have despite it happening centuries before.

Shiharu whipped around to face her, hatred blazing in her eyes. "You and I both know that man was a spy from the other lands! He was sent here to find our weaknesses! You know-"

"I knew that he was a father of four with a wife bedridden because they were to have a fifth. I knew that he was the only one who could bring in any source of income to the family of women! He hadn't had a single son! There was no other male in the family to help! I knew that this job was the best job that he had had his entire life! He'd only see his family once every month and when he did it was for maybe a few short hours! They had no father! And then when you went and accused an innocent man of something you knew damn well wasn't true, that family lost not only the man they loved but the girls lost their father! You are the one Sesshomaru should despise not humans! Luckily for you his hatred has grown towards you of the years. You, however, are just too dense to see it!" Fumiko spat, her control slowly slipping. "You will always be a child, that is why you are not to be fit to become the Lady of the North. And your childish ways will cause you to never see that! Not understanding you place after being beaten for the spot of Sesshomaru's mate shows just how childish you are."

Shiharu straightened herself, refusing to let her sisters words affect her. "You're wrong, _dearest sister_. I would make a much finer Lady of the North than you. You are too weak to sit on that throne. You have a soft spot for mortals that cannot be accepted. You are the one that is not fit, not I."

Fumiko gave a cruel laugh, sending a chill down Shiharu's spine. "Father will not accept you, you were not his first born. You were not the one given the family name. You will never rule." Fumiko sighed growing bored of their bickering. "If you wish to see father then he is in the meeting room-" Before she could finish Shiharu was out the door and down the hall.

"Ah... I was going to say not to bother him he has company, but then again it is your head." Fumiko called down the empty hall knowing quite well her sister could still hear her.

Fumiko slid the door closed and walked to the opposite wall where her large cabinet sat.

"Ayame." She called softly, and within a heart beat her favored servant was at her side on one knee with her head bowed.

"Yes milady?"

Fumiko gave a small gesture and Ayame stood, moving to open the cabinet. Fumiko swatted her hand away and opened the cabinet, pulling out her dark blue travel kimono.

"I need you to go and grab my sword from the practice room for me. I can dress myself, so do not worry about that. Just go grab the sword and my vial. I'll be needing it later."

The fox demon nodded, "Are you off to see that family you are so found of again?"

Fumiko gave small nod, "Yes and then I have more business I must see to. If anyone asks just tell them I have gone off to congratulate Sesshomaru on his new mate, and to meet the lovely woman myself."

Ayame nodded once more and went off to fetch Fumiko sword and her vial as asked, leaving Fumiko so stew in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Shiharu practically threw herself at the door when she reached her father's meeting chambers. She had heard her sisters distant warning but she never listened to her. Her father sat at his grand dark oak desk, his eyes snapping to his daughters form as she bolted towards him.<p>

"Shiharu... This had better be good. I am in the middle of-" Her father's crude welcome was cut off.

"It is father! Sesshomaru, he has found his mate!"

Her father paused and a let out a booming laugh, "This is good news! That stubborn fool finally found a woman. I must meet her!"

"No father! It's not what you think! He's to be mated with a human!" Her father froze at that. He had grown to dislike humans after what had happened years ago. If this was true, then this would pose a problem. "But that's not it! She-she can control things! She controlled me! It was like my body wasn't mine anymore and she was the puppet master! Not to mention even after I had practically ripped her to shreds she still lived! She claims to be blessed with- with angel's blood."

Her father tilted his head to the side, "That is impossible..."

Movement next to the Lord of the North cause Shiharu's focus to snap on him. The younger mans face was slightly pale, his pitch black eyes boring into her golden ones.

"Just... Just who is this woman?" His voice was had an edgy tone to it that only indicated he had a feeling on who she was.

Shiharu shook her head, " I don't know. I've never seen her before in my life. I believe her name was Chantelle.. She had auburn red hair. That's all I really remember."

As if the mans face could turn any whiter it did. He took a step back, running his hand through his silky long black hair. "Shit."

Shiharu's father turned to the man. "Do you know this woman?"

The strange man laughed, "Unfortunately I do... You see, she killed my brother."


	18. Love me

**So here is the next chapter! And-**

***WARNING! THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 18!***

** Just had to make sure everyone knew that before they read it.**

**Welp I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :D **

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I sat next to the hot spring with my almost-mate in my arms, as I absentmindedly stroked her hair. She had caught me off guard, I never expected for her to ask me something like that. I wasn't certain if I really did or not, but at that moment when I had her in my arms, I couldn't stop myself from think I did. No, I knew I did. This woman was everything I wanted. She was intelligent, beautiful, and powerful. She was everything I was needing in my life. My something to protect.

_'You see mi'lord. I was right. She is what you need, she is the mate for us. Now either finish what you started or I will. Tell her how you feel of her. For once, don't keep acting indifferent. She is _our _mate. And I will not have you ruin this before it has even started.' _my inner beast huffed, expressing emotions I've found difficult to say. I was always the stubborn one out of the both of us, but this time I had to agree.

I sighed and pulled my mate closer. She buried her face further in my chest, causing a soft purr to vibrate through me. I bent my head down and buried my head in her hair, taking in her unique smell.

"Chantelle, why do you cry?"

She gave a small sniff and pulled away to face me, "Because I... I can't do this unless you really do feel that way for me. I can't go in another relationship that has nothing there..." She closed her eyes more tears threatening to spill.

I frowned, angered by her words. "Another relation-? Chantelle, I do not want to hear you ever compare what we have, to another fool who let you go. You are my mate, there is no denying that, but you also are my love, the woman I will do anything for. I do love you. Don't you dare forget that. Ever."

Chantelle stared at me, disbelief quickly replaced with a smile that melted my heart. She was perfect. Closing the gap between us I captured her lips with mine sealing us together the way it will be forever.

Chantelle's POV:

He spoke the truth one hundred percent the truth, and I couldn't be more happier knowing he really did feel that way. His kiss took my breath away like always, I knew at that instant nothing was going to separate us. All previous thoughts of leaving this place, leaving his arms, were gone. I felt his love flow through every kiss every caress I nearly cried from how intense it was. Who knew this man could put so much emotions into something like this.

His hands started to roam my body, taking in everything, memorizing all of my curves. He slid a claw down my back, causing pleasant shivers to follow close behind. Never has any man ever affected me the way he has. He was special to me. I felt at peace and loved in his arms. It was like a part of me clicked in place when he was with me, holding me. It felt perfect.

He re-situated me so that I sat on his lap facing him, legs on either side of his body, and heat flooded to my core as I felt _him_ settle beneath me. He was so big I was starting to get worried if this would even work out. His member twitched under me causing me to jump away, startled at the movement. He must have sensed my distress, for he scooped my up and placed me on his outer haroi he had lain out as a blanket to a more comfortable position. Sesshomaru's lips never left mine as his hands wandered down my sides, rubbing small designs with his claws as he went. He pulled back from the kiss, pulling a soft disappointed moan to come from me. He smirked and stared into my eyes, the deep amber melting my insides.

"I want you to know, you mean everything to me. I want to protect you, to love you, but you must trust me. Understand?"

He was so serious that I had no other choice but to nod and hope that this moment never ends. I had the impression at first that he was some indifferent man who had no emotions, but here he was opening his heart to me, and I knew that I was the only one he'd ever allow this with. I giggled at the thought of why he was like this, me being the one who melted the ice king. He cocked his head to the side watching my emotions flash across my face, his golden eyes reflecting the curiously he felt. He couldn't deny it, he was so adorable, not to mention insanely sexy. I could almost taste his lust as his gaze shifted to my naked and exposed form.

Tired of waiting, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Reaching up, I grabbed a handful of his silky hair and pulled. He fell forwards on top of me, a growl ripping from his throat. I giggled and pulled his face to mine stealing a kiss, silencing his growls of protest.

He nipped at my lips demanding entrance, and I complied letting him overpower me as his tongue roamed through my mouth. I reached up and ran my hand lightly down his front, tracing his perfectly chiseled chest, loving how his muscles shuddered under my touch. Braving it, I reach down and traced his member, amazed at how I couldn't fully wrap my hands around him. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes snapping shut. I watched as I started to softly pump him in my hands, a giggle passing my lips when his nose scrunched up. His eyes snapped open, growling at me once again, as he grabbed my hand and pinned the above my head.

"Where did you learn that?" He said, his voice low and husky. I didn't say anything, just stared wide-eyed at him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but oddly enough didn't press. Instead, he lowered his head to my chest taking in one of my nipples and bit.

I choked out a scream and arched my back, pressing further into his mouth. He smiled against my skin and switched occasionally giving both the same attention to the other side. When he pulled away I could see the marks he left behind.

I groaned, raising my hips to press against his. I needed more. He gave another light growl and lowered further, complying to my silent demands. He released my hands, dragging his own down my body, one hand going to cup one of my breasts. With his free hand, he reached down and parted my legs, lowering himself between them. I couldn't help the breathless moan as I felt his breath against my core. He glanced up my body, making sure to lock eyes with me before he leaned forward, and took a long drag of his tounge. My back arched further, a strangle cry coming from my lips. He smirked and repeated the action. Oh gods if he was going to continue this than I'd be done for. His tongue continued it's controlled torture on me, the coil in my stomach tightening with each flick of his tongue. My hips moved of their own accord, earning me a growl and an arm flung over my hips. He pressed down, stilling my movements.

Sesshomaru's lips caught the most sensitive part of my body between his teeth and started to suck, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. He smirked again, returning his attention back to the gentle suction on me, his purrs vibrating against my skin. Sesshomaru would occasionally switch between trusting his tongue deep inside me, and sucking against me. My hands flew down and tangled in his hair, my fingers scraping against his scalp, as moans ripped from my throat. Whatever he was doing to me I hoped he never stopped. Sesshomaru gave a small purr as he pulled away, only to replace his tongue with his fingers. Carefully he slipped a finger inside, hissing stopping at his knuckle.

"Gods, your so tight." He breathed as he pumped inside me, watching as I withered underneath him. I was moving closer towards the end, my insides tightening around him as he slipped in another finger. I cried out as he spread his fingers, curling them inside me. He found a spot that had my trembling against his hold, my body craving the ending that was right there.

I closed my eyes, the feeling taking over my mind, I was so so close! Just a little more and I would explode. Just as I was about to reach the edge he retreated, and I snarled at his insensitive retreat.

He smirked and leaned forward. "Patience vixen. You are not allowed to finished until I am as well." He nudged a leg in between me, spreading my legs wide. I whined when I felt him settle between my legs, his tip pressing against my entrance. If I just rolled my hips I could force him, giving me what I wanted. I wanted to be filled, to be connected to him. No I needed it. I whined again, reaching a hand up to tug at his neck. He turned his head and nipped at me wrist.

"Patience." This time I growled, like hell I could!

Sesshomaru lowered his head to my neck pressing his lips against the sensitive skin, and whispered "This will hurt, my love." And in one quick thrust he was in me, stretching me to my fullest, the pain hardly registering. A loud cry passed through my lips, my hand reaching up to claw at his back. I've never felt so full, so complete before.

He paused waiting for me to become acquainted with his size, but there was no time for that. My body burned, and throbbed, I need him to fill me with everything he had. I need to screwed senseless. I moaned and moved underneath him, marveling at how his face scrunched up with pleasure at my small movements. I rolled my hips, glancing down to where we were connected. Sesshomaru hissed low. His hand shot down to grip my hip tightly, his claws digging into my skin.

My head snapped up to his and I gasped seeing the red seep into his eyes. Oh gods.

Without a warning, he pulled out only to slam back in. I moaned, surprised at his intensity and was more than ready for more. He groaned, as he continued his movements, pumping in and out in hard deep movement. With every thrust he brushed against that spot from earlier, showing me stars. Soon he was thrusting so quickly, I couldn't keep up with him any longer. I could feel my coil tightened, my release nearing the end. Just like last time I came so close to the edge and then he stopped.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed, purposely dragging my nails down his neck, what I hoped was painfully. He gave a grunt and flipped me over onto my stomach, while detaching my nails from his back. He pulled me to sit up with him, us both kneeling on the ground with my back pressed snug against his. He situated my legs farther apart and slammed back in. I let out a scream, as he pounded in and out, the force was so strong that if it weren't for his grip I would have shot into the air. I reached up and slipped my arms around his neck as he slammed into me, my head tilted to the side to expose my neck to his face.

He buried his face in my neck, nipping at the skin as he continued his thrust. I was so close, I could feel the edge coming. With his thrusts and the attention he was giving my neck I doubt I could hold on my longer.

Sesshomaru gave another soft growl that shook my body and I could tell he was close too. However, I think he enjoyed torturing me, because as I was right on the edge he stopped and slipped out of me once more. This time I simply moaned, not really wanting to put much effort behind arguing. He ignore my feeble attempts at protests and flipped me to face him, his member slipping back inside. He laid me back down, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder. At this angel he was able to hit deep inside me. My insides tightened around him, and each time I would Sesshomaru would growl low. He leaned in, crashing his lips against mine. I could taste him, what I could only guess was me.

He brushed my hair away from my neck, continuing the nipping that he had done earlier. I moaned, the sound of our skins slapping into each other, his lips on my neck and his rapid movements sending me even further than before. Refusing to allow him to stop once more, I tugged him to press against his chest, my nails digging into his back, almost anchoring him to me. Sesshomaru shifted slightly allowing him to go deeper inside me and I lost it. I tossed my head back, scream echoing off through the small area we laid in as my body flew to the heavens and back. I was in complete bliss and I never wanted to come back down.

Sesshomaru howled, as he thrust into me three times more before stilling, this incredible warmth spreading throughout my insides. I moaned when I felt his tongue slide against the pulse on my neck, his fangs racking themselves against the skin.

Sesshomaru recovered first, and not even once stopping to change positions he pumped back in, the movement just as frantic as before. I gasped when I felt the skin break and his fangs bury themselves deep in my neck, and I suddenly felt myself being thrown in to yet another orgasm. I moaned his name as he buried deep inside me once more spilling his seed in my womb.

He released his death grips from my neck and lapped up all the the blood that he had missed. It felt odd, like the wounds were closing on themselves just from his licking. He moved us to lay on our sides, our bodies still connected. I tried to shift slightly, instead he growled and held me tighter. Resigned to my fate, I couldn't keep my eyes from involuntary sliding shut, his purrs lulling me to sleep.

"You, my love, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sleep. We can wash when you wake." He commanded and my body obliged. I drifted off to the first peaceful sleep I've had in a long time.


	19. Visitor

**Yes yes I know it's been awhile. I've been at Georgia for a while and then I have mid terms I have to worry about... :/ **

**Writing just isn't on the top of my mind right now. BUT! Here it is a short chapter for you guys :) **

**I'll try to keep up but I can't make any promises. **

**Enjoy though!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I lay there with my new mate, curled under my arms. She was amazing, and I just couldn't enough of her. Father had always warned me, once I found my mate I would be a different person, that I'd know the feeling when I had found her and I would feel complete. It was true, with Chantelle I felt as though I had no other reason to be here, but to be with her. Now I understood why my father had such strong feelings for Izayoi. I had always known he had never loved my mother, they were both demons with strong titles, and that was the only reason for their mating, though with Izayoi, he had lover her more than I could understand. He gave his life for that woman, much as I would for Chantelle. Now I knew how he felt. He had found the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, and because of it he was changing for her, much like I was.

I leaned in and nuzzled her neck, mindful of the mark on her neck. The mark showing that she was mine. It would ward off any other demon who dared to advance on her, they would catch my smell laced with hers and know she was off limits.

'_Mine.' _ My beast purred, it's desires now sedated. He loved her as much as I.

She mumbled under her breath and shifted in my arms, burring her face further in my chest. I couldn't stop the smile that cracked my lips. Damn, I've never smiled this much in my life. My cheeks were already hurting from the neglect all these years. But she was worth every minute.

I laid my head down, running my hands through her head and let sleep take over.

The second my eyes closed, the dream that has been haunting me was there waiting for me. A woman stood in front of me, her resemblance very close to Chantelle. She had the same auburn red hair that framed her face, the small smile that tugged at something deep inside me. The only differences were the age, and her eyes. Unlike Chantelle's bright intelligent blue eyes, her's were a pure snow white, much like Chantelle's had turned a few days ago. There were colors swirling, almost like an opal, with each blink the colors would change.

The smile widened as the woman stepped towards me. Her gait was slow and calm. Who was this woman?

She stopped in front of me, following through the emotions as before, and locked eyes with me. The colors swirled faster in those white eyes, hints of blue, gold and green. It was breath taking. I felt her searching through my mind, just like before, only this time she stopped at a certain memory. The day I had met Chantelle. The smile on her face widened and her eyes sparked to life, the colors swirling around rapidly.

"It is done." Her voice echoed in my mind and aloud, her voice ringing like soft bells. I stiffened and stared her down. She giggled and turned away seemingly unimpressed by my stare.

"I knew that you were meant to be, that you would follow and find her." She stopped a few feet away to turn and face me. Her body stated to glow a soft white, a small gasp to reaching my lips.

"Take care of her for me. She will know that I'm here, she will know we've met. I cannot tell you if she will be pleased, but she will understand regardless." The woman paused and the glow grew stronger. "There will be grave danger that comes your way my dear. Keep her safe and I will always be at each of your sides. Stay strong through it all."

With one final burst of light the woman transformed in front of me. He red hair changed, a stunning white, her clothes changed to a flowing white gown that hung to her curves. My eyes widened as- not just one- but two pairs of wings emerged from her back. The bracelets on each of her wrists and ankles clinked together as she outstretched an arm to me. I glanced at her wrist, almost missing the strange tan markings she had there.

"Please, keep my daughter safe." Her words sounded so torn, hurt and worried. Realization set in, as all the other visits she had gifted me were all meant for one thing. To find my mate, her daughter. I opened my mouth to question the woman but no sound came. She gave me one last smile as she ascended, and with one final blinding flash disappeared leaving me to my thoughts.

I stood there unsure on what to do now. I started into the darkness that was my dream a sudden warmth threading through my body. My spine tingled, warmth pooling in my stomach. The sensation was growing more by the second and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. My real eyes fluttered open, and the feeling got stronger the more I gained consciousness. Lowering my eyes, I moaned at the sight before me.

Chantelle had somehow managed to move from my grasp and lower herself down my body. My eyelids lowered as I watched her head bob up and down, her mouth taking in as much of me as she could. Never had I dreamed to waking to such an amazing feeling, with such a woman creating said feeling. I reached down and laced my fingers in her hair, gripping her head gently. I gritted my teeth as I felt her tongue swirl around the base, and then quickly engulfing me.

I let out another soft moan as I warmth shoot up my spine, my end coming close. My insides tightened when I felt Chantelle hum slightly against me and I growled low in my throat. _Where the hell did she learn this? _I gave another strangled soft groan and ran my hand through her wavy red hair, my fingers tugging gently.

I ground my teeth together as she pressed her tongue on the underside of my tip, and my heart stopped for a second.

"Love, I'm going to finish." My voice tight from her torture.

I felt her lips curl as she took me in her mouth one last time, and my vision collided with the stars. I heard her soft giggle as she pulled away, and my breath caught once more only this time from her. She sat up, wiping her mouth with her hand, grinning with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

I leaned in and brushed a kiss against her forehead, taking in her smell. God I couldn't get enough of her.

"I wanna bathe." she stated as she moved to stand, uncaring for her nudity. My eyes trailed her naked form as she turned to the spring behind her. I stood and followed close behind, not wanting us to be apart from each other.

She ignored me while she tested the water with her foot, and with out any sort of warning jumped into the water. I stared at her shocked at her actions but when she emerged with a flip of her hair I was left breathless. Stepping into the water, I locked eyes with her capturing her undivided attention.

I watched her breath hitch slightly as I stalked towards her. She turned to face me, her eye's never leaving mine. I reached a hand out and brushed it against her face. She sighed and leaned into my hand, before I pulled her into my arms. She immediately relaxed into my touch, her showing me her acceptance. I couldn't stop the purr that vibrate through my chest.

I had a nagging sensation go through my mind and I couldn't stop myself as my mouth flew open, "Tell me about your mother."

She paused, obviously taken by surprise, "My... mother? Why would you ask that?"

I raised eyebrow, "Yes, tell me about her."

She hesitated for a moment, and then finally came to answer me, "Well I guess my mother is her own kind of special. She's loud, opinionated, quick to anger but is always quicker at forgiving and forgetting. She's gorgeous, taller than me by a foot and I've always been jealous of her perfectly straight black hair." I frowned at that. Her mother in my dream had red hair before she changed and then white after her transformation. "She can be real annoying too. Always up in mine and my father's business. Relentless really." She stopped and looked at me once more. "Why do you ask?"

Chantelle frowned and pulled away, immediately I felt her there looking through my mind. She gasped and yanked herself out of my arms.

"I want to know about your real mother."


	20. Gaurdian's

**Aight, here's my next chapter! It's kind of long, but it all Chantelle's mom's back story, well kinda :)**

**Please Review and lemme know what you think! :D**

**Loves!**

_***Side note: Just so everyone is aware there is a little religion thrown in the chapter, but it's not me trying to shove it down anyone's throat, it's just making the story and it's Chantelle's characters life. So I don't mean to offend anyone of other religions, it's just how the story is... so... yeah! :)***_

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

Why that-how could she? First, she sent me here against my will, then she shows up in Sesshomaru's dreams and she wouldn't let me see what happened between them, but to top it all off she hasn't even come to talk with me! She was blocking me from seeing their conversations. All of them. I was not happy.

I glared at Sesshomaru, pulling away from him. "What did she say?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and took a step towards me, the floating petals parting against his waist. I heard a soft growl come from his lips, causing me to step back again. I wasn't scared of him, at least not until I saw the glint on his eyes. A shiver ran through my body despite the warmth from the spring.

"It does not matter what we had talked about, _mate_. I want to know about your real mother. Talk." He demanded his voice a low growl that indicated he was not in the mood for games. Well hell, me either!

My eyes narrowed and I stood my ground, "Not until you tell me what that woman said to you. So you had better start talking or this conversation is over."

He paused, no doubt sensing my sincerity, "That 'woman' had said nothing to me up until this last visit. Every time she would simply come up to me, sift through my thoughts and then vanish. This time how ever she stopped at my memory of finding you, love. She seemed happyand then told me to keep you safe." He narrowed his eyes slightly, but I knew he wasn't over.

"What else." I pressed.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "She had said that there was to be danger coming our way and that she would always be with us."

I froze, my eyes widening. If she had meant that she would be with us, to her even suggest that she some how managed to find a way here, I knew this was bad. But what? I knew she didn't tell him what, even though she risked so much just to find him, it wasn't her place to tell. All she could do was warn us.

Sesshomaru shifted towards me, his patience seeming to wearing thin. I glanced up at him, chewing on my bottom lip. His eyes narrowed and locked on my mouth. He raised his hand from the water and smoothed his thumb over my lip, gently stopping me from abusing my lip more.

"Now tell me, what is your mother like." Sesshomaru said softer this time.

I sighed, feeling defeated. I turned from him, the pain of the memories of her growing more each second I thought about her. "I never knew my real mother. Things had happened and-well we were separated at birth. That's all I really knew about her." I tried to lie. I knew he could tell, but I didn't want to speak more about it, it was too hard.

Sesshomaru moved towards me, his arms going around my waist as he pulled me against his chest. "I know you're lying mate. Perhaps I should be more specific. _What_ is your mother."

My entire body tensed against his. How could he possibly know? Unless...I turned around and locked eyes with him, digging as much as could out of her visit that she would let me see and caught a flash of white feathers. Of course, she would do something like that. That was the woman I had only known for a short time. Rash and presumptuous.

I sighed again, and moved away from him to sit, making my self comfortable for the long story about to take place. I knew that there were somethings we needed to get out of the way now, and a few things that could wait until some other time. However, I never thought discussing my mother would be something we'd do right this second.

Sesshomaru glided over to me, his body mesmerizing but now enough to rid me of the images that were replaying in my mind. He came to sit next to me, his eyes watching me carefully, sensing my uneasiness. I saw what I thought was guilt flash across his amber eyes, but it was quickly replaced with the determination he had from earlier. He wasn't going to let up until he knew everything he wanted, even if it meant making his mate uncomfortable.

"Well first things first, you have to know that there is only one God, He's the creator of everything we know today, the reason why you demons get to roam, why humans and animals and nature exists. I'm not saying you can't believe in any of your gods, but just know there is only one." I watched Sesshomaru, noticing the slight frown but continued on.

"The other thing is that my mother is as old as time it's self. She was created the same time Adam and Eve were brought into the world. My mother is none other than one of the angels that many of the human's go on about. Of course there were thousands upon thousands that were created as well, but only a selected few were created for what my mothers was created for. Four to be exact. One for each section of the earth" Sesshomaru shifted and I caught the confusion in his eyes. "The Earths is sectioned by the quadrants, so the first is North America, the second is Eurasia which is where we currently are in, the third is South America that is directly below North America, and the fourth is Africa and Australia which is directly below us. My mother was in charge of the Second Quarter as they call it."

I paused, letting him soak it in bit by bit. "My mother and her three 'sisters' were known as the Gaurdian's. Their jobs- to keep the world at balance and at peace with each section, which granted they couldn't be everywhere at once and protect everyone, but they did the best they could. They stopped a lot of wars, saved millions, and no one knew it was them. Many could sense that there was a higher power and several acknowledge them, but in the end, it was as if they never existed. The group was created for such a thing, however for some reason God had given them the feelings that humans have but not as overwhelming. They knew how to love, fear, hate, and even envy others. However even they knew that their duty was much more important than worldly attachments.

"They lived like humans, walking among them, befriending those they would have to save and even destroy. Yes, even angels had to end lives. That was the way of keeping balance, what must be done must be done. That was their way." I glanced a Sesshomaru who had turned to face front, his face emotionless. I took that as a sign to continue.

"My mother, she was the strongest of the women, considering she had much large plots of land to cover. She didn't always have chance to be at everything such as China or even Rome but she tried the best she could. She had learned to love more than any other emotion she had, unfortunately, along with love came the pain of loneliness. She had always watched the people she had grown found of have kids, grow old and die, while she never aged and or grew sick. What pained her the most was when her friends showed signs of aging she had to disappear, to die or move away from them, only to watch from afar. It hurt her more than it should have. Then, one day, she met a man... " I paused, his face flashing into my mind. His soft features and dark brown wavy hair with his dazzling bright blue eye's had caught my attention first just like my mother. Only her's was a much different attraction.

"She met the man not to long ago from this time actually, maybe a century of two ago... When she met him, she knew that she could not do the same with him as she had with the others. She fell in love, which for a Guardian, was forbidden. She didn't care though, and the others were afraid that Satan himself had taken over and brought her down the wrong path. However this man was a pure soul, he never hurt anyone, was free of any sins and was a very strong christian who praised God in everything he did. He was all in all, as perfect as a human could get. My mother knew she could not hide her feelings from God, so she did what she wanted, learning everything possible about him. And in time, the man fell in love with her. One day, he proposed. My mother was ecstatic, until she was summoned to meet with God.

"He wasn't mad, considering He knew her fate once He created her, but He gave her two options anyways. The first was to tell the man she couldn't marry him, and then remove herself from his life, never to return to him to even catch glimpse of him. She refused that option. Then the second was that she would be allowed to marry him, however she would be stripped of all powers, becoming human herself. She would age and would no longer be immune to any sickness. He also said that in return she must give up her first born. It would have been her 'punishment' of ignoring one of the most important rules. No world attachments."

I paused, running my hand just under the water, spreading the sakura petals on the water. Sesshomaur shifted closed, his arm resting on the edge behind me. He quietly traced small patterns on my right shoulder as he waited for me to finish. It was soothing, while he wasn't trying to, it reassured me.

"In the end my mother chose love. So she was stripped of her powers and sent to live on Earth with the man she loved. Immediately her absence created several shifts in the world, many good but the majority horrible."

"When I saw your mother she wasn't just human-" I raised a hand and he snapped his mouth shut.

"I'm getting there. You had to know the back story to all this." I lowered my hand and sighed. This story was always so long and draining to repeat. "My mother and father lived well enough, the other Gaurdian's watching over them when they were able, and even trying to clean up messes in the Second Quarter. But they couldn't keep the inevitable from happening. You heard about the Black Plaque that had occurred in Europe correct?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Well right before that year, my mother had given birth... To me. And just like she had promised I was taken away. She knew it had to be done, but she never had gotten over losing me. I was taken to the time I live in now. Over 500 years in the future, where I was raised by demons that God was giving a second chance."

Sesshomaru shot me a look, but kept quite for the moment.

"I don't mean your type of demons. I mean the real kind that humans become when they haven't cleansed themselves of their sins before death. My step mother, she's a Desire and my step father is a Greed. Both had started to regret the things they had done, and in turn God was giving them a second chance. So they raised me like their own, until I become of age and things... things started happening."

I grimaced thinking of all that had happened not but a few years ago. Sesshomaru now had turned to me, giving me his full attention. He had so far taken everything in stride, a good sign i suppose. Much better than Kagome had. My mind wandered to her, knowing exactly what was happening there with the others. She had left her mind open for me in case I wanted to check in with her, something I had taught her to do when I explained to her what I was. Despite what others think or story say, human minds were tightly guarded, the hardest to crack. It was practically impossible to read a persons mind without their okay, or locking eyes. However there is and has been ways to keep their minds open, though very few knew how. It wasn't draining either, it was simply letting your mind go, relaxing and trusting the other to keep in check of what they look for. There were only a select few humans that did that, and none of them knew what they were doing.

Returning to Kagome, I relaxed knowing they hadn't tired to kill Naraku and him to them, and immediate joy filled me when I noticed that both she and Inuyasha had become mates, sometime during the few hours Sesshomaru and I had been gone. I smiled, catching Sesshomaru off guard.

Remembering I had to finish my story I gently touch Kagome's mind and said _'He knows.' _and pulled away.

Sesshomaru searched my face, uncertainty deeply rooted in his mind. I wasn't sure how much he'd believe me but I prayed he would. He meant everything to me now. For him to not accept things that happening in my life might just break me. And I can't go through that again.


	21. Tar

**OMG Yaaayyy! :D I'm finally getting around to writing! Thank heavens! My stupid laptop had to go back in the shop about two weeks ago :( The charger in the laptop was defective, so we had to send it in blah blah blah and it took them over two weeks to fix it. But I'm bacccckkk! :D So I shall continue and FINALLY get to finish the story :) **

**Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV:<p>

I narrowed my eyes at Inuyasha, who had leaped up from his position next to the entrance of the hut, as Naraku hobbled his way out of the hut. It was still unnerving to have our one biggest enemy so close to us, but Chantelle seemed to think he had no thoughts on harming any of us. And most of the time with her, she was always right. I wasn't sure why she had decided to keep him alive, but I assumed it was because of her 'everyone deserve a second chance' thing. She knew none of us were happy about it, but there was very little we could do to argue, especially when Narkau knew something we didn't.

Inuyasha let out a low warning growl, his bright amber eye's boring into Naraku's back as he made his way over to me. I set my bowl of rice down and stood to reach out for his arm. Both he and I were caught off guard by my sudden act, but he gladly leaned into my touch. I moved him to the nearest log and helped him get seated, I took notice of how his entire body tensed and the barely audible hiss as he sank down in the seat. I was starting to wonder if he was truly healed or not.

As I helped him into his seat, I couldn't help but think over every thing that's happened the past few days. My mind was still reeling with the fact that Naraku, the one person I never thought I'd say this about, might possibly become our ally. All because of the red headed American that had moved to Japan. Although, if it hadn't been for her, I doubt either Inuyasha or I would have been able to admit our feelings so easily.

Last night had been like a dream. Sometime after Chantelle and Sesshomaru had left, Inuyasha pulled me aside, asking me to grab a few items and to come with him. He wanted to talk about a few things, somethings that in light of recent events, made his rethink things. I hadn't been expecting him to confess that he loved me, and wished to be my mate. I wasn't going to refuse either. Seeing the changes in Sesshomaru and Chantelle, made us realize that we were being childish, and that at any given time we could be taken away from the other. Rather than ignore the things we felt, side stepping it everytime someone asked, we were going to face it head on.

No more uncertainty, no more hesitations, and no more wasted time. It was perfect. Inuyasha knew that he would have to give a few things up, just like how I would, but for once he didn't argue. While I knew it would take time to fully trust him, for now I was just happy finally able to call him mine.

I sighed happily and moved over to the pot of rice and fixed Naraku a bowl.

He silently accepted it, his eyes avoiding any sort of contact with mine. I thought nothing of it, though I was a little annoyed he wouldn't even glance my way. There wasn't even a thank you either, the jerk. The naive side of me thought for a moment that maybe he was regretting everything he had done to us, or maybe this whole thing had traumatized him in some way. Either way, it was a bit unnerving to have him seated here.

I huffed and walked back to my bowl, shoveling the rice in my mouth to keep from saying something I'd regret towards him.

A soft chuckled behind me caused me to leap out of the seat.

"Worked up an appetite last night didn't you, Kagome?" I almost chunked my chopsticks at Chantelle as she walked up behind me, with Sesshomaru in tow. My face burned, my blush spreading down my neck. Inuyasha stuttered somewhere behind me, shouting something unintelligible. Some time towards sunrise Chantelle had entered my thoughts for a moment, letting me know that Sesshomaru knew. Apparently she snooped a bit and learned that I was in face mated. How embarrassing!

Despite my irritation with her, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I took in the sight that stood before me. Chantelle tilted her head, watching me watching her, the glow from her skin almost envious. She gripped Sesshomaru's hand, who seemed to have no interest in releasing her hands anytime soon. Even he had an unearthly glow about him, and despite his usual mask you could tell he was just as happy. Sesshomaru's eyes grazed over Chantelle, who like always, seemed oblivious to the attention. In that moment, it looked so natural between them. As if they were made for each other. Sesshomaru found the woman he would love forever and he was changed because of it.

My smile widened, I knew just how they felt. I looked over to Inuyasha, who had made his way to my side. He smiled back and leaned in to press a kiss against my cheek. Last night had been perfect, and now we were connected forever, just like Chantelle and Sesshomaru. I reached a hand up and ran a finger over the mark, still sore to the touch.

A soft clearing of the throat caused us all to turn and look at the culprit. Naraku seemed unperturbed by our stares and continued as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"I don't mean to ruin this love fest, but I do wish to remind you there are children present and I would assume that none of you wish to explain the birds and the bees at the moment. I certainly don't." He had a point, the two kids were rather quite the entire time. I looked over, and caught the two round eyes boring into each of us. I mentality cursed, how could we have forgotten about them?

Rin rushed over to Sesshomaru's side, and gripped his leg, "Lord Sesshomaru! Where you have you been? I've missed you!" Sesshomaru reached down and placed a hair back to it's original spot on her head, the act seemed so harmless, but I knew for him that was a large step. I noticed that sometime during the last time I had seen Rin she had grown. Here soon she would have to bend just to grip his his leg, or would be tall enough to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I was with Chantelle. I trust the others treated you well?" Rin's smile widened.

"Yes my lord! Lady Kagome made sure that I had as much of her stir fry as I could before she let Jaken eat! Then she gave me something called... chocolate?" Rin turned to me, and I gave a small nod. "It was so good! Can I have some more?" She unlatched herself from Sesshomaru and ran to my leg. Holy cow, this girl could grip! Chantelle laughed and I glared in her direction.

"She gave you a sweet before bed? Did you go to bed right away or did you stay up and bother Jaken all night?" Chantelle joked softly. Rin turned to face her, her expression wrinkled with guilt.

"I-I tried to sleep! But I wasn't tired!" Her voice quivered slightly, and Chantelle gave a small smile to her. Even though it was small I could feel her wrapping her power around Rin, the cocoon giving her a feel of reassurance. Immediately Rin ran to Chantelle, who promptly wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist.

Shippo jumped over to my side, and much to my surprise Inuyasha reached down and lifted the young kit into his arms. Shippo gave me the same guilty look as Rin, "Kagome... I have to confess... I kind went in your bag and got more for me and Rin."

I looked at him shocked for many reasons more than one. "Shippo! You know those were treats and not something you can eat without permission!" Shippo buried his face in Inuyasha's chest who chuckled.

"Nu-uh. Your not using me to hide from her." he laughed and passed me Shippo. I sighed and gave him a hug, his body instantly relaxing.

A grunt caused us all to turn and look at Naraku, who was leaned over gripping his chest. Chantelle gave a small gasp, passed Rin to Sesshomaru and was by his side before I could even set Shippo down.

I quickly made my way to her side, as she crouched in front of him. I was shocked to see her face twisted in anger, the look in her eyes quite clear that her other half was stirring.

"How long have you been like this?" Her voice was much deeper now, the change coming close. Chantelle knew something I didn't and it was something that hit close enough to home that _she _was clawing her way out.

Naraku took in a shuddering gasp, his whole body violently shaking now. "I-I didn't-" He barely muttered before he passed out, he limp body falling into Chantelle's. She cursed, gripped mine and his arms and in the nauseating flash returned us back to the hut we deemed his.

We made quick work at removing his top, and both of us could barely hold back our gags at the sight that lay before us.

His skin had turned a sickly black, the flesh rotting from the inside out, the stench overwhelming. How had any of us not noticed this before? He had to have been hiding this from us. But why?

His body was still shaking, a thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead. I took a step back to keep from vomiting, but Chantelle continued with cleaning the wounds as if she couldn't smell. I knew she'd seen and smelt worse, and that thought was even more sickening. For Christ sake, she watched her own mother get brutally murdered in front of her; this shouldn't bother sad of a thought as that was.

Even with all her experience even she couldn't hide her fear. Her hands trembled as she dipped the rag in now pitch black water and cleaned his chest. I gagged again, my stomach doing painful twists as I watched what looked like black tar ooze from the wounds. Chantelle continued though as though nothing was wrong.

I heard the mat snap aside as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed into the small hut. Both stopped in their tracks, their hands going immediately to their faces. Their faces twisted into disgust, their noses scrunching. If the smell was bad for me, I'd hate to be in their shoes right now.

"Good God! What the hell is that smell?" Inuyasha swore, his body taking an involuntary step back. His ears flattened on his head and he looked torn between bolting from the hut or to my side.

"Something much worse than I thought it was." Chantelle's voice wavered, her hands shaking._ ' I need you to get them out of here. They can't see what I'm about to do.' _she whispered, as if the others could hear what she was saying. I glanced at Sesshomaru who's only concern seemed to be right there next to his mate despite the pain.

I could feel Chantelle's aura growing, the once dormant energy growing with each second. Quickly as I could, I shoved Inuyasha out of the small hut, who gladly obliged. Sesshomaru I knew was going to be the hardest. Rushing to his side, I dared to grab his hand.

A snarl ripped through his chest as he tried to pull from my grasp. Even he couldn't pull away from me right now.

"Sesshomaru, you need to get out! Chantelle doesn't want you in here for your safety!" I begged hoping that something inside him would will himself to listen.

He snarled, baring his fangs at me. "You expect me to leave my mate? Foolish wench!" I cursed softly and tugged again on his arm.

"No Sesshomaru! You need to leave her! She's asked me to make sure you do!" As if to prove my point Chantelle whipped her head around to lock eyes with us.

Both Sesshomaru and I froze in place, the mixture of emotions suddenly very stifling. Chantelle glared at each of us, her piercing pupil-less white eyes boring into either mine or Sesshomaru's. Either way the eerie glow of the white and her blue eye's mixing together was enough for me to understand the severity of this.

"_G_et _ou_t_ no_w!"Chantelle spat, her voice straining to keep that part of _her _under. Without another word I dragged Sesshomaru out of the hut with such inhumane strength that I hadn't known I possessed. He let out a growl and lurched forward. Just as he had, a blast of white consumed the small hut blinding us all.

_'Oh God!'_


	22. Bare

**Yaay! Another chapter! :) Though I will apologize in advanced for it's shortness and very small detail of Chantelle. :) I wanted to keep it short and leave it hanging... again. ;) **

**But seriously I do hope you guys enjoy it! **

**:D**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's POV:<p>

Damn it! I don't know what the hell was wrong with Naraku but I have never smelled such a revolting smell before. I was more then happy to run out of the hut, nearly colliding with Sango and Miroku. They opened their mouths, both with a puzzled look on the faces, but before either could utter a word I was nearly thrown face first in to ground from the force that slammed into my back.

I heard Kagome cry out, and Sesshomaru's hiss caused all my hairs to stand on end. Nothing could have prepared me for what was to happen next. With in seconds of Kagome's retreat from the hut, I had to cover my eye's from the blinding flash. I swore and stumbled back, both Miroku and Sango letting out smile cries of pain themselves.

I reached out to grab Kagome's arm, only to feel it slip from my grasp at the last second.

"Sesshomaru! No wait!" She cried as she hauled after my brother. I grunted, pulling myself together, still blinking from the flash.

I growled and took off into the hut, Sango and Miroku in tow. Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru, who's eye's had turned a dark red, his demon not enjoy being ripped from it's mate. Kagome wrung her hands together, her eyes locked on Chantelle- or what I assumed was Chantelle. Finally setting my gaze on the one person who had seemed to cause all the problem, my breath hitched suddenly and I felt my heart thudding against my chest. Sango and Miroku froze next to me. Sango's eyes widening and Miroku involuntarily dropping to his knees. I stepped forward to wrap my arms around Kagome's waist, our eye's never pulling away from the woman-the absolutely breathtaking woman, that sat in front of us.

Without a word she pulled away from Naraku, gently lowering his unconscious body to the floor. Almost as though she commanded it, every eye turned to Naraku's chest, now clear of the black tar that had been oozing from his open wounds, only a few scars remained.

His breathing was steady, his heart rate was picking up and he even seemed-pure. The movement next to him caused our attention to fly back to the being that had taken steps back. She turned to Kagome, her snow white eye's filled with guilt.

_"Ai't mai mysia sor cadaelaer."_ She whispered. I hadn't the slightest idea what she had said, but I felt Kagome tense and pull away from me arms. She rushed to the woman's side, throwing her arms around her neck.

"It's okay! Don't apologize! It had to be done, it was out of your control. I'm just so glad you're okay!" Kagome sobbed. I stood there taking in the sight, wondering what had happened in the past to cause such a reaction, but I had a feeling the story wasn't to be told any time soon.

I glanced over at Sesshomaru, who's eye's had returned normal but he was still glaring at the woman that stood in front of him. I would be upset to, if my mate kept something like this from me.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I had sensed her change the second I lost my vision. I don't know where or how the miko had managed to pull me out of that hut, but it took everything in me from not ripping her head off. How dare she so easily pull me away from Chantelle- my mate! However all thoughts of murder disappeared when I sensed _her _change.

My inner demon gave a fierce howl and I bolted for the door. I could hear the miko tailing behind me, but my only concern was my mate.

Blinking the dots from the flash from my eyes, I froze in my spot. I could feel my inner self clawing at the surface demanding I take the woman that stood in front of my into my arms- but her appearance startled me.

She looked so much like _her. _She was breathtaking. Simply stunning.

I heard the small gasps of the others, barely registering they were even there. I was too busy watching what I assumed was Chantelle.

Silently, she release Naraku, my eye's unwillingly moving to see his chest bare of any signs of recent wounds, only small scars. With a small spin she stood and stepped aside, the bracelets on her wrists making a slight noise making my eyes snapping back to her.

In a split second, I found myself beyond angry. She was my mate, how dare she keep this from me!

Her opal white eyes locked with mine, the anger quickly receding. She turned from me to Kagome, and the look she gave her nearly had me running to her and sweeping her in my arms. I wanted to comfort her, for what ever was wrong, I wanted to help her take it away.

_"Ai't mai mysia sor cadaelaer.", _she whispered. Kagome gave a small choked gasp and ran to my mate, flinging her arms around her neck, the jingle of Chantelle's bracelets echoing off the walls.

"It's okay! Don't apologize! It had to be done, it was out of your control. I'm just so glad you're okay!" Kagome sobbed, obviously upset over whatever it was that she said. I was confused, something that was happening too much in these past few days, simply left wondering why Kagome was so upset.

Immediately the anger was back. She had a lot of explaining to do for me. And she was not leaving my side until she told me everything she was keeping from me.


	23. Grace by God

Chantelle's POV:

She kept clawing her way up, and this time I knew I wouldn't win the constant struggle. Just like so many times before, I let the transformation take over, consuming me, the warmth of the light spreading through my body. It was welcoming feeling, even though it was something I'd usually admit, this was something I had been missing for sometime.

I knew around me, the flash of my rapid change would hurt their eyes, but it's not like I could stop it. I opened my eyes, the world much sharper now that I had my advanced vision. Every movement, every breath and heart beat was like it was right next to me. The first time I had done this it was so overwhelming, having my enhanced senses. In time, I managed to get it down.

I glanced down at Naraku, who's breathing had slowed down significantly, the tar still pouring from his wounds. Quickly, I reach down and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist, my wings folding in around us.

**_"Cleanse that which is tainted." _**I uttered those words and I felt my power coarse through my body, flowing into his. I found myself face to face with all the demons he'd collected over the years. They were weak, considering the black tar was killing him inside and out, but I could still feel their power over him. It was faint, but just enough for them to take over with him in such a weak state. I would not let that happen. With one small flick I banished them from his body, several tried to fight back and grip like their life depends on it, but I refused them. He would never be able to have that grotesques form that he would change into once a month again. He would be left with that one demon form, and the one he was using now. It would be strange, but at least now the others wouldn't have to worry about any future problems with him now that their voices were gone.

I took in a deep breath and turned to his wounds. Skimming my hands across the top of his chest I felt my power lace in his blood stream, pulling the tar form blood cells. I had look away as the tar oozed it's way out of his system, turning a clean white as is evaporated from his skin. I touched the open wounds, and watched them stitch themselves close, only leave a few scars of his battle.

I sighed, feeling less drained than I thought I would. The last time I had done this- oh it was awful. I willed my wings to slip back into my back, their purpose now done. It burned the first few times I had called my wings into my back, now it would just itch. I rolled my shoulders, my back popping as I sat up straighter.

My body stiffened when I heard the mat on the door slap against the wall. I tried my best to ignore their stares, their gasps, but it was something I'd have to get use to I suppose. I could feel Sesshomaru's anger towards me, although his low growls gave it away. I hadn't meant to keep this from him, I was planning on telling him. _Eventually_. Though never like this.

I laid Naraku down, careful not to wake him. He'd need his rest, he'd wake a completely different man. I pulled away and willed the others to look at him, and not me. Like always they did, although reluctantly so.

I made the mistake of moving further over, my bracelets and anklets echoing off the walls. All eyes snapped back to me, and I froze. I dared to look at Sesshomaru, his eye's a deep red, the amber eyes turning a dark blue. I reached out my powers to him, stroking his aura gently with mine, in order to calm him, almost smiling when his beast purred at my touch. I knew we'd be fine, but it would take some more explaining for him to finally come to turns with what he was seeong. Though I knew he'd put the two and two together, with my mothers story and with what he saw right now.

Reluctantly I turned to Kagome, her sadness rolling off her in waves. I opened my mouth, fearing that words wouldn't come out. There were, but none that the others would understand.

**_"Im so sorry it happened this way."_** I whispered. She let out a sob and ran to me, her arms flinging around my neck.

I sighed leaning into her touch. She was the only person I had shown this side of me to, the only one who knew how hard all of this was. I wasn't given this power by the 'grace of God.' It was literately thrown at me, causing my life to flip upside down. I attracted those that would use me to harm others, considering I was a 'newly turned' I was 'easily influenced'. That's why I forced to move every few years, I had to keep myself from being found. I moved to Japan, expecting the worst, but then I met Kagome. She was the one who had kept me safe. She had told me all the in's and out's to the demons and gave me pointers on certain spells that could hide my aura from them. My step parents had tried but considering they were demons that had been stripped of all powers minus their ability to change forms, they were useless. I loved them to death, but they really were no help sometimes.

"It's okay! Don't apologize! It had to be done, it was out of your control. I'm just so glad you're okay!" She sobbed, her mind's images assaulting my thoughts. In this form, I didn't have to have eye contact, I could easily step right inside their mind and take what I needed with out them ever once thinking I was there. She was worried what might happen now, knowing that now _others_ knew, they would hunt me down like they did when we went to Italy. I was in danger and now so was everyone else.

Wrapping as much energy as I could around her, I calmed her senses enough to hand her back over to Inuyasha's welcoming arms. She sobbed some more in his chest, but I knew she'd be fine after all was said and done.

Now I had to face the man I was worried the most about. Turning, I locked eyes with Sesshomaru, the red slowly seeping into his eyes once more.

_**"Kagome, take the others out. I need to speak with him alone .**" _I said softly. Confusion was apparent in everyone's face, except Kagome's. I had given her the gift to understand the Angel's language when I told her. It proved useful in certain times I wanted to talk to her with out others jumping in, however she still hasn't gotten the hang of speaking it herself. We'd practice but she'd normally give up, frustrated, and just tell me that she'd rather speak in English, my native tongue, versus a language that has been extinct for generations.

Kagome gave a small nod, and gathered herself together and led the others out of the small hut. Before doing so, Miroku rushed to my side and took my hand.

"My-my father, how-how is?" His eyes were begging me for some sort of hope. I knew of his past and the curse the second his hand touched mine, his whole life flashed before my eyes. I smiled, normally I would never pass messages between the living and the passed, but he needed reassurance that his father was happier in his other life.

_"He is much happier, especially with your mother. He wants you to know that they love you, and that you had better keep Sango happy. 'She's the perfect one for you' he says. He'll always be by your side when you need it the most, just simply ask and he'll be there."_ I watched as his eyes lit up before me. He gave a small bow and with a squeeze at my hand, he turned to Sango and left the hut.

My gaze returned to the man in front of me, his annoyance radiating off him. I sighed and prepared to explain my life.

Sesshomaru's POV:

My eye's narrowed when I locked eyes with my mate the second time. She knew I was angered by her neglect to tell me what she was exactly. Though part of me wasn't as shocked as I thought I was going to be. My beast immediately calmed, happy that his mate was safe. He didn't care what form she was in, or that her power was strangely pure, he was just happy that she was safe and within reaching distance.

I held back a sigh when I saw the monk grip her hand, his eyes pleading her to ease his pain. And she complied, in fact she seemed happy that she helped calm his spirit. But when she talked, it was amazing.

Her voice echoed off the walls, the small sound of small bells deep in her voice. It was so light and was just as pure as the rest of her seemed. The sound reached at your heart and wrapped a protective barrier around it, proving that there was good in the world and that it stood right in front of you. Her voice, her posture, it all demanded attention, but her actions proved that it didn't matter if you gave her any. She was the closest thing to Heaven its self.

My eyes raked over her body, not in the way I had done last night, but instead I found myself measuring up my own mate. I was assessing her new form, seeing if she was as powerful as her aura stated.

Her auburn red hair had now been taken over by the same brilliant white as her mothers. Every time she would move, the tint from her hair was almost blinding. Her eye's were incandescent white and each eyes had a different color swirl in and out after every blink, absolutely mesmerizing. Her dress wasn't form fitting, but it fit her form. It was a sparkling white, trimmed with gold. Her belt hung loosely on her hips, the small golden circles containing several intricate designs. The bracelets on her wrist and ankles contained the small designs, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was something related to the language she just seemed to be speaking. I wondered, did she have wings like her mother? Or because she was here, still living she would have none. I had so many questions that were to be answered.

I watched her movements, grace seeping from every pore. She was beautiful, powerful, and all mine. A small growl reached my lips, surprising me slightly. She was my mate, and she had explaining that need to be done.

She turned back to me after the monk left, her eyes still sending small shivers down my spine. She stepped towards me, and I felt a soft tug and knew it was her pulling me towards her. I stared her down, making sure I put as much of the emotions I felt behind the look as I could, but her pleading eyes slowly caused the anger to wane and disappear.

I let out a breath of air, holding my arms out, and immediately she was there, her arms wrapped around my waist.

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know that something like this would happen."_ her voice sounded so small, I couldn't stop myself from squeezing her tighter.

"Hush little one. I am no longer mad, but you will tell me why you hadn't explained. Let us go somewhere else. Naraku is waking." I looked the man over, noticing his breathing starting to quicken.

I felt Chantelle nod, _"Close your eyes. This will make you sick for your first time if you don't." _

Obeying her, I leaned in and buried my face in her neck, taking in her unique scent. I had finally pieced it together.

Her smell was artificial because of what she was hiding, and if this amazing smell was her true scent, I'm not sure how long I could keep my hands off of her. It was taking over my mind, the smell beckoning me to claim her again, but now was not the time.

I hissed softly when I felt the world around me compress and tighten, all indecent thoughts leaving my mind. I didn't dare move until Chantelle pulled herself from me.

I held her at arms length and stared into her eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows to a persons soul, and I saw it all with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Side note:In the past chapters, the others heard her speaking in Angelic but with Kagome and Chantelle they'll hear it english. *<strong>_


	24. Parents

**Omg yaay! I finally updated! **

**Well first I gotta say SORRY! I know it's been forever but I'm bacccckk, I kinda had a looong case of writers block/ to lazy/ no internet this past month but I've been in the mood to write some more! :D Yaay! **

**Now lets just hope this continues ^.^**

**Well anywayss enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**:)**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

I sucked in a deep breath, my world involuntarily starting to spin around me. I had just shown Sesshomaru everything, my life, my story, troubles, all of it. I hid nothing from him, he needed to know it all. And that scared me, only my parents and Kagome have known about any of this. I guess what scared me the most was his rejection, I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't. Life would be too hard to lose another I loved, especially someone that I had grown to care for in such a short time. He was apart of me now, as was I.

He drank it all in, never missing a beat as I sped through my life in seconds, and I could feel his anger dwindling to nothing. He might never have been a compassionate man with the others, but with me he seemed to let that wall down, and I saw who he really was, all of his pains that he hid. And he truly cared for me, he loved me. I felt it seep through ever pore in his body when he moved to hold me closer. I relaxed in his hold, all fears of him leaving me gone in an instant.

He nuzzled my neck, taking in deep breaths, and I couldn't help but giggle from his indirect tickling. He pressed his lips against my neck and pulled away to look at me.

"You have lived a strange life haven't you?" He's voice was light, almost like he was teasing me.

I laughed and nodded, _"You can say that yes, I don't think it's every day a girl gets thrown back in time, told she's a Guardian and has no say in the matter what so ever. Though... I wouldn't change my life for anything." _He frowned, and my heart skipped a beat._ "Or else I wouldn't have met you. The demon who stole an angels heart." _ I whispered as I place a hand on his cheek.

His eyes softened, his body leaning into my hand, "Unfortunately it would seem the other way around. You stole this ones heart once you stepped out of the well. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

I snorted, _"Seems it runs in the family."_

Sesshomaru gave a small growl and leaned in to capture my lips in heated kiss that left me breathless.

"I will admit, that is one thing that both the fool and I have in common, however it is the only thing." He muttered against my lips.

"_Actually it's not- you both are stubborn yes, but both your mates are from the future and happen to be best friends." _

Sesshomaru growled again, only this time he stepped away. I glared at him, _"What? You know it's true so don't go acting like a big baby over it."_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me, something I was beginning to hate. "And I thought angel's were the gentlest and fairest of all the beings ever to exist. Yet you're the exact opposite."

I couldn't stop myself from sticking my tongue out at him. _"Yes, because I still have ties to this world. I don't become all sweet and dainty until after I die and go to Heaven. So until then this is what you get." _I waved my hands at myself, still in my angel's body. It wasn't normal from me to stay in this state for this long, but I wanted Sesshomaru to get his fill of this side of me.

Despite my appearance, not much changed about me. I'm still the same Chantelle, just with a purer aura, ten times more heighten senses, and more power. Sesshomaru stepped back, his eyes raking over me again, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. His eyes were almost unnerving, if I couldn't have felt what he was feeling. He was proud of me, what I was was, which was shocking to feel from a demon other than my parents. Most only wanted me for my powers, others were repulsed by me and my pure energy, but with him, he didn't notice. As a matter of fact he almost seemed addicted to it.

He's nostrils flared as he took in my scent, something even I knew was tempting. It was one thing that the _others _hunted me down for. An angel had a way of using their smell to comfort the other. It would make it easy for the enemy to use against their target to have them put there guard down. It was odd to thing a smell would be used as a weapon but it could. I shuddered when I watched his pupils narrow, his steely eyes never leaving my face.

I reached out with my power and felt around his aura. It was dark, that much I had gathered even before the Change, but my specialized eyes could see much deeper than my human eyes. I smiled when I saw the very small and faint light of purity, the sensation pulsing under my touch. So he wasn't fully demented, which was probably the only reason why I was allowed to mate with him.

I paused, my thoughts swirling around all at once.

_"You know what! You have to meet my parents!" _

Sesshomaru paused, uncertainty flashing across his eyes momentarily.

"That's not entirely necessary, I'm quite content not meeting them."

I couldn't help but laugh, _"Oh come now, its not like they'll bite, they're my parents. They'll love __you."_

Sesshomaru gave a cruet nod, "Alright, however that does mean I'll have to go over to.. your time."

I nodded that thought crossing my mind. _"We'll take Kagome, she has to tell her family about Inuyasha anyways. We'll kill two birds with one stone." _

Sesshomaru nodded again and wrapped his arms around my waist, "That is fine, but first I have _something _I have to take care of." He muttered in my ear as he ground his hips into mine. I gasped feeling exactly what he meant. Oh boy.

Inuyasha's POV:

I muttered under my breath, my eyes ever watchful of the hut Naraku currently laid unconscious in. Kagome had run back inside with Sango and Miroku while I went to find Kaede so that she could be there when he woke.

She hobbled in the hut, her eyes holding a strange new glow in them, almost like she was excited to put her life in danger by helping this demon.

I just followed along behind ever mindful that he just might wake, fully healed and ready to kill. I don't know what Chantelle had done to him, but for some reason he didn't feel as-evil. It was like she stripped him of that. He was still half demon, but it was like she purified the demon half. Even with the knowledge that she just might have, I wasn't taking any chances.

A soft moan came from his lips as he turned over, his back making small popping sounds that echoed in the hut.

Immediately Kagome's and Kaede's hands where on his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Naraku, if your awake I need you to stay on your back so that you don't strain yourself." Kagome said softly, and with a groan Naraku obeyed and twisted back on his back. He muttered something and sighed as he drifted back asleep.

Kaede waved Kagome off, who gave a small thanks and walked over to my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. We stood watching Kaede move the pillows and blankets around, and her setting the kettle on the fire.

A small "ehhem" behinds us caused us to turn and find the voice.

Sesshomaru and Chantelle entered the hut, Chantelle back in her human form, and I was actually happy for Sesshomaru for giving the glow on Chantelle's face. She seemed so much happier than I remembered ever seeing her, and even if it was my brother who caused that, I was happy for her.

Though she kicked my ass(something I would never admit out loud) I still couldn't help but feel protective over her, probably because she was so close to Kagome. Kagome saw her as family, which in turn made her apart of ours. And if she wasn't happy with the situation she was in, I wasn't just going to stand by and watch.

Chantelle exchanged glances with Kagome, and I couldn't help but feeling like they were creating some new plan I should worry about.

Kagome gave an excited nod and turned to me, her face lit up with an exuberant smile. "So Inuyasha, now that we're official _we_ have to go introduce you to my family!"

I blinked, still unsure if I heard her correctly, "Bu-but wait! Your mom and brother and grandpa already know me! Why do we have to go reintroduce me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Becausee you were just some guy that like to follow me around when I wasn't here helping you save the world, now it's different. You're my mate, and they need to know that."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"So it's decided. You get to introduce yourself to them as my mate while Chantelle does the same with hers!"

I glanced at Chantelle, who smiled happily next to her ever emotionless mate. Kagome turned back to Chantelle and babbled on about something before exiting the hut with her. I glance at Sesshomaru, who just shrugged.

"I've been pulled into this one as well. Unfortunately, I enjoy sex and would like a repeat of earlier in the future. I suggest you do the same brother." He said, his voice even. He gave a small nod to the others, turned, and left the hut after our mates.

Miroku laughed, I was shocked they had stayed quiet during the entire ordeal. "Good luck, you might just need it."

I gave small growl and took after the three that had headed towards the well.

Here goes nothin...


	25. Memories

**Check yes! I got another one up :)**

**I hope you guys like it, and lemme know what you think!:)**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

The pass through the well was less strange than I thought it was. We landed on the other side, and immediately thousands of scents, and sounds assaulted my senses. I felt my nose scrunch, trying to keep the smells at bay. But nothing seemed to work. This world reeked, and it felt like a thick heavy cloud wrapped around my body, weighing me down.

I had to hold back a small groan, my senses screaming at me to leave. I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder, and I turned to look into Chantelle's bright blue eyes, thick with worry. I gave her a small nod and followed the others up ladder.

We walked out of the shrine and it felt like I had just been hit with a bolder. I couldn't help the small groan that escaped my lips, my eyes snapping shut as I tried to ignore the pain.

I heard a soft grunt from behind me. "You'll get used to it eventually, these humans sure knew how to screw things up pretty damn well." Inuyasha muttered as he walked towards a house. Kagome gave me a small smile, and followed behind him.

Chantelle slipped her hand into mine and tugged. "Come on, the more you stay outside the worse your headache is going to be." I nodded, still feeling slightly sick. Chantelle took in a deep breath and I felt the almost familiar feeling of compression take over. I opened my eyes, and found myself standing in front of a rather large mansion. Though the design was different, it definitely showed that Chantelle had money somewhere in the family. The landscape was a deep shade of green several wild flower lined around the house, the different shades of colors causing the white of the building to stand out.

I also noticed that the smells and sounds had almost nearly stopped their assaults on my senses. The air smelt cleaner, and I could only hear the sounds of the birds and a few horses that grazed in the nearby pastures.

"Feel better? Don't worry, my parents were like you when they first came here. They absolutely hated the city and its pollution, said it gave them a headache. So they found this little ranch just outside of the city limits and bought it." She sighed as she looked over the hills, watching the animals run around. She turned back to me, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

She gave me a small smile, and started off to the house, my eyes watching her hips sway with each step. I followed behind like the pup I was, though the thought never once bothered me like it would have. She was my mate, every inch of her was mine, right down to her other half.

Chantelle reached the door, and turned to me once more, her hand resting on the handle.

"Just a little bit of warning. My parents aren't what they seem, but you'll like them regardless." She said matter of factually, and twisted the handle.

Chantelle's POV:

I turned the handle, my stomach in knots. I wasn't sure how well my parents were going to take this, me finding a mate or even the fact that he was a demon as well. I knew they said bring them back something cursed, but I honestly don't think this is what they had in mind.

We walked up the foyer, pausing to slip off our shoes before continuing through the house.

"Mom, Dad! I'm back!" I called, my voice echoing through out the corridors of my home.

"In here dear." I heard my moms voice answer from the kitchen. Silently I moved through the house, walking passed the family portraits, and the random photos I had snapped from all of our travels. I could tell Sesshomaru was looking through them all, his steps slowing and eventually stopping in front of one.

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder. I moved to stand next to him, looking the photo over.

"That was the only picture I have of my real mother. Beautiful isn't she?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I've met her before, I can see were you got your looks."

I giggled, wrapping my arm around his waist, though his armor proved that difficult. "I've been told I have her attitude too. I miss her, but I know I'll see her soon." I looked over the photo, startled to feel the tears crawling to the surface.

This was the only photo I had gotten of my mother, before... Well when she was finally given her full powers back. I had taken a camera with me right before I had gotten sent back, and I begged her to stand long enough for the camera to snap it.

She stood slightly taller than me, her eyes a piercing white boring into the lens. She had accused me of trying to blow her up, but after the flash she concluded that I was just trying to blind her. Her red hair was just like mine, thick and unruly.

Sesshomaru turned to the smaller picture next to it, "Who's this?" He reached up and softly tapped the photo.

I smiled, "That... that's my father. He was more cooperative than my mother." My father towered over me, his smile broad and surprisingly white for the medieval time. His baby blue eyes were lit with the happiness he felt for meeting his daughter for the first time. His shaggy brown hair was blowing in the wind. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and I remembered him pulling me into a warm bear hug after the photo. Even after all those years of never seeing me, never knowing who I was, I could feel how much he loved me, how he missed me.

I blinked back the tears that clouded my vision. Sesshomaru whipped his head towards me, his eyes catching my movements. I tried to laugh it off, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go.

"I know you miss them." He murmured in my ear. I smiled and buried my face in his neck.

"I know I know. Come on, let go get this over with." I gave his a small squeeze and stepped out of his arm.

I stepped down the small stairs and looked over to the dining table next to the benched window. My mom sat there sipping her tea, while reading the newspaper. She glanced up over the rim of of her cup, her eyes growing wide.

"Ch-Chantelle who-who's this?" She set the cup down, and moved to stand.

I quickly walked over to her side, the butterfly growing more and more anxious by the second.

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my mother, well kind of. She's the one that I got placed with after my real mother had me." Sesshomaru gave a small nod to my mother, who's eyes raked over his body, lingering over the marking on his face. She gave a small snort.

"You make it sound like you had a choice in the matter. Please excuse my daughter, we raised her the best we could." Her smile was gentle, and I could feel her uneasiness with Sesshomaru. "My names Idony, a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure, thank you for letting me into your home." Sesshomaru's smooth voice, made both my mother and I shiver.

"Ah- it's no problem, any friend of our daughter is welcomed here, there's plenty of room to spare."

I grimaced, knowing it was know or ever. "Um mom... There's something I need to tell you... About us." I glanced over to Sesshomaru, who moved to stand next to me, his frame towering over us both.

My mother stepped back, her eyes flashing across both our faces.

I looked up at Sesshomaru, who gave a small nod, and I turned my attention back to my mother.

"Mom, Sesshomaru and I, well were kind of mates.."


	26. Darro

**Well here you guys go! Another chapter for ya:)**

**This ones just in Sesshomaru's POV and a little bit at the end;) **

**Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I watched the small woman's face pale, her eyes amethyst eyes growing wide. Her small mouth opened wide, and the quickly shutting.

"Uh-what?" Her voice shook. She blindly reached her hand over to the table, grabbed the nearest chair and slowly lowered herself to the seat.

Chantelle took another deep breath and stepped forward. "Sesshomaru and I are mates mom. Please don't freak out."

Her mother moved her pin straight black hair from her face, her eyes still wide.

"I'm not freaking out, why would I freak? I mean it's not like my daughter just told me that she chosen the man she's to be with for the rest of her life. I mean I-" She paused her eyes going wide "I'm going to get grand kids!" Her mother's eyes snapped to Chantelle's, the happiness shining in her eyes making the amethyst pop.

I wasn't surprised at how quickly she got over the initial shock, Chantelle was the same way. Nor wws I suprised thats what she focused on. It had crossed my mind a few times that I would have a child if not more with Chantelle. Though now was not the time, I couldn't stop the image of her with my child flashing through my mind.

I shook the thought from my mind and turned my attention back to my mate who was smiling just as widely as her mother. However the happiness was short lived.

"Wait wait wait, don't think this gets you off the hook so easily. You're way too young to be 'attached' to a boy let alone this-" Her eyes flashed to mine, and I could feel my beast moving under my skin. "This man. Now I'm not sure how most parents react to this, but I have a feeling I'm suppose to ignore the excitement and somehow punish you."

Chantelle frowned and stepped back. "Excuse me? Too young-I'm older than you in a manner off speaking. As a matter of fact you owe me this."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, the mother side of her taking over. "Oh you are very much so excused. I owe you absolutely nothing. We raised you from birth to what we had thought was a very respectable young woman, but now I'm seeing that we missed a few lessons. And no you're not older than us. You're a nineteen year old child."

Chantelle laughed, the cruet sound sending chills down even my spine, "I'm sorry, if it weren't for me _you'd _still be rotting in Hell right about now, not up here with a one way ticket to Heaven. Last I checked _I _was the one who made that possible. Not to mention my _real mother _not only gave birth to me over 700 years ago but she is also the reason why I'm with him! She's the one that threw me into the well, she's the one that led him to the well when I came out, and she's the one who told me to stay! It's not like I had any choice in the matter! It was like my other half knew he was the only one, and I can't just ignore that mom! I'm sorry but nothing you can say or threaten to do will make me change my mind."

Chantelle's mother just stared, surprised at her daughter's outburst. But she did speak the truth, and Idony was quickly realizing it.

"I-I'm sorry Chantelle... I didn't know it was your mother who knew, that you two were a match. I wouldn't have-I'm sorry." Idony turned her face down, the shame rolling off of her in waves. It was kind of startling, like she was ashamed to think about punishing her daughter. I frowned, trying to piece it together. All I could figure was that it was Chantelle's real mother how had picked us for each other and not Idony. Idony couldn't replace Chantelle's mother.

Chantelle sighed and dropped to her knees in front of Idony. "It's fine it's fine. Don't get all upset on me. I'm just done being treated like a child. I have too many responsibilities to still be treated like one. This is my last semester of high school, which I promise to finish, but after that, who knows. You just have to trust me about all of this."

Her mother smiled softly and gave a brief nod. "I know, I just still see you as my baby girl I never had. And to see you grow up so quickly, well I just don't know how to handle it."

Chantelle chuckled, "Well just think, sometime in the future you'll have more babies to worry over."

Chantelle stood and made her way over to me, her hand reaching out to mine. I gave her a small rare smile and pulled her into a hug. She was mine just as much as I was hers.

Idony gasped, "Oh dear. What about your father?"

A deep voice rumbled through the halls, startling even I. How had I not sensed him before?

"What about her father?"

A tall, blonde haired muscular man walked down the steps into the kitchen, his golden eye snapping to Chantelle and I.

"And just who is this, with his hands on my daughter?" his deep voice was almost threatening. I could feel my beast growing restless, the anger seeping out of it's cage.

Idony stood, "Edlyn, this is Sesshomaru, Chantelle's mate..."

The man's eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't stop small waring growl slip through my lips. Even if he was my mates father, he was in no position to look down on me like the way he was. Especially considering I was Lord of the West. If anything I had the right to look down on him. In that instant I could care less if I received his blessings.

"Now Edlyn, before you doing anything drastic, you need to know it was Fayre's doing. She's the one who brought them together. And we have to respect that. No matter what we think."

The man visibly relaxed, though his eyes never left mine. I narrowed my eyes and tucked Chantelle under my arm. She squirmed under me, but I wouldn't loosen my grip.

Her father tilted his chin up, and I felt my hackles raise.

Chantelle scoffed and ripped herself from my iron grip, "Would you two stop it! Yes dad he is my mate, no dad I'm not going to change my mind, and no you will not hurt him or I swear I will walk out on you and you wouldn't ever see me or your grandkids!"

Her father's eyes returned to his daughter's, taking what she said into consideration briefly. Finally he sighed and gave a small nod.

"I wouldn't say I'm pleased about it, but fine. If Fayre made the decision, then I have no say in the matter. However this is my house and-"

"Oh no! Don't you dare think you can still treat me like we're in dating stages. We're far past that, practically married. So you can get that idea of separating us out of your stubborn head. I sure as hell am not doing that." Chantelle snapped, and even her mother nodded.

"She's right Edlyn, there's nothing we can do about them being in the same room, let alone holding each other. It's already been done. She has his mark." Idony sighed and moved to a counter and poured something in a mug, and handed it to Chantelle's father.

The man grumbled and took a sip, "Fine, but you'll keep your hands to yourself as long as I'm in the room."

Chantelle nodded, "That I'm okay with. However I do need to talk to you about something else... Something slightly more important."

Edlyn snorted, "And what can be more important than finding out my only daughter's given her life to another m-"

"I think Darro's back!" Chantelle blurted, both her parents freezing mid sip.

"I-um what? No i-it can't be. I thought- I thought he was killed-" Her mother stammered.

"By you I believe. How can he be back? You didn't go back far enough to cross paths with him. If anything it's been at least a century from the first time you've gone back to this time. It's imposs- wait." Her father set the cup down, and ran his hands through his thick curly blonde hair. "How do you know that it might be him?"

"The black tar. He poisoned a man with his black tar. And I saw his face. Well I assume it was his, it was different, slightly younger."Chantelle answered, her voice slipping every once and a while.

"The plague..." Her mother whispered.

I was still unsure what they were talking about, but I do remember a plague, "Do you mean the Black Plague?"

Her family nodded, their faces solemn. "Yes, it was Darro who started the Black Plague. He injected the black tar into rats which spread the disease across Europe. Fayre, Chantelle's mother, had know from the beginning whom it was, but because she had Chantelle, she had no powers and could do nothing to stop him. She and her husband were the lucky few that didn't get the disease. So Fayre helped the man who found a cure for it about two years later, but Darro was still roaming free and reeking havoc. His plan was to destroy the human race, however he didn't think that they'd outsmart his creations. Chantelle was brought back to finish the job so that he would never return. And she did, but that's whats puzzling us." Her mother replied.

I remember the Plague. I was born a few years after the cure, however even into my late teens they were still clearing the bodies from Europe.

"That's it! How could I possibly forget!" Edlyn said with a snap of his fingers. "He had a younger brother! Lord what was his name... Kerwin! He had escaped to Asia after his brothers end, but no one had ever heard from him since. I guess he choose feudal Japan to make his mark."

Chantelle let out a gut wrenching sigh and leaned against the marble counter top. I wanted to reach out to her, to try and comfort her, but something stopped me. It was like she was the reason why I couldn't move towards her. I let out a small growl, causing all the eyes to flash to me.

Idony was the first to speak.

"Well Chantelle you know what he's capable of, what he possess, you just have to be ready to fight him. And we know you are, you just have to believe it once more." her mother stood with mug in hand, patted her daughter's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Edlyn continued to stare at me, his golden eyes never once faltered as I returned the stare. It was amusing to find the man that had taught my mate how to stand up for herself, staring me down. He stood, his eyes still on mine and gave Chantelle a gentle hug.

"I know you'll be fine. I taught you after all."

Chantelle laughed and returned the hug, and I could feel her father's worry radiating off of him. He reluctantly let her go and moved out of the room.

Before he could go down the hall I called out to him.

"Edlyn. I want you to know, you have trained an extraordinarily gifted woman to become spectacularly amazing fighter. I will keep her safe, you have nothing to worry over. I give you my word as Lord of the West."

Her father paused, and I could sense a small bit of admiration flicker in his scent, but it just as quickly disappeared as it appeared.

He gave a small grunt and followed after his wife.

Chantelle smiled up at me, her arms finding their way around my neck.

"Well that wasn't so bad. They like you, or else you'd be in pieces right now." She giggled with a quick peck on my lips.

She moved over to a metal door and opened it, a coolness coming from the small space. I stared at the contraption, and she couldn't stop the laughter from my expression.

"What-?"

"It's a fridge, it keeps food fresher longer. You hungry?" I continued to stare at the door, and she must have taken that as a no.

Grabbing a few things she threw them on the counter behind her and stared to make her self a meal. After cleaning her mess and placing the mug in what she informed me as the sink, she set her sandwich down on the table. A loud buzzing and shrill melody cause me to whip around towards the noise my talons raised.

She rolled her eyes and walked passed me. The phone made a small beep and the loud noises stopped.

"Hello? Oh hey Kagome! Yeah I told my parents- He what? Oh sweetie I'm sorry... Yeah I can understand that. Well no I don't think he'd mind, though it looks like he still wants to murder my phone. Sesshomaru you can relax its not a bomb. Sorry he's still in attack mode... Yeah it really is... Okay yeah sure... Tomorrow at your house? Yeah sounds good to me. See ya around.. Say 2? Okay. Byye!" Chantelle said into to the strange slim device and moved to my side.

I never took my eye's off the thing in her hand, despite her pleading.

She frowned and set it down on the counter. "Fine since you wouldn't listen to reason maybe this will persuade you."

My eyes snapped to her blue eyes, a hunger there that wasn't for the food she just made. With out warning she jumped into my arms and locked her lips with mine. I let out a satisfied growl as I slipped my tongue in her mouth. I loved the feel of her body against mine, soft and delicate. Though I knew from previous nights, she was the farthest from delicate.

She reluctantly pulled away, her chest heaving from the lack of air. She gave me a small sexy smile that went straight to my groin.

"Shall we go to my room and finish this?"

I replied with another hard kiss, and set her down. She gripped my hand and led in the opposite direction of her parents, to the end of a hall, her food forgotten.


	27. Hidden Staircase

**Merry Christmas you guys! :D I decided you guys get a present from me, since I've been doing so horribly at keep up with this story. "  
>It does have a lemon in it so pleaaase, if yous under 18 don't read ;)<br>well enjoy! Lemme know what you guys think!  
>:D<strong>

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

I couldn't stop myself as I dragged Sesshomaru down the hall to the stairs. I don't know what took over me, but I just had this sudden urge to make my claim on him. I loved every bit of him, and I was going to show him just how much.

I walked us down the to the end of the hall the entire wall covered with a bookshelf. I reached in and grabbed one the of the books, and stepped back as the wall swung open to the hidden stairs. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and I just laughed.

"My parents are kind of paranoid considering what I am. This is the only set of stairs that leads to the third floor, my floor. Which by the way is completely sound proof." I gave him a sly smile and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Why have they taken such precautions to keep you hidden?" Sesshomaru asked innocently. I knew he didn't mean any harm by asking but the horror of memories came flooding back to me. I paused at the top of the stairs.

"About two years back, in our villa in Italy, we were raided by Hunters. They're an organization of Satanic worshipers who hunt the Gaurdian's so that they can s'pread the evil.' We escaped, but barely. Ever since then we've never stayed in one place for too long, and they always hide me in plain sight. That group really isn't that intelligent."

I continued up the small space, "This wall leads the the second floor, which is my parents floor. I only use it when I really need to, the last time I walked in there... Well I don't want a repeat and neither do they." I laughed and walked up to the third floor. I opened the door that separated my floor and the stairs, the welcoming relief of finally being home hitting me at once.

I smiled and turned to Sesshomaru, gripping his hand in mine. "Well this is my home! It's not much but it's mine."

Sesshomaru walked through the sitting area, and sat on the couch, his arms outstretched. "Is this your room?"

I laughed and shook my head I slipped into his arms. "No, I have the entire floor, this is just my living space." I leaned in and nuzzled his neck, "My room is at the very end, if think you can make it."

Sesshomaru gave a small less than amused grunt, and stood with me in his arms. "This one is more than capable at containing myself till we get comfortable."

I laughed and went back to leaving soft kisses on his neck. I loved the way his neck tensed with ever feathery kiss I gave him. I felt a soft purr vibrate through his chest, and I was more than excited to know that I was the reason for that.

He made his way down the enormous hall, and swung my french doors open that led to my room. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at the giant king size bed that was in the middle of the room, the black and white flower pattern a welcoming sight. With out a word, Sesshomaru threw me from his arms to the center of my bed. I choked back a scream as I hit the soft bedding, stunned.

I heard a soft chuckle, and the soft whoosh of silk as it hit the ground. Rolling over to my back, I gasped when I saw Sesshomaru's bare chest. He had rid himself of his armor and the top part of his kimono, and I couldn't stop staring at his stunning chest. A trail of white hair, like an arrow, pointing down to the one thing that stood at attention.

I swore if it wasn't for the fact that he was a demon, I'd say he never left the gym. His body was absolutely mouth watering. I shook my head, quickly realizing I had started to drool. Oh lord. Sesshomaru of course didn't miss a thing and raise his arrogant eyebrow at me.

"Like what you see mate?" He purred, his voice thick with lust, the deep sound sending shivers down my spine. His smirked widen as he crawled along the bed, his pace slow like he was the predator, and I was the prey. I watched in awe as his muscles rippled under his skin with each movement he made. I wasn't scared in the slightest with what he hand in mind, all I knew is that it was going to be mind numbing.

He leaned in, moving my shirt up under my chest and left small kisses over my stomach which quiver involuntarily under his lips.

"Soon, you will have a child. Our child, and I will love every ounce of him as much as I love you. Half breed or not." He purred, his eyes holding the same about of truth as the waves he let roll off him. I reached over and rested my hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"I do love you Sesshomaru. We might not have been together for very long, but I know we're meant to be. Please don't forget that."

Sesshomaru's eye's fluttered open, and the look he gave me nearly made me burst into tears. I had seen that look before, the same look my step father and my real father had given their wives. A look of pure unconditional love. He moved up my body, taking my shirt with him, as he wrapped me in his arms. He tossed the shirt aside and started stroking my head.

"This one could never forget anything, you've changed my life more than you could ever know. I love you and only you. You are my life now. Don't you forget that." He murmured in my ear as he messed with my curls. I let out a content sigh and let his words was over me. He was right, I was his life and he was mine.

"I do have one more question; will you lose your powers? Because you've mated with me?"

I thought that question over, "No... no I wouldn't actually. Which I'm kind of relieved of."

"My I ask why?" He situated me in his lap, so that I could look more directly at him.

"Well," I gave a small sigh, "When my mother had to give me up, she begged that when I became old enough, and if I fell for someone that I would continue to have my powers, as long as he could protect me the way I would protect him. And so far you've met all the standards. So I'll still continue to be a Guardian, which means after I reach twenty one I'll no longer age, at least until I pass down my powers to my children, which He wouldn't have to take from me either."

Sesshomaru gave me a small nod, "So that means I will have you for the rest of your days." He purred in my ear. I gasped when I felt _him_ press against me. "And I plan on making every day better than the last."

With that he laid my back on the bed, his hand reaching around my back to find my bra clasp. He quickly removed the item, tossing the it over his shoulder, and latch on to one of my nipples, giving me small bites around the edge. I gasped, the feeling of his rough tongue on my skin sending amazing feelings down to my core.

A small moan left my lips when he switched sides, neither side alone as his hand pinched my nipple. I arched into his mouth, though my body needed more than just his mouth.

He pulled back and gave me one last lick before he moved up to my mouth. "I. Love. You." he said in between kisses. I giggled, and copied him. This was the first time he's said that to me more than once. I was starting to really love this side of him as much as I loved his colder and more distant side. Odd I know but he was my bipolar Sesshomaru.

He trailed a finger down my neck and along my chest, and down to my pants. I squirmed under him, and I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping. He smirked and suddenly attacked my sides. I squealed and tired to pry his hands from my sides, but to no avail.

"Sess-Sess-Sesshomaru stop! Pl-please! I ca-can't bre-eath!" I heard him chuckle over my loud cries and slowly he ceased his torture. His eye still had the laughter sparkle, though his face had returned to his emotionless self. I knew better than to let that bother me, it was in his nature.

He lowered his head to my stomach and his lips across the top of my pants. With a flick of his finger he popped open the button and slid the pants off my body. He moved back up to plant a kiss on my lips, not with the same heated passion from earlier but with a slow, deep affectionate kiss that almost brought me to tears.

"We've rushed every time we've been together, tonight however I want to take it slow. This is for you my love." He said and kissed me again with the same kiss that left my toes curling.

His hand trailed back down to my stomach, stopping at my underwear. Sesshomaru gave a small growl as he dipped his hands under the lace and ran his finger in my folds. I gasped when he caught found that spot and toyed with it, my body starting to wither under his touch. He sure knew the right spots in my body.

His lips went to work on my neck, finding the sweet spot that left me begging for more. Yep, he knew it all. I tried to hold back the moans but when his finger dipped inside me I let out a loan moan, earning me a second finger. He curled his finger finding the hidden spot that left me panting and begging for more.

I moaned louder as his pace increased, my body shaking, the pleasure running through my body in electrical currents.

"Oh lord! Sesshomaru please-!" I begged only to be cut off by his lips.

He smirked against my mouth and pulled his fingers from my body. I let out a dejected moan, not wanting it to end, that tease.

He ignored me, his hands running up and down my body, the feathery sensations causing my body to shake more. He removed my panties, and then quickly removed his own pants.

I stared at my mate, so many thoughts running through my mind at once, I was sure as hell was lucky to have such an amazing man, but I was even more lucky he had a killer package.

Sesshomaru wedge his legs in between mine, causing them to spread. My face flushed when I realized I was completely open to him. We might have done this before, but it still didn't mean I was comfortable with my own body. Sensing my discomfort, Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against mine his eyes boring into mine. We stayed that way until I relaxed, which is hard to do considering I was left on the verge of a mind numbing orgasm, but Sesshomaru refused to move until he felt that I was ready.

I gave a small moan and raised my hips, rubbing against him. He let out a small strangled groan and I smiled, knowing this was torture on him. Normally we'd do this fast and hard, but for some crazy reason he wanted to go slow. Well hell he did, not me.

I reached for his hips and pressed mine against him, teasing him as I ground against his hot member. He hiss and ripped my hands from his hips, successfully pinning my hands above my head.

"None of that." He said through gritted teeth, and it took everything I had not to crack a smile. I wanted sex not a punishment that left me begging for it.

He angled his hips so that his tip was in, his invasion welcomed but the feeling was not enough to please me. I groan and raised my hips to try and pull him in, Sesshomaru however had other plans.

"Didn't I say that we were to take this slow, mate?" his playful tone was really starting to tick me off.

"I don't want to take it slow! No hurry up before I leave you to deal with your own problems!" I hissed back, the sexual tension rising in me.

He smirked but did as I ask.

With one thrust he buried himself deep inside of me. I moaned, loving the feeling of his warmth in me. He wasn't small in any standards, and I could feel myself being stretched to my limits. I moaned in his ear, the soft breathy sound sending a shiver down his back. I smiled and nipped his pointed ear, which he in turned nipped right back at mine. I rolled my hips, a silent demand for him to move.

Sesshomaru bit his lip as he pulled out to the tip, and I groaned from the lack of his fullness. He happily returned, my insides tightening around him. God, it felt amazing. It was even better knowing it was with him, Sesshomaru. I felt complete with him, and I sure hoped he felt the same way. Glancing in his eyes I sneaked a peak at his thoughts, and wasn't disappointed.

He snarled, something in him snapping. He raised my right leg, allowing him to have deep penetration, and slammed in and out, all thoughts on being gentle gone just like that. I gasped, shocked at his sudden change, but I quickly became accustomed to it, lifting my hips to meet him. I moaned uncontrollably as he hit all the right spots each and every time. I could feel my muscles tighten around him, my end coming fast.

My mind was turning to mush and I didn't care in the slightest. I was so close to the edge, and I prayed Sesshomaru would let me have this, that he'd let me come. Alas, he had his own plans.

Before I could finish, he slipped out, and rolled me over on my hands and knees. I went to protest but the words quickly fled my mind as he slammed back in. He slipped his knee in between my leg and spread me wider so that he could get deeper.

My arms gave out and buried my face in the comforter, muffling my cries. He continued his pace, never once showing signs of fatigue. Soon even my own hips couldn't keep up with him, I had died and gone to heaven.

Again I felt the orgasm coming fast, and I could tell Sesshomaru's was as well. He sped up even more, his grip on my hips were surely going to leave bruises.

I let out another cry as pleasure hit me all at once, the feeling blinding me. I moaned as my body clenched around Sesshomaru, who let out a triumphant howl above me as he spilled his warm seed in me. His thrusting slowed and eventually stopped, though like always, he refused to pull out.

He pulled me into his arms, both of our chest heaving hard, and laid me down next to him.

He brushed his lips against my ear as my eyelids slid shut, "I love you Chantelle."

I mumbled something that earned me a chuckled as I slipped into a nap, exhausted from out love making. _I love you too Sesshomaru._


	28. Silver Chain

**Welp here you guys go:) **  
><strong>there's a little lemon at the beginging but it's all good after that. :)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy you guys!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I've honestly have never slept this much in my life, for some reason though I wasn't annoyed at that. If it meant I could lay with my spectacular mate, then so be it. I rolled over, and reached my arm out to drape it across her stomach, only to find it in her lap. Cracking an eye open, I glowered at her through fuzzy eyes. I tightened my grip on her waist, pulling her towards me.

She slapped my hand away, her eyes glued in front of her. I stared at her, slightly stunned.

"Excuse me-?"

"Shhh! This is a new episode." She snapped. Confused I sat up and stared at whatever she was. I finally caught the small sound of unknown distant laughter. Across the wall I was a picture, no a moving picture, and figured that's were the voices were coming from. I stared amazed at the strange magic in front of me. Figures flashed across the screen, a skinny blonde with her short red headed friend. They made small comments to each other and the laughter continued. I couldn't understand what they were saying, the language was different. Soon the picture changed to other things, in Japanese.

Chantelle turned to me, a smile on her face. "Sleep well?"

I ripped my eyes from the picture, "What is that," I waved at the moving picture, "and why does it give you the right to hit my hand away?" I was more than annoyed.

She giggled, and my annoyance slowly dissipated. "That's a TV, it's something people from my time watch entertainment, see the news, and watch games. It's pretty much how people now a days survive. And it did give me a right considering I missed at least three episodes of my favorite shows being with you. So I had to catch up. Did you sleep well?"

I sighed and gave a small nod. "How long have you been up?"

"Eh, about an hour. I was going to wake you, but you didn't budge." She gave a small giggle and leaned in to give me a soft kiss. She bunched the sheets to cover her chest and I let out a small growl. I gripped her hands and pulled them from the sheets, successfully exposing her perfectly round chest to my eyes. I let out a soft purr, and leaned into grab one of her rosy pink buds in my mouth.

She let out a soft gasp, her back arching into my mouth. I smirked and bit softly, relishing in the way her body reacted to my touch.

"N-no Sesshomaru. That's enough." She whimpered, her voice not even forceful in the slightest.

I ignored her and pulled her into my lap, my hand reaching up to massage her lone breast. She bit her lip, attempting at keeping quite. I wasn't going to have any of that. Before she could even react, I had her on her back, and was seated to the hilt in her.

She let out a strangled moan, and I could feel my beast rise to the surface. I bit back a growl as I tired to suppress him. Though I was finding it more difficult that I thought. Chantelle's muscles were tightening around me, the soft rippling effect cause me to lose some sanity. She felt perfect, her cavern warm and tight, the muscles stretching to accommodate me.

I couldn't stop the moan as I moved out, her muscles constricting to keep me in. I slammed back in, her soft mewling egging me on. I could feel my jaw tighten, my fangs growing. I've never lost control of my beast as much as I have with Chantelle. My vision blurred as I slammed in and out, my grip on her hips tightening to keep her in place.

I marveled in the way that she reacted, way she would gasp at every thrust, her moans deep and enticing. I could feel her tightening around me, her end coming near. My beast didn't want her to be done quite yet, though I knew I had all the time to have her come again and again. I'd give her it this time.

I leaned down and attached my lips to my bite mark on her neck, sucking hard enough to ensure it left a darker mark. Chantelle let out a low moan, my name laced in the sound. Her body arch against mine, her nipples brushing against my chest, causing me to groaned at the sensation, and slam even harder into her.

I watched amazed at the expression on her face, pure pleasure had her eyes clenched shut, her mouth slightly open with her panting. I shuddered when I felt her muscles finally tighten around me, the grip causing me to see red. I let out a howl and lifted her hips, and I could feel me hitting her womb. I snarled, my beast closer to the edge than I thought. Reigning it in, I slowed my pace, only so that she could catch her breath. She moaned, the sound sending a shiver down to the base of my spine.

At that I just lost it. I slammed back in, and I could feel her grip on me tighten again. Her hips raised, and the sensation nearly throwing me over the edge myself. I gave a groan, and captured her lips in mine.

"Come with me my love." I whispered, and I felt her immediate release. She flung her arms around my neck, her hands tangling in my hair. I let out a final groan and felt myself explode inside her. She continued to tighten around me, milking me for all I had.

I slowed to a stop, still buried deep inside her. Lifting my head from her neck a gently kissed her until our hearts slowed and breathing relaxed.

She sighed, her heart finally back to normal. "Wh-what was that for?"

I blinked unsure what she meant, "That was my way of showing you to never choose some magic box over me again."

Her face slid into a small smirk, "Hmm... Then I might just have to do it more often." She purred and planted a kiss on my nose.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to hop in the shower, and then you can bathe afterwords."She muttered as she slipped out of my grip to move off the bed. I frowned when I saw the rather large bruises on her hips, some growing a dark blue. I was going to have to learn to keep my beast in reign more often.

I moved to follow after her, but she held her hand up, "No no. You stay there! I need to be able to walk later. I'll just be a minute. Watch the 'magic box' it'll keep you quite till I get out."

I started back at the picture, the language still unknown to me, "I haven't the slightest idea what they're saying."

She paused, "Oh right, sorry it's in english." She reach over and grabbed a small black box. Suddenly the picture changed to something else entirely and I understood every word. "Here, the news. It should catch you up to whats going on now a days. Now excuse me, I'm going to go wash up." She turned with a sway of her hips.

I had to grip the sheets from flying after her, she was right though. She needed to heal. I turned my attention back the the 'news' and immediately was disgusted by these future humans.

Chantelle's POV:

I let out small groan as I stepped into the warm shower. I'm pretty sure after that round of sex I would be walking funny for the next few days. I hissed as the warm water ran down my body, trailing down my body, numbing the claw marks on my hips. Yep, he left a few marks alright, the bruising was going to last weeks. But for some reason I was alright with that. I knew it was his way of marking me, of him showing me his love. It was strange but I still didn't mind it.

I finished my shower, though not as fast as I had hoped. I dried myself off, wrapped the towel around my body and grabbed another towel for my hair. Walking out of my rather large bathroom that connected to my room, I stood and watched Sesshomaru sprawled out on my bed, his eyes glaring daggers at the tv.

I chuckled and his eyes snapped over to me. I watched amazed as his eyes soften as he looked me over. Holding one hand out, I waited for him to walk over. He took slow steps, allowing my eyes to wander over his perfect body. He didnt seem fazed by walking in the nude, and it was very distracting.

I led him him into the bathroom and got the shower started. He stood there for a moment, watching the water come out of the facet. I showed him how to control the temperature and showed him the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I set two towels next to the walk in shower and left him, much to his distaste. I went to the closet and slipped on a clean pair of matching bra and thong, laughing at myself for the choice, but if I wanted to show Sesshomaru the plus sides of this world might as well start with something he'd like. Slipping into some sweat pants and tank top, I went down to my parents floor and found Sesshomaru some fresh out of the package boxers, and pants and a white tee. I made it back up to the bathroom right as he finished drying off.

My heart stopped when I saw him wrapped in the towel, the offending object hugging his hips, leaving room for the imagination. He smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking and made a move towards me. I raised a hand, and handed him the clothes, quickly retreating from the room before he could get a hold of me.

I turned the tv off and grabbed our scattered clothes, "I'm gonna go down stairs and put our clothes in the wash. Meet me in the kitchen when you get dressed." I called down the hall and went for the stairs towards the laundry room.

I threw my clothes in my hamper and Sesshomaru's silk uniform in the delicate wash. I left the room, and walked towards the kitchen, soft laughter hitting my ears as I turned the corner. I smiled when I saw my mom and Sesshomaru standing next to the island. They turned to me, and Sesshomaru held his hand out to me. I practically flew down the small steps to grip his hand. He looked absolutely delicious in the tight white tshirt. It hugged his muscles perfectly, and the jeans didn't help the mouth watering effect he had on me either. I scolded myself, however it didn't go unnoticed by either. My mother gave a knowing smile.

"So, you going to show him around the city tonight?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. We can if he thinks he can handle it." I glanced at Sesshomaru, who seemed impassive about the whole idea.

My mother frowned, "Wait a second." She turned and retreated from the room. Sesshomaru turned to me, and I just shrugged. I could never tell what was going through my mothers head half the time. Shortly after she disappeared, she returned with a silver necklace chain in hand.

I walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a cup, "What's that?"

She walked over to Sesshomaru and threw the loose chain around his neck. "This is what your father and I use when ever we have to go into town... You do know what we are right?" She asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I know enough."

She nodded, "This is just a simple enchanted necklace that will stop the smells and sounds from assaulting our senses. However I'll have to alter it a bit so that it will hide your hair and and the markings."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest but my mother held her hand up.

"I know it's not what you want, however you don't want to attract more attention to yourself than you already are."

"And just how is he doing that?" I asked, sipping on my water.

"Well just look at him love, he's a head turner no matter what I can do." She placed her hand on the necklace and the chain started to glow a soft purple that spread across his body. Slowly his hair turned a dark brown, his crescent moon and stripes disappearing. The only thing that stayed the same was his intelligent amber eyes.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Human." he grunted and turned to me. My mother gave him a soft pat on the shoulder and walked to the fridge.

"Don't worry though. It didn't take your powers away. You're still a full demon, it's just hidden from human eye. You'll still be able to sense people, just your smell and hearing are dulled slightly." She said as she pulled out an apple. "So where you going?"

I shurgged, "I don't know yet. I might take him to that Italian restaurant we love."

"In the mall? You sure he can handle that right now? I don't think he's exactly a person type."

"You never know, besides its not normally that bad at 6. Most people are home right now."

I set the cup down and grabbed his hand. "I'm gonna go change into jeans and then I'll take the Viper out." My mother gave a nod and waved us off. We jogged up the stairs for me to grab a pair of skinnys and my boots and then back down stairs.

"Hmm.. I think you're about my dads size, so lemme go grab some socks from the laundry room and you can use one of his pairs. Wait here." I flashed into the laundry room and back, catching Sesshomaru slightly off guard. I handed him the socks and went to grab a pair of shoes while he slipped them on. He frowned at the item but slipped them on after my glare.

Snagging my Vipers keys from our bowl of keys I led him to the garage.

"Goin' out! Be back later!" I called out as I shut the door behind us.


	29. Italian

**Alrightyy here you guys go :) **

**Enjoy and please ratee! :)**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

Chantelle showed me how to lift the door to her 'car' as she called it, and waited for me to slip in. The space was cramped, my knees almost pressed against my chest, until Chantelle reached between my legs and pulled some lever. Immediately the seat shot back, allowing my legs to relax and stretch out in front of me.

"Sorry about that. My mom was in the seat last and she's pretty small compared to you." She said as she strapped some belt across my lap and shoulder. I felt confined, but the look Chantelle gave me said that all would be fine.

"I know you don't like be constricted, but this is a seat belt for safety and legal reasons." She said and closed the door. I watched her through the window as she walked around the front of 'car' and pressed a button on the wall. The wall behind the car started to open up, the loud whining noise slightly annoying to my ears.

She slipped into the small space, something metal jingling in her hands.

"So what is this contraption?" I asked, my eyes searching around the space. She gave a small giggle.

"It's a car. Kind of like a horse drawn carriage only the horses are in the car itself." I must have looked surprised because she waved her hand, the smile spreading across her face.

"No, no, no. Not literally, it's a machine and they use the term horse power to make it seem bigger, I'm not sure why though. Though when I turn her on, she purrs rather than.. neighs." She laughed and turned the metal.

On cue the car thundered on, the machine inside it roaring to life. Chantelle moved her foot slightly, and the car reacted with louder roars. If not for this necklace, I'd be afraid my ears would rupture.

I heard Chantelle sigh, her body more relaxed than I had seen for a while. She stroked the circle in front of her.

"I've missed you baby." She cooed and I raised my eyebrow at her. She paused her face turning a light red. "Sorry. I have a... special bond with this beast." She reach down and messed with a stick. The car jerked slightly and we started to move backwards.

"And just how is that?" I was for once curious.

"Well I started off at first with a Acura RSX," She nodded to a light gray car next to her as we pulled out of her house. "That was my first drift car when we came to Japan. I won every race I was in, and eventually won the Viper."

"Drifting?" I never thought I'd regret asking anything in my life, but the smile that slide on her face scared even me. "No. Forget I ever asked." I growled out. I didn't want her to show me either.

But she had other ideas.

"Nu-uh. You asked you get to see." She did this strange giggle that had me unconsciously leaning away from her. She whipped the car around and drove down her path way. "Lucky for you, the road to my house is the perfect practicing ground for drifting." And with out another word, she sent the car hurtling forward, leaving her house far behind.

After several teeth grinding turns later, we finally pulled up to where ever she had planned for us to go. I glance up at the tall random assortment of buildings and back at Chantelle.

She unbuckled my seat belt and then her own.

"I know you don't usually like human food, but pretend you do tonight." She smiled softly, and climbed out of the car. I followed behind, grateful to be out of the strange car.

"Hn." Was all I could reply. I shoved my hands in my pockets, the strange material rough on my skin. Chantelle skipped over to my side, and snaked her arm through mine.

"Oh it'll be fine, you might actually enjoy it." She said hopefully.

"I highly doubt it."

"Hey! Don't start getting all crotchety on me all of a sudden. I needed out of that house for multiple reasons and so did you." She replied, "How's the necklace working?"

"Enough to keep the smells and sounds at bay, enough for now." I muttered. True, the necklace was helping but even with my lowered senses I could still feel my my head starting to throb.

Chantelle smiled softly, and hugged my arm. She led me into the building, the doors automatically sliding open. I stared, my eyes wary of anything else that might suddenly move. Chantelle continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and I assumed she would know what was normal in this world, so I followed.

Glancing around, I felt my hackles rise. I caught the eyes of many of the men all standing around or their occasional glances towards Chantelle as they passed by. I pulled her closer, wrapping my arm around her waist. Oblivious to anything and everything, Chantelle continued to babble about things, randomly pointing at the stores, but I continued to keep a watchful eye on all the other males we passed.

"Well here we are!" She stopped in front of a rather grand entrance of what I assumed was the restaurant she was going on about. I glanced around at the black marble walls and the gold pillars.

"This is were you're going to take me?" I was shocked, knowing that this was going to be a rather expensive meal.

She laughed and pulled me inside, the glass doors swinging open with two people on either side, bowing welcoming us in.

"Oh please, this is absolutely nothing compared to some of the other restaurants my parents and I go to. Besides this is the only good Italian restaurant in all of Japan, and I was not taking you to some crappy wanna be Italian place."

She walked up to a counter, and the woman behind her gave a small smile.

"Hello and welcome to La Granata. Party of two?" Chantelle nodded and the woman glanced down. "Alright, if you could follow me please, I can show you to your table."

The middle aged woman smiled as she grabbed two of the menus and napkins and led us down the rows of tables.

She sat us and set the menus in front of us, gave a bow, and walked off. I glanced down and at the menu.

"I'm honestly not that hungry-"

"Oh I wanna try the baked pasta romana with chicken. You should try the braised beef, I think you'd actually like it." She glanced up at me over the menu. I raised an eyebrow and found what she was talking about, and gave a nod.

The waitress walked up and set down glasses of water and a basket of bread, and took our orders. Chantelle smiled and handed the woman both our menu's and turned her attention back to me.

"So, despite the death glares you had given all of those men we walked passed, how did you enjoy the walk through of the mall?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hadn't caught that. You seemed to not notice." I took a sip from the water, watching her sigh as she nibbled on bread.

"You do remember that I can read minds right? It's not like I couldn't notice it. All of the were thinking the same thing, 'Damn that mans scary.' Which is true, the look you were giving them. It was quite comical really."

I narrowed my eyes, "Hn..."

"Nu-uh don't start that again. Most annoying phrase ever, besides all of the men in this time pretty much are all the same. They see a woman that's attractive and they drool are over her. However most women now-a-days look for a man to be with, to love her like she's the most important woman in the whole world. And I found him," She smiled and grabbed my hands across the table, "He's sitting here right across from me, in a human infested restaurant in the middle of a smog covered city. I've never been as happy as I have with you, so you can leave the others alone. Be proud that I chose you and not any of them."

I glanced down at our intertwined fingers.

"This one is not one to express my feelings to another, however with you there is an exception. You are my life now, my love and everything I will ever fight for. I do not enjoy seeing others look at you the way that only I should, however I will try and except it. For you." I gave a squeeze of her hand.

"Thanks love." She smiled, and even in the dim room I could see the twinkle in her eyes. She released my hands as the waitress brought us our food.

"Oh goodness. I don't think I'll be able to finish all of this." I glanced down at my large bowl and silently agreed. This was enough to feed an entire village and then some. I poked at the finely cooked beef, the aroma hitting my nose shockingly mouthwatering.

Chantelle glanced at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I hope you enjoy." Her happy tone caused me to snort as I bit into a small piece. Thought I'd never admit it to her, it was rather good.

Setting the fork down I simply watched Chantelle eat her food. "I assume you enjoy it?"

Chantelle smiled and nodded.

The meal went by rather quickly, with her only eating a fourth of her food and me simply taking small bites every once and while to keep her happy. She order a slice of chocolate cake to go along with boxes for ours, and we left the restaurant after she paid, much to my distaste.

We walked back to the her car hand in hand.

"Look I know this was a little detour but I'm glad you came. It was strange seeing you with brown hair and no markings, but I'm glad that you decided to come." She titled her head and leaned against the car. I walked up to her and pressed against her, my hands on either side of her hips.

"It was only for you. No one else." I murmured as I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers.

"Not here Sesshomaru. Wait till we get home." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gave a small growl and ground my hips into hers. "I don't think I can wait."

She laughed and pushed me off, "Well you'll have to. The authorities don't take kindly to people having sex in public. Just wait till we get home."

I cursed and moved away from her. This was going to be a long car ride.


	30. Yoko

**Oh my goodness! how long has it been since I've put something up? **

**Much much to long. Well here's a short chapter for you guys. I have no excuse as to why I wasn't writing besides I was to lazy :/ but now that I got past a boringish chapter hopefully I'll write more:) **

**So yeahh enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

"Dear lord... I don't think I can handle another night with you..." I groaned as I rolled off Sesshomaru, my breath still trying to catch up with me. I curled up next to him as he chuckled and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"I however do not think I can resist you any longer." He rich voice rumbled, the sound alone nearly causing me to come undone.

"Oh God, let me calm my heart first." I joked. Sesshomaru said nothing as else as he ran his hand through my hair, the sensation causing my eyes to grow heavy. I sighed and buried my face against his bare chest.

We laid there for a while, neither of us saying a word, just relaxing in each others arms. Glancing up, I smiled at Sesshomaru who didn't return the smile, but his eyes showed all I needed. I raised up off my side and slid up to be face to face with him.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru blinked, "For what?"

"For coming here, to meet my parents, and not demanding we immediately go back."

Sesshomaru gave a sharp nod. "Ah."

"I know it was out of your comfort zone, but I'm still glad you came."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and pulled me down into his arms. "You are welcome, now sleep, we leave in the morning."

I sighed, knowing this was all I was going to get out of him and did just that. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

We- well fine I should say I woke up around noon, to Sesshomaru hovering over me all dressed and ready to go.

"You're up." He stated.

I blinked up at him, "Uh... Yeah I guess I am..." I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Wh-when did you get your clothes?"

"Your mother."

"Ah." I muttered and disentangled myself from my bed. I headed towards my closest pulling a few random things and mindlessly throwing them on. I sauntered over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.

"Okay now what do you want to?" I glanced at the mirror as Sesshomaru walked in to the room. He said nothing, just sat and watched me as I side braided my hair. His eyes continued to watch my every move. I felt like an animal being hunted by an angry predator. He narrowed his eyes when I turned, and I could feel the color leave my face.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, the fear of the possibility washing over me. What had I done to tick him off? I hadn't said anything last night had I? My body started trembling slightly, my mind flying through last nights conversations.

I jumped when I felt a warm hand touch my cheek, "You have done nothing to up set this one. It's what waits for us back in my time that is."

I still couldn't relax, even if his short reply was slightly comforting. I panic too easily. I yelped when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his firm body.

"Enough, you have done nothing. Now when do we go back?"

I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself. "Kagome said around two but I doubt she'd mind if we showed up earlier. I think she wanted out."

I felt Sesshomaru gave a quick nod, "Then lets go." He released me from his hold and moved out of the room, leaving me standing their slightly dazed. I numbly followed behind.

"O-oh okay."

He paused at my bedrooms door and turned back to me. "We're not taking your car thing there are we?"

I laughed at his covered panic. "No we wouldn't"

He nodded, "Good."

I laughed knowing that he truly was relieved to not get back in the car. Thanks to him, I was now going to have to completely reupholster the entire passenger side. I sighed and followed him out of the room, giving it a final once over as I exited the room.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I hadn't meant to cause my mate such distress, I was simply deep in thought about what was to come when we returned. I suppose though my glaring at her did not help the situation. I could still tell she was slightly unsure as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Close your eyes and relax." She whispered as the all to familiar feeling of being compressed shot through me. My head throbbed as the feeling subsided, my feet firmly planted on the ground. I looked around the front of what I assumed was Kagome's house. The smell off the city slammed back to me all at once, my sense screaming for me to get it out and find fresh air. My vision started to become dizzy, my thoughts scrabbled.

Chantelle gave a me a worried look and gripped my hand as she led me to the door. She knocked a few times until a call answered her.

"Come in dear!" An older woman called from the house. Chantelle opened the door to the small foyer. I could hear the miko and the half demon speaking in another room at the opposite end of the house along with another woman. Chantelle grabbed my hand and made her way down the dimly lit hall. We passed an older woman, a mirror image of the miko, who smiled warmly at Chantelle at pointed her in the direction of her daughter.

Chantelle and I bowed as we continued down the hall. Chantelle turned the corner, her red hair whipping around her head allowing me a quick glance at her bright smile quickly slip off of her face. She stopped abruptly keeping me from seeing whom had cause this reaction.

"Oh Chantelle, you're early." Kagome said slightly startled.

"Yeah I was hoping we could leave early, but I can see you're busy." I was startled at how harsh Chantelle's voice had become suddenly.

"Oh. It's you." A voice equally as harsh answered back. "Who let you in?"

Chantelle raised her chin, "I should be asking you the same, considering how much you bad mouth Kagome when she's sick."

"Humph, you'll do anything to make others look bad wouldn't you? Pathetic." The girl snapped back.

"Yoko! Be nice! She's my friend and you're in my house. So watch it." Kagome growled out. I heard Inuyasha let out a small snarl, warning the incompetent woman.

"Look whatever, if you're friends with her still then obviously you're not that great of a friend. As for you, you're just pathetic. I hope you enjoy living alone for the rest of your life because with your attitude you'll never have any friends."

My beasts hackles started to raise and I decided it was time to make my present known. I stepped behind Chantelle, my body pressing against her as I draped an arm around her waist. I snarled at the human that stood in front of my mate. Her hands rest on her hips as she glared at my mate, her stance threatening. Her eyes locked with mine and all the blood drained from her face. I let out a loud growl, pushing Chantelle behind me.

"This one does not approve of insolent humans speaking in such a way to my mate. Now leave, before I rip you're throat out." I snarled, holding up a clawed hand. I let my poison drip from my claws the sickening smell over powering the small spaces air supply.

The girl's face turned greener than my poison. She glanced from Chantelle's smug face to my deadly claws.

I snarled once more, stepping towards the woman, who shrank back. Wordlessly she snatched her bag from a chair. She turned to the miko her face still full of horror.

"I don't know why the hell you're friends with these freak shows but I can't keep doing this. Sorry you can forget being partners for the summer project." Kagome seemed less than upset as she watched the bitch turn at heel and head down the hallway.

The miko turned back to Chantelle who still stood in place, visibly shaken.

"Oh Chantelle I'm so sorry! I didn't know she was going to stop by or I would have let you know to wait a few more minutes before heading over. Really I'm sorry."

Chantelle shrugged and turned away from Kagome. "It's fine. I just want to go back now. I'll be at the well when ever you're ready." Chantelle stepped out of the room and proceeded to walk back to the front door. I followed close behind, worried for my mates well being.

When we reached the well I pulled her into a tight embrace. I could feel her trying to keep the tears in, but all I wanted was her to be happy. My mate did not deserve to be treat as such. My beast demanded I find that woman and slaughter her on the spot, however the man in me knew Chantelle wouldn't be pleased at my actions. I inwardly sighed and continued to hold my mate, rubbing her back to smooth out the tension that was there.

"I'm not over reacting am I?" He voice sound so small, hurt and fragile. I shook my head, tightening my grip on her.

"Never. She was a vile woman. She smelled awful too."

Chantelle laughed against my chest, burying he face in my boa, and my body relaxed. She would be fine, but would probably still be sensitive over this issue for a while. I pulled away and stared into her brilliant blue eyes. She smiled, the action reaching her eyes and stood on her toes to give me a light kiss.

"Thank you. I love you," She paused searching deeper into mine. "You know that right?"

I gave a snort, "Of course." My beast grumbled it's annoyance that she would ever doubt our knowledge of that. She giggled and buried her face into my boa once more.

"Good."


	31. Problematic

**Here's another Chapter for you guys:) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV:<p>

When we finally returned back to the other side of the well I still couldn't get over the feeling of guilt that plagued my mind. I knew Chantelle wasn't mad at me but I just wished I called her and let her know that Yoko was over. I sighed, I was the worst friend ever.

I stole a glance over to Chantelle as we made our way back to the village. Her eyes were still puffy from her crying earlier and the guilt hit me ten times harder than before. Part of me really wanted to dig a hole and just die, but I also knew Chantelle would probably kill me if I did. Things between the two of them had always been tense, but recently Chantelle gave up her whole 'everyone deserves a second chance' thing and the cat claws came out. Since then they had been at each others throats, though Yoko played more of the bitchier role.

During our walk down to the village neither of us talked, only taking in the awkward silence that lay between us. As we reached the top of the Stairs Sango ran up the way to meet with us.

"Thank goodness, you're back!" she cried out in relief. " I was hoping you'd be back soon." she stopped in front of us, panting from her sprint up the stairs.

"Sango whats wrong?" I raced to her side.

"It's Naraku. Shortly after you left, he woke. Ever since then he's been acting so strange." She turned to Chantelle. "What did you do to him when you healed him? He's not the same."

Chantelle shrugged, "I simply did what was necessary. Why?"

Sango took in a deep breath. "He's just doing all of these strange things. He's pleasant, helpful, kind, hell he's even won Miroku over-oh! Which is also another thing! Miroku's hand, the holes gone. And Kohaku came back! Can you believe it! Whatever you did to him, it changed everything. I really regret saying this but he's actually not that bad."

Chantelle gave a small laugh, "Then what's the problem?"

Sango glance between the four of us. She let out a huff and took hold of Chantelle's arm, dragging her towards the woods. "Stay you three." She ordered, in her no nonsense tone. We frowned and watched them disappear.

"Can either of you hear them?" I asked turning to the two.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he too let out a huff, "No. Can you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scowled and shook his head. I shifted in place, uneasy about the whole thing. If Sango took the effort to make sure neither of us could hear whatever she wanted to tell Chantelle. It kind of hurt, knowing that she would only drag Chantelle to tell her the secret, but I couldn't let that ruin my thoughts on her.

"What the hell?" We heard Chantelle cry. Sesshomaru made a move to go after them, his entire body turning tense, but Inuyasha stepped in front.

"Calm down lover boy. She's not hurt, and I don't think with that tone she just used she really will want you barreling in on them."

Sesshomaru snarled and pushed him aside. But before he could dash into the woods, Chantelle appeared. And boy, if looks could kill. She stomped passed us, ignoring Sesshomaru's arm and headed for the stairs. Sango followed close behind, wringing her hands together.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Chantelle snarled. I jumped aside, not wanting to be flat on my ass. I've never seen Chantelle this mad before, she's normally cool and collected when something angers her. But this was definitely a new side of her.

"Please don't hurt him!" Sango pleaded.

Chantelle spun and glared at her, "Don't hurt him? Are you serious? Not but two days ago you were ready to spear out his heart, adn put it on a platter, but now this happens and you don't want we to kill him? Good lord make up your mind, woman!"

Sango flinched, "I know. I know! It's bad to say considering everything but you can't! You know what happens between two people when-"She paused and glance between the three of us. "That happens. It'll be worse if you really do."

Chantelle continued to glare daggers at Sango, "Fine. I wouldn't kill him. However, I wouldn't stop myself from wringing his neck and making sure he can't reproduce." She turned at heel and continued down the flight of stairs.

I turned to Sango who looked more worried than before. She sighed and followed Chantelle, never giving us an explanation. Having no other choice but to follow, we tired or best to keep up with the two who practically sprinted to the village.

We made our way to the center of the village. Chantelle slowed slightly when we laid eyes on a woman sitting next to Rin, who was laughing and weaving crowns out of the flowers they probably picked earlier.

I frowned taking in the woman's features. All warning lights went off when I put the two and two together. She looked exactly like that woman that had attacked Chantelle days ago. Damn, if only I had my bow on me.

Inuyasha too saw the likeness between the two woman, and his hand went for his sword.

"Fumiko. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru stepped forward. He stepped towards Chantelle and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

The woman stood, her green eyes filled with, surprisingly, happiness. She took in Chantelle and Sesshomaru, her eyes looking them each up and down. However I saw no resentment or anger behind them. Only genuine happiness. I turned to Inuyasha who was also just as surprised as I.

The woman, Fumiko, stepped forward clapping her hands together. "Oh goodness, when my crazed sister said you were beautiful I didn't know she forgot breath taking."

Chantelle blink, uncertain how to take the compliment.

"And my she was right, you are rather strong. As a matter of fact, it seems your power surpasses Lord Sesshomaru." her eye's flashed to his, Sesshomaru noticeably stiffening. Fumiko giggled and shook her head.

"You're always so tense my lord. Please relax, I do not wish to attack your mate like my sister. I know my boundaries. And beside, you're too much like an older brother. It be too strange."

Sesshomaru relaxed, "Pleasure to see you again Fumiko. Why are you here?"

Fumiko opened her mouth but before she could reply Naraku emerged from a nearby hut.

Chantelle did a double take, and the anger that was once there quickly returned.

"You!" She snarled flying across the space between them. Naraku froze his innocent red eyes growing wide as he found himself being dragged through the village and into a distant hut.

We stood there, shocked.

Sango groaned. "Oh no."


	32. Uncertainty

**Well here's another chapter:) I'm at home sick and I've just been itching to write. Hopefully you guys like this one. **

**:D**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

"How could you?" I snarled. Never before have I been so angry at anyone in my life. Naraku frowned, his red eyes puzzled. That just ticked me off even more. "Don't you dare act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Naraku looked away, realizing just what I was talking about. Shame filled the room that was slowly consumed by fear, and worry. He sat down and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed tight.

I snarled again. "Don't you ignore me. Explain yourself!"

Naraku continued to ignore me, the emotions swirling around him never changing. Finally he answered, "Who told you?"

I huffed, not what I was wanting. "Sango did, but that's not important. Why, why, why, why her? I mean after everything you've done-"

"You don't think I've put that into consideration?" Naraku growled back. "That's all I've been thinking about! I know what I've done in the past was wrong, that I shouldn't even think about her, but I just can't stop! You know how it was with Sesshomaru. He couldn't stop himself! I'm not saying it's right but my beast wants her!"

I glared at him mulling over his words. "It still doesn't give you the right-"

"I'm not saying it does. Did Sango tell you how I've been avoiding her? How I'm never in the same space with her?"

I shook my head., "No she didn't." I sighed moved to sit across from him. He continued to avoid my gaze, thought I could feel the guilt building inside him.

"She's just so young. It's not acceptable."

Naraku gave a small cold laugh, "Again do you not think I haven't thought of it? I plan on waiting till she's of age. Then I'll take her as my mate. But I will wait."

I sighed, " Even then you have to understand he's not going to let you. As a matter of fact if he ever finds out, your a dead man. She's his ward and I know he wouldn't give her up so easily, especially to someone that's done her wrong in the past."

Naraku grunted, "I know, I've not forgotten about him. That's where I need your help."

"Oh no, don't you think I'll agree to this. This isn't something that I can condone."

Naraku glanced up at me for a second, "Please, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I need your help convincing him. I'm doing everything I can. I know she's too young, trust me. And I know it's going to take a few years for her to trust me, but I need his blessings when the time comes."

I frowned taking in his posture. He was slummed up against the wall looking weak and defeated. He looked worse then when he appeared at the village. The emotions that swirled around were so strong I could feel myself caving in. But I couldn't, it was just too wrong. Naraku shifted in his seat, his bangs covering his eyes as he watched me from under them. I tired to get in his mind, to see if he really meant it, but he wouldn't let me near it.

I sighed, frustrated at this point. "Look I don't want to help you if you're going to be so difficult. I don't know if I should trust you or not."

Naraku frowned, "But you removed all of the demons inside me, you're the one that purified me. How could you not?"

I sighed again. "Because I couldn't destroy every single one of them. That's why you're still a half demon, why your demon wants this girl. It had become a part of you and if I purified it, you would have been killed along with it. Knowing that I don't think I can complete trust you."

Naraku sat back, his red eyes boring into mine. "That might be true, however I have only one to battle with now. And he doesn't put up a fight. I think he learned his lesson much like I have."

" Let me guess you're a changed man-"

"Yes I literally am. I know that this is to much for you, but I just can't take much more. It's something I want that I can't have and it's making me want her even more. Please." I was shocked. Naraku, the man who had shown all the evil he had done, all the wrongs he had committed, was begging. To me. So I could seal his fate. Naraku continued to watch me, his expression unchanging. I almost looked away, until I felt him lay down his shields. My eyes snapped to him, and I silently asked to enter. At his nod, I dived in. I could see everything he saw. All of his feelings of his past and present, I watched him help the reluctant villagers, I watched him gain their trust along with Sango's and Miroku.

I saw his pain every time he looked at her, I watched the fear wash over her face every time he would get near. She would shrink away, or run leaving him even worse than he was before. I could feel the pull he had for her, it was faint but there. I saw the patience he had to wait, to watch her grow into the beautiful woman we knew she'd become.

I pulled away, knowing all I needed. His eyes watched me as I stood. I started pacing, still uncertain.

"I don't know Naraku. This isn't something I should be deciding right now."

"And you don't have to right now!" Naraku stood and reached to grab my arms, stopping me from my frantic pacing. "I just need you to talk to him about this. I swear on my life that I will not try to approach her until she becomes of age and until I have both of your blessings."

I chewed on my lip, "When you say 'of age' how old are you talking about?"

"Sixteen."

I shook my head, "No that's to early. She's only twelve. I wouldn't allow it."

Naraku frowned. "But-"

I held up my hand, "But nothing. If you want me to talk to him you will have to wait till she eighteen. Anytime before that I will come to slaughter you."

A smile broke across his face, something that was foreign even for me. "So you'll talk to him?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, but you have to gain the trust from all of us. Not just her. And you have to understand it will be eighteen! No sooner! And you can't force her. If she doesn't want to become your mate you better respect it. Understood?"

Naraku nodded and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you. I don't desever this, but thank you."

I snorted, "You sure as hell don't."

He laughed and stepped away. "I must go, Sesshomaru's approaching and I don't want him to hear till you speak with him." He gave a small bow and moved to leave the hut. Before he exited he turned to me.

"Thank you, again. I know I don't deserve her but I know I'll make a good mate for Rin."

I tired to smile, but even I was still unsure.

"Don't thank me yet, I still have the man of steel to speak with."

He gave a small chuckled and left the hut.

I groaned, collapsing to the floor. What had I gotten myself into?


	33. Sleep

**Yes! I'm done with school for the summer which meaaannn, more updates! :D Yaaay! **

**I just want to thank everyone who's been reading this for however long I've been writing it. I know I'm not that reliable with posting BUT that's going to change now that finals are done:)  
><strong>**This chapter is kind of short, but really important. I mean _REALLY! _I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

Darkness swirled around me, my body was becoming numb. I shook my head, trying to keep the haze that threatened to take over my mind. I was getting tired, my wings heavy. I took a single step forward, groaning out loud, the pain shooting through my leg. I didn't break it, but I'm sure I sprained it pretty good. I got down on my good knee, the pain to excruciating to continue standing. My silver blood poured from my cuts, and I knew it was no ordinary being who could have done this.

A low chuckled caused my eyes to snap to a figure that loomed over me. I narrowed them attempting to focus on the being. I could barely make out his face, his yellow eyes glinting in the darkness. I bit back a cry as I searched through him mind, seeing all the evil he had committed and the sins he was to continue.

"You were a fool to think you could ever beat me." The man laughed. The sound was so harsh all of the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I did my best to glare, but the man saw right through it.

"Act like you have a chance to win, but you and I both know, you can never beat me. You couldn't even kill my brother with out help." The man spat at me, sending pulses of his power at me. They crashed into me, causing my mind to become twice as much more weaker than it was before. I closed my eyes, cursing at the fact that he had weakened me so. "Pathetic."

I caught the sound of faint footsteps behind me. The man glanced up, and his bloodied face broke out into a smile. "Yes, bring more in to see you perish."

I could hear the gasps, but my body wouldn't turn to see who it was. My eyes never left the man, as he took another step towards me. He bent forward, his foul breath slamming against my face. I gagged, and jerked my head back only for it to throb twice as much. He laughed, and the distance sound of a blade being drawn could be heard.

"You might be the off spring of an angel, but it doesn't mean you're immortal. Especially not to a demon, such as myself." He smirked and straighten his back. In a flash he had his hand around my throat and pulled me to my feet. I snarled back clawing at his hands to release me. "Say hello to your mother for me."

Blinding pain exploded through my stomach, my mouth falling open to a silent scream. My eye's rolled to the back of my head from the blinding pain. The man released my throat to step back, the blade no longer in his hands, and I dropped to my knees. With shaking hands I reached down gingerly touch the blade that was still embedded in my stomach. _It can't. Just can't._

I could hear the cries behind me, "NOO!" My heart stopped, and my mind prayed it wasn't who I thought I had heard. My eyes finally focused to let me glance over see who that person was, and I regretted every minute of it. Sesshomaru stood, his eyes wide and blood red as he stared at me. I could feel the sadness consume him, like a wave crashing into a swimmer and dragging him down to sea. I knew he would forever be mourning his loss, he would never be the same.

I couldn't stop myself from crying at that though The tears slid down my face and mixed with the blood that had dripped from my mouth. I felt my body tilt, the world becoming a tunnel the light darkening at the end.. I hit the ground as my world collapsed around me, and the last thing I saw was the man. His smile broad, successful in doing what he he sought out for. I slide my eyes shut, the world went black. _I failed._

Sesshomaru's POV:

I held Chantelle in my arms as she slept, my mind dozing in and out however still on edge from what Fumiko had told me earlier. I couldn't bring myself to tell Chantelle, and she wouldn't tell me what Naraku and she had discussed either. Which was fine. I wouldn't want to know anyway. It had no effect on me.

What Fumiko had relayed to me was something I fear would happen. Chantelle's mother had warned me of an upcoming danger, but never did I expect it so soon. I had many things I had to do. I need to call on my men and get the ready for battle, I needed to make sure that my mate, Chantelle, was safe, along with Rin. I couldn't allow them to come in harms way for something as idiotic as the reason Fumiko gave me. I never did like her father, and now I had a reason to finally rid of that man. The fool.

My thoughts raced, the anxiety growing by the minute. Neither of us had felt up to doing anything to night which worried me more. Chantelle simply said she just wanted to sleep and did so. I was glad though, I'm not sure I would be able to help relieve either of us, my nerves in an unusual mess. Having a mate certainly changed a few things.

I sighed, burring my nose in her hair. Her scent was relaxing, easing me into a peaceful slumber. I shook off the aggravation and closed my eyes. I would worry in the morning.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months. I would never admit it, but I missed the frequent visits from Chantelle's mother. She had this air around her that was calm, carefree and inviting. Much like her daughter. But her duty was done, she had brought me and her daughter together. I would forever be in her debt, she had given me a reason to be happy for the first time in my life.

Suddenly Chantelle shot up from my hands, a blood curdling scream emitting from her lips. The sound echoed through the village, and I could hear every person stir. Her scream had my body shaking as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, my grip like iron so that she couldn't run.

Her hands clawed at her stomach before finally settling to tightly grip her shirt. Tears flowed freely from her face, and she didn't care to try and hide them. I nuzzled her throat attempting to get her to relax, but her sobs continued. I felt my heart tightened at the thought that something could effect her this way. My beast stirred, demanding I find who tortured our mate so that I could do the same to them.

I heard the others run to our tent, the flap slamming against the wall. Chantelle flinched, her back slamming into mine. I glanced up a the group, their eyes wary with weapons drawn. The all tensed when they saw the mess in front of them. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and took the bow and arrow from Kagome's hand. Kagome ran to sit in front of Chantelle, her eyes wide. She reached up and placed a hand on Chantelle's cheek who moved away. Kagome frowned but kept her hand in place.

"Chantelle, what's wrong?" The others moved into the space, and sat on either side of us. The watched silently, waiting for Chantelle to calm.

Chantelle continued to sob, though you could notice her staring to relax.

"That's right, breathe. Nothings happening, you're safe. Just relax and tell me what happened."

Kagome tried her best to soothe her, but I could feel Chantelle's anxiety climb back up.

"I-I know how-how this will all end." Chantelle cried, "I-I fail."

Kagome's eyes widened, "W-What?" She locked eyes with me and even I was as startled as her.

Chantelle didn't reply. She turned in my arms and sobbed into my chest. I ran my hand through her hair, not knowing what I could do to calm her. I closed my eyes, the pain in my head growing by the second. I couldn't stand this. I wanted to take her pain away, to stop what ever was tormenting her so.

Kagome pulled back, "N-no. Don't say that. We haven't even started how-"

"I just know! Just like how I knew about what had nearly killed Naraku I know this." Chantelle snarled, "I'm going to die!"


	34. War

**Oh. My. God. It has been so freaking long, too long. Well I can't make any promises but I'll try to finish this story. It's getting pretty close to the end but I just haven't had the time/kinda sorta forgot about the story. But after coming across the files I reread my story and decided that I gotta finish it! So I'll try. **

**Here's the next chapter. It's kind of an uneventful chapter, but if you guys are still a little confused on the whole Guardian thing it's explained a little simpler towards the end. Other then that, kind of dull chapter. :) **

**Oh and there's more religion in here and so again: _I'm not trying to force anything on you guys! It's just apart of the story. _**

**Other than that I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>3rd person:<p>

Fumiko stood at the entrance of the lord's hut, staying out of the others way. Her heart went out to the young girl that was currently tucked safely in her mate's arms. She could sense the girls pain, even from here. Fumiko was careful with how close she got to the girl, not wanting to upset her or her mate anymore than they already were.

Quietly, Fumiko stepped away from the door, allowing the flap to cover the scene in front of her. It was not her place to be there during such a hard time for them. Though what the girl had said made her frown.

_"I just know! Just like how I knew about what had nearly killed Naraku I know this." Chantelle snarled, "I'm going to die!"_

What had she meant by that? The girl didn't know what was to happen in days to come, Lord Sesshomaru hadn't had the chance to tell her what had taken place in the Northern palace. Before she left, Fumiko had gone to her father to tell him of her departure, only to find him setting up war plans and battle arrangements. She was shocked to say the least. Apparently who ever her father was speaking with before had previous encounters with Chantelle and had managed to convince her father, Lord of the North, that she was a traitor.

The man claimed Chantelle would only use Sesshomaru and was probably using him now, for whatever game she wanted to play. He said she would have him attack and take over the other territories, and then would kill Sesshomaru for his power.

Fumiko was enraged by this. Lord Sesshomaru was no fool, and would never allow himself to be controlled by a witch. She tried to tell her father other words, but the stubborn old fool never listens. Luckily she was able to snag a few finalized war plans before she was tossed out of the room.

She of course immediately turned them over to Lord Sesshomaru, telling him all that she had heard. He was more than angry, he was livid. He promptly sent Jaken on his way to his palace to tell the generals of his land to prepare for battle. Fumiko made sure he knew that those that were loyal to her and Lord Sesshomaru were already on their ways to his palace in the west.

Fumiko was still uncertain as to why her father's intelligence was easily swayed but she knew that whatever it was, was not by his accord. She knew nothing she could say or do would change his mind. And with Shiharu and that man backing her fathers intentions, Fumiko came to the realization that she might have to fight her father.

Fumiko sighed, feeling the strain of the stress. She hated this kind of thing. Despite being a full blooded demon, she didn't care about power, or wealth. She simply wanted to be left in peace. She hated wars of any kind.

Fumiko made her way through the small villages square, glancing around at the many curious faces that peered outside their doors or their windows. Fumiko smiled at them as she passed, though they were still cautious of her, they too smiled back before returning to their beds. Fumiko saw the man they called Naraku standing outside of his hut, the confusion rather noticeable on his face. Fumiko nodded at him, though gave him no other explanation. Despite being told that he was literally a changed man, she still couldn't quite trust him with his history.

Fumiko continued walking out of town, only to stop at the edge of the village. She turned and looked down from the hill she stood on. Sesshomaru had asked her to travel to his palace ahead of he and his mate, to ensure that everything was going smoothly with his absence. Fumiko agreed and planned to leave in the morning, but after the poor girls blood curdling screams, Fumiko couldn't see her self being able to relax enough to sleep.

So she would leave tonight and see them sometime tomorrow, hopefully after the girl had calmed down enough to travel. Sending out silent wishes of reassurance to two, she turned and disappeared into the forest.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I forced my eyes open when the light from the morning sun pushed through the window, reminding me of the harsh reality of the days to come. I glanced down to my mate who was pressed tightly against my chest, her eyes and cheeks still red from her sobs. My boa was wrspped aroumd her body, keeping her warm during the cold night.

It had taken me hours to calm her enough to even consider sleeping before she forced herself to sleep. She hadn't elaborated to any of us as to what she had seen and that bothered me more that her tears. I wanted to know what had caused this reaction out of her and I was going to get it. I didn't press her on the matter last night, however I couldn't promise to not ask today.

Gently, I shook her until her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, koi." I whispered against her cheek, nuzzling her face. Chantelle said nothing in reply, only a small sigh was my answer. I could hear my beast whine inside it's cage. It wanted to comfort her, to stop what ever ailed her. But nothing we seemed to do could help her.

Chantelle slowly pulled herself out of my arms, untangling herself from my boa, and reluctantly I left her go. I knew when to pick my battles and right now it was not something I wanted to fight her on. She cautiously sat up, no doubt her head still throbbing from last night. Sure enough, Chantelle let out a small groan and place her head into her hands.

I sighed and sat up next to her, taking her back into my arms. She didn't fight it, though I could tell that's not what she was wanting to do, she kept silent however. We sat like that for what I wanted to be forever. I didn't want to leave this small hut to enter to the real world just so I could go out and battle Masao, the Lord of the North. I didn't want to leave the warm embrace of my mate- no I never wanted to leave. She was my everything, and to feel her in such pain I couldn't even bare to leave her, ever.

I took her smell, this fragrance still unknown to me, but still just as alluring as before. I still didn't like the hint of her artificial fragrance however I knew it was important for her to have. I could only hope one day she can live where she doesn't have to exert the energy to hide her real smell, I want her to feel safe enough to relax.

A soft knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the miko's head tentatively pop through the door. She looked between me and Chantelle who still had her head tucked against my chest.

Quietly, as if not to startle my mate, the miko spoke, "If you two feel up to it, we have breakfast ready. I have coffee made for you too Chantelle, in case you'd like some." The miko paused, "Just come to Kaede's hut whenever you're ready."

The miko pulled her head away, the flap closing behind her as she walked away. Chantelle stirred in my arms, her stifled sigh not going unnoticed.

Silently she pulled herself out of my lap and stood, stretching her sore limbs. I followed suit, standing next to her, my back making small aches of protests. We hadn't slept in the most comfortable position, her on top of me while me on the floor rather than the futon. I hadn't the heart to make her move after finally being able to lull her back to sleep, so I decided to pay for it in the morning. But the pain for me wouldn't last long, unlike her which I knew she'd be feeling it all day.

She looked up at me, her sad eyes barely daring a glance at mine. I opened my mouth to ask if she was ready, but she had already turned and moved to walk out the hut.

I snarled, not liking her dismissive behavior. I watched her noticeably stiffen as she froze in place. Nervously she turned to look at me.

"Mate, you will make sure not to ever do that again." I hissed stepping towards her. She didn't move from her spot, knowing quite well I would never hurt her, "That's a good way to get yourself bent over on my knee and paddled." I lowered my voice as I neared her ear. I could smell the spike in her arousal, causing me to smirk. "That is unless, that is what you wish to happen."

I felt a shiver go through her body, and I could feel my beast move inside me. It wanted to do just that to her, right here right now, despite what had happened last night. If it ment she would return to normal I just might go through with it. I nippped her ear and placed my hand at the small of her back. I needed to get her out before anything were to happen.

Chantelle made a small noise of protest but followed my guiding hand anyways. She kept up her silence the entire walk to the older miko's hut, however I could tell she was deep in thought. I wanted in, to see just what she was thinking of, but she kept her mind locked up tight. I sighed and directed her into the hut. Maybe the miko could crack open the vault and see just what had cause Chantelle to go into a hysteria.

We walked into the hut, greeted by several hello's and good mornings. They were cheerful and pleasant, as if they didn't want to remind Chantelle of what transpired last night. After the others had left last night, I could still faintly hear their voices.

_"God, what the hell are we going to do?" Inuyasha let out a breath of air. They had all grouped into Kaede's hut on the other end of the village. _

_ "I'm not sure. She was right about the attack on Naraku." Sango said. _

_ "Well, it wasn't just that." Naraku's voice answered the demon slayer. "She was there. I remember looking into the beasts eyes and seeing not one, but two souls there." He chuckled. "Yes, strange I know, but I could tell that something else was there, and that something was terrified. She had no control of what was happening, and no idea what to do."_

_ Inuyasha huffed, "Well that's helpful and all but she said she's going to die! But she's still here and in no danger."_

_ "You're right, but I do remember her telling me about how she had seen her mother's death." Kagome muttered, "Her real mother I mean." _

_ There was a silence between the group before the monk spoke, "Kagome, what exactly happened with Lady Chantelle? We know how special she is, and what she's capable of doing but what's happened to her in the past?"_

_ Kagome sighed, "It's a really long story, but if you hadn't figured out she's not exactly human. Her mom is a Guardian, someone who protects Earth sent from Heaven. She's literally the child of an Angel. However her father is human, which makes her half, also known as a Demi-Angel. Her mother her had her about two hundred years ago from now and was forced to give her up because she broke the one most important rule of being a Guardian. She couldn't fall in love with a human. But she did and the price for it was either leave Earth forever, or give up her powers and child to be with the man she loved. She chose to be with her husband."_

_ "Wait, so how old is Chantelle?" Sango asked. _

_ "I'm not sure, she's not even sure, but she was 16 in our time she was sent back 700 years, sixteen years after her mother gave birth to her. Apparently she was born a few years before the black plague."_

_ "But how does she know of all this?" The monk inquired. _

_ "Well when she was taken from her mother, God knew already what was to happen and planned everything out precisely as to how he wanted it. He found two demons, real demons from Hell itself, that wanted to have a second chance at going to Heaven, which is unheard of. Well they were given her to take to care of, so that when the time comes for her to do what ever God wanted she would be ready. Well that included being sent back in time, 16 years after her birth. A lot of stuff happened, Chantelle received her powers of the Guardians and was thrown into an ongoing battle with the villain who created the Plague. Sadly in the process, her mother was killed in front of her eyes by the same man. What really hurt Chantelle was that she had seen what was going to happen to her mother, but she ignored it. She didn't know the difference in her powers and Chantelle has always blamed herself for her mothers death."_

_ Silence went through the group no one daring to say anything for a short time. Finally Kagome spoke, "I think it would be best if we didn't bring this up in the morning. I don't want to worry her too much. She needs to not stress, and she needs to know we'll be there for her when ever she's ready to tell us what happened."_

_ The others agreed and all slowly made their way out of the hut to their own to get some rest __before morning came. _

I was glad that I didn't have to tell them it would be unacceptable for them to ask her. I moved her to sit next to Kagome, who passed her a bowl of eggs and then a cup with the coffee. The smell was strange and strong but Chantelle didn't seem to mind as she sipped the dark liquid.

I sensed Jaken's approach before he reached the border of the village and turned to the door.

"I will be back." I said to the room though it was aimed to Chantelle and quietly left.


	35. Demands

Inuyasha's POV:

I watched Chantelle mindlessly shovel the eggs in her mouth and then a bowl of rice Sango passed her. She didn't seem to really be conscious of anything, like she was numb to the world. I huffed, this was getting ridiculous. I wanted to know what she saw just like the next person, but she didn't even seem to be responsive towards anything.

It was unsettling, seeing her this way. Not like I really care about Chantelle, but Kagome cared a great deal of her, and it was starting to affect her.

Kagome watched Chantelle, worry etched into her face. Kagome tried getting her to speak but Chantelle continued to ignore her, or she didn't seem to hear her. It was like her mind was gone but her body still functioned.

Chantelle took another sip of her drink, still staring in front of her, her eyes glossing over. Naraku moved to sit on the opposite side of the fire, sitting directly in Chantelle's vision. Chantelle didn't even blink.

Naraku openly glared at her, his mouth pulled into a tight line.

"That is enough."

His voice boomed throughout the room, his voice deep and demanding. We all jumped, startled at his sudden change of personalities. It was like the old him was back all of a sudden. Chantelle look startled none the less. She slowly moved the cup away from her lips, her posture immediately straightening in defense mode.

"I understand you are afraid, that you don't know what to do or how to handle it, however that does not condole you to act like a child. I will not put up with it and I know the others will not either. This is not something for you to bottle up and keep to yourself. Whatever it was will impact us all greatly and you should not keep that from us."

Chantelle stiffed, taking his words into consideration. If anyone was going to speak out against her behavior better be him and not some other poor sap. At least he stood a chance against Sesshomaru when he found out how Naraku was speaking to his mate.

Chantelle looked down to the cup in hand, still silent. Naraku snarled and stood, "Fine be a child if that's what you wish." Turning at heel he went towards the door. Chantelle soft voice stopped him in his tacks.

"No, wait..." Naraku turned, his eyes still boring down on her. "I'm sorry... You're right. I shouldn't act like this."

Naraku snorted and moved to sit next to Chantelle. Sango moved from her spot on the left to give Naraku her spot. Naraku sat with a huff, the arrogance that was gone for so long back in an instant.

"Damn right I am. Now tell us, what did you see?" Straight to the point.

Chantelle shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't say. It's... It's not something you need to worry about right now. Besides I don't want to think about it right now..."

Naraku glared at her but said nothing else. I was confused until I sensed Sesshomaru's approach. So he wasn't that stupid to speak to her like he had in front of Sesshomaru. Feh.

Sesshomaru entered the already crammed hut, his eyes honing in on Naraku next to Chantelle. Naraku made no move to get up, but he did scoot over a few inches to not upset Sesshomarue.

Ignoring him, Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the fire pit, his gaze held firmly on Chantelle. "Inuyasha, I wish to speak with you outside." And turned with a flick of his hair. I frowned, not sure how to take the order. I debated standing there a bit longer, making him wait outside for me. I wasn't his personal lap dog to order around. I snarled though and followed behind him, just like he knew I would. Arrogant bastard.

He continued to walk through the village, up the stairs to stand in front of the God Tree. I huffed opening my mouth to argue why we had gone so far, but the look he gave me stopped me short.

"Masao has declared war on the West." He stated.

"Wha-?" I stuttered. Masao has always been an ally to the West. Why he wanted to attack all of sudden with no cause had me floored.

"Apparently, he had been given false information about my mate. He's been told she's a witch who has me under her control and wishes to rule all of Japan."

"What?! Who the hell would say that load of crap?!" I howled, understanding why we went so far from the hut.

"Someone Chantelle's parents call Kerwin. Hes the younger brother of the man who create the Plaque." Sesshomaru nodded before I could ask, "Yes the same man who killed her mother. And Kerwin is the man who poisoned Naraku. I belive that was one reason why Chantlle save Naraku."

I simply stared at him, taking it all in. Sesshomaru continued, "He already has troops ready for battle. Jaken has returned with his demands." Pulling a note from one of his hidden pockets in his sleeve, he handed me a crumpled up wad of paper. Opening it I read the hastily written handwriting.

I snarled at the demands. "He wants you to kill Chantelle? In front of him and Shiharu? Isn't that the same bitch who tried to kill Chantelle?" Sesshomaru gave me a small nod. "And then he wants you to mate with Shiharu-? What the hell kind of demands is this?! This is fucking ridiculous! He's insane!"

Sesshomaru snarled, "You don't think I haven't already figured that out?" he started to pace, something all inuyoukai's did when they were upset, though it was shocking to see Sesshomaru doing it. He never succumbed to his instincts.

I stepped aside, letting him pace though. He was obviously worried for his mate, though he hid it well on his face. He paid me no mind, he was to busy worrying over Chantelle.

"Well, we're going to have to do something! For him to make such demands- It's unacceptable!" I crumpled the paper up in my fist, ready the wad of paper into the forest. I never liked the man, only meeting him in passing, but with these crazed demand for Sesshomaru to kill his mate and to mate to another was unacceptable. If anyone demanded I do the same with Kagome, I'd rip them to shreds.

"I've already prepared my men for battle. They're currently waiting for us at my will take them two weeks to reach the battle field on foot, and after that we will join them."

"Us?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stopped his pacing in front of me. " Yes. Us." He continued his pacing. "I doubt my mate would wish to stay at the palace alone, so you and your pack will accompany us. So that when we are to go to battle you miko can stay with her."

I snorted. "Do you really think that Kagome and Chantelle will hang around your palace when this battle is because of your mate? They'll want to be in the middle of it with you."

Sesshomaru spun around, and snarled, "I don't think, I know. They will not allow them there. The miko will keep Chantelle safe. What ever she had dreamt of will not be her fate. I will make sure of that."

I stepped back, but not of fear. The damn psycho's youkai was flaring out of control and was to overpowering. He was definitely not thinking right to let his youkai free as much as he had. It was almost like the day he met Chantelle. He went into a rampage just because I wouldn't tell him where she was, but now he had something much more to fear than simply misplacing her. She has the potential to die.

"Alright. Alright. Knock it off! I'll talk to Kagome. You go talk to your woman!" I growled out.

Sesshomaru didn't relax, but nodded. "Then I will speak with my mate. We leave in an hour."

With out another word he left me standing there, note still in hand. God damn it.


	36. Changed

**Next Chapter for you guys! Thank you sooo much for all of the faves I've gotten the past week. It definitely makes me want to finish this story even more! :) **

**The beginning of this chapter's a little dull but I like it because I got to be in Naraku's head at the end. Keep in mind he had changed. He's not the evil villain from the show anymore. He's been purged of the demon's and evil that consumes his life. He is going to be OOC for the rest of the story. And don't worry I didn't forget about Kagura and Kanna. They'll be brought into the story in later chapters. Just be patient and you shall be rewarded.:) **

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

I managed to convince Chantelle to come with us to the palace. She protested, saying that she wasn't going to run, but I assured her that she would be with us and that all I need to do was to gather my men. It wasn't a total lie, I just simply wasn't going to allow her to leave her room until after the threat was eliminated.

Currently, I had her tucked up under my arm, practically dragging her away from our hut. She was less than excited when I told her we would have to travel by foot. She asked if I could just show her what it looked like so she could teleport us there. I refused though, I hadn't liked the headache I got afterwords and didn't want a headache going into the meeting room. I'd already have one as it was.

So, after a few minutes of persuading her, she agreed. We walked towards the center of the village where the others patiently waited. The miko glanced up from her oversized yellow bag, and gave my mate a small sad smile. The youkai hunter and Monk shifted in their spots, both rather anxious to go. The slayers younger brother stood by, though he said he was staying behind to help the older between the three, I turned to Inuyasha who's ears were flat on his head.

He looked just as upset as the others, and I knew he told them. I didn't know whether I should have beaten him for telling them with out asking for permission or if I should have thanked him for telling them the demands of the crazed older demon. I didn't want to repeat myself anymore than I had to.

Inuyasha moved to kneel in front of the miko, who climbed on his back, while the fire cat transformed to her larger form. The monk and hunter climbed on her back, ready to leave just as much as I wanted to. I noticed movement next to me, as Ah-Un walked up next to me with Rin, Jaken and the kit seated on his back.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We await your commands!" Jaken squawked with the wave of his staff. I kept my self from sighing and pulled my mate into my arms. She opened her mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut at the sight of my face. I wasn't in the mood to argue, and she could see that. Chantelle grumbled and crossed her arms on her chest, and I chuckled softly before turning to the group.

"Is everyone ready?" They nodded. Something clicked in the miko's mind, however and straightened from her spot on the hanyou's back.

"Wait, where's Naraku?" She asked, glancing around the area. I stifled a snarl. I still did not like the man despite being free from his inner demons. I could care less if he was a 'changed man'. His attempts to hurt me and the people I care for in the past has given me plenty of reason to still want to rip his head off. Chantelle calmly placed a hand on my cheek, pulling me from my thoughts. I could feel her working her magic, to try to calm me. My beast purred, relaxing under her touch. I huffed at how easily it rolled on it's back.

Right then, Naraku decided to make his appearance, wearing his baboon pelt he was so fond of. He moved from the shadows of the huts, his face shadowed from his hood.

"Why I am right here, dear miko." He smirk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the half demon.

"Shove it Naraku. You don't scare us any more so drop the damn act." He growled, speaking the truth. Naraku had no care to harm any of us now. He hadn't a single thought of killing any of us, or stealing the shards since his 'cleanse'. He agreed that he would let Chantelle in at least once a day, to calm the others nerves until we felt that it was enough. If he ever thought of trying to harm us, Chantelle would know and make quick work to ensure he wouldn't.

The half demon laughed, the sound no longer sending shivers down spines though it did shock us. The sound was carefree, happy, and inviting. Perhaps it was what the man sounded like before he became a vessel to the demons, or before he was known as the thief Onigumo. We would never know for certain.

Naraku reached up and pushed the hood away from his eyes, the glint in his eyes just as carefree as his voice.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I simply wanted to make my entrance more dramatic." He chuckled before moving to stand in front of Ah-Un. Rin shifted uncomfortably in her seat when Naraku stepped closer to her side. I didn't miss the flash of something that went across his eyes. Was that hurt? Sadness? It seemed a mix of both. I frowned but said nothing of it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well the days not going to sit around and wait for us. Lets go."

I huffed inwardly, I wasn't going to have him try and control this group, however I knew now was not them time to argue with him. He was right, we needed to leave.

I glanced down at my mate who was still sulking in my arms, and followed behind the hanyou, using a bit of my speed to gain the lead in our group, earning a growl from behind me.

I smirked. I rather enjoyed being able to piss him off on a daily basis, but I would never admit that aloud.

_"At least not to anyone besides me."_My mates light voice enter my thoughts, causing me to jump fractionally. She giggled but said nothing else. I playfully growled and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hold on tight." I whispered in her ear, and took off to the sky. She made a small noise and flung her arms around my neck. I could sense the others close behind and continued towards my home- no, _our_ home.

Naraku's POV:

I watched the two as Sesshomaru took off towards who knows where. I've never heard of his palace before in all my years of being alive. It was not something that was broadcast to the world it seemed. I assumed it was towards the west, him being Lord of the West, but besides that I couldn't tell you where it was. He kept it hidden well, I wonder if he had any sort of of barriers around it that prevented me from ever finding it.

I smirked to myself. If I had found it I doubt there would be much of it left. That was, however, what would have happened before Chantelle had saved me. I thought back to that day, when she banished the other demons from my soul, ridding them from my body. She gave me a choice of course. She asked me if I wanted to be saved, or if I wished to die with the demons. I wanted to live. I knew it would possibly change me forever, but I had no clue it would be this drastic. She had given me a second chance at life, a new start. And I wasn't going to throw it away simply because of the only demon she was forced to leave with me.

It was a quiet one. It didn't try to fight against me, it didn't try to take over. It was obedient, docile, and wanted to live just like I did. Chantelle chose well when she had to keep one to keep me alive. It would do as I wanted with out argument.

I looked back at the two, Chantelle's arms tightly clutching Sesshomaru's neck. I chuckled, but I couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy take over. No, not from seeing the two of them together, but from what they had. I glanced over to the small girl who sat atop the back of the large dragon demon. The demon had moved as far as it could from me, sensing Rin's obvious discomfort of me. Knowing she was frighten caused my chest to tighten. I had known pain before, but this rejection hit me hard.

I knew quite well she was too young, barely thirteen, however I could tell from her scent that she was the one. She would be my mate. The smell was very light, hardly there, but I knew it was. I knew that as she'd grow into the beautiful woman that she was destined to be, so would the scent that pulled me towards her. I couldn't think of her as a mate yet. She was too innocent to think that of her like that right. Too innocent, and too young. I shuddered at the thought. Much too young.

I wasn't happy with the deal Chantelle and I had, but I understood where she was coming from. She would now be seen as Rin's mother, and she did have a say in who Rin were to mate or marry. And if I even want to consider mating Rin, I would need Chantelle to persuade her overbearing father. I held in laughter at the thought of Sesshomaru acting as Rin's father.

I didn't know the man well enough to know what his true intentions where, but I had seen how he cared for the girl. He was protective, caring, and much more interactive with her than with anyone, save his new mate. He listened to the small girl, even if she rambled about nothing in particular. He would give her subtle touches, such as pats on the head or back. He would return her hugs, but not with as much force as her. It was just enough to see that he cared.

Yes, Sesshomaru really was a mystery to me. Was he cold, bitter and cruel? Or was just misunderstood? No one, but the two girls that he held dear to his heart would ever know. A smile spread across my face. I was truly happy for them. They had found happiness that I never knew. If the Lord of the West, the cruelest man of time could find love then I knew I could. I just simply had to wait. And I would wait patiently until the time was right.

"Holy cow!" The miko cried from her place on Inuyasha's back, the two disappearing in the trees and returning to the air for a short time. I chuckled when I heard Inuyasha scold her for shouting in his sensitive ears, and turned to look at whatever had caught her attention.

A gasp could be heard from us all as we took in the sight before us. How had I never seen this palace before?! It was larger than any palace I had ever tried taking over. It was spectacularly grand.

Walls stretched for what seemed like miles, surrounding the large buildings. It had two smaller towers that climbed to the heavens with what I assumed was the main building that took up most of the land in the center. The main building was only seven stories tall but it was made up by the length. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. Of course Sesshomaru would overemphasize his power by the size of his palace.

The architect was obviously from centuries past, though it looked like it hadn't be affected by time. The roofs glinted a dark red reflecting the sunlight off the tops. The towers, separated from the the main building had the same dark roofs,with balcony's wrapping around each floor, I attempted to count the floors but lost interest after thirty. And they continued to climb to the skies till they disappeared in the clouds.

The scenery behind it definitely fitted the fantasy like effect it had on us. It sat in a valley surrounded by mountains, the peaks too disappearing in the clouds. I could see distant river carving their way through the mountain, some creating waterfalls, the mist rising from the small ponds it made at the bottom. Fields with flowers covered the area, their bright colors almost shocking if you look at the owner of the lands. It was all so pleasant, all so mystical. I was surprised at the thought that Sesshomaru owned these lands. It was so beautiful, something I didn't expect from him.

As we neared the palace, I could see people mulling around on the grounds. Sesshomaru made his descent with us quickly following behind. It was still to surreal as we entered the great Lord of the West's home. I could see and sense the many shocked faces of the servants as they took in the sight of our group. We definitely were a sight to see.


	37. Neonate

**This chapter is focused on Fumiko. I know she started off as a minor character, but I grew to really like Fumiko. You learn a lot about her past, who she is, why she's different and it hints at why Sess starts to distrust humans. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was fun to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV:<p>

The doors to the main hall slid open as the group came to land at the bottom of the stairs. Fumiko, dressed in a dark green kimono, glided through the door a smile playing on her lips as she took in the strange group before her. She wasn't used to seeing such races intermingled with each other. Five youkais, two hanyous, four humans and one, as the miko called her, Demi-Angel. Strange group indeed. However, it seemed to work for them. They all knew each others traits, what they were good at, what made them tick, but more importantly knew that they could always lean on another for strength.

Fumiko never had friends like that. She had acquaintance, but because of her being the daughter of the Lord of the North, that's all they would ever be to her. It was not because she didn't want friends, it was because she didn't know who she could trust. The people that she would meet would want to be close to her because of her father's power and wealth. Not because they wanted to become friends with her. Because of that, Fumiko was limited to whom she could trust. There was however, one person who had become close to being a friend to her. He didn't care who her father was, or who she was. He actually enjoyed being around her. He liked her, for her.

_ -Flashback-_

_ "Do you enjoy your tea, milady?" his soft voice echoed through the garden. A young teen with snow white hair and sea foam green eyes vigorously nodded her head as she sipped the tea. The older man smiled, his laugh lines crinkling around his eyes. He lifted the pot from the tray and poured more of the tea into the cup the young girl had extended towards him. _

_ "How do you manage to make such wonderful tea Hiroshi?" _

_ The man laughed and poured himself a cup of tea. "I must give my wife credit for this. I was absolutely hopeless when it came to tea before I had met her. She swore the first time we met and I made her tea that I was out to kill her. In all honesty, I never tried to make tea before I had met her."_

_ The teen giggled and went to go and pour herself another cup. The man immediately set his cup down, some of it's content spilling out, and reached for the pot._

_ "No Lady Fumiko, allow me." He batted her hand away from the pot and poured her the last of the tea._

_ "But I'm more that capable to do it myself!" She protested. The older man laughed and shook his head. _

_ "Your stubbornness amazes me." he chuckled, using the sleeve of his yukata to clean his mess. Fumiko huffed, but said nothing else as she sipped the tea. She could sense her sister hiding a few feet away down the hall. Fumiko ignored her though, not caring about her sister at the moment. She was simply going to enjoy the peace she felt now. _

_ She stole a glance to the man next to her, his black hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She remembered when he first got the job at the palace. He was about twenty five at the time, was newly wed, and hadn't the slightest idea how to be a servant. So Fumiko decided to save him and have him become a personal servant. He would clean her room, change the sheets on her futon, make sure she was awaken in the morning and given her meals. He didn't help her dress,and bathe, that was Ayame's job, but he was there when she wished to walk through the gardens, or there to help her with her studies._

_ That was over twenty years ago. She didn't age, but he did. Times had changed but he still remained loyal to her. She watched him and his family grow, happy for him whenever he would have another child, or when his wife insisted on sending him back to the palace with one of her hand made kimono's or blankets. Hiroshi became more than just friends with her. He was family. _

_ Fumiko smiled into the cup, it wasn't something she wished to say around her father however. If her father knew that she thought so highly of the servant, well she was worried how he would handle it. It was beneath them to become close to the people that served them. At least that was what her father thought. _

_ Her beliefs were far from his. She was given a kinder soul than her families. They were youkais through and through. All they cared about was power and wealth. They didn't care for the other things in life. Something Fumiko never took for granted. She would always cherish those who were close to her, those that she loved. She agreed though, it was unheard of for a youkai to have such mortal feelings. She was the first in centuries to care for another before herself. She wasn't certain why, but she assumed it had to do with the her dormant beast. _

_ Fumiko was always a puzzle to her family. When she was born, she wasn't in her beast form, like her sister who came in her snake youkai form. Instead, Fumiko came in her mortal form. Her mother argued it was because she was first born and didn't wish to harm her twin sister in the womb, but everyone one knew it had to be for other reasons. What reasons, they could never tell. Since Fumiko's birth her beast was silent._

_ Even now, it still troubled Fumiko as to why her beat refused to awaken. She didn't even know what her beast looked like, it so deep and hidden within her. She knew it was there, she could feel it's power, but it never once allowed her to see it. _

_ Shiharu however, had a twisted sense of pleasure in knowing her twin couldn't transform. When they were forced to spar against each other, Shiharu would change to attempt to overpower her sister, to prove herself to her father. Despite the obvious disadvantage, Fumiko would always win over her sister and in some way would subdue her. She never let her beasts lack of attendance control how powerful she was or wasn't. _

_ Fumiko could sense her sister retreat from her hiding spot, pulling Fumiko from her thoughts. She set her cup down on the tray and looked at the garden that lay before them. She loved this garden, it was small but inviting. The koi pond rested at the center with a small bridge over it that lead to a small gazebo. Hydrangeas of all colors surrounded the pond and a rather large sakura tree covered the back half of the garden. This was her mothers garden through and through. Her mother planted the sakura tree when Fumiko and Shiharu were born, and since then they've watched it grow the great tree it was now. It was a symbol of her pregnancy success despite the complications that her mother had gone through. _

_ Fumiko turned to look back at Hiroshi and smiled widely at him. He smiled back and took a last sip of his tea. She could sense that he was over excited about something despite his calm appearance. It rolled off him in waves. Fumiko chuckled and situated herself closer to him. _

_ "Well? What is it you want to tell me?" She pressed, the smile widening on her face. Hiroshi glanced at her, then back at his tea before setting it down and turning to her excitedly. Fumiko held in a laugh when he practically bounced in his spot to face her. _

_ Hiroshi chewed on his lower lip, "My wife's pregnant again!" he gushed, the happiness now bubbling out. _

_ Fumiko gasped and bounced herself. "Oh congratulations! How far along is she?"_

_ "Well she's apparently only just started showing, so I'd say around 11 weeks." he smiled, and seem reassure at the thought. It would make sense, the last time he had seen his wife was over three months ago. He never doubt his wives faithfulness but it was always reassuring to know she was just for him. _

_ Fumiko smiled and patted his hand, "I'm so happy for you. Lets hope this ones a boy." She joked with a wink. Hiroshi laughed. _

_ "Yes, lets." he chuckled and turned back to the tray in between him. Fumiko felt the sudden familiar tingle on the back of her neck as her ears picked up the whistle her father used to summon them. She sighed and turned her head in the direction of the call. Hiroshi glanced up from the tray knowing that she was being called. _

_ "He wishes to see you?" he questioned. Fumiko's father hardly called for her with the whistle, he would normally come to find her if he needed something, however he would whistle for her if it was important and he couldn't leave the area. Hiroshi couldn't hear the whistle but always seemed to know when she was called. _

_ Fumiko could sense two more youkais coming closer to the palace and knew why her father had called her. She sighed again and looked back at Hiroshi, who sat waiting for her reply. She gave a __small nod before standing. _

_ "Yes it would seem we have guests. If you'll excuse me Hiroshi, I have to go and greet them." Fumiko could sense the people growing closer to the palace and knew who they were before they crossed the palace walls. A smile spread across her face. "It's Lord Inu no Taisho and his son, Sesshomaru."_

_ Hiroshi nodded and stood, "Then I will clean up and have your studies ready for you when you return." _

_ Fumiko smiled at him, "Thank you. Could you also make more tea for us as well?" Hiroshi laughed. _

_ "Of course milady. Anything for you." he bowed low waiting for her to leave before he stood straight. Fumiko clicked her tongue and poked his shoulder._

_ "None of that Hiroshi!" She had told him in the past it was only necessary in front of her father and he didn't need to do it when they were alone. Now he'd do it just to annoy her. _

_ Hiroshi laughed and stood straight. "Just go milady. I will have the tea ready and warm for you." _

_ Fumiko dipped her head and tuned to leave the garden. She was so deep in thought as to figure why they Lord of the West was here at her home, she missed the scent of the two guards that slipped past her. _

_ Fumiko walked to the main hall, where her father had called her to and slid the door open. A smile broke on her face, mimicking the Great Lord of the West's smile. Lord Taisho had always been fond of Fumiko. He had appreciated how much effort Fumiko had to use to keep her strong with her lack of beast's presence. He would treat her with gifts whenever he were to visit them, he would tell her stories of his trips, and would teach her new tricks. He was like an uncle to Fumiko, someone she could go to speak with when she need too. _

_ Quickly, but gracefully, she moved across the room to his open arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed, taking in his familiar scent. It had been to long since she had seen them. Taisho laughed and patted her head before releasing her. _

_ "And how have you been my neonate?"_

_ Fumiko scowled at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm no longer a hatchling my lord." She jokingly snarled. Taisho laughed and nodded. _

_ "Yes you are right little lady. You are no longer a baby. Forgive this old man, I've had a long few months." He teased and smiled down at the young teen who pouted in front of him. It was uncommon to see the Lord of the West so carefree and open around anyone but by now the others were used to it. He was only this kind to Fumiko and his son. _

_ Sesshomaru, who was appeared in his early teens as well, stood behind his father, taking in the scene before him. He was used to seeing his father acting like an uncle to this girl. She had something special about her that drew the two of them to Fumiko. Despite only seeing each other a few times out of the year, Sesshomaru and Fumiko had grown close. Sesshomaru saw her as his younger sister, and cared for her greatly. _

_ Fumiko, sensing his eyes that rested on her, turned to the young teen and smiled warmly at him. Sesshomaru returned the smile and gave her a small bow. Fumiko returned the bow and chuckled. _

_ "And how have you been, pup?" she put emphasis on the 'pup' knowing that it irked him when called that. Sesshomaru huffed but said nothing about it to give her the satisfaction. _

_ "I've been well, neonate." He sneered. Fumiko stifled a growl. _

_ A throat was cleared, catching the attention of the others. Fumiko turned to look upon her father who sat stiffly on his throne, her mother to his left and her sister to his right. Fumiko scowled at her sister, who's smirk unsettled her. Her father's face was grim, something Fumiko wasn't used to seeing. He normally had was pleased to see the Lord of the West. But something was troubling him. _

_ "What is it father?" Fumiko asked curiously and made her way to her father. He continued to stare at her, his emotions mulling around on his eyes. He took in a deep breath before beingining. _

_ "It seems that we have finally been able to catch the traitor that resides here." He began, seemingly cautious with the words that he chose. Fumiko smiled brightly at him._

_ "Oh well that is good then, right?" _

_ Her father shook his head, "No child, in this case it is not."_

_ The other frowned, except Shiharu. Her smirk grew, her eyes never leaving her sister. Fumiko tilted her head. Her father wasn't making any sense to her. _

_ "Why is that not good?" She pressed. Her father continued to stare, refusing to answer. Taisho stepped behind Fumiko, placing a hand on her shoulder in attempts to calm her growing aggravation. Fumiko huffed at him but didn't move away from her spot in front of her father. _

_ Her father knew that she wouldn't give us so easily, and he sighed at the thought. _

_ "We've found letters, with private information that only the family knows of. None of the servants should know of these secrets. We suspect this person is how the weaker youkai south of here are capable of killing as many of our men as they have." He paused, "We have him in custody and he is being tired by the High Judge as we speak. And I can assume that we will have his execution in the court yard here in an hour or so." Slowly he stood, his eyes still never leaving Fumiko's. "I expect everyone to be there." _

_ With that, he turned and left the hall with out another glance back. Fumiko frowned, her father was acting rather strange. Taisho gave the girl's shoulder a small squeeze before he followed the Lord of the North. _

_ Fumiko sighed, 'Men are hopeless.' She sensed Sesshomaru make his way across the room to stand next to her. He gave Fumiko's mother a small bow and tugged at Fumiko's sleeve. _

_ "I wish for the tea your servant makes." He said with a 'no-nonsense' tone. Fumiko rolled her eyes. _

_ "Hn." She turned and left the hall with Sesshomaru in tow. He knew she meant sure, but she like throwing his words right back in his face. She sensed her twin following close behind, the emotions that were rolling off of her made the hair on Fumiko's neck stand. She was excited about something, no excited wasn't the right word. She seemed to eager, like she was waiting for something to happened. Fumiko frowned. She didn't like it when her sister planned things. They never ended well. _

_ Fumiko enter her wing and went to where she had left Hiroshi. She turned the corner and saw the tray still in the spot where they were before she left, but no Hiroshi. Strange, it was very unlike him to not pick up after himself. She stopped and looked down at the tray at her feet. Something wasn't right. She took in a deep breath, sniffing to see if there was any sign of him. _

_ She caught Hiroshi scent, but what puzzled her was two other scents. They were obviously guards from the scent of leather, but what business did they have in her wing?_

_ A soft cackled had her and Sesshomaru turning to the noise. _

_ "Missing something are you dear sister?" Shiharu sneered, finally stepping out of the shadows. Fumiko narrowed her eyes at her twin. _

_ "What did you do?" Her voice came out in a snarl. _

_ "Oh nothing dearest sister." Her sister smiled looking all too smug for Fumiko's liking. "I only did what I had to."_

_ It was Sesshomaru's turn to growl at Shiharu."What did you **have **to do?" _

_ Shiharu turned to Sesshomaru, the smile now gone, "Protect my people."_

_ Their father's whistle could be heard off in the distance. He was calling them to the courtyard. _

_ "Oh my. That didn't take long at all." Her smug smile returned. "Let us hurry, we don't want to miss the show." Shiharu briskly walked away, eager to go to her father's call. Sesshomaru turned to Fumiko, who continued to growl in her sister direction. _

_ "Let us go. We've been called." He muttered and turned to follow where Shiharu had disappeared. Fumiko suddenly had an unsettling feeling in her gut. What did her sister mean to 'protect her people'?_

_ She could feel her limbs moving in the direction of the court yard, but Fumiko's mind was still back at the spot she had left Hiroshi. Where had he gone and why were their the scent of two of her guards? None were needing in her wing, it was the smallest of the palace and one could easily make it from one side to the other in less the five minutes. She didn't need protection from intruders. She had proven that many times before that she was more reliable than her men when it came to her private quarters. _

_ Something clicked in Fumiko's mind that had her running towards the court yard. She pleaded to the gods that it wasn't true, it just couldn't be! Sesshomaru and Shiharu were already in the yard. Shiharu was grinning from ear to ear, a look of triumph in her eyes. Sesshomaru had a look of shock and betrayal in his. _

_ Fumiko felt as if the world had begun to slow around her as she turned her head towards the man that was kneeing in front of a block. He head was facing the ground, his high ponytail flipped and covering his face. She could smell his tears, his confusion and his pain. _

_ 'No,-' Fumiko started to fling herself at the man her eyes wide with fear. Two sets of strong arms grabbed her one around the waist, the other took hold of her hands. She fought with all her might trying to get to the man. "HIROSHI!" A scream tore from her throat, her ears ringing from the sound. But she didn't care. All she cared was getting to the innocent man in front of her. But the men who had hold of her refused to be shaken off. Hiroshi's head snapped in her direction, his eyes locking with Fumiko's. Fumiko's breath was caught in her throat, the pure agony in his eye's causing her mind to go blank. _

_ A man dressed in black came up to the block and shoved the quivering man down onto the block with his foot. Fumiko snarled at him; how dare he treat her servant as such! The man in black reached for the swords hilt that rest on his hip. Something snapped in Fumiko's head when the man placed the blade on the back of Hiroshi's neck. She could see her father speaking but she heard nothing but the roar of blood rushing to her head and her hearts rabid beating in her chest. She could see her world crashing down on top of her as the man in black raised his sword. She knew she screamed again, begging them to free Hiroshi, but she couldn't hear it. _

_ Calmly, the executioner brought the sword down, and sliced into her beloved servants head. Fumiko's voice caught and she could feel the fight leave her immediately. Her eyes were wide with horror as she watched his head be placed in a basket. His body was lifted and moved out of the court yard away from Fumiko's grief stricken sight. _

_ Fumiko found herself on her knees, the men releasing her from their grip. The world became quite around her, the roar now gone. She couldn't believe it, her father thought that man was the traitor. How could he? What proof did he have? How dare he take away the one person she had grown to care for, to even love? Why?_

_ Reality came crashing down on her when her father stepped in front of her. His looked down at her, in a irate manner. His mouth was pulled into a thin line, his eyes narrowing into slits as he took in his distraught daughter's appearance. Fumiko felt the anger growing inside of her when she looked upon the man in front of her. He was nothing to her now. She didn't care what supposed proof he had against her Hiroshi, he would never mend the wrong he had done. _

_ He spoke to her, but she heard nothing. His lips moved, still nothing came. Fumiko knew she was staring at him, but she couldn't seem to focus. Something was shifting inside of her. It was strange, she could feel it move inside of her, unsettled by something. It was unsettled by her, and how torn she was. She could feel it's power swell inside her, though it didn't want to overpower her. It just wanted to heal the pain it could feel. It wanted it to stop._

_ Fumiko gasped, her hand flying to grip her chest. Her fangs started to grow, a sensation that she had never once experienced. It was odd, but surprisingly reassuring. Claws ripped her kimono, the sound of fabric tearing reaching all the sensitive demon's ears. Her aura flared, the intensity of it almost suffocating the others around her, demon and human alike. Her father gasped and stepped back. _

_ Fumiko felt power she never felt before. It exploded to life within her. She knew her eyes were turning red. Something that has never happened to her before, not once. And Fumiko knew why. _

_ Her beast had awoken._

* * *

><p>Neonate- newborn<p> 


	38. Crowns of Flowers

Naraku's POV:

I sighed as I got myself situated at the base of one of the trees in the garden. Sesshomaru was whisked away by that female youkai who ran down the stairs to greet us. He told us to go to the gardens and to wait there for him till he returned. Despite Inuyasha's obvious distaste in listening to his older brother we complied. So here we waited, the small group spread throughout the rather large garden.

I snorted, it was more like a field. Towards the entrance of the garden were small walkways that winded around the landscape, trees were scattered around the area and a slight slope with the open field that led to a small stream. The field was covered in flowers of all colors and varieties. It was lovely. I smiled before closing my eyes while leaning my head against the tree.

It was so odd being in such a breathtaking area and the land being owned by the great Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye. He acts as if he cares only of himself, only cares for power. He leads you to believe that he isn't of kind nature, and often reinforces that assumption with his brutality. Yet here we sit, next to his mate and ward, both of which he clearly cares for more than himself. And in his palace that was built to almost seem as one with the beauty of the land. Yes, there was more to him than anyone could guess, I only wished to know what it was to cause him to have this cold and distant outer exterior. One can wish can't they?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the rustle of the leaves and branches above me, no doubt Inuyasha taking resident in the tall sakura tree. My ears caught the quite laughter of Kagome and Rin, who sat on the slope a short distance from me. My heart clenched in my chest at the sound of Rin's laughter. How I wished I could make her laugh the same way. I let out a sad sigh, earning an annoyed grunt above me. Inuyasha no doubt knew, he might not come off intelligent, but that was only a front he gave people. He was similar to his brother when it came to intelligence, he however lacked control.

I ignored him, and turned my attention the the girls. Chantelle and Kagome smiled at Rin, who was rolling down the hill, crushing the helpless flowers as she went. Chantelle shook her head.

"Careful Rin. You don't want to ruin all the flowers!" She teased, sounding more alive than she had all day. Rin giggled and sat up.

"Sorry, it's just so nice to be home!" She beamed at the older girls before standing. She ignored the dirt that covered her orange checked kimono and ran around picking random flowers until she returned to the girls with a rather large bouquet. She set them down in front of them, and went straight to work making crowns from the flowers. Kagome smiled and started her own crown while Chantelle just smiled and watched.

I watched them enviously, wanting more than ever to be next to them and apart of their happiness. But I knew if I got to close, I would scare the small girl away. The thought of that hurt me more than not being next to her. I sighed again and looked to the sky, watching the clouds lazily pass by. The sound of soft foot steps drawing near had me look down and see who was coming towards me. My eyes widen slightly when Rin made her way over to me, her eyes wary of me as she neared. She dipped her head low, stopping a foot in front of me. I gave her a small smile, hoping to help calm her. She peered at me through her bangs, before she cautiously stepped towards me. I noticed her raise her hand towards my head with a crown in her hand. I chuckled softly and lowered my head, waiting till I felt the weight of the crown being place on my head. She situated it on my head till it stayed in place before stepping back. I sat straight, gauging her reaction of me.

Her big brown eyes stared at me for a second before a smile broke on her lips and reached her eyes. I full-heartedly returned the smile and bowed my head at her.

"Thank you." I said softly, still afraid I'd scare her off. She giggled and bowed back. She said nothing before she spun and ran back to girls that were carefully watching us. She ran up to Chantelle, who pulled Rin into her lap laughing at something the girl said. Chantelle glanced up at me, and our eyes locked for a second, her barrier down for a short time.

_'Thank you.'_ I said, knowing it was her who told Rin to give me the crown. She smiled and turned her attention back to Rin, her barrier back up tighter than ever.

It was in that moment that I'd knew that everything would be alright. That Rin would come to accept me. I knew that, even though I still had years of pain to mend, we would be okay. I just needed to take it one step at a time. And I had to make sure that she was willing every step of the way. I couldn't push it, I couldn't force her. I had to wait, I had to be patient. It made me anxious and nervous to think that the slightest thing that I could do, would set back whatever work I had tried to do, but that was how it was to be. I had to earn her love.

I leaned my head back against the tree, careful of the crown that rested on my head, and blissfully closed my eyes. I finally felt happy for the first time in decades.

Inuyasha's POV:

I watched the small exchange between Naraku and Rin and couldn't stop from chuckling. Fate sure knew how to give you a weird twist in life. Yeah, I knew that Rin was the spider demons mate, but it was still weird. Kagome had told me after Sango explained why Chantelle nearly killed Naraku the day they got back. I, for once, didn't have anything to comment on about it. If she was his mate, all I would ask of him is to wait till she was old enough to know what the hell she was getting into. Of course Chantelle had already made sure he knew that.

I huffed and turned to look over at my mate and Chantelle, who sat with Rin on the slope. Shippo was currently curled up with Kirara on the deck near the doors. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to them softly talking to each other with the fingers intertwined. About damn time. Apparently Sesshomaru and Chantelle's meeting set of a 'domino effect', as Kagome called it, and cause us each to realize how much the other meant to us.

If I had known that bringing that woman over to our time would mean that Kagome and I would finally be together, I'd of done it sooner. I don't know why, but when I saw what that crazy bitch did to Chantelle I couldn't stop myself from seeing Kagome in her place. It was that split second vision that had my blood boiling and I knew that I wasn't going to let that happen. She was mine, and nothing was going to stop me from protecting her.

I watched her help Rin make the crowns from the flowers she had picked. I could see us a few years from now, with our own pups. I didn't want to wait, but I knew that she wanted to finish her schooling first, which she claims to only have one 'semester' left. Feh, I'll believe it when I see it. But she was going to make me wait until everything in her time was settled and done with. I didn't understand her reasoning behind it but I didn't want to piss her off anymore than I already have.

I frowned to myself. Since we no longer needed to hunt down the shards so quickly all that was really left was this stupid war the crazy Lord of North declared. I knew this really wasn't my battle, but unfortunately my ass of a half brother decided to drag me and Kagome in this. I could get his reasoning, Kagome was best friends with his mate who's convinced she's going to die. I wouldn't admit that though. Asshole didn't need his head any bigger than it was.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I thought over the conversation that Sesshomaru and I had earlier that day. I still couldn't believe the demands that crazy guy wanted. If that idiot seriously thought Sesshomaru would bend over and do as the old man asked, then he was in way over his head. I've never seen Sesshomaru so upset over something that caused him to lose his composure. Granted, I do manage to bring out the bad side in him all the time, but for once he wasn't thinking of himself. This was more personal than his pride.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a dark aura making their way towards us. I snarled and leaped down from the tree to Kagome's side, my Tetsusaiga already ready to fight. I snarled at the demon that was coming closer to us while I tucked Kagome under my arm.

"Inuyasha?" her voice quivered, wrapping her arms around my waist. I finally caught the scent of the demon and snarled again. Why the hell did she have to show up now? And here in the one place she shouldn't have been able to find.

Chantelle pulled Rin behind her next to me, her eyes narrowing in the direction I was aiming at. Naraku sighed and moved away from the tree he was leaning on. He calmly made his way over to us, his pace all too leisurely for my liking. I turned my attention to him.

"Why the hell is she here?" I spat. Naraku rolled his eyes at me.

"Because I called for her."

I glared at him. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Naraku!"

We all looked up, having to shield our eyes from the glare of the sun. And there she was, sitting on her stupid feather. I could barely make out her face, but I knew she was glaring at us.

"Get your ass down here!" I snarled and raised my blade at her. She snorted but did as I demanded. With an excessive amount of wind, she lowered herself down, causing the flowers to bend underneath her. Gracefully, she stepped off her feather, her 'older sister' right behind her. I glared at the two, who stared at us with uncertainty and the small pale one's emotionless stare. I hate how I could never smell the runt. I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward.

"Kagura. What the hell makes you think I wouldn't rip into you right here, right now?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and snorted, "Because Naraku would not allow it." Turning from me she looked over her 'master'.

"Naraku, why are you with these people." She hissed, giving each of us a glare. She did a double take when she looked over to Chantelle, but turned her attention back to Naraku.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled turning to Naraku, who looked indifferent to the whole thing. "You haven't told her?!"


	39. Tea time

**Don't hurt me! **

**But Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Miroku's POV:<p>

I'm still not certain as to how this happened. Here we sat all together, in a dinning hall sipping our tea on our pillows around a small dinning table. Inuyasha sat with Kagome across from Naraku, Kanna and Kagura, who were glaring daggers at one another. Inuyasha had insisted, well more like out right demanded, that they leave Lord Sesshomaru's palace. I recalled the shouting match the two exchanged over the subject, but they were quickly cut short when said Lord swiftly appeared out of nowhere and silenced the two.

Kagura was stunned when Lord Sesshomaru put Inuyasha and her in their place, and even more so when he turned to take Lady Chantelle's hand. I had always known that she had feelings for Lord Sesshomaru, what woman couldn't? I even noticed Lady Kagome and Lady Sango get flustered in his presence. However, Kagura's feelings ran slightly deeper than that. I didn't miss the hurt that flashed across her face, and neither did Lady Chantelle. Lady Chantelle frowned, not upset about the look the wind demon had. Instead, she seemed worried about the woman she had just met. But, she had little time to dwell before Lord Sesshomaru ushered us back into palace.

He led us through the maze of halls, his face never changing from the blank mask he had perfected. He looked forward, his hand intertwined with Lady Chantelle knowing that we would all obediently follow. I chuckled, sipping on my tea.

Sango gave me a strange look, but said nothing. We turned our attention back to the two that were growling at one another. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes at the two, but made no move to stop this. She did however, elbow Inuyasha when his growls became too loud.

Naraku smirked, very well aware of how tense he had made the situation by bringing the two women here. I knew he had a reason for it, but he never did enlighten us on it. He just sat their with the smug look on his face while the two demons hashed it out, all while wearing that crown of flowers Rin had made for him.

I looked down the table to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Chantelle. Neither seemed fazed by this, both with the same blank look on their faces. Yes, they made the perfect match. I didn't miss the look of sadness that washed over Lady Chantelle's face, but it was quickly whipped away, her attention turning to Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru re-situated himself so that he could wrap an arm around Lady Chantelle's waist. The movement did not go unnoticed by the wind demon. She stiffened and ceased her growls.

"Naraku." Lord Sesshomaru's snapped. The spider demon turned to the Lord, the smirk still plastered to his face. "Explain."

Naraku chuckled. We all knew Lord Sesshomaru was not one for words, and there was no doubt that the recent events was wearing his patience thin.

"Yeah bastard! Why the hell is this bitch here?!" Inuyasha snarled. Naraku rolled his eyes and set his cup down. Kagome reached up and grabbed on of Inuyasha's ears and pulled, earning a soft yelp.

"You hush. You're not helping." She muttered. Inuyasha whined but didn't protest. Smart man.

Naraku chuckled again before turning to Sesshomaru. "Because she will be useful."

"Useful?!" Kagura scoffed.

"That and she has to do everything I ask. After all, I do have her heart." Naraku continued, ignoring the demon. Lady Chantelle frowned, obviously not liking the subject. Her blue eyes, searched Naraku's face waiting till the man locked eyes with her and then she relaxed. It was something strange that I had begun to notice about the Lady. I would have to discuss that with Kagome later.

Naraku turned his attention from Lady Chantelle to Lord Sesshomaru, who had been watching the exchange carefully. Naraku continued.

"As I was saying, she will be useful for us because I have her and her sister's hearts. Without them, they can never be free." He paused, waiting for the okay to continue. "So they will help us. And when we have won and everyone is alive and well, only they can they have the freedom they so search for."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing, only nodded for Naraku to continue.

"Kagura will aid us in the battle, she can keep to skies and watched the enemies. Kanna will stay with you, so that you may watch..." He paused glancing over to Lady Chantelle. She visibly bristled at the insinuation. "your mate and the miko."

Lady Chantelle's head snapped to Lord Sesshomaru, who for once looked slightly worried. I had to bite my lip to not burst out into laughter. I never would have thought I'd see the day when Lord Sesshomaru actually was worried for his being.

"Just why do I need to be watched, _Sesshomaru?_" Lady Chantelle bit out. Lord Sesshomaru sighed, pulling his arm from around her waist. He ignored her, and turned back to Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru looked him up and down, and nodded.

"That is acceptable." Standing he looked around the room and rather gracefully, pulled Lady Chantelle up with him. She made a face to protest but was quickly dragged out of the room. Stopping at the door, Lord Sesshomaru turned to Jaken who was sitting in a corner, silently watching our group.

"Take them to their rooms, and return to them when supper is ready."

Jaken jumped up from his spot, saluting his Lord, and lead us to to our respected rooms. I watched the pair leave, the door snapping shut behind them, and I did not envy them in the slightest. Lord Sesshomaru was going to have a lot of explain and grovelling to do.


	40. Non-Negotiable

Sesshomaru's POV:

Damn it all. I did not want my mate to find out that part of the plan just yet. I was going to wait until the morning of to slip something in her tea and tell her the plan. I wanted her to sleep until we were far from the palace, so that she couldn't follow. However it seemed that now that plan was changed.

I could feel her anger growing behind me with every step we took. I cursed at my father for creating the private rooms so far from the guest rooms. Yet, at the same time, I couldn't stop this happiness bubbling inside me. I frowned at that. I do not bubble. No, I was simply pleased. Yes, that was the right word. I was pleased that she was finally feeling some sort of emotion. She had been practically lifeless since last night, she was even outmatching me when it came to being emotionless. It was one thing when it was me, it's another when it is my mate.

I quickened my pace, knowing she would have to no problem keeping up with me. Turning the corners, I mulled over my approach to the fight I had no doubt would start once behind closed doors. I paid no mind to Fumiko as we charged past her. She rather quickly pressed herself to the side of the wall, her eyes wide as she watched us disappear around another corner.

I could sense Chantelle's confusion behind me. "She is family, so she is permitted to stay in the private corners." Again confusion. I stopped a sigh and continued. "She has been close to my family for centuries, despite her family's issues. If you want, you can talk to her later. You'd understand them."

Chantelle let out an exasperated sigh. It did not stop her anger growing. I relaxed slightly when I caught sight of the doors to our bedroom. I paused at that thought. Yes, I rather like the sound of that. This was our room, in our palace, on our lands. And it would forever be ours.

Without a glance back, I slid open one of the doors and pulled Chantelle in, who seemed to insist on digging her heals in the ground. I huffed, and easily pulled her the room. She snarled and launched herself at me. If I hadn't been waiting for her to do something like this I wouldn't have been prepared, but I knew her well enough. She continued to claw at me, the fire burning in her baby blue eyes. I smirked at the sight, which only made her snarl louder.

"You asshole!" She hissed, still trying to claw my eyes out. "You were never going to let me come fight with you!"

I snorted, "You truly believe that I was going to allow you to come with us, after what you supposedly saw?"

Chantelle's eyes widen a fraction. "First off: Allow? Second off: Hell yeah I was going to!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, gripping her wrists. "Yes allow. I decide what you can and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Roll back! You decide?! Oh hell no! You decide nothing for me!" Now she tried to pull her arms away from, but I wouldn't budge. Her voice dripped with such animosity, I was starting to reconsider my choice of words. "I do not belong to you nor do you decide what I can or can not do! I will not bend over backwards for you, and you sure as hell better not ever expect it!"

It was my turn to snarl. Before she even had time to process what happened next, I had her pinned to a wall, the sudden movement knocking the air from her lungs. I grabbed her wrist with one hand and pinned the above her head, while my other hand gripped her hip. My growls did not stop when she glared back. I leaned in until or nose touched or breaths mingling in the small space.

I had no doubt that my eyes were tinted red, I could feel my beast trying to take over, to get this woman that I had pinned to submit to me. This wasn't a claim of property that it was upset over, it was upset over he lack of respect for my need to keep her safe. This was a literal fight over her life, and it was not going to back down.

"I never expect you to 'bend over' for me unless it is behind closed doors. I expect you to fight me, I expect you to be difficult and defiant." She scoffed, while testing the strength of my wrist, but I wouldn't budge. I pressed myself against her and continued. "That is who you are, and I expect nothing less of you. However, you are going to do as I say in this instance. Your life is on the line and I am not going to lose you." I could feel my boiling rage calm to a simmer, and I took in her features before me.

Gods, I loved her eyes. Her baby blue with the subtle brown ring that had burned with rage a short time ago now became impossibly brighter, the understanding shinning there. I loved how her long dark red eye lashed framed those eyes. I adored her high cheek bones that were once flushed, were now burning a bright red when she felt me shift her to wrap her long lean legs around me waist. Her sharp nose, pressed firmly against mine, took in my smell while I took in hers. It was still so strange to me, I never smelt something like it before and I could barely contain myself from burrowing my nose in her neck to take in as much of it as I could. I was beginning to become addicted to it, I craved it.

"Your scent. What is it?" I whispered against her lips. She blinked her lips parting slightly and my eyes followed the movement. Her lips were perfect, small and full, her bottom lip had a slight pout that made me want to nip and suck until it was thoroughly loved.

"Uh. Pineapple, orange and coconut... I think?" she chocked out. I chucked, and didn't miss the shiver that went through her body. Keeping our eyes looked I lowered my lips down to hers. I brushed my lips against her, loving the warm sensation it sent throughout my body.

"You think?" I murmured against her lips. She shifted in my hold, her wrists still tightly held above her head. When she shifted she rubbed her lower body against mine and I couldn't stop the groan from passing my lips. She shivered again, this time she shifted again with purpose.

"Uh-huh." Was her breathy response and I couldn't hold back anymore. With one last groan I pressed my lips to her light pink ones. Eagerly she pressed up against me, her legs tightening their hold on my waist, pulling me into her. My hand that rested on her hip slid up her back to cradle her neck as I explored her mouth.

I wanted to memorize everything about her, and I was going to start with her mouth. I loved her taste, the way her tongue moved against mine fighting for dominance. I needed to nip at her lip, I needed her to know that she did belong to me here, in our sanctuary away from the world. Outside of this room she could make her own decisions, with in reason of course. She didn't have to ask to leave a room, or ask if something she did was acceptable or not. She would show respect to others, but I had no doubt in my mind she knew when to reel in the wild side of her to be respectable and kind Lady of the West I knew she was. She could be the woman I knew and I wasn't going to stand in her way, but here in this room in my arms, she would do what I wanted. She was mine, forever mine, and I wanted her to know that.

Only here would I ask her to leave that side of her that needed to control her life at the door. Only here would she be submissive. And I wouldn't have it any other way. She would love it, I had no doubt, but to gain her complete submission was most likely out of the question. She could never fully submit. Her personality would not allow it. I wasn't dense. No, I knew it was to much to ask, but I would have half if not not three fourths of her submission.

I would start now. Pulling back from her mouth to allow her a breath, I moved to kiss down her neck. Her chest heaved, and I couldn't stop the smirk that spread to my lips. I nipped the spot of her mark, savoring her unique taste. Chantelle jumped against me at the sensation which caused me to do it once more. She mewled, rotating her hips against mine. I wasn't going to have that.

I pulled back and stared her down. Chantelle froze, her bright blue eyes wide.

"I am not going to repeat myself after this, mate." I narrowed my eyes again, challenging her to start arguing. When she didn't I began again. "You will stay here." To show the severity of my words, I sealed my lips to hers, giving her no chance to argue. "You will not die."


	41. Take

**Heyoo! **

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Thank you sooo much for being so patient! I'm trying to dish these out two at a time right now. So lets hope I can keep this up! **

**Also there is a lime/lemon near the end. the ** with show when it begins.. ish. **

**And since it's been a while- Disclaimer:I do not(saddly) own anything Inuyasha related BUT I do own my Chantelle and her whole story and stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

That pompous asshole! How dare he think that he can control me like that! I knew he was going to put up a fight about me going but God damn it, how dare he?! Who the hell did he think he was?! Bastard!

First, he practically drags me around his overly large palace, then he throws me into a room and tells me that he is not going to allow me to go with them! Oh, he was in for a world of hurt!

I don't really remember what I yelled at him, all I remember was a burning rage when I looked at this man in front of me. I wanted to rip his eye balls out and stuff them down his throat! He, of course, knew that and held me back. I could feel his temper growing in him right along with mine. I didn't care though. I could take him, and he knew that.

When he said that he would decide things for me, I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Roll back! You decide?! Oh hell no! You decide nothing for me!" I knew that I sounded angry, and he knew that. I could see the wheels in his head turning, trying to rethink what he just said. "I do not belong to you nor do you decide what I can or can not do! I will not bend over backwards for you, and you sure as hell better not ever expect it!"

I did not however expect to be pinned to the wall, the wind knocked from me. His eyes bore into me, the red quickly seeping into his eyes. I could feel his growl vibrating through my body, the sound deep and deadly. I couldn't help the fear that took over my mind. He had my hands pinned above me with one hand, while the other tightly gripped my hip. He pressed his nose against mine, making sure I could not turn away from him.

"I never expect you to 'bend over' for me unless it is behind closed doors. I expect you to fight me, I expect you to be difficult and defiant." He snarled, though his voice hardly went above a whisper. I knew I made a noise of defiance but he ignore it. I tried to loosen his hold on my wrist which only made him tighten his hand and press against me. "That is who you are, and I expect nothing less of you. However, you are going to do as I say in this instance. Your life is on the line and I am not going to lose you."

I froze. I had never thought of it that way. I don't know what had made me so mad before, but now I knew why he was acting like this. He didn't want to control me. He just wanted me safe. I could see that now, but it was still bothering me. I needed to go with them to fight, I couldn't hide from this. I know that I hadn't been the greatest character to be around today, but I just couldn't seem to fully grasp the concept that my time was coming to an end. I didn't want to accept it, but it was going to happen. I couldn't hide.

He watched me, taking in my features. He seemed to relax as his deep amber eyes roamed my face. His breathe tickled my lips, and I felt my cheeks turn bright red as he lifted my legs around his waist. He shifted, pressing me tightly against him warmth spreading through my lower body. He took in a deep breath, taking in my scent. I couldn't stop myself from doing the same. He smelled amazing, like a bergamot and cedarwood. It filled my senses, taking over my mind. I couldn't seem to resist this pull he had. I didn't want to defy him, well not too much.

He was just doing his job. And that was to keep me safe. But I had to dig my heels in the ground and refuse like always. I didn't want to give in, yet I knew that this battle he would win. Though there was that small part of me that still scoffed at the thought it was quickly silenced when I felt him brush his lips against mine.

"Your scent. What is it?" He whispered against my lips. I blinked. What? Why did he want to know what I smelt like? I raked my brain trying to think about what it might be. I thought back to the lotion and body wash I used yesterday. It was something my mom got me in American, maybe that was it.

"Uh. Pineapple, orange and coconut... I think?" He chuckled, my body reacting by sending a shiver down my spine. Not from fear, but from how delicious he sounded.

"You think?" He whispered again. I shifted, trying to get a little leverage on him, but all I did was succeed in rubbing against him. He groaned, his eyes closing slightly. I paused, and tried again, just to mess with him.

"Uh-huh." I didn't even have time to think before he pressed his lips to mine, sealing us together. He nipped at my lower lip, demanding entrance which I gladly gave. He seemed much more frantic right now, like he was trying to know everything about me in this short time. I knew it was because of what might happen. He was trying to consume me, posses me. He wanted me to submit, to let him control me. Not outside of this room, but here in the moment. He wanted nothing but me.

He pulled back, his golden eyes a deep molten amber. The lust and need swirled there, captivating. I froze, unable to comprehend the emotions I saw.

"I am not going to repeat myself after this, mate." He rich voice dared me to argue, and I simply couldn't. Not right now. "You will stay here. You will not die." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and I knew that any other attempts to argue were futile.

******With quick and precise movement he had my arms pinned behind my back, and a hand under me, to keep from slipping down his body. My legs tightened around his waist and I could feel him move backwards, pulling me away from the wall. We continued our assaults on each others mouths as he lead us to where I could only guess was the bed.

None too gently, he dropped on the bed quickly covering me with his body. He worked his way up, starting at my feet. He pulled me shoes off, tossing them and my socks aside. His hands moved up my legs, kneading through the jeans until the rested at the button. He kissed and nipped his way up until he reached his hands. With a quick flick of his finger, he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, following the clothing til he was back at my feet.

Curiously, I rose up to my elbows watching him through heavy lidded eyes. His glanced up at me, his amber eyes locking with mine for a second before he turned back to my legs. He kissed up my left leg, till he reached my hips and moved back down to do the same to do the same for my right. He didn't leave an inch of skin untouched on my legs when he returned to my stomach.

He nipped and kissed the skin there while his hand quickly discarded of my shirt leaving me only in my underwear. He pulled away, hovering over me as he took me in. I wanted to shrink away from his scrutinizing gaze. He's never looked this closely at me before, and I wasn't sure I was ready to be put on the spot like this. He must have noticed my discomfort, his eyes flashing softer.

A soft purr came from his chest as he leaned forward. He nuzzled my cheek, wrapping his arms around my waist, pushing me to lay flat. He didn't stop the purrs as his lips traveled down my neck, focusing on the spot on my neck where he had marked me, before lowered down my chest. I could feel his hands resting on my hips, his thumbs drawing circles on my skin as he kissed and nipped over my heart.

I could barely stand it, the amount of love he was pouring into this. My hands found their way to his shoulders, pulling at his haori wanting it off. He chuckled, sensing my urgency and soon the offending items were gone. I tangled my hands in his silky hair, tugging him up til his lips crashed into mine. Waiting til he was fully distracted I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped him over. I pulled away, and smiled down at him.

He blinked, stunned. I giggled and ran my hands up his bare chest. I watched his muscles trembled underneath my touch. I loved how perfect his chest was, how it was so wonderfully sculpted. I loved how he reacted to my touch. My heart soared when I knew I was the only one who could ever see him like this again.

He groaned when I rolled my hips against his. I could feel him under me, hot and burning against my underwear. Damn that layer of clothing that kept from doing what I desperately needed. I stared down at him, watching his eyes swirl with emotions that seemed so hypnotizing. They were unblinking, demanding attention, and refusing to let my gaze go.

All of a sudden I heard a growl and was tightly pressed against the soft mattress. Now it was my turn to be stunned. He laughed, actually laughed at my expression.

"Now is not the time to play, mate. We can have time for that later." He purred. God, I could not get enough of his voice. An idea popped into my head; I was going to see just how loud my handsome mate could get.

"Alright, playtime's over." I smiled when his eyes widen a fraction. Reaching around me, I unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. I winked at him, and ran a finger down his cheek. "Take me. I'm yours."**


	42. Forever and Always

**Yaay! Another one! Whoo!**

**...**

**Okay just a warning you guys THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 18! I can not stress this anymore that it already its! NOT FOR KIDDIES! And no this chapter is not that important. It can be skipped over if you don't like these things but seriously guys. Anyways I've gone ahead and marked the major lemon with these ** and it ends with them as well. Only the last few paragraphs are slightly important. **

**Again. 18 YEARS OR OLDER! **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's POV:<p>

******I looked down at this woman I called my mate, taken captive by her beauty. She glowed under me, her chest rising and falling quickly. I watched memorized as she pulled of her 'bra' and tossed it carelessly aside. My breathe got caught in my throat at the words she practically purred.

"Take me. I'm yours."

I groaned, loving the sound of that. Without missing a beat, I leaned and kissed her hard. My hands busied themselves, pulling off her bottoms and tossing the aside. I quickly discarded my bottoms, the items forgotten in the corner with the rest of our clothes.

I place my knee between her legs and nudge them aside. No hesitation came from her part as she spread her legs wide, begging for me to take her. I didn't wait. I couldn't. I filled her, nearly choking at how tight she was. Her muscles surrounded me, pulling me in, tightening around me. She moaned low under me, her hands tangled in my hair. She tugged, forcing my head back, and I loved the pain that I received from it. I groaned again, noticing this was the first time I was being so vocal. She smiled, rotating her hips, successfully pulling another strangled groan from me.

Damn. I pulled back, trembling from the feel of her muscles tightening impossibly so. I sucked in a breathe, and thrust back in. Her back arched, thrusting her breast in the air. She unconsciously pulled me towards her chest and I took the opportunity to latch on to her nipples. I growled when she tightened her hold on her my hair once more, and I bit softly.

She gasped, moaning loud as her hips raised to meet mine. I kept up the slow pace, needing to hear her beg for more. I wouldn't move more until she did. I rotated my hips, and she tensed. I paused looking up to check if she was hurt. What I saw nearly made me snap. Her head was tossed back, her dark red hair still in the tight side braid that framed her face. Her eyes were clenched shut, her jaw slack. She noticed me stop and turned her head to me, her eyes fluttering open.

"Nu-no. Don't stop." She whispered. I chuckled and returned to the pace, making sure to hit that spot again and again. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her heels digging into my lower back. She began to moan louder with each thrust. It would only be a matter of time before she snapped.

"Sess-Sesshomaru." She gasped, dragging her nails down my back. I hissed and thrust harder than the last into her. I smirked at her sudden cry. Leaning down I brushed my lips against her ears.

"Yes, love?" I muttered against her ears. Chantelle gasped thrusting her chest up against mine. I chuckled, and nibbled her ear. "What is it that you want?"

She gave a small moan, her body shaking against mine. I knew she would never ask, and I had to help her along. Despite my needed to slam into her, I stopped to pulled out, only leaving the tip. I clenched my eyes shut, digging deep in me to find the control I spent years perfecting. With her, it seemed so hard to keep myself in check. But I needed that control right now to get what I wanted.

She moaned again, trying to pull me back in. I held back a groan and nipped at her neck.

"No love. Not until you tell me what you want."

She let out a frustrate growl, "No."

I smirked. It seemed that she was going to need more persuasion. Pulling out from her fully I chuckled when her nails dug into my back. Ignoring her, I slid down her body, and stopped at her core. I closed my eyes, taking in her scent. She whimpered, pulling my attention back to her. Looking up the length of her body, I locked eyes with her and leaned in.

With the first swipe of my tongue, she cried and flung her head back. Her hands went to tangle with my hair once more, trying to press me tighter. I growled, sending the vibrations through her, as I plunged my tongue in. She gasped and moaned, her hips trying to rotate up against my mouth. I pressed a hand against her stomach, holding her down. I could tell she was coming close to her end, her cries become louder, and more frantic. I smirked and pulled back.

Her eyes snapped open, glaring down at me. I simply raised an eyebrow and waited for her to calm. When she no longer needed to gulp for air I returned, slipping a finger in her while I sucked on her nub. She cried out once more, and I waited till she was almost there before pulling away. She snarled, though it was hardly convincing. I waited for her to come down once more, drawing lazy circle on the inside of her thigh. As much as it pained me to wait like this, I would wait all night if I needed to hear her beg. She would never come until then.

I could see that her thoughts were catching up with mine. She groaned and closed her eyes. I smirked, and went back to torturing her. It wasn't until the fourth time I kept her from completing that she snapped.

"God Sesshomaru! No more! Please!" She cried, her face flushed. I smirked, and crawled up her body, holding myself over her on my arms.

"Please what?" I purred, gently rotating my hips teasing her entrance with my member. I wouldn't enter her until I heard what I needed.

She clenched her eyes shut, her breath ragged. I watched her face closely, knowing she was going to say what I wanted, I just had to give her time to word it properly.

"Please, just screw me already!" She cried, her face becoming a lovely shade of pink. I chuckled knowing that was all I could get out of her now.

Placing my hands on either side of her hips, I positioned myself with hers and waited til she looked up at me. Her eyes, her gorgeous baby blue eyes looked at me pleadingly, needing this as much as I did. And with out another thought, I slammed in her, groaning loud with I felt her warmth surrounded me. I hadn't realized how much I had tortured myself when I tortured her. I couldn't keep myself in check when I felt her around me. So I didn't.

Pulling my hips back I slammed into her, over and over again, rotating my hips until I hit the spot inside her that made her scream. I snarled, my fangs growing, and my claws lengthened. My beast wanted out to play. I buried my nose in her neck, nipping and sucking at her mark as I continued to pound into her. Her loud cries and moans only egged me on more, burying myself impossibly deeper in her. I couldn't stop the moans that came from my throat, something that I always had control over. Her nails dug in to my back, which sent wonderful sensations through my body.

I caught the scent of my blood, and I reveled in the fact that this woman, my mate, could do this to me. No one had ever effected me so. I was becoming addicted to this, I never wanted her to leave this room, to leave me. She was going to know that.

I growled at her when her hand slid down my back and grabbed my ass, pulling me further in. She tried to laugh but with a thrust against the spot inside her caught the sound in her throat. I felt her tighten around me and could sense her end was coming near, just as mine. I quickened my pace, desperate to finish. I nipped at her ear and whispered against the skin.

"Come with me."

Chantelle cried out, her eyes snapping shut as her back arching against me and her insides tightening around me. I followed suit, a roar ripping from my throat, while I thrust once more before stilling. I saw stars when I clenched my eyes shut and I loved the feeling of completion that swept through me. I slammed my lips into hers, molding her lips to mine. She moaned lightly against me, her body trembling as she began to calm.

I panted, pulling my mouth away from hers. God I loved this woman. I've never lost control as much as I have with her. She too gulped in air, her eyes fluttering open. I smiled down at her which she quickly returned.

Rolling to our side, I kept us connected pulled her close. She rested her head on my bicep and moved closer. I watched her close her eyes, and absently rubbed my thumb against her cheek.******

She sighed and began to undo her braid. I ran my hand through her hair, helping her free her hair from the braid. She huffed when her fingers got tangled in a small knot, and proceeded to tugged at the knot. I swatted her hand away, and did it for her, ensuring the safety of her beautiful locks. She hummed once it was gone and flung and arm around my waist.

A small sigh left her lips, which began a pleasant silence between us. She tilted her face up to look at me a small smile gracing her lips. I knew that what had just happened wouldn't stop the discussion that had cause this but I didn't want to ruin this. Chantelle however, had other plans.

"So you think you can decide things for me now by using sex as a weapon?" She raised an eyebrow. I started to protest but her giggle stopped me short. "That's suppose to be the other other way around. I'm suppose to use sex to control _you._"

I chuckled and brushed my lips against her forehead. "Oh, you most certainly can control me with sex. However I won this round." She huffed and started to pull herself away from me. She moved away, successfully disconnecting us and I couldn't help but feel lost with out her there. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at me.

"You didn't win anything, you gigantic dolt. You simply persuaded me to see your side of the argument."

"Dolt? And I most certainly did win."

"No, you didn't. If you had just told me why you didn't want me to go, I would have seen your side and been more willing to agree. You however decided it upon yourself to skip that step and expect me to see that side."

I blinked, I hadn't thought about that.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't, you dope. It's not something I can really hold against you. It's who you are. But I'm someone that you can come talk to. Don't hide things from me. It never works out in the end."

I sighed, "You're right. I apologize."

She paused, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

I gave her a playful growl, "You heard me woman. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"I never thought I'd hear the day when the great Lord Sesshomaru apologized for something. I thought that was beneath him." She giggled.

I snorted and pulled her back to my side. "It is. However you are the exception." I nuzzled her neck, that purr back in my chest. My beast was more content now more than ever. I sighed, giving her neck one last kiss.

"Sleep. We have a short time before dinner and then we will join the others."

She mumbled something along the lines of 'bath' and moved closer.

"When we wake we can bathe."

She gave me a small half nod before she fell fast asleep. I laid awake for a few more minutes, watching her sleep peacefully against me. This is where I wanted her. By my side, alive, and happy. Now and forever.


	43. Hot Springs

**Hello againn! Well here's another chapter for you guys. This ones kind of slow, and boring, kind of a filler. But it needs to be done! **

**So please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV:<p>

Laughter filled the small dining hall Jaken had gathered us all in. Rin and Shippo were sitting reading a book that I had brought back filled with fairy tail stories. Shippo loved the stories and asked if I could bring something back that he could fall asleep to every night. And he was now showing his stories to his now cousin.

It was strange to think that they were now related, in a way. Neither of the children were blood related, obviously, but they still were ours. I had always seen Shippo as my son, but when he asked if he could officially join our family, I was ecstatic. Inuyasha wasn't too pleased, but it didn't take much to persuade him. A few ear scratches, and the promise of many future attempts to have our own kids certainly changed his tune. We now claimed Shippo as ours and I couldn't be happier.

Shippo pointed out something in one of the pictures that sent Rin into a fit of giggles. Jaken huffed next to the small girl when he saw the picture, somewhat offend. It didn't take long for me to figure out they were reading the Princess and the Frog. His comment was probably something related to Jaken.

I turned my attention from then when I felt Inuyasha's arm find its way around my waist. He leaned in and nuzzled my neck successfully finding the spot that had me giggling. I swatted his face away, not wanting to cause a scene because of it. He grunted and kissed the spot before he pulled away.

"Don't think I forgot your promise."

I blushed, still not used to the insinuation. "Yes, after I graduate. That's the deal."

He huffed, but didn't argue. He knew how much I would dig my heels in about this and wouldn't argue anymore. He pulled his head away from me and pulled me to his lap. I giggled and moved closer to him. It felt right being here, in his arms. I felt safe and protected. I knew from past experiences that this was something I should feel careful about, but I couldn't help it. I loved this man.

I thought back to our conversation we had earlier. After Jaken had dropped off the others in their own rooms, he had us follow him through the gigantic maze that is this palace to our rooms. It wasn't until we were comfortably laying down on the bed that I learned the room was in the private wing. I knew that Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half-brother, but to hear he had us placed here instead of the guest wings was shocking.

According to Inuyasha, despite Sesshomaru's outward distaste towards him he had this deep loyalty to his family. Sesshomaru might try to kill Inuyasha outside of his home, but once inside he was nothing but hospitable to us. I learned something new about Sesshomaru today. Anyways, back to the conversation, we talked for a few hours about the issues we've had in the past.

Inuyasha admitted that he was going to have change a few things, mainly his visit to a certain miko. He understood that I wasn't going to turn the other cheek when it came to Kikyo, at least I hoped he did. I wasn't going to go through the pain I had gone through before. It was either me or her. He can't and wouldn't have both.

For now, all I could do was hold him to his word and hope he'd keep his promise. I sighed, and leaned back against him. My stomach let out a loud growl that had all eyes on me. I blushed.

"Oops. Heh, I'm a little hungry."

Sango laughed and nodded. She sat across from us with Miroku, who tried to hide his laughter behind his sleeve. Rin and Shippo looked up from their spot at the end of the table to giggle in my direction and turned back to their book. Jaken stood and made his way around the table.

"I shall go find Lord Sesshomaru and see if he is ready for dinner." He walked to the door, but before he could open it, Sesshomaru slid the door open and looked down at his small servant. He raised an eyebrow and walked past the green imp, who immediately bowed at him. Following close behind was Chantelle, her red hair pulled into a high ponytail wearing a light blue kimono. She gave a small smile to the imp, pausing in front of him.

"Can you go tell the servants in the kitchen that we're ready for dinner?"

Jaken looked up at her, shocked. He blinked rapidly obviously shocked that someone didn't try to talk down at him. Chantelle smiled down at him, waiting for his reply.

"O-of course Mi' Lady! I will go at once!" He squeaked before running out the room. Chantelle giggle and shook her head, and walked to sit next to Sesshomaru at the head of the table. She frowned, looking around the table.

"Where's Naraku?"

As if on cue, something all of these demons seemed to have perfected, Naraku walked through the door behind the head of the table, with Kagura and Kanna trailing behind.  
>"Right here, my Lady." He grinned down at her, patting her head as he went. Sesshomaru gave out a small growl, but Chantelle beat him by taking a swipe at his hand. He chuckled and sat next to Inuyasha on his left. Kagura pause behind Sesshomaru and Chantelle. She glared at Inuyasha and made her way to the other side to sit next to Sango, who shifted slightly uncomfortable from the proximity of her. Kanna walked to the end of the table and sat down next to Rin and Shippo who made room for her. I tired to move out Inuyasha's lap, but he tightened his hold on me. All I could do was huff and stay put.<p>

Sesshomaru nodded, content with the way we were seated. A door behind Sango opened and several servants streamed in the room. In the blink of an eye, the table was filled with plates of food, and place mats with our utensils placed in front of us. We all looked up at Sesshomaru, who nodded and we dug in.

I was half way putting a spring roll in my mouth we a small knock pulled our attention to the person standing behind Sesshomaru and Chantelle. Chantelle awkwardly turned around blinking at the woman at the door. Fumiko stood there, rather uncertain of herself. She had a frown marring her face, her eyebrows tightly knitted together.

Sesshomaru made no move to turn and greet her, he simply stared at the piece of meat he had in his chopsticks. We all held our breathes waiting for whatever were to happen next. Chantelle, noticing her mates neglect for the guest, gave the woman a large warm smile.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to show up." She practically hummed. Fumiko stared at Chantelle like she had grown two heads. I wonder what scenarios she had been think of when it came to this, and I wanted to laugh. Chantelle might look intimating but she was hardly even that. She had a tough exterior but was the the biggest softy ever. She also wasn't one to judge someone based of their family members.

"Well come, sit down and eat! We have more than enough to share." Chantelle gave her one last smile and turned back to her bowl of rice. Fumiko stood at the door for a second before taking Chantelle up on her offer. Gliding across the room, Fumiko sat on the other side of Inuyasha and reached for a the plate with noodles.

We continued eating with out any other interruptions, occasionally Chantelle and I cracked jokes that went over most peoples heads, but it was pleasant none the less. Soon we were spread out the room, groaning from the amount of food we had just consumed. Of course Sesshomaru remained seat, but Chantelle took the opportunity to lay on her back wither her head on his lap, her arm draped over her stomach.

"Uggghh... I don't think I ever want to eat again." She groaned. We all made noises in agreement. Sesshomaru sighed, before turning to Chantelle.

"I do believe now is a good time to discuss what is to happen for the next few days."

Chantelle groaned again, but this time in almost disgust. "Yeah, yeah. Fine." With some struggle, she sat up gripping Sesshomaru's elbow.

Jaken reenter the room to gather Rin, Shippo and Kanna, who were almost passed out on the floor.

"I shall take them to their room for the night." He bowed and left with them.

Right. Time to get to business.

Inuyasha's POV:

The meeting was rather boring and uneventful. It was basically Sesshomaru telling us what to do and what not to do. The white haired woman added her two cents occasionally, the group would argue with her and Sesshomaru but we'd never really win. Chantelle however, was a different story. She knew Sesshomaru was not going to let her leave the palace once we left for war, but it wasn't going to stop her from telling him how things should be done.

Shockingly, she knew a lot about wars. She knew the best strategies and even knew things that would put a seasoned general to shame. By the end of her lecture, even Sesshomaru was stunned. Kagome thought, for some reason, that it was hysterical. I'd have to ask her about that later.

After making the final decisions, we all turned in for the night. Kagome and Chantelle left together to check on the kids and then something about taking a bath with Sango later. I dunno, she just told me to go take a bath myself before I returned to the room. I caught Sesshomaru's sneer as he left the room before I could yell something at him. I grumbled but went to my room to take the bath my mate wanted me to.

Chantelle's POV:

I sighed, slipping into the massive hot springs with Kagome and Sango. It felt nice to finally relax and actually be able to get clean with out distractions. Sesshomaru and I tried to bathe earlier, but that didn't exactly happen. I was still sore from it.

Kagome and Sango sat across me, their eyes closed as they too savored the peace and quiet. None of us said a word for a few minutes, just enjoying each others presence. Sango was the first to break the silence.

"So, Kagome.. When were you going to tell me that you and Inuyasha decided on being mates?"

Kagome's face turned bright red, and she sank lower into the water. I smirked, deciding to get in on the fun.

"Yeah, Kagome? Why did you not tell us? I mean really? How did you even keep it hidden from me? You know I know all you secrets just by looking at you?" Sango shot me a strange look, but said nothing about it.

Kagome grumbled, though with her mouth under the water, we heard nothing but the bubbles.

"We hadn't really talked bout it okay? It just... Happened..." She finally confessed.

Both Sango and I broke out into smiles.

"Oh it just happened did it?" Sango pressed.

"So he just tripped and slipped right in?" I added.

"And just 'accidentally' marked you as his own?" Sango chuckled, settling back into her spot.

Kagome groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Just shut up you guys."

Sango and I began to laugh uncontrollably with each other, and seeing Kagome annoyed expression only caused us to laugh harder. Eventually our laughter stopped. Kagome glared at us, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You two done?"

We both nodded, still smiling at her.

"Yes, but seriously though, we are happy for you." I said.

Sango nodded, "Of course we are. We just wanted to give you a hard time."

Kagome huffed and turned to grab her shampoo. "Yeah, yeah." She passed us the bottle once she was done. "Moving on from mine and Inuyasha's love life, what about you Chantelle? How's paradise treating you?"

I paused, my finger still from massaging my hair with the soap.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome shrugged, dipping her hair in the water. "Just how are things going? You knew Sesshomaru a whole lot less than Inuyasha and I." Sango nodded in agreement.

"You two did just meet. I know that Sesshomaru's beast picked you as it's mate, I just didn't expect you two to get together so quickly. Normally you'd court, get to know each other, and then mate." Sango paused before quickly adding, "Not that we're not happy for you. It's just odd."

I sighed, rinsing my hair out in the water. I knew this would come up eventually.

"Yeah, well apparently this is normal for inuyokais. Sesshomaru tried to explain it to me. He said that once his inu beast scented me, it would go crazy until it had me. When an inu catches it's mates scent, its 'human' persona can no longer hold back it's beast persona, the beast will stop at nothing until it's mated. Their personality changes to be similar to the beasts, their mind is taken over by their beasts, and all it can think about is it's mate until they have him or her. Courting with an inuyokai is pretty much out of the question until after you've mated. But apparently you wouldn't have to worry about personality traits and differences in opinions as much because an inuyokais beast is born to only respond to its perfect mate."

"Kind of like soul mates?" Kagome asked, working conditioner into her hair.

I nodded, "Similar yes. And to answer your question about us knowing each other, well I had that part taken care of."

Sango blinked, "What?"

"You remember what you saw in the hut that night with Naraku?" Sango nodded. "Well I don't normally share this with everyone but I know that Kagome trusts you, which is good enough for me." I paused taking in a deep breath. "I'm what humans would call a Demi-Angel. Half human half angel. The side you saw in the hut was my angle side. This is obviously my human side. I have some abilities in this form as you've seen, and one of them is being able to see into a persons mind..."

Sango nodded along with me, her eyes brows furrowed. "So you can read minds?"

I sighed, "Kind of. I can speak to a person, but unlike mind readers I can actually see into a persons mind. I can see everything that they've seen, and feel their feelings. I can literally go through and see a persons entire past in the mater of seconds. I know their fears, their pet peeves, the things that make them happy... anything."

Sango looked from between Kagome and I. "Is that why whenever you look at each other it's like you two are talking?"

Kagome and I nodded, and I could see the puzzle pieces fall into place for Sango.

"Oh so that's what you meant when you'd go into Narakus mind every day."

I nodded. "Yup, once im in, you cant really hide much from me." I sighed and grabbed a wash cloth, "Fortunately for you guys, you can tell when I try to peak into your mind. I can't go into a persons mind with out them being able to feel me there. Surprisingly the human mind is a tightly shut safe. It took me a few weeks to teach Kagome how to keep her mind open for me."

Sango nodded, "Well that certainly clears up a lot of things. So I guess you and Sesshomaru have seen each others past and know more about each other than any other couple could?"

I smiled and nodded. "I think that's how we get along so well so quickly. We know and understand each other. And because I'm his 'perfect mate' he is comfortable enough to act like the real him when I'm around."

Kagome kept silent during the entire conversation and decided to jump in. "There's a lot more to her than meets the eye with her. But there's other nights to talk about that. I'm gonna get out before I get to pruney."

I laughed and nodded, following close behind.

"Yup, we don't want both of your crazy mates tearing apart the palace to find you." Sango joked as she dried her self off. Kagome and I rolled our eyes.

"Yeah right like Miroku wouldn't be right along with them." Kagome smirked, as she put on her sleep shirt and pants. I dressed in my oversized shirt and shorts as well before gathering my dirty clothes.

I turned to see Sango's face bright red, as she slipped into her sleep yukata.

"Shut up."

Kagome and I laughed and left the hot springs, said our good nights, and went our different directions to our rooms.


	44. Broken

**Yaayy another chapter! Again this ones a little slow, but it's very important at the end. :) **

**Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's POV:<p>

I sighed as I opened the door to Sesshomaru's room. I frowned to myself. No our room. It was strange to think about, but it was our home now. I knew he'd pitch a fit if I said other wise. Sometimes he could be a little child when he doesn't get what he wants. I giggled. Yup, he was definitely a child deep down inside.

I glanced up, hearing the soft rustle of clothes. Sesshomaru sat across the room on a long bench that sat against a window. He had his legs propped up on the arm rest with his back resting on the other, a pillow in between him and the arm rest. He had papers laying across his lap and some had even fallen to the floor. A rather long scroll was dangling from his limp fingers as he looked at me.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw his golden eyes resting on me. His face remained it's usual emotionless self, but his eyes were warm and swirling with emotions I knew he would only ever show to me. His gaze never left mine as I made my way across the room to him.

I hadn't noticed before just how large this room was, it was almost the size of my entire 3rd floor. The extra large futon was positioned against the left wall, a rather sizable fire pit in the center of the room. I made my way to the right, around the fire pit, stepping through the small seating area to where he sat against the far wall.

I stopped once I was an arms length away, waiting for him to speak. I couldn't make out the emotions in his eyes from the door, but now I could see it perfectly. His normally gold emotionless eyes, burned a deep amber the emotions he felt swirling there; Pride, adoration, lust, but the strongest and the deepest of them all-love.

The silence filled the room as we continued to simply stare at one another, neither of us daring to break the quite. Finally, Sesshomaru extended a hand towards me, and I quickly placed my hand in his. His large hand enveloped my hand, the warmth spreading up my arm. He tugged pulling me to his chest, the papers forgotten. He pulled me into his lap, laying my legs across his. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and tucked my head under his chin. From where he had me, I could see outside of the window, over looking a private garden. He had told me earlier that it was only for the private wings access. I made a mental note to take Kagome and go explore the small garden.

I sighed and nuzzled my face to his chest. He purred, while rubbing small circles on my arm. We said nothing else for a while, before something popped into my head.

I didn't move from my spot when I asked what I was so curious of earlier.

"Sesshomaru?" He 'hnd' his hands now running up my arm.

"You never did explain to me about Fumiko."

Sesshomaru sighed, and moved to pull me off, but I wasn't having any of it. I gripped his yukata, ignore his frustrated growl.

"I'm comfy, you can explain from here."

He huffed, something that was very unSesshomaru, but stopped from trying to loosen the grip I had on his yukata.

"She is family. What else is there to say?"

I snarled, giving his chest a firm pinch using a small amount of my power behind. He jumped, hissing at the sudden pain, but gave in.

"Fine. She is some one I've known since I was a pup. My father and hers were once very close, they would take turns in visiting one another, making sure to bring me or her along. I see her a younger sister and nothing more."

I chuckled, of course that's what he thought I'd be worried about.

"Don't worry, I can tell she only sees you as an older brother." I paused, "What about her sister? Whats her name."

Sesshomaru growled low, "I was never fond of that bitch, and what she had done to you only reinforced my thoughts of her." I sighed, rubbing a hand on the spot I had abused. He hummed, relaxing against my touch and continued.

"She was always a snob. She had little to no respect for anyone, let alone her own father. She used the fact that she had her beast to try and over power Fumiko. It seemed she had a personal vendetta against Fumiko, and did everything to try and win."

"Wait. She had her beast? Fumiko doesn't have a beast? But she full demon."

Sesshomaru nodded against my head. "Shiharu and Fumiko are twins. Fumiko was first born, given the family name and is expected to succeed her father, despite being a woman. Shiharu no doubt, felt as though she was getting the short end of the stick. However the one thing that separated the two-"

"You mean besides one an absolute sweet heart while the other's a psychopath?" I interjected.

Sesshomaru ignored me and continued. "Shiharu was born with her beast, where as Fumiko was born with out hers. At least so we thought."

"How is that possible? I mean she's full demon, you have one, her sister has one why not her?"

"We had asked that same questions for years. We assume that is why Fumiko is not as cold hearted as her sister is because of her lacking beast. We demons are by nature cruel, ruthless, and power hungry."

"Except you!" I innocently added. He gave a harsh laugh, shaking his head.

"Before I had met you all I wanted was supreme power, I wanted Tetsusaiga. I wouldn't have had a second thought of cutting down any one who stood in my way. I was the definition of a full blooded demon." He sighed nuzzling his face against the top of my head. "We act in such a way because we have our demons, our beasts that always seems to want to add their opinions, sometimes even taking over some of the lower class demons. Fumiko, however is the exception. She had no beast to try and sway her. She never fought for pleasure, she cared for everyone equally, she despised all wars, and always went out of her way to see others happy. It was peculiar, and I believe that is why I was drawn to her. She was different, something that was rare among my kind."

"What is Fumiko's families beast? I know you are an inu, what is she?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight chuckle, "It is said that centuries ago they were once powerful dragons, but because of their abuse of power and greed, the gods lowered them to be nothing more than a simple snake. We are unsure if the legend is even true, their family refuses to speak of it. So we simply assumed it was legend." He stopped, running his claws along my waist.

"Until?" I pressed.

He repositioned himself, so that I was sitting on one of his legs, looking at his face. His eyes were closed tightly, his lips pulled into a thin line.

"It happened several centuries ago. My father had been called to the North with word that they had captured the traitor who was leaking valuable information to the lower class demons who were attempting to overthrow the Lord of the North. When we arrived her father was rather harsh to Fumiko. We assumed nothing of it, and went to her quarters to find her servant, someone that even I had grown fond of. He was the first human that I had cared for, but he quickly became the last for sometime." He paused taking in a deep breath, and I was not liking where this was going. "When we arrived, he was not there but the scent of two guards were. Shiharu was with us, she claimed that she had to 'protect her people' and quickly left to the court yard where we were being called.

When we arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. There at the block was Fumiko's servant, the human she had seen as family. I couldn't stop the rush of emotions that went through me. I had been tricked, I had been blindsided by my emotions and I was left feeling betrayed. It was then that I realized that I would never trust humans again."

He stopped once more.

"If this is to hard for you, you don't have to finish." I offered.

He snorted and continued, "Shiharu claimed that she had found private information in his room. Letters and documents that only someone with access to the family quarters could have. So the had him executed. Right there in front of our eyes." He turned his head and looked out the window, his eyes now distant and hollow. "It broke Fumiko. To see the one person she could lean against, killed right in front of her. She had begged, screamed and pleaded them to not kill him. It had to be done. However, something in her changed once his body was taken. Her father had gone to her, told her to stop acting like child, that she had no reason to cry for a mortal. I do not think she heard him. Something in her shifted and snapped, and soon we had all found ourselves suffocating under her aura. Her eyes began to bleed red, and suddenly Fumiko was no longer there.

Instead, her beast had awoken. It was one of the more spectacular things I've seen. Instead of her families snake form, she towered over us, a pure white dragon. She lashed out at her father, but instead of slaying him, as I'm certain she wished, she took off to the skies. She was gone for weeks, and no one was able to find her, no matter how hard they searched. When she returned, she had become cold to everyone but her mother, my father and I. She never let another soul close to hers, and she never changed into her beast form again. I can only assume that after her beast protected her from the pain she felt, it slept once more. Never before though, have I met someone who's power rivaled my own."

He turned back to me and smirked. "That was, until I met you." His low baritone voice rumbled in his chest, sending shivers down my spine. I wanted to ask more questions, but I was currently being distracted by his warm hand that had currently found its way up my shirt. He purred in my ear, and I could feel myself growing limp in his arms. One hand drew circles under my breasts while the other went to play with the band on my sleep pants.

"She is no longer the one I wish to talk of anymore. I want you, naked, on our bed. Now." He growled low in my ear. I shivered in his hold, but not from a chill. When his lips pressed against the mark on my neck, all thoughts but Sesshomaru flew out of my mind.


	45. Protect

**GAH! It's been to long... I'm really horrible at updating and am truly sorry... BUT It is coming close to the end. Pretty soon it shall all be over.. .Maybe, if I can ever remember to update. **

**Well anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later.<em>

Kagome's POV:

"NO! I am not wearing that!" An angry growl echoed through the private wing of the palace. I chuckled; this was the third time this week. Inuyasha huffed and turned to me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"They're at it again."

I nodded a giggle escaping my lips. "Seems about right."

"No! Damn it, leave me alone!" The snarl echoed through the halls again. This wasn't uncommon since we've been staying here. Inuyasha and I laughed aloud as we walk through the halls. It was a nice cool morning, the big day that all of us had been dreading. Today was the day the others went off to join the war between the Northern lands. I was tense about the whole thing, we all were, but to have Chantelle and Sesshomaru still argue even today help relieve me some.

Another snarl reached our ears, then a door was slid open and snapped shut. We turned the corner to see Chantelle leaving her room, mumbling something under her breathe. Inuyasha snorted, no doubt hearing whatever she was saying. Chantelle stomped off, not noticing us until she nearly collided with us.

She blinked at us, and then smiled brightly.

"Oh hey guys! I didn't see you there." She giggled, hooking her fingers in her pant loop. She wore her favorite pair of jeans, something that I knew was the center of plenty of their arguments. Her baby blue t-shirt was loose and made her vibrant eyes pop. Her normally untamed auburn red hair was pulled into a high messy bun, loose strands framing her face. She was, as always breathe taking.

Inuyasha snorted again, "What did he want you to wear this time?"

Chantelle blushed, "You guys heard?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think the entire palace heard."

Chantelle shook her head and made a face. "He wanted me to wear some twelve layered kimono that would leave me unable to move, let alone breath. I don't think he understands the word no."

"And you do not understand that as the Lady of the West you are to wear such things." A cool, if not slightly perturbed voice answered. We turned to look at Sesshomaru who was making his way towards us. He had no emotions on his face, but no one could deny the look of annoyance he had in his eyes. I moved a hand to cover my mouth to keep the giggle from escaping.

Chantelle stuck her tongue at him, "And you do not understand that I refuse to wear that! No means no!"

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. "We are not having this conversation in the hall, in front of the half breed and the miko." He stated simply before walking past her. Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru, but before he could say anything Chantelle beat him to it.

"Don't you walk away from me! And don't call them names! It's Inuyasha and Kagome! We've been over this!" She stepped in front of Sesshomaru, stopping his attempts to leave. "I don't care that the Lady of the West is to wear that. You said yourself that you wanted me to see me in it because your mother had worn it before me, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, though we could tell he was just as confused as us.

"That these were the exact ones that she wore in court right?"

Again he nodded.

"And it's probably safe to say that your father had some sort of fantasies about your mother in them and acted on some of those fantasies?"

This time he hesitantly nodded.

"Are you really not understanding what I'm getting at?"

We watched with morbid fascination of Sesshomaru finally catching on to what she was implying. His face normally stone cold and emotionless, quickly turned to one of disgusted horror, with a dark shade of red. Yes, Lord Sesshomaru turned a dark shade of red. I had to bite my tongue from laughing, however Inuyasha had less restraint than me.

Sesshomaru whipped around to snarl at Inuyasha. "Silence mutt!" But that if anything that made Inuyasha laugh twice as much.

"Man I knew you were fucked up, but this is just the icing on the cake." Inuyasha howled. I noticed Sesshomaru's advancements towards us and knew I'd have to act quickly. With a quick shove to my still howling mate, I made up an excuse and quickly disappeared from their sight.

"Now look what you did!" I scolded. Inuyasha, who was just now able to stop his laughter, simply shrugged.

"What? He deserves it!" He wheezed. I scowled at him.

"I don't care! Now you gone and pissed him off and you have to deal with him for the next few days!"

Inuyasha shrugged once more, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "It's worth it." He smiled down at me, a blissful smile on his lips. I sighed, but smiled back.

"Yeah well, I'd just keep my distance from him until he cools down."

"Nah, he'll be back to his old self before we even see him again. Chantelle does a good job at making sure he forgets why he was mad." He paused, looking me over. "Kind of like you." He purred, place a soft kiss on my lips.

I giggled and kissed him back. "Yeah well, just be careful."

He nodded giving me once last kiss before he opened the doors that separated the Private wing from the rest of the palace.

"Whatever you say."

Kagura's POV:

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I glanced over to the young girl who flung herself at Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl, and patted her head.

"Rin, enough. I will return shortly." He stated, and I could see that he was trying not to sigh aloud. I smiled at that. I had noticed that over the past few days, Sesshomaru seemed so much more open and relaxed. He was different, and it seemed to be for the better. He showed more emotions in the past two weeks than he ever has.

I turned and looked a the small woman that stood next to the two, a sad smile on her face. Rin detached herself from Sesshomaru and ran away, leaving Sesshomaru and Chantelle together. Sesshomaru turned to face his mate, placing a hand on her cheek. Chantelle sighed and leaned into his hand, her eyes closing to keep the tears from spilling. I turned from them, wanting to give them privacy for such an intimate moment.

I sighed inwardly, the pain I once felt seeing the two of them together now a distance memory. When I heard from Kagome that Chantelle was Sesshomaru's chosen mate, I knew I wouldn't ever be able to match her. Even if I did want to fight her for the right to be Sesshomaru's mate, I knew I would never have his love. I had to get over my 'puppy love' and move on. Kagome tired her best to let me know gently, but it had still stung.

What I would give to be in Chantelle's spot. I wanted Sesshomaru's love, I wanted to be his mate, I wanted to have the life she had. Now, that's no longer what I want. I remember the first time I actually sat with the small woman. It hadn't gone as I assumed it would.

_"Kagura. Come and sit with us! We're making crowns with Rin and Shippo." Kagome smiled up at me from her spot on the ground. Chantelle sat to her left, smiling up at me as she weaved a small crown out of a collection of flowers that sat in front of her. I had been in the palace now for over four days, and I still hadn't been able to get over what Kagome had talked to me about the night before. I wanted to hate the woman next to Kagome, to loath her and her existence. Yet, I couldn't seem to find __those feelings deep inside. _

_ I sighed and sat down next to Kagome. _

_ "Alright, I'll sit. But don't expect me to help." Kagome smiled at me, and turned back to her task. _

_ "Now Shippo, what color do you want next?" Kagome smiled at the kit, who immediately went through the pile and pulled out a purple flower and handed it to Kagome. _

_ "Here Rin, yours is done." Chantelle said, placing the small crown on Rin's head, who hadn't glanced up from the crown she was making. I looked at the rather large crown, noticing she used only dark purple and white flowers. Chantelle poked the your girls, cheek. _

_ "Hey, did you hear me?" _

_ Rin looked up, startled apparently. She blinked repetitively, her eyes wide. _

_ "Um, what?"_

_ Chantelle snorted, reaching over and grabbing a handle full of flowers. "Your crown. It's done." Rin lifted her hand up, searching for the crown with bright yellow flowers. _

_ "Oh, thank you mamma." Rin blushed turning back to the crown in her hands. _

_ I raised a brow. Since when did she start calling Chantelle 'mamma'? Chantelle seemed unfazed by be called that, as if it had come up before. She laughed and shook her head. _

_ "Rin, what's your deal? You've been acting all spacey today." _

_ Rin blushed again, but didn't answer. Chantelle raised a brow at the girl, and moved closer. I could help but compare the size of the two when they sat next to each other. _

_ Chantelle wasn't a tall woman. Maybe an few centimeters taller than Kagome. She sat next to Rin, who had indeed grown over the years. She was no longer the young nine year old Sesshomaru had saved all those years ago, she was now twelve and quickly growing. Sitting next to Chantelle, Rin 's head reach her nose. The younger girl was losing her baby face, and was quickly become a beautiful woman with soft features. She had little curves, but that was to be expected of her age. She wouldn't sprout until she was maybe fourteen or fifteen. _

_ Currently she was hunched over the crown in her hand, making her seem smaller than she really was. She seemed unaffected by Chantelle's close proximity and continued weaving the flowers together. Chantelle nudged Rin with her elbow. _

_ "Come oon! Tell me! Why are you so into that crown?" Chantelle smirked, "Is it for someone special?" _

_ Rin immediately turned bright red. "Wh-what?! N-no!" The young girl stammered, denying the obvious. "It's not! It's- It's mine! I just- I just wanted to make this perfect!" _

_ "Yeah right, and why do you want to make it so 'perfect'?" _

_ "B-because!" _

_ Chantelle laughed, "Oh come on, you can tell us. It's probably someone we know too, isn't it?" _

_ Rin turned an even darker shade, and glanced in my direction. Her eyes seemed uncertain and cautious, but years of traveling with Sesshomaru made it harder to figure it out. Finally, she sighed in defeat. _

_ "Yes, alright. It's not for me." She paused from the weaving and looked away. "It's... It's for Naraku..."_

_ Chantelle and Kagome smiled knowingly at the young girl. I was shocked. Since when did Rin ever want to be in the same room with that man? I do have to admit, he seems almost changed since Kanna and I have arrived, but still it was so strange. He no longer threatened me or Kanna, and even seemed-dare I say pleasant. _

_ "Yeah, we know." Chantelle laughed. Rin whipped her head to look at Chantelle, her eyes wide with horror. _

_ "You knew?!" _

_ Chantelle nodded, "I wouldn't be your 'mother' if I didn't go out of my way to make sure I knew everything about you, right down to your deep dark secrets, now would I?_

_ Rin sputtered and I was right there with her. What deep dark secrets?!_

_ Kagome giggled, turning back to Shippo's nearly finished crown. "You have been staring at him a lot recently. Why?"_

_ Rin turned away from us again. I almost snapped at her, to tell her to tell us why, but I bit my tongue. It wasn't until a few moments later that she answered. _

_ "I dunno. Something about him is... different. I can't help it."_

_ Chantelle and Kagome exchanged glances. Chantelle sighed turning back to Rin. _

_ "Well, he is changed. Who knows? We'll cross that path once we get there." _

_ Rin nodded, "I just wanted him to know, that I'm not scared anymore. He always is so careful around me. Like he's afraid to hurt me." She began to finger the stem of a flower, plucking the leaves off the stem. "I hate it. I mean I was unsure of him at first, but now..." She stopped and turned to look at Chantelle, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Why does he hate me?" She choked, wrapping her arms around Chantelle's waist. Chantelle didn't miss a beat and pulled the young girl into her lap, holding her close. Carefully, she pulled the finished crown away from the sobbing girls grip and handed in to Kagome. _

_ "Oh, sweetie. It's okay, he doesn't hate you. I promise." Chantelle said, rubbing small circles on the girls back. By this point my mind had taken in more than enough information to make a solid guess. Rin was falling in love with Naraku. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the thought. Who could love that monster? He was a vicious, self center, power hungry and abusive. However, I could help but wonder what Chantelle meant by he's changed. I would have to ask later. _

_ Chantelle began to rock Rin now, humming softly under her breathe. I watched with mild fascination. So this is why Sesshomaru's beast picked her. She cared for the young girl, even though she was not her own. I would have never done that, even if I had come to care for her I would never be able to see her as my own. _

_ Chantelle didn't seem to care about that. She seemed to look past that all, and made her a better person because of it. With Rin tucked safely under her chin, rocking back and forth, I knew Chantelle would be and always would be a better person and mate for Sesshomaru. _

_ I couldn't hate her, not now, not ever._

It was then, that I knew I would do anything in my power to ensure that she stayed alive and safe. I turned back to the couple, who had exchanged a soft kiss before Sesshomaru pulled away. I didn't envy her anymore, I knew my time would come for my mate. I would just have to be patient.


	46. Purple and White

**Hello again you guys! So sorry that I haven't posted anything recently! With school starting and getting another job with waaay more hours hasn't left me with much time to sit and write. But I was able to finally sit down and write a chapter. Thank you guys for being so patient for these! I know it gets annoying when people don't post often**.

**This story is coming very close to ending. I might have a few more chapters left and then it shall finally be finished. Just pleaaase be patinet with me! :)**

**Thank you guys so so so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naraku's POV:<p>

After saying our quick goodbyes, we were currently making our way towards the pending battle. Now but three weeks ago, I was forming my own plan to rid the world of the group I was currently fighting along side of. I wanted nothing but the Shikon Jewel and to become the strongest full demon of all.

Yet here I stood, with the people I had once loathed, going off to defend the life of the woman who saved my own. My eyes rested on the back of Sesshomaru, who led the group. If not for Chantelle, he would have not hesitated to end my life while I was weak. After the man I tried to ally myself with, the one we currently were seeking to destroy, the man had gone and killed all of my creations. I was weak and vulnerable. My heart, that I had split into several pieces, was weak from being destroyed, one by one. If I hadn't escaped when I had, I would have passed on. If I hadn't felt Chantelle's presence behind the eyes of my attacker, her sheer terror and horror from what she had seen, I had no doubt I would have made no attempt to live.

I don't know why or how, but when I felt her, I felt safe. I knew I had to find her, to seek out her help. I was mildly surprised when I found her with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but I wasn't shocked. I was more relived than anything. Odd how I found peace and a sense of safety with in the group of people who hated me the most. If not for Chantelle, all in that group would have not hesitated to kill me.

I palmed the purple and white floral crown that was safety tucked in my sleeve. If not for Chantelle, I would have never found my mate. I would never know true happiness, love or compassion. I would never have people I've come to care for. _A family._ That's what she had called us.

"_Now you better make sure you all come back in one piece! I don't want my family broken, not now, not ever!"_

I chuckled. Yes I liked the sound of that, a family. We would certainly be one dysfunctional family, that was for sure. But we would somehow make it work.

Kagome's POV:

_Three days later_

"Shippo! Rin! It's time to eat!"

Soft laughter drifted up to where Chantelle and I stood, patiently waiting for the two to come up from the field.

"Kay!" They called back. We could see them from where we stood, thought the were a ways off. They made their way up from the field but not before Rin stuck her leg out in front of Shippo. With a very girlish squeal, Shippo had no chance to miss her legs and face planted. Chantelle and I laughed, both loving how carefree the two were being. If only we could feel the same.

"Rin. Go help Shippo up." Chantelle tried to sound firm, but with her giggling it didn't seem too threatening. Rin sighed and turned to back and help him up.

Sango slid a door open behind us and stood next to me. She had decided to stay with us, claiming we might need her at some point. Even though Sesshomaru left us with our own small army for protection you could never be to careful. Her and Kilala kept close to us, both watchful, especially of Chantelle. I was a little surprised she didn't have her sword or boomerang with her right now.

"Miya says dinner is ready whenever we are." Ah, they must be in the dinning room right now.

I nodded and turned back to the kids. Rin bent down to help Shippo up. Shippo snarled and launched himself at her. They began to roll around, arguing and yelling at one another as the tumble down the hill in the opposite direction from where we stood.

Chantelle sighed. "I'll go get them."

Sango and I giggled as we watched her go retrieve the two trouble makers. Since the three days the others left, the kids have done everything they could to ensure Chantelle's happiness. I don't think they know exactly why she's so depressed suddenly, but I know they could tell.

Heck, the first day Chantelle locked herself in her room, but Rin was having none of that. She practically broke the door down getting to Chantelle and then refused to leave her side, claiming she had to keep her head up. Even though they hadn't known each other a long time, they had come so close to one another. They were practically inseparable.

I sighed thinking over the past few days. It was strange not being a part of the fight. However, we had to make sure Chantelle stayed safe. She never did elaborate on what she had seen, so we weren't certain on how or where her vision took place. So for now, she was going to stay close.

Sesshomaru had done everything in his power to make sure the palace was safe and secure before he left. He trusted our lives with the Southern wold tribe, making sure they knew how important it was for them to keep us safe. So far, they had done wonderfully. Chantelle had more than once snapped at Miya, the leader of the pack. Miya insisted on sticking to her side, even to follow her to the bathroom. I am actually shocked she isn't here at the moment, breathing down Chantelle's neck.

Just like everyone else, Miya took a shine to Chantelle and practically pledge her life to Chantelle, swearing that she will keep Chantelle safe now and forever. That, of course, sparked an argument between the two. Chantelle saying Miya was foolish, while Miya was saying Chantelle was. In my opinion they were both morons and just needed to accept the fact that they had become close friends in such a short amount of time.

Chantelle stopped at the top of the hill, yelling down at the two children who were still fighting each other.

"Come on! Knock it off. I'm hungry." She snapped, sounding more like the children she was yelling at rather than the adult. Rin and Shippo grumbled to themselves and pulled themselves apart.

"Yeah, okay." Rin muttered. Chantelle rolled her eyes and turned her back to them.

"Lets go." Chantelle said and stepped away from the two.

The wind suddenly picked up, kicking leaves, dirt and the flower petals in the air. I hissed when dirt became lodged in my eyes and doubled over, rubbing the offending objects from my eyes. Beside me, Sango gasped.

"Chantelle! Behind you!" She shouted to Chantelle and leaped off the patio. Through my blurred vision I could make out a tall dark figure, looming behind Chantelle's fuzzy form.

Two screams were heard echo through the garden.

"Rin! Shippo!" I heard Chantelle scream. I returned back to rubbing the dirt out of my eyes, that for some reason refused to leave. Why did this have to happen now?

A door slammed open behind me, the impact shaking the floor. A gust of wind nearly toppled me forward as a gray streak vaulted off the patio.

"Lady Chantelle! Don't!" Miya cried, darting to Chantelle's side. The children screamed again.

"Let them go asshole!" Chantelle yelled. "They have nothing to do with this!"

A deep cold chuckled resonated from the form. I froze, the sound sent chills down my spine and I could feel the blood drain from my face. I felt empty. I felt lost and alone. My hands began to shake, I felt like all the warmth had just left me in an instant, just from the sound of his laugh. Just who was this man, and why did he have the power to make me feel so weak and helpless from such a sound?

"It seems that you have forgotten that you too took something precious from me. Now it's my turn to return the favor." His low baritone voice was void of any emotions, but I couldn't help but feel some resentment deep in his voice. My body shuddered involuntary. I struggled to breath, my chest suddenly becoming tight and painfully so.

"No! Don't!" Chantelle screamed. I looked up, still blinking the dirt from my eyes. My vision was still blurred, but I could make out the form of the man. He stood several feet away from Chantelle, Sango and Miya. Miya and Sango positioned to stand in front of Chantelle, who looked annoyed to be behind the two. In each hand of the man, were Rin and Shippo, his fingers tightly wrapped around their necks, their feet dangling in the air.

The two children were valiantly clawing at the mans hands, but to no avail. Neither looked as if they were running out of air, yet it meant nothing of the pain they felt from being suspended in the air. My vision finally cleared, along with my realization of the situation. I could feel the impact of just how bad this was. It knocked my breath away, and I found my self frantically searching for my bow, which was no where to be found. Why did I not carry it everywhere with me?!

The man chuckled again; I froze. My attention sapped back to his, my eyes widening at the smirk he wore. His yellow eyes bore into Chantelle who glare right back.

"It seems they mean more to you that I thought." He paused for a moment, as if thinking of what to do neck. His smirk grew when he glanced between the two children. He squeezed his hand, earning a small cry from the two.

"No!" I didn't even know I had moved, let alone cry out. I just suddenly found myself standing to the right of Sango. His bored yellow eyes rested on me for a moment, before turning back to Chantelle.

"I shall let them live, but only if you come alone." He stopped, looked us over before giving us a brilliant smile. "That is, if you can survive what is to come."

A horn blared off in the distance, and Miya cursed. Miya snarled and cracked her knuckles.

"She is not to leave my side!" She snarled, though the man seemed unfazed.

"Then you will never see these two alive again." He turned back to Chantelle with a sneer. "You know where."

"No!" Chantelle cried and lurched forward.

Black smoke appeared and surrounded him, in a flash concealing his and the children's forms. Another gust of wind, and the smoke was gone.

Shouts could be heard from the entrance. Metal on metal, loud booms soon filled the air, the sounds coming closer. Loud footsteps quickly made their way to us. A man wearing the Southern tribe armor appear at the door, nearly flying down path to get to us.

"Milady! We are under attack!"

"Shit."


	47. Miko

**Hello again! Well I managed to spit out another chapter as well. I hope this one is good, it was a little difficult to continue after last chapter. I'm trying to write some more, and hopefully will finish here soon. In the meantime, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>1 day before(2 days after they left)<em>

Miroku's POV:

We've been on edge all day. And by 'we' I meant Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. Something had set the two off earlier and it was effecting the rest of us. They hadn't snapped just yet at one another, but it was only a matter of time. I glanced behind me, Naraku and Haku stood next to each other, eying the brothers warily.

I had no doubt that they could feel the tension between the two, they being demons. Haku's cautiousness definitely wore off on to the rest of his pack that trailed a few feet behind. We had met up with the group shortly after we departed. They were one of the last tribes to answer, they being so far from the western lands. How Sesshomaru had managed to gain an alliance with the panther tribe, I would never know. According to Inuyasha, all nekoyokai had something against inuyokai, so for them to offer their support in this was startling. However, we were not in the position to decline help when it was offered.

I thought for a moment, could that be the reason why the tension was so high? I shook my head. No, I felt no animosity from Haku towards the two brothers, so that couldn't be it. This was simply some sort of disagreement between them.

I turned back to Haku, who had begun a quite conversation with Naraku, who continued to watch Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Haku's topaz eyes never left the brothers as he bent down to whisper something in Naraku's ear. He shook his head, his pitch black hair pulled into a high ponytail. The man was extremely tall, taller than Sesshomaru by a few inches, but was a few pounds lighter. I would have thought, that as a panther he would be smaller. That was not the case. He was tall and lanky, but I didn't think twice about whether or not he was strong. His pack members spoke nothing but praises of him. Haku seemed very humble for a demon, he was actually very kind, never really speaking out of turn, but always made sure people knew when he did not like something. More than once he had shown us just what made him a great leader, and we no longer were wary around him.

Haku reminded me of Lady Chantelle. He was deceivingly cunning, assertive, yet was well mannered, kind and thoughtful of the others around him. He didn't speak down to anyone, not even the lowest members of his pack. He treated everyone like family and I couldn't help but respect the man. He was truly one of his kind.

I sighed and turned back to the brothers, who's backs were stiff as a board. They had put more distance between themselves, neither looking in the others direction. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head, his arms crossed against his chest. Sesshomaru didn't look any different, however spending the short time that I with him, I could tell he was ticked. His shoulders were tense, his gait stiff as he led the group. Why they were acting like children suddenly I couldn't understand.

Over the past few weeks, I noticed that two had become unknowingly closer. They no longer glared at one another when they walked in rooms, neither tried to go at each others throats when they passed in the halls, even if Kagome or Chantelle weren't there. I had actually walked in on the two of them sitting next to each other, sipping tea while watching their mates playing with Rin and Shippo. I was stunned, never had I thought that they would do that in their life time. Yet, they had and did it frequently. Inuyasha, of course, threatened to pound me into the ground if I told anyone. He snarled and left the room, leaving me with Sesshomaru, who shrugged and continued to sip his tea as if nothing had happened. What ever had happened this morning set the two back several steps, which worried me.

I sighed once more, earning the attention of Inuyasha. He glared at me over his shoulder, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Nothing is my 'problem.' You, however, seem to have something shoved up your ass."

Inuyasha spun around, giving of a very surprisingly well impression of a hissing cat. "Ain't nothing wrong with me! It's that asshole over there!" He hissed and pointed to Sesshomaru, who had stopped to openly glare at Inuyasha. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I had seen Sesshomaru bristle at the insinuation.

"There is nothing wrong with me, half-breed. You know where in the problem lies." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his voice low in warning.

I frowned. "What problem?" Sesshomaru spared me a glance before answering.

"It seems the mutt's undead priestess has been following since this morning and I grow tired of it." His eyes never left Inuyasha, who tensed under his older brothers stare.

"Is that that smell?" Haku asked innocently as he glanced around through the trees. Naraku frowned.

"Why am I unable to sense her?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't want you to know she's near. Anyways, who cares? I'm not going to go see her!"

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at Inuyasha, who blushed and turned away.

"Because... I promised Kagome."

Sesshomaru gave what I could only guess was a snort, and turned to face the trees.

"Miko, show yourself."

A few seconds ticked by before we heard the bushes begin to give way. Kikyo stepped forward from the tree line, a light smile on her face. Her seekers were no where to be found. Turning to Sesshomaru, she gave him a small bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I hear you have found yourself a new mate and a congratulations is in order." Sesshomaru nodded, that being the only acknowledgment she would receive.

She turned to Naraku and smirked. "It seems that the rumors are indeed true. Naraku has fallen, yet it seems for the best for all." Naraku frowned, but said nothing in response. Wise choose in my opinion. Then she looked at Inuyasha, who tensed under her gaze. His ears drooped slightly, small twinge of guilt went across his face.

"Inuyasha. You too have taken a mate it seems. You have chosen to be with another, even though you promised yourself to me. You had promised to go with me, to protect me, and to be there for me." Inuyasha flinched, looking away from the woman he had once loved. Kikyo laughed, but it wasn't harsh. Instead it was soft and light, what her laugh must have sounded like before her death. Inuyasha's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"I could not be more proud of you."

To say we were shocked was an understatement. We had expected her to throw a fit, to threaten him, to cures him. Not this.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"You have found yourself love once more. This time your love is unwavering. If not for your brother, I had not doubt you would continue to ignore my call. You may tell Kagome that she may rest easy. After this, my time on this earth will come to an end."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Kikyo gave me a sad smile before answering.

"My time here in this world draws to a close. I have one last task I must do, and then I shall leave to the after life."

Inuyasha frowned, taking a hesitant step forward, before stepping back. He looked torn, battling himself to not go and comfort the woman he swore to never touch again. I felt bad for him, to lose your first love once is painful, but to lose that love a second time is much worse.

"What do you mean?"

"I met a woman." She paused, looking thoughtfully up at the sky. "She was dressed in strange clothes, similar to what Kagome has worn. She had the richest red hair I have ever seen." Sesshomaru's attention quickly snapped towards Kikyo. He unconsciously stepped forward, his eyes boring into the priestess who remained oblivious and continued. "And her eyes, they were the brightest white I have ever seen, even her pupils were stark white. It was so strange, yet so beautiful."

Sesshomaru stepped closer now, startling Kikyo from her daze.

"What did she say." Sesshomaru demanded his voice hard. Kikyo stepped back slightly, blinking up at the suddenly very intense demon. I frowned. It was very uncharacteristic of him to suddenly act this way. What did the woman mean to him?

"She came to me, offering my redemption. In In exchange for my eternal life, I must do something for her." Turning away from Sesshomaru, she looked to the trees. She raised a hand palms facing up, and waited. Emerging from the trees were two of her soul seekers, a small orb floating between the two's noses. The flew towards the priestess, placing the small orb in her hands. My eyes widen when I caught sight of just what was in the orb. The two white fans that Chantelle had taken so long ago rested there, glowing softly in her palm.

Kikyo turned towards Sesshomaru, her hand held out to him.

"I was told to give this to you, and to tell you to use it only in time of need." Sesshomaru frowned, but stepped forward to to grab the orb, tucking it into his sleeve. Kikyo nodded and faced Inuyasha. "I am also to lend you my aid and fight along side you."

"What did you mean by your redemption?" Naraku asked.

"My redemption; I will not be sent to hell, I shall be welcomed to the heavens. But only if I do as she had asked."

"So you're not here because you care?" Inuyasha ears drooped more, his expression sadden at the thought. Kikyo frowned at him, looking slightly perturbed.

"I did not say that. If I did not care, I would have ignored the woman, and would not be here. I might pass on, but you still have your lives to live. While there will be many more obstacles you must overcome, as long as I am here, I will help aid you in keeping you safe. Do not doubt my feeling towards you simply because I was given the promise of a reward."

Inuyasha looked away, ashamed. Kikyo rolled her eyes and looked back at Sesshomaru. "I was also to tell you this. 'There are to be many dangers to come, some far worse that the rest, but you must remain strong until the very end." Kikyo paused, suddenly became very cautious. "Do not allow it to break you."

Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo for sometime, before turning spinning no the ball of his foot and began to walk away.

"We must leave. We are behind schedule." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder. I exchanged glances with Haku, who shrugged and turned to his tribe, who had taken the opportunity to relax.

"We are to keep moving." Haku called, and the fifty some odd members stood to begin following their leader. I chewed on my lip as I struggled to keep up with Sesshomaru. Something Kikyo had said put him on edge, and I had a feeling it was related to Chantelle. My worry began to climb the closer we became to the battle field and further from the west. I didn't like this feeling that began in the pit of my stomach, but it was too late now to turn back. Something didn't feel right, and I did not like it one bit.


	48. Blindsided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. I do own Chantelle and her whole backstory. **

**I know it's been a while, but things have been stressful recently. I'm hoping to finish this in a few more chapters. I already have a few done, I just have to go over them and make sure I cover everything. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Third person view:<p>

They pressed their way into the middle of the field, Fumiko and Sesshomaru taking the lead. Fumiko could smell her father, along with her sister. She needed to get to them as soon as she could. She fought back against the enemy, her heart torn. She was fighting her people, her army, these men and women following blindly. They didn't know that their leader was tricked, and turned. They simply did as they were ordered. So loyal.

Fumiko didn't kill, at least she wouldn't unless she needed. She simply would knock the others unconscious as she made her way through the army. How her father had managed to bring in an army this size, she was unsure. Fumiko continued on, Sesshomaru right behind her.

"My daughter! Why do you betray me?" Her father's shout could be heard of the slash of metal. Fumiko kicked aside a man, leaping over the wall of bodies and landed across from her father. The breath left her lungs when she laid eyes on his face. His eyes gave it away, just how far he had gone. Crazed yellow beady eyes stared back, his face pulled into a snarl.

"Father..." She uttered, her heart sinking in her chest. There was no way she could save him now. Sesshomaru landed to her right, his sword at the ready. Fumiko stood taller, stepping away from her father. Her father, the man who had raised her, kept her safe at night, protected her when she needed it, was not going to live through this battle.

"You did not heed my warning Lord Sesshomaru." The lord of the North snarled, even his voice having morphed into something strange and mangled. Everything about his had changed. Fumiko had to look away, her last image of her father could not be this.

"You were a fool to believe I would ever accept such demands." Sesshomaru hissed back, his Tokijin raised.

Fumiko's father just sneered at them, his lips pulling back to show his fangs. "I will take pleasure to remove you from your position of the Lord of the West. For you to fall under a spell of a mortal woman, you do not deserve the title. Like father like son I suppose."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, his grip tightening on his sword. Fumiko stepped forward, desperate to at least reach her father.

"Please, do not do this!" She pleaded. Her father flashed his beady yellow eyes at his daughter, but didn't seem to actually see her.

"I am done speaking." With that, he charged at Sesshomaru, who elbowed Fumiko aside. The battle began between the two, and all Fumiko could do was watch. Her father let out an attack that sent a shock wave towards her, and she leaped out of the way to avoid it. She was shocked, it seemed like he father was trying to hit her. She stayed floating in the air, watching the two fight, torn. A laugh to her left pulled Fumiko from her trance.

"If only he had heeded fathers warning. This would not have had to happen."

Fumiko spun around, glaring down at the voice. Shiharu stood a short distance away, a smirk on her face.

"Now why don't you come down to play, dear sister." Shiharu purred, raising a hand towards her floating sister. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a shock wave of her power towards her sister, knocking the startled twin from the sky. Fumiko cursed, flipping before landing, her feet sliding against the ground. She looked up, glaring at her 'sister'. Shiharu snarled and launched herself towards Fumiko, on top of her twin in seconds.

Claws began to grab, swipe and tear at whatever they could get. Fumiko kicked off Shiharu, her eyes narrowing as she crouched low. Her lips were pulled back into a snarl, and Shiharu mirrored her sister. Shiharu's beast fought with in it's master, howling it's distaste for attacking kin. It pleaded with it's master to stop what she was doing, to think for a minute, but its master was already too gone. Shiharu gave her beast no chance to argue, the woman herself needing to do this. She had to prove to her father that she wasn't worthless, that she was stronger than her older twin and could take the throne as the Lady of the North. Her beast argued that was not their place, that it was tired of fighting for something that would never be theirs. It knew, but it's master was too stubborn to see it.

Fumiko watched her sister's fight with herself, she could see the beast inside her resisting to cooperate. It was always a problem between the two when it came to the fight for the throne. With Shiharu and her beast agreed on almost everything, the spot on the thrown was always a swore spot. Fumiko almost envied her sister and her ability to communicate with her beast. She hadn't spoken to hers in years, not since those weeks she spent hiding, trying to calm down from what had happened.

Her beast didn't explain why it was never there, just that it wasn't the time for it to come out to the world. Fumiko had been angry, she was after all handicap to the other demons in the court, but her beast told her not to worry. All in good time.

Fumiko leaped from the ground, narrowly avoid her sisters claws. 'Now would be a great time to come out!' Fumiko hissed to the darkness. Like always, there was no reply.

"Oh poor dear sister. She can't even get her beast to come out and play." Shiharu cackled, "For shame. I would just love to sink my fangs into your scales so that I can finally be rid of you."

Fumiko glared but said nothing. She wasn't going to feed into her sisters taunts, something she never would do anyways. She still could not believe that her sister would so this, couldn't believe that she would betray her own kin. It's not as if it hadn't been the first time.

Oh Fumiko knew it had been her sister. All those years ago, the lies, the false evidence that was pitted against Hiroshi, Fumiko knew what they were. That it was her sister that did it. However, there was nothing that she could do. She could not go to her father and accuse Shiharu of treason. Her father would never listen, would never second guess himself. Instead she was forced to mourn the loss of someone she loved, alone all while knowing just who was to blame for his death.

"You are a disgrace." Shiharu hissed, visibly annoyed that her twin hadn't fallen for her ploy. She wanted Fumiko to scream, to lose herself so that she could become an easy target. Fumiko had yet to do so. "Ever wonder why no one remained close to you? Because you were a freak in their eyes. A demoness who didn't even have a beast. A royal at that. You are a humiliation to our family! How dare you think you can claim the future title of the Northern lands! You will always be weak, always remain the lowest of our family! Mother and Father should have killed you when you were a pup, to save us from the pain you put our family through!" The words spilled from Shiharu's mouth, and she found her self pinned to the ground. Fumiko glared down at her sister, who's eyes had grown wide. Fumiko's face was twisted with rage, her fangs growing and gleaming in the light.

"I am not the disgrace, dearest sister. You are. You claim that you can become the greatest Lady there was, yet you can't even gain the favor of your people. They see you for what you are. Weak, spine less, and manipulative. You are also cruel to anyone who stands in your way or who is as you say 'beneath you'. You don't know what compassion is, you don't even know how to be kind to your own mother. And you dare to fight for the title?" Fumiko smirked, laughing harshly. "You will never be nor will there ever be a chance in hell for you to become Lady of the North. And I have grown tired of putting up with your shit. This ends now. There will be retribution for all the wrongs you've done in your life, starting with murder of an innocent man."

Shiharu snarled and swiped at her sisters face. Fumiko jumped back, red beginning to seep into here eyes. Shiharu saw that, and smirked.

"It's about damn time." Shiharu uttered and charged at Fumiko, her own eyes beginning to change red. "I will not lose!"

Kagura's POV:

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! This could not be happening, this just couldn't! Not after all of this planning, the thinking and time we put into making sure this was fool proof. Apparently, we hadn't though hard enough.

I flew through the trees, sitting on my feather with Kanna at the front. She was facing me, her expression blank but a strange look in her eyes. She showed me the mirror, giving me a vision of what was happening. How had I not noticed them?

We had floated above the battle, watching from the sidelines while Kanna kept her mirror open for anything that might happen around us. Inuyasha and the others had managed to disappear in the crowd, though I knew they were still alive from their specific attacks.

"Kagura!" Kanna's normally void voice was suddenly a tad panicked. I immediately pulled my attention from the ground below and looked at the young girl. She held up her mirror to me, a small village off in the distant visible in the image. I frowned not noticing anything strange until the image began to grow fuzzy. The image zoomed in on a small girl wearing a blue kimono, running through the roads of the small village, a ball in hand. The image became more unfocused, no longer could I see the young girls expression. The colors combined together and all I could make out was the shapes. The young girl dropped her ball, looking over her shoulder. A large black smudge was seen towards the upper right of the mirror, moving steadily larger. The image pulled back, showing more of the town as the black smudge grew and grew. I could see the people suddenly being to panic, running past the girl. The image grew darker, and soon I could barely make anything out. The last image I saw was of the young girls form standing in front of the smudge that had begun to take over the mirror. She raised an arm, waving. There was a flash of silver, and then red. The girl fell back, the fuzzy shape of her head rolling away from the rest of her body. The red poured from the girl, covering the road. The black grew more until it covered the image of the mirror, and then- nothing.

It dawned on me. That was the village you pass through to get to the Western Palace. The same village we had stopped at before setting off. Immediately, I went into across flying across the battle field and towards the town. What had taken us three days to run only took me minutes to fly to. If I had a heart, I'm sure it would have been at my throat. Kanna sat in front, leaning into the air, clutching her mirror in her hands.

I came to the village and sucked in air. It couldn't be. The village lay in ruins, bodies laying throughout the fields and roads. Some had even been killed running to there homes, their bodies severed at the door steps. My eyes searched until I spotted the blue amongst the red. I lowered my feather, hovering inches from the girls body. Her head had rolled away, possibly kicked away by some of the men, her eyes still wide her mouth open in a scream. I reached down and closed her eyes, gently shutting her mouth. The foot print of the men that had come through here led out from the village. I knew they had orders to kill anyone that stood in there way, they had obviously chased down many of the villagers, ensuring no survivors.

It was a cruel fate for these innocent people, something none of them had deserved. I snarled, my eyes snapping in the direction they had left. They would pay for this needless killing, all of them would. I took off towards the castle, unsure if they had reached it just yet. I came over a hill and froze. They had tried to lay siege on the castle, though it seemed the soldiers we had left behind were able to hold their own. The once beautiful landscape that had been was a scar of it's former self. They hadn't cared of the state once they took the palace, they just cared to gain it. They would not win though.

Spinning around I shot of back towards the battle ground. I had to return to Sesshomaru, I had to tell him what was happening. I didn't know the state of the miko, the demon hunter nor Sesshomaru's mate, I didn't have the time to check. I knew that I had to reach him, to warn him.

How did something like this slip past me? Or how had it slipped past any of us? It didn't make sense! The other question I couldn't stop thinking was what was that black smudge, and why did it keep me from seeing anything. Once it covered the image on the mirror I could no longer see the village, I couldn't even see the castle. It was just black. Something more powerful than the mirror had to be at work here, there just had to be! But what?

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!


	49. Gateway

**Disclaimer:What I said last chapter.**

**Here's another one for you guys. It's quickly coming to a close, I hope it's only five more chapters. Give or take a few. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kagura's POV:<p>

I searched the grounds for Sesshomaru, finally spotting him towards the back. He stood over the body of the fallen Lord of the North. He flicked his sword, glaring down at the body of the man. Several feet away towered a large white dragon, though it was different from the usual dragon I've seen. It had wings, large wings that were stretched wide shadowing the several feet from below it. It had a long neck attached to a large muscled body with four legs. It's tail flicked across the ground, knocking aside several men that tried to attack it. It stretched it's long neck out, snapping with it's long sharp fangs at a smaller green snake. It recoiled itself and opened it's mouth fire erupting from it's mouth. The snake narrowly avoided it, though it's tail did catch a few of the flames. With quickness that was startling for something that size, it shot out it's own talon like claws at the snake pinning it at the neck and towards the bottom of it's tail.

The dragon seemed to speak with the snake, hissing through it's teeth before lunging forward and closing it's jaw around the snakes neck with a click. The snake immediately stilled, and the dragon pulled back, ripping the snakes throat with. I watched in awe as the strange dragon released the chunk of flesh, and turned its attention from it's lifeless attacker. It flicked it's gaze at me, it's familiar green eyes watching me curiously. It gave me a soft purr before looking towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked to the dragons side, looking down at the snake that lay next to it. He clicked his tongue and turned to look up at me.

"Kagura." He regarded, his cool voice reaching up to my spot several feet above him. I shook myself from the stupor that I was in and shouted down to him

"The castles under attack!" I could see him stiffen from here. "We must hurry! The soldiers you placed were doing well moments ago, but I am unsure now."

A cloud formed under Sesshomaru and he hovered next to me.

"You are unsure?" He almost hissed.

"Yes, something is keeping me from seeing. Something's blocking Kanna. Please we must hurry. These men aim to kill." The second the words left my mouth he was gone. I turned and watched his form disappeared over the hills towards his home.

The dragon nudged me with it's nose. It sat with it's tail wrapped around it's form, and even at with a few less feet to add to it's height, it's head was still level with me. And I was over 15 meters off the ground. I tensed and turned back to the familiar gaze. Where had I seen this from? It huffed and rolled it's eyes, motioning with it's head to a flash of red.

"Inuyasha!" He snarled a reply though I could hardly make it out of the shouting that was around him. "The castles under attack!"

"What?!" He screeched. I cringed, along with the men that had been surrounding him.

"Sesshomaru is already on his way! Find the monk and go! I'll get Naraku!"

"No need." Naraku stated, hovering next to my side on his own cloud. "However, what are we to do about the remaining Northern army?"

The dragon chose this second to rumble low in it's throat. It turned towards the field, sucking in air. I clamped my hand over my ears, aware of what it was about to do. It let out a deafening roar stilling all that was in the area. Men and women froze, some mid swing or mid dodge. It snarled, this time lower and began to speak.

"As the last remaining heir to the Northern throne, I shall take my father's place and will be Lady of the North. As my first act of Lady, this pointless battle is over. Any who wish to ignore the end of this battle shall meet their own." The men around the field lowered the weapons or claws, looking between their once enemies. No one stood up to argue, so the dragon- no Fumiko continued. "All those who are still in able condition make haste for the Western Palace. There is another that was apart of this war who acts on his own. If you do not wish to go battle, remain here and tend to the wounder and bury the dead. That is your only two options. Do not think about leaving until I give word. We leave now."

Fumiko spread her wings, and pushed off. The Demon men and woman that could turned at heel and ran towards the palace. A few of the human fighters remained, unable to move as quick as the others and would help the wounded. Naraku and I nodded to each other and followed quickly behind the dragon that soared through the sky.

I was uncertain what had happened at the castle, I could only hope for the best.

Miya's POV:

"God damn it!" Sango shouted, jamming her hands through her hair. We had managed to keep the attackers at bay, my men had done a wonderful job. Though we lost several, we were able to bring their numbers down more. However, our mutual aggravations was with the sudden disappearance of the one person we aimed to protect. During the fray, Chantelle had managed to escape. Although from what Lady Kagome says, there would have been nothing we could have done to stop her accept plead.

"Why? Why, why why?!" Sango snarled again, pace back and forth in the barricaded study. Lady Kagome looked up from her spot next to the window that over looked the castle grounds, silent as she chewed on her lips. "Why would she leave? After promising she wouldn't! She didn't even tell us were she was going!"

Lady Kagome sighed and stepped away from the window. She went to the demon slayer and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, calm down. It will be alright."

"No it wouldn't! And how can you be so calm! Your best friend is going on a suicide mission! She has no idea if she's going to-" Sango stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide. "No..." Sango breathed.

Lady Kagome sighed, her shoulders drooping. The miko looked down at her feet her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes." Lady Kagome answered her voice just as low. Sango sank to the ground, her hands going to cover her mouth, her eyes beginning to water.

"She knew. She knew and she went anyways." Sango whispered. Kagome nodded, looking blankly at the floor.

"Knew what?" I asked softly. Neither woman answered me, instead looked away. I opened my mouth to argue, instead I felt a familiar aura.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I jumped up from my seat and went towards the door. I shoved the book shelves away from the door and bolted down the steps, the two humans quickly following behind. I ran through the halls till I reached the man hall where his aura pulsed.

He was furious. His eyes were bleeding red when they looked over to us.

"Inuyasha!" Lady Kagome cried running to the arms of her mate. Sango rush past throwing her arms around the monks neck.

Lord Sesshomaru stood tall, his eyes searching behind me for the woman that wasn't there. He growled low and snarled at me.

"Where is she?!"

I stepped back, his aura suddenly suffocating me. The others shrank back except the miko, who ran to stand in front of Lord Sesshomaru. He snarled at the small human, but did not knock her from his sight. Instead he stood over her, glaring down at the woman. I've never seen him so upset before. His lips were pulled back, as if his hackles were raised. His hands were clenched at his side, his shoulders visibly tense. The normally straight lines on his cheeks had become jagged, showing just how close he was to changing.

"Please! Calm down Sesshomaru!" He hissed at that. "She left when we were under attack. He has Rin and Shippo!" At that I could see something snap inside him. Inuyasha went straight to his mates side, who seemed unfazed by Lord Sesshomaru's sudden furious change.

"What?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"The man that attack Naraku, the man responsible for all of this. He came here, threatened the kids, took them and said for only her to come retrieve them. There was nothing we could do! You know how stubborn she is!" Lady Kagome tired to reason with him, her voice soft and low as if trying to tame the beast.

"But, I think I have an idea where she is."

That had everyone's complete attention.

"What? Why didn't you tell us soon Kagome?" Sango asked, still tucked into the side of the monk. Kagome sighed, and shot her friend an apologetic smile.

"Because it's just a theory."

"Where?!" Lord Sesshomaru growled out, moving closer to the human. Lady Kagome 'eeped' and stepped back into Inuyasha, who sent Lord Sesshomaru a warning growl.

"Um-I-well- You know what she is, and that she has to keep watch over the areas she given to watch right?" Everyone but Sesshomaru and I nodded. "Well that's not all there here for. You see, the reason for the Guardians is not just to keep the peace. While it's possible for some demons and angels to live on Earth, it's impossible for them to enter Earth or leave with out a gateway of sorts."

Lord Sesshomaru hissed once more. "I do not care about that information. Where is she?!"

"If you want know you have to know the importance! So hush up and just listen!" I blinked at the miko, stunned she would dare speak to my lord that way and equally shocked when he simply grumbled and looked away. Normally she would have been killed right there. Something in my lord had changed, and I was certain it had to do with his mate.

"Anyways, like I said before they need a gateway. This the only way for them to return either to Heaven or Hell. And there are only four people who can open the gateways. The Guardians. That's why they're here, to keep the balance between the two. While the war between the gateways on the other side is still happening, the Guardians on this side keep it shut. Each Guardian has their own section of the Earth to watch over. The amount of gateways each section has depends on the size. Chantelle is the Guardian of the second section. Our section. It's the biggest of them all, and there for has the most gateways. It's her job to ensure that they remain closed."

"What does this have to do with where she's at?" The monk asked innocently. Kagome seemed to pale at that, sucking in a breath of air before continuing.

"That's where it gets scary. When Chantelle's mother was stripped of her powers after Chantelle's birth, all hell broke loose. Literally. Horrible things began to happen once people realized there was no Guardian guarding the gateways. The first was the Black Plague. However, a few years later, a cure was made and was able to help get rid of the sickness, but not the cause. The demon that created it was still alive and was building his own army to wipe out the human race. That was until Chantelle returned. Once she returned, sixteen years after she was taken from her mother, the gates re-closed. Because it had it's Guardian once more. She was able to stop the eradication of the entire human race simply because her feet touched the ground in her section."

She paused looking between everyone. I was still slightly confused, though this did explain a few thing I had felt about Lady Chantelle when we first met. It was still strange to me, but it was slowly making sense.

"There's only one gate in Japan, and if whoever is at the door first, can open which ever gate they want. While many others around the section might not know that the gates are open yet, as long as one person from either side, be it demon or angel, find the unguarded gate first, they control the gateways around the section. Only though, if there is no Guardian." She stopped and looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. His face was shocked, the realization of what she was saying suddenly sinking in.

"Sesshomaru. The gateway can only be opened once the Guardian is dead."


	50. Torchlight

Inuyasha's POV:

"What?" Miya breathed. She had moved closer to us, her eyes wide and confused. I unconsciously pulled Kagome closer, her words sinking in to all of us.

"That's what she saw? Wasn't it?" Miroku asked softly. Kagome bit her lip and nodded, looking down at her hands. Her hands shook as she rung her fingers together, before settling to grip a handful of her kimono. I rubbed her right arm with my hand, and buried my nose into her neck. She sucked in air, the action causing her body to shake violently in my arms. I looked through her hair, barely able to make out Sesshomaru's stiff posture. His eyes were wide, his jaw was tense, no longer close to transforming. We all knew what this meant. Everything we tried so hard to keep from happening, the planning, the negotiations we had to go through would be for nothing.

At least, that's what Chantelle thought. I huffed, pulling away from Kagome's neck. She had managed to kick my ass and tame Sesshomaru in less than 48 hours, and she expected that we just sit around while she goes of to her death? Hell no.

"Well, where the hell is the gate?" I squeezed Kagome's shoulder, setting my free arm on my hip. Kagome turned to look up at, confused, blinking tears from her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Damn it! We don't have time for this! Now where the hell is the gate so we can go kick some ass?" I snarled stepping away from her so I could glare down my nose at her. She stared, though I could see her brain working. She blinked, and smile broke across her lips.

"Well, it's too far from here to go-"

"Are you saying that a bunch of demons, hell a freaking dragon, couldn't manage to get where ever she is in time?" I snapped. I crossed my arms waiting for her to argue. She didn't, instead turned to Miya.

"I need you to go find my bow and arrows, and Sango boomerang. Fast." Miya jumped at Kagome's sudden change, but nodded and sped off. Kagome turned to Fumiko who had walked through the main doors a few moments ago. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound bossy to a Lady, but were going to need to borrow your wings."

Fumiko opened her mouth, "How did-?" She began but snapped her mouth shut. "Never mind, there's time for that later." She nodded and went back to the courtyard. Kagome turned back to us, her jaw set.

"Alright, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, we get to ride with Fumiko. Everyone else make sure you keep up." Miya appeared at her side, passing Kagome her bow and arrows. Sango grabbed her boomerang and slung it over her shoulder. Kagome spun at heel and walked towards the court yard where Fumiko waited in her massive form. I was a little taken aback seeing her in her beast form. She was giant that was for sure. Fumiko turned her head towards us, and lowered her body to the ground.

Kagome jumped up to her back and waited for the rest of us to climb up. Sesshomaru slowly made his way to Fumiko's side, his eyes never leaving Kagome.

"Where are we to go?"

Kagome glanced up towards the south.

"Mount Fuji."

Third person POV:

Everything hurt. She didn't remembered how she got here, she didn't know why her throat, or her back hurt either. She opened her eyes, blinking through the blurriness. It was dark here too. She felt something warm brush against her back, and she choked back a scream. It groaned and rolled over, the sound echoing in the darkness.

"Rin?" The voice called. Rin sucked in air, realizing who it was.

"Shippo! Are you okay?" She whispered rolling over to try and spot her friend through the dark. She remembered now, everything that happened. The man had them by the throats, threatened her new mother and took them with. Shippo groaned again, the rustle of the fabric bringing her back.

"Yeah, I think so... Where are we?" He whispered back.

"I dunno. Can you see anything."

He hesitated before speaking. "Yeah a little. I think we're in a cave."

"What? Why?"

Shippo gasped, "Oh no..."

"What?! What do you see?" Rin asked, panicked.

"No it's not that, it's just... It can't be."

A low chuckled vibrated through the cave, sending chills through the two children's spines.

"I was wondering if you were even going to show." The room suddenly became illuminated with touches along the walls. The man that had taken them, stood at the middle of the room, his back to the children. To the man's left, was an archway, made of stone. It was as tall as the room and seemed to be just a simple arch made of stone. Rin frowned, and tried to see through the man's legs. If he wasn't talking to him then who? Across from the man in the entrance stood a woman, from the looks of her kimono.

"You better not have hurt them." The woman growled. Rin's eyes went wide. No she couldn't have! The man laughed and stepped aside.

"Take a look for yourself." He motioned towards them with a hand, only the side of his face visible now. He smiled, never taking his eyes off the woman. Chantelle stood at the entrance,fists at her side, her eyes wide. Shippo immediately stood, suddenly angry.

"No! Chantelle you can't be here! Go get Sesshomaru!" He shouted.

Chantelle looked taken aback, and the man just chuckled.

"Even the fox knows of your fate. How foolish of you." He turned to look over to Rin and then back to Chantelle. Chantelle glared at him, the muscle in her jaw ticking.

"Look, just... Just let them go. And then we can finish this, once and for all." Chantelle said, taking in a breath. The man seemed to consider, before sending her a sneer.

"Very well." He stepped aside, and motioned towards the children. Rin and Shippo stared at him wide eye for a moment, before bolting towards Chantelle.

Chantelle crouch and pulled them both into a tight hug. Rin gripped the front of Chantelle's kimono, her eyes wide. Her hands shook, her breath shaky. Shippo had told her a while ago about why Lord Sesshomaru was acting to protective over Chantelle. Rin didn't believe him at first, but now she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"You need to follow the path up. Do not come back." Chantelle whispered harshly to the two, her eyes never leaving the man in front of her. Shippo shook his head, ready to argue but Chantelle beat him to it.

"No don't argue. Shippo keep her safe. Understand?" She pulled back to look at the two. Both shook in her arms, and neither looked pleased to leave her. Rin's lip quivered, her eyes beginning to water. She shook her head, her grip tightening on the front of Chantelle's kimono.

"No-"

"Enough!" Chantelle snapped, loosening the smaller girls grip. She stood and spun the two around behind her, pushing against their backs. The stumbled forward, both looking over their shoulders. "Go!"

Rin chocked out a sob, and Shippo grabbed her hand to keep her from running back to the older woman. He tugged and pulled her towards the tunnel.

"We have to go..." He said sadly, tugging once more. Rin hesitated, ignoring his pull. "Rin. We have to go!" He said, yanking on her arm now. Rin stumbled, but followed behind. They ran up the tunnel, Rin sending one last glance over her shoulder until Chantelle disappeared from view.

Moments later the tunnel filled with a blinding light before fading back to darkness. Rin pushed herself to run faster, her legs burning against the strain. They had to get out. They had to find Lord Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha. They had to save her. Shippo knew, Rin knew what it meant. They had to find them.


	51. Between

Kagome's POV:

"Over there! To your left!" I pointed to the side of the mountain, my voice straining to be louder than the rushing winds. Sesshomaru lead the group, his anxiety level quiet high as we raced towards the mountain. Naraku and Kagura were close behind us, they weren't fast enough to stay ahead of Fumiko as she flew to keep up with Sesshomaru. We neared to an edge of the mountain and Fumiko began her decent.

Her wings spread open wide, as she leaned her lower legs forward and all four of us had to grip on to the spikes on her back to keep from falling off. Fumiko's front claws gripped the edge while her back legs slide against the rock to find leverage. Finally she pulled her self up just high enough on the small ledge to lean her neck down, signaling the four of us to jump off.

"Miko there is nothing here." Sesshomaru snarled. He looked around the ledge, his red rimmed eyes scanning the walls for an entrance. He snarled low and then spun to glare at me.

"Because the entrance is hidden." I said calmly, despite the panic that was boiling inside me.

"Then find it." He hissed, the markings on his cheeks becoming jagged.

"I will, but you need to take a deep breath. I've only been here once, and I don't know if it will even let me open the door."

Sesshomaru frowned and waited for an explanation.

"Chantelle brought me here, once. A year ago when she told me who she was. She said that since there is only one gate here in Japan that the entrance is hidden and can only be opened by someone who is part of the select few."

"Select few?" Fumiko asked, now shifted to her humanoid form.

"Yes, you have to go through a trial to become a part of that group. It's mainly the monks and mikos that keep the area safe. The other gateways that have a limited number are also like this, but the large lands like China don't."

"Are you apart of that group?" Miroku asked. I hesitated before answering.

"Yes, but back home. I don't know if it will recognize me here."

"Wait if the door is sealed shut then how the hell did that guy that took Shippo and Rin get in?"

I shrugged. "He could have forced his way in. Or if he's like Chantelle he simply imagined the location and transported himself there. The door is just to keep mortals like us out."

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, well you better hurry up and open it before the bastard over there destroys the mountain to open it." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha but didn't deny it.

"Right." I walked towards the wall, looking for the small markings that Chantelle had shown me before. There I could find the 'key hole' that would open the door. After a moment of searching, I found the four lines that she had described and placed my palm over the markings. They glowed a soft white against my palm, while I could feel my reiki reaching out to warm the markings. Beside me, the wall shined a soft pink, humming lightly, before disappearing.

"Ah! Kagome!" Shippo shouted, jumping to my side.

"Shippo? Rin?" I was shocked, but bent down to scoop up Shippo. Rin ran past and latched on to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried burring her face in his pant leg.

"H-How did you guys get out?" I stumbled over my words as I stroked Shippo's hair. He trembled in my arms, his small hands gripping my chest painfully.

"Chantelle. She's down there!" Shippo shouted suddenly, pulling back to look up at me. "You have to go help her!"

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! You must go save her!" Rin pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked up at Sesshomaru, who had suddenly become very tense. I went into action and passed Shippo to Sango. I walked over and pulled Rin from Sesshomaru and passed her to Naraku, who seemed startled at first, but the quickly pulled the girl to his embrace. I didn't miss his hand that went to run through her hair, nor Rin burring her head into his stomach to sob harder.

"Alright, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The three of us are going down there to help. Everyone else, the tunnel and cave will be too small for everyone, so you need to stay here."

"Do you wish for me to take the children back to the palace?" Fumiko asked softly, her eyes never leaving the two. I considered it before shaking my head.

"No, take them to Edo. Kaede wouldn't mind, and they'll be safer there."

"I'll go with." Naraku said, bending to pick up Rin. He didn't let us argue and took off towards the village. Fumiko reached for Shippo who hesitantly climbed into her arms.

"Kagome." He said softly. "She's going to be okay, right?"

I let out a small breath of air and gave him a small tense smile. "We'll make sure of it."

He seemed to accept that and buried face into Fumiko's neck. She nodded and took off to the sky riding a cloud similar to Sesshomaru's. I turned back to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kagura.

"Make sure you get rid of anything that's not the four of us that might come from these caves." My voice caught in my throat as I said that. I hated thinking like this, but if I knew Chantelle I was certain that this wouldn't end any differently than her vision had said.

The four nodded, their faces grim. I turned back to the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, neither seemed pleased about everything. I gripped my bow and walked back to the wall. The door hadn't stayed open long, and I needed to open it once more.

"Ready?" I asked over my shoulder. Inuyasha's grunted and nodded, while Sesshomaru stared directly where the hidden entrance was and I knew that he was prepared to go in, but I wasn't sure he was ready for whatever was inside.

The door hummed once more and Sesshomaru took off, Inuyasha grabbed my arm and tossed me on his back. We ran down through the tunnels, struggling to keep up with Sesshomaru. He barely touched the ground, only occasionally to change directions with the tunnels. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath and charged forward, determined to not be left behind. I wasn't sure how deep we went, but the air became slightly thinner and much cooler. We turned a corner to see a dim light ahead, or at least bright enough for my eyes to catch it.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, his ears suddlenly flattening on his head. Sesshomaru had disappeared around the corner towards the light, and before I could ask what was wrong, a deafening roar echoed through the tunnels. Inuyasha's hands on my thighs tightened and he skidded around the corner, and my breath caught in my throat.

_It can't be. _

Third person POV:

The small form laying on the bed gave a soft groan, rolling over on to her back. She reached her hands up, rubbing her eyes. She would have thought she would hurt, would feel pain, but she felt nothing. Instead she felt oddly at peace. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, the baby blue finding its way to her left, where she locked eyes with similar blue ones.

"D-dad?" She gasped, staring at the man in the chair in disbelief. It couldnt be, could it? She sat up, still not believing her eyes, not understanding how.

The man gave her warm smile, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached a hand out and gently took hers in his large ones.

"Its so good to see you again, Chantelle." He said softly, the smile spreading up his face to his eyes. He was just as she remembered, tall with wavy brown hair and the same piercing blue eyes that were so much like her own. Just sitting next to him reminded her of everything that had happened the last time she had seen him, and it only reminded her that _this shouldn't be possible._

"Wha..Uh-How?" She stammered, her hand still limp in his grasp. Her father chuckled, and gave said hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"Do you not remember what happened a short time ago?"

Now she did. The memories came flooding back to her, and her body began to tremble.

"No..." she choked out, reaching up to cover her mouth with a trembling hand. Her heart clench in her chest, refusing to belive it to be true. Tears pricked at her eyes and she struggled to catch her breath. "No, no, no! It can't be!" She ran her hand against her stomach, the same place where the blade that killed her, pieced. She could still hear Sesshomaru's cry, the agony was almost tangible when the sound echoed through the small room. She didn't look over at him this time, she couldn't bear to see the pain on his face again. She knew everything he would try to do, wouldn't stop it. Her death had to happen. She knew in turn, her death would kill a part of him.

Her father reached across the bed and pulled her to his side. He stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth while whispering soft words of encouragement.

"It had to be done. You should know it couldn't be helped."

Chantelle sucked in air, sniffing as she did. "I know, but I can't help it. I hate how it ended that way."

Her father was quiet for a moment, before pulling away.

"Who ever said that it has ended?"

Chantelle looked up at the man. He had a raised eyebrow aimed at her, and a grin that made her stop to stare.

"What?" Now she was a little confused. What did he mean by that? Surely he couldn't mean there was more to this long and painful story. If it meant more pain, than she would gladly sit this one out.

"Isn't it odd that you are able to feel the sadness from your mortal life?" Chantelle simply blinked. "And isn't it odd that you are not the angel you would be if you were to enter Heaven?" He added, the grin still in place. With a quick tug at her hair to bring it to eye level, she realized what he meant.

"Where are we?" She asked, whipping the dried tears from her cheeks. If her hair was still red, then it only meant one thing. They were- "Between gates." Her father answered. The Gates of Heaven and Hell. Which only meant one thing.

"From what I have gathered, everything is all according to plan, and you will soon join your mother. I just wish to be selfish for a few moments more. It's not often that I can spend time with my only daughter." He smiled at her, though now his expression seemed almost sad.

"Oh... But how can I go back? If I'm still mortal, then-"

"You cannot pass through the gates. Yes, but we have found a way around that. Just give it time." He said softly, patting her hand that rest on her leg. He stood and stepped away from the bed. "Until then, come walk with me. Tell me all about your travels. "

Looking up at the father she barely got the chance to know, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and quickly climbed off the bed. He led her from the room, and they began talking about everything they could in such a short time. She told him all about her schooling, her adoptive parents, who he said seemed a rather interesting couple. She told him of the times she had to run and hide from danger, something no parent wanted their child to go through. And then they began on the topic of Sesshomaru.

While he never met the man, her father was certain she knew that they had his blessings. Any man that made her happy, and truly loved her, was acceptable for him. She had trouble speaking of Sesshomaru, while she wasn't certain if she ever returned, it still stung to know there would be that wound in their relationship. He might never forgive her for ignoring his orders. Inuyokais were proud and dominant creatures, and to ignore them was a horrible thing to do. She was certain she would have a lot of grovelling to do if she ever got back.

When the reached a grand hall of the elaborate building, Chantelle felt something tug at her. It was a warm, inviting feeling, the sensation pulling on her mind and body. A small gasp passed her lips, and she froze. Her father stopped a few steps in front of her, noticing her sudden halt. He watched her for a moment, before a sad look passed over his face before it disappeared.

"Its seems our time is up." He spoke softly, stepping forward to cup her cheek. " I wish we had longer, but I should just be grateful I've had this time. If all goes right, it shall be some time before we see each other again." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she too realized that this might be the last time for a long time to speak with her father. "Do not cry little one. Just know that I will always love you, and will always watch over you." His thumb brushed away the stray tear that slipped down her cheek and smiled one last time at his daughter. "I'll see you soon." With that he leaned in a pressed a kiss to her forehead, her skin now glowing a soft white. He never removed her hand as the tugging sensation grew until it burned, the glow gradually becoming a blinding white. He watched her with proud eyes as she began to fade until his hand touched the air, her body now gone. While it pained him to see her gone, he knew he would have to wait. She would return to them, all he had to do was patiently wait.


End file.
